Bitter Sunrise
by chica1978
Summary: Sequel to Endless Dawn. What happens to Jasper and Alice after the Twilight Saga?  Do they and the rest of the Cullens get their happy ever afters or not? Once again in third person but focuses mainly on Jasper/Alice. Rated M for safety and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary- **__Sequel to Endless Dawn.____What happens to Jasper and Alice after the Twilight Saga. Do they and the rest of the Cullens get their happy ever afters or not? Once again in third person but focuses mainly on Jasper/Alice. Rated M for safety and adult themes._

_**Setting/Disclaimer-**__ This is set after Endless Dawn. It picks up nearly a year after the end of Endless Dawn. It's the third story in the group and you might want to check out Midnight Shadows and Endless Dawn first otherwise some of this might not make sense. You might want to check out the Rosalie and Emmett background story Shadows of Midnight too as it is linked to this as well. _

_I don't own any of the characters or events that you recognise from the Twilight Saga books, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I guess I do own any other characters you don't recognise. As usual for my stories this will centre mainly on Jasper/Alice but will include the whole family. _

_**Authors Note-**__ For Nessie's aging I am going on the fact that in Breaking Dawn Nahuel says it took him seven years to reach maturity. I am going on the idea that maturity is twenty one and divided that by seven. So I am making the assumption that she would age three years for every one year of time, stopping growth when her body looks twenty one. Confused yet? _

_Also some people will appear in this story that you haven't met yet that I will tie to the background stories Midnight Shadows (the Jasper/Alice one) and Shadows of Midnight (the Rosalie/Emmett one). To give you a bit more information than I will be able to give in this I have already starting writing a couple of small outtake type stories for these characters and will post them as those characters come up._

_Enough of my ramblings now, I hope you enjoy this!_

CHAPTER ONE

The whole family sat like stones, never moving, never speaking, all their eyes locked on the closed door of Carlisle's study. The only one missing was Carlisle and it was the news that he would bring when he came out of the study that kept them all frozen. Different thoughts went through different minds and Edward was struggling to keep up with whose thoughts were whose.

"_I hope he gets the result he wants, that we both want_," Esme was thinking.

"_Can this really be happening_?" Rosalie thought excitedly.

"_Rose is going to be so upset if this doesn't work_," Emmett was thinking.

"_Why can't I see what his answer is going to be_," Alice was pouting in her thoughts. "_I need to know, I need to know now_!"

"_If his answer is yes what is Alice going to want to do_," Jasper's thoughts were saying.

As usual Bella's thoughts were hidden from Edward and he glanced at his wife but her face was also like stone. He knew from what she had said to him the day before that like the other women she hoped Carlisle would come out with good news, if not for her then the others. Edward glanced down at Bella's feet then and smiled as he focused on the only one of them moving, Nessie. She was sitting at Bella's feet completing a complicated puzzle Jasper had bought for her and he smiled wider as he watched her complete it easily. Her body looked like she was about three but she had only celebrated her first birthday the week before.

The door to the study opened suddenly and every set of eyes snapped to Carlisle. He stepped into the room and looked around the group as he struggled quickly to think of how to explain his findings. They all knew he had been going through the research Jasper had brought home with him from South America and had been formulating his own ideas but now it all seemed much more than theory. He knew the happiness of many of his family members rested in his hands and he felt the weight of the burden acutely.

"Well?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"I have finished my research, the theory side of it," Carlisle murmured as he looked around the group again before his eyes settled on Esme. "In theory I think it may be possible for vampires to have children."

"Oh!" Rosalie gasped as a huge smile spread on her face.

"Really?" Alice whispered as she reached over and clutched Jasper's hand and he felt her excitement flood him.

"I don't want to get ahead of ourselves here," Carlisle said quickly. "It is only theory. I need to examine anyone that wants to try this and then I'll pick one couple to test the theory with. If it works we can move forward to the other couples."

"Are you saying some people might be more suitable than others?" Esme frowned.

"I think so," Carlisle nodded. "I'm not trying to keep you in the dark but I don't want to raise false hopes. I would like each couple to discuss whether they would like to try for a baby and if they do come and see me and I'll arrange the tests. Once I have examined everyone that wants to participate then I'll explain more."

He held his hand out to Esme and she stood up and drifted to his side. He pulled her into his study and they all knew they were discussing their own options. Emmett and Rosalie stood up and drifted from the room and moments later Jasper and Alice got up and did the same thing, leaving Edward and Bella alone with Nessie and their thoughts.

**XXX**

When Esme walked into Carlisle's office the following day she grinned when she saw the changes. He had slipped out to the hospital after their talk the night before and stolen all the equipment he would need for the testing.

"Are you ready my love?" he murmured when he saw her and got to his feet.

"I think so," Esme smiled.

Carlisle took her hand and led her over to an examination table he had set up and gently helped her climb on it and lay down. She was a little nervous as he worked but she was glad it was her Carlisle examining her in such a way. He had stolen an ultrasound machine and fiddled with the settings and he was pleased when it worked and he could see inside Esme. They spent over three hours locked in the office as he did every test and examination he felt he needed and when he was finished he helped Esme sit up.

"How are you going to examine yourself?" Esme asked as she got dressed again.

"I'll wait until I have done the others," Carlisle told her. "If Edward and Bella decide to try I'll get him to pay attention to what I do to him. If not maybe Edward can sit in on Jasper or Emmett's examination. He has a medical degree, I'm sure he will be capable of doing the tests on me."

"Do you have any news for me now?" Esme asked.

"Not yet my love," Carlisle sighed. "I want to compare all the results before I say anything. It isn't fair on the others and it wouldn't be fair on you to raise your hopes."

"I suppose," Esme murmured.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle checked that Esme was decent before he called out for whoever it was to enter. Emmett and Rosalie stepped through the door hand in hand and the look of joy and excitement on Rosalie's face was enough to tell Carlisle and Esme they were participating in the study.

"I'll leave you to it," Esme smiled and slipped from the room.

**XXX**

"Jazz, what do you think?" Alice whispered as she lay on the bed in his arms, her fingers tracing circles on his chest through his shirt.

"What do you think?" Jasper came back with.

"That wasn't what I asked," Alice frowned. "You know my thoughts. You know how upset I am that we don't have children of our own. But I want to know yours."

"I would love a baby with you Alice," Jasper said carefully. "But this is just an experiment, a theory. What if we do this and it turns out we can't have children? Or even worse that some can and some can't and we are one of the ones who can't. Can you live with that sweetheart?"

"I don't know," Alice whispered honestly. "But even if the answer we get is no at least I'll know we tried. It cannot hurt any more than looking at Nessie and wondering."

"I suppose not," Jasper sighed as he looked down at her softly. "Would you like to try it then?"

"Yes Jazz, I think I do," Alice nodded.

"Then we will sweetheart," Jasper smiled and she grinned as she leaned up and kissed his lips, her eagerness and excitement flooding over him like waves.

"Let's go see Carlisle," she giggled as she ripped her lips from him and jumped up, tugging his hand until he got up with her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she slid her arm around his waist and they walked downstairs and towards Carlisle's office. Just as they approached the door it opened and Emmett and Rosalie walked out.

"How did it go?" Alice asked, knowing they would definitely have submitted to the tests.

"Carlisle didn't say much but good I hope," Rosalie grinned.

"The tests aren't too bad?" Alice asked.

"Nah, not really," Rosalie murmured as she glanced at Emmett. "A bit intrusive."

"A bit?" Emmett mumbled and Jasper felt his embarrassment.

"All you had to do was fill one jar," Rosalie laughed. "Look what I had to do."

"What?" Jasper frowned, not sure he liked the implications of their words.

"Just forget Carlisle is our father, it will make it easier," Rosalie suggested as she patted Alice's arm and then pulled Emmett away from them before he could scare the other couple away.

"Umm Alice," Jasper whispered.

"Oh Jazz, please?" Alice begged and when he saw the pout on her face he knew he was lost.

"Let's go," he sighed and pulled her into Carlisle's office before he changed his mind.

"You've made your decisions too then?" Carlisle smiled when they walked into the room.

"Yes," Alice grinned. "We want to try it too."

"Okay then," Carlisle nodded. "We can do the tests now."

"What do you need to do?" Alice asked.

"For Jasper I just need a sample," Carlisle said and grabbed a sterile jar from a table. "I can give you two some privacy for a while and you can come and get me when you're done or you can just drop it off to me later."

"A sample?" Jasper frowned, not sure what he meant and then his eyes went wide. "You are kidding right?"

"No, I'm not," Carlisle sighed.

"We'll do it later," Alice decided quickly as she felt Jasper's embarrassment and reticence flow over her. She snatched the jar from Carlisle and slid it into her pocket and then smiled at him. "What do you need from me?"

"You need to hop up on the table there so I can examine you," Carlisle told her. "Jasper, you can stay if you want, it's up to you both."

"What do you need to do?" Alice asked again.

"I'll need to do an ultrasound and then examine you properly," Carlisle told her as he glanced at Jasper, knowing how protective he was of his wife. "Part of that examination will be internal."

"Internal?" Jasper frowned and then a wave of anger flooded the room. "Hell no, I never agreed to that!"

"Jazz, it isn't sexual," Alice sighed. "If I was human it would be something that was done yearly."

"Well you aren't human!" Jasper snapped.

"If this is an issue it can wait," Carlisle murmured. "Maybe the two of you need to discuss it further."

"Esme and Rose have had it haven't they?" Alice asked.

"Yes they have," Carlisle nodded.

"Then its nothing," Alice shrugged as she climbed up on the table. "Jazz, go wait outside. Make sure no one else comes in here."

"No way!" Jasper growled. "If Carlisle is touching you, like that, then I am staying right here."

"Jasper, it is strictly a medical procedure," Carlisle assured him.

"Jazz, calm down," Alice whispered and he could feel sadness coming from her. "It's what we need to do if we want to have a baby."

"Fine," Jasper muttered and his anger at the situation was still obvious in the room although he walked over to stand beside her and took her hand in his. Carlisle got to work and he started with the ultrasound in an attempt to put Jasper at ease. One he had finished he examined Alice externally and then he pulled the stirrups of the bed up.

"You'll need to get undressed now," he told her softly. "And place this sheet over yourself. Let me know when your ready." He walked towards his desk and pulled a curtain he had put up between them. Alice glanced at Jasper, whose face was thunderous, and she just rolled her eyes before getting undressed. She climbed back on the bed and pulled the sheet over her body and Jasper reached over and adjusted it, making sure every inch of her was covered and it was tucked around her.

"Carlisle," Alice called out gently as she reached for Jasper's hand again. Carlisle walked back through the curtain but left it shut in case someone barged into the office and then walked down to the bottom of the bed. He smiled at Alice as he gently took her ankles and placed each of them into the stirrups. He pulled a trolley of instruments toward him as he sat on a stool and then he reached for the sheet and began to peel it back. Jasper let out an angry hiss and Carlisle stopped and glanced at them as Alice reached up and grabbed Jasper's face and turned him to look at her.

"Alice?" Carlisle murmured as he watched her stare into Jasper's eyes.

"Do whatever you need to do Carlisle," Alice nodded, sensing he wanted her permission before beginning the invasive examination. Carlisle worked quickly, keeping a careful watch on Jasper, knowing if any of his sons reacted to such a violation of their mate it would be Jasper. Alice found Carlisle's poking and prodding a little uncomfortable but she concentrated on Jasper, knowing if anything it was harder for him to stand by as another man touched Alice's intimate areas than it was for her to endure. Finally Carlisle pulled his hands from her and pulled the sheet back over her before snapping off the gloves he was wearing.

"All done," he announced as he gently put her ankles back on the bed. "I'll leave you to get dressed and then your right to go. Bring me the sample when you can and I'll start your testing."

"Thank you," Alice whispered softly, not pulling her gaze from Jasper's as Carlisle quietly slipped from the room. Once they were alone Jasper helped Alice sit up and he grabbed her clothes and dressed her and then he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to xXJade-RoseXx, Lindsabelle, PrettyinBlack8, Jessie Alice, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, aurike, Marshmellow, love-jalice-twilight, sarah, VampireWitch08, ACndCA, BrittanyJenAnn, jilly611, zelgirl and xxtwilightx for your reviews. I was absolutely overwhelmed when I saw how many reviews there were for the first chapter. I am so glad you all like this._

**XXX**

That evening Carlisle was locked away in his office studying the results of the women's ultrasounds and analysing the samples he, Edward and Emmett had given when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in?" he called out and smiled when Alice walked into the room.

"Delivery for you," Alice smiled and pulled the jar from her pocket and held it out to him. Carlisle nodded and took the jar and placed a label with Jasper's name on it before he set it down with the others.

"Oh and just a warning," Alice giggled. "Jasper won't be able to look you in the eye for at least a week."

"Assure him I do not think badly of him," Carlisle laughed. "And that I had to do it too."

"I will," Alice smiled and glanced at the equipment around the room. "It looks like a mad scientist's lab in here now."

"It does doesn't it," Carlisle grinned.

"Do you know when you'll have answers for us?" Alice asked.

"A few days at least," Carlisle replied.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it then," Alice murmured and slipped from the room and Carlisle turned back to his work.

**XXX**

Three days later Jasper was sitting playing chess with Emmett when Alice came racing down the stairs. She skidded to a stop beside them and dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck as she bounced excitedly.

"What's up with you?" Emmett grinned.

"Carlisle is about to call a family meeting," Alice giggled. "He's finished his tests."

"He has?" Emmett smirked. "I better go get Rose." He jumped up and disappeared towards the garage, where Rosalie was working on her car and Alice moved to slid gracefully into Jasper's lap.

"I can't wait," she giggled, still bouncing.

"Alice," Jasper sighed. "It may not be good news."

"I know," Alice murmured. "But we have some hope Jazz. It's more than we've ever had before."

"Yeah I know," Jasper whispered and wrapped his arms around her, hoping desperately that Carlisle had some good news for them. Emmett and Rosalie came rushing back into the room and a few moments later Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"I don't need to tell you I want a meeting do I?' Carlisle laughed as he looked fondly at Alice.

"Nope," Alice smirked.

"Well, what is it?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

"You'll need to wait a few more minutes," Carlisle smiled. "I called Edward and he and Bella are on their way."

"If they don't travel like lightening I'm going to go drag them here," Rosalie growled lightly.

The wait was torturous for them all but only five minutes after Carlisle had called them Edward and Bella burst through the front door and hurried to join the family in the living room.

"Where's Nessie?" Esme asked when she saw them alone.

"Jake was visiting," Bella shrugged. "We thought this was probably an adult's only conversation so he's taken her to La Push for the afternoon."

"Probably a good idea," Carlisle nodded and waved his hand at the living room. "Let's all sit down." Jasper sat down on one couch and pulled Alice down beside him and Emmett and Rosalie sat on another with Edward and Bella. Esme sat beside Alice and Carlisle sat down on the coffee table so he was facing his entire family.

"The results vary but all in all they are pretty good," Carlisle started and immediately saw the excitement in his family grow. "I'll need to address each couple, would you like it done in private?"

"Just do it!" Rosalie said immediately and the others all nodded.

"The theory I have should work," Carlisle told them. "The only impediment to a vampire couple getting pregnant is the fact that a woman's body doesn't release its egg. It does however still produce eggs. I can do a procedure to open the tubes for the eggs to release and then, in theory a vampire woman can get pregnant. If it works we would have to then repeat the procedure in reverse when you had finished having the children you want or you would continually get pregnant. We know from Edward and Bella that a vampire man can have children and after analysing the samples I can say that all four of us can."

"So we can all have babies if we have this procedure?" Rosalie grinned.

"I am saying with the procedure you can get pregnant," Carlisle corrected gently. "Maintaining a pregnancy would be another thing. A vampire's body doesn't change so a growing baby will put a lot of strain on your bodies and because your bodies won't give it will also put strain on the baby. This is where the results vary."

"How?" Edward frowned.

"Bella and Esme shouldn't have a problem," Carlisle started and when he didn't hear Alice's name included in that Jasper pulled her closer in his arms. "Bella gave birth moments before her turning and Esme only a few weeks before. Both their wombs are quite stretched."

"So we both can do this?" Esme asked softly. "Bella and I?"

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "I'll speak to you both privately in more detail later but for Esme and I and Edward and Bella the answer is yes."

"What about the rest of us?" Emmett growled.

"Rosalie, you would be the biggest problem but I am not saying it will be impossible," Carlisle sighed.

"What about what was done to me before my turning?" Rosalie whispered.

"I was worried about that," Carlisle admitted. "But there is no damage. It's just your womb is small and with Emmett being so big, genetically your baby would probably be quite big. I know how much you want this but I'd suggest you let me do this with some of the others before we try with you. I'd like more information so when you do get pregnant your baby has the best possible chance."

"So you're not saying no, just not yet?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Exactly," Carlisle nodded.

"I guess I can live with that," Rosalie whispered and Emmett put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, not sure how she felt. She was still excited by the maybe but she couldn't be completely happy knowing they faced so many issues.

"And what about us?" Jasper demanded finally, unable to take the conflicting emotions coming from Alice any longer.

"Alice," Carlisle sighed and turned to look at them and he scooted a little closer to them as the others watched worriedly. "I have different news for you."

"You can't do it with us?" Alice gasped as her eyes watered with tears she could never shed.

"I'm not saying that," Carlisle said quickly. "But my tests brought some information to light that you need to process first."

"Like what?" Jasper demanded as his grip tightened on Alice even more.

"Alice, I know you remember nothing of your human life and it pains me to break this news to you," Carlisle sighed as he reached out to take his daughter's hands in his. "Your body shows that at some stage, I would estimate about two years before you were turned, you gave birth to a baby."

"What?" Alice gasped in horror as Jasper looked at Carlisle wide eyed.

"You're wrong," Jasper growled. "We know she was in the asylum from the time she was eight until she was turned."

"I know," Carlisle nodded. "I triple checked the results and I'm definitely not wrong. Something obviously happened in the asylum and I cannot tell whether the baby was born alive or not, just that you did give birth to a full term baby."

"I could have a baby out there somewhere?" Alice gasped.

"No," Carlisle sighed. "If it did survive it would be over ninety years old now so it is highly unlikely it would still be alive."

"Then why did you need to tell her this?" Jasper snapped angrily as Alice sat frozen beside him.

"She deserves to know," Carlisle shrugged.

"I should know," Alice whispered and a sob escaped her throat and Jasper turned his attention quickly to her and drew her into his arms.

"I think you need time to process this before you make any decisions about what we are discussing today," Carlisle added. "But there is some good news. Because of your previous pregnancy you fall into the same category as Bella and Esme. You should have minimal problems with another one."

"That's something I suppose," Alice sniffed.

"You said when we first discussed all this you would pick the most suitable couple to start with," Edward sighed. "Will that be Bella and I or you and Esme?"

"Neither actually," Carlisle murmured. "A decision doesn't need to be made today but if they are agreeable to it the most suitable couple would in fact be Jasper and Alice."

"What?" Rosalie frowned. "Why?" Alice had pulled her head up from Jasper's chest to look at Carlisle wide eyed and he also noticed Jasper was looking at him intently.

"For similar reasons to why Emmett and Rosalie would be last," Carlisle admitted. "Any of these possible babies won't have much room to grow. Alice, Bella and Esme all stand an equal chance of carrying for as long as possible. But genetically, Jasper and Alice's biological child would have the best chance. Jasper isn't as big as Emmett but the real deciding factor is how small Alice is. Any of her offspring would obviously be tiny too."

"Of course," Edward nodded.

"I guess being the little one had to have some advantage one day," Emmett smiled sadly, glad Alice had good news although his and Rosalie's was still a little negative.

"I don't want a decision now," Carlisle added quickly. "Alice has a lot to process first. I suggest you talk to Jasper sweetheart, deal with what you need to deal with and when you are ready you can both come and see me."

"Jazz?" Alice whispered and turned to look at him. He could feel her confusion and sadness but mixed among it was hopefulness and excitement. "Do you want to do this?"

"You know what I want Alice," Jasper sighed. "Exactly what you do."

"Yes," Alice murmured and turned back to look at Carlisle. "I think we can give you our answer now. I know I have some things to deal with but that doesn't change here and now. Jasper and I want a baby together so the only question is where and how are we doing this and when?"

"You're sure?" Carlisle asked.

"We're sure," Jasper nodded as he put his arm back around Alice's shoulders.

"We'll do it in the morning then," Carlisle told them. "Here in my office."

"Is there anything special we need to do beforehand?" Jasper asked.

"No," Carlisle replied.

"Okay," Jasper nodded. "In that case, excuse us, we'll be back by morning." He got to his feet and pulled Alice up with him and without another word he led her from the room and out of the house into the forest.

**XXX**

Once they were alone and out of hearing distance from the house Jasper stopped moving through the forest and sat down to lean against a tree, pulling Alice into his lap as he did.

"Sweetheart," he murmured as he lightly kissed her cheek.

"I had a baby Jazz," Alice whispered and then looked up at him as her grief flooded over him. "I had a baby and I don't even remember it. I don't know what happened to it, if it had a good life or if it died."

"I know," Jasper sighed, not really knowing what to say to make it all better for her. He suspected nothing he could say would take away her pain. Alice sensed his despair and she snuggled into him.

"Just hold me Jazz," Alice whispered. "As long as I'm in your arms nothing seems too bad."

"Of course darling," Jasper murmured and tightened his arms around her and held her close. She buried her head on his chest and concentrated on his scent filling her nostrils, as usual the smell of him calming her and cheering her.

"Maybe we should put off this experiment for a while?" Jasper sighed.

"No," Alice gasped and sat up to look at him as her eyes turned desperate. "I have a second chance, I want to take it. I want to give you a baby, one of our own."

"I want that too," Jasper smiled.

"Can you believe it Jazz," Alice giggled as she snuggled into him. "We're going to be parents."

"Maybe," Jasper reminded her gently, not wanting her to set herself up for more heartbreak.

"Have faith Jazz," Alice grinned. "It's what we've always wanted."

"I know," Jasper smiled and tightened his arms around her and just enjoyed holding her close.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to Jessie Alice, Marshmellow, xxtwilightx, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, xXJadeRoseXx, Lindsabelle, ACndCa, CakeissoftCookiesarenot, BrittanyJenAnn, Little Asian, oh caroline, ja4ever, Danish Girl, aurike and zelgirl for your reviews. _

_Just so you're warned, I may not update any of my stories for a couple of weeks now. My hubby and I are going away on holidays and I don't think I'll have internet access. I am going to update Shadows of Midnight tonight too and I'll try to update The Pact before I go in the morning. I promise I am not forgetting this or discontinuing it. I will update as soon as I get back. _

**XXX**

The next morning Jasper and Alice walked hand in hand into Carlisle's office and they were both a little surprised to see Edward, Bella and Esme sitting with Carlisle.

"I'm going to need some help with this," Carlisle explained quickly. "Is it alright for Edward, Esme and Bella to help me?"

"Of course," Alice smiled.

"All right," Carlisle murmured. "Well you need to get undressed and get under the sheets on the table again."

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked quickly. "If this is going to be anything like the examination the other day I am sorry but Edward can't be here."

"Jazz," Alice groaned.

"No it won't be like that," Carlisle assured him. "Jasper you can help her get ready. Position the sheets so they join near her stomach."

Jasper nodded his head and Alice led him over to the table. Jasper pulled the curtain across to give them some privacy and Alice quickly slipped from her clothes. Once she was naked Jasper helped her onto the table and she lay down. He grabbed the first sheet and spread it over her legs, pulled it up to rest on her stomach. He then pulled the other sheet over her chest and up to her neck and she giggled as he tucked them under her again.

"She's decent," Jasper called out as he sat down on a stool by the bed and took Alice's hand in his.

Carlisle poked his head through the curtain and then when he saw Alice was completely covered he pushed the curtains back. The others followed him into the room and Edward helped Carlisle set up as Bella and Esme joined Jasper near Alice.

"Okay, we're ready," Carlisle said finally and moved his tray of instruments to the other side of Alice.

"How is this going to happen?" Alice asked and Jasper could feel her nervousness.

"I need to cut through your stomach muscles to get to your ovary," Carlisle told her. "I'll then cut away the skin of the ovary and it will need to be a big cut so the skin doesn't heal again. Once I'm done the incision should heal in about a day and you'll be fine again."

"How are you going to cut through vampire skin?" Jasper asked.

"I thought I may have to bite through but Edward came up with this," Carlisle said and with his gloved hand he picked up a strange looking scalpel.

"Bella told Jacob what we were planning and he offered his assistance," Edward explained. "That's a werewolf claw he gave me and I fashioned it into a scalpel."

"You are going to cut my wife open with a werewolf claw?" Jasper gasped.

"It's been treated and sterilised Jasper," Carlisle sighed.

"Jazz," Alice groaned. "Please don't overreact. I need you here and calm."

"Okay baby," Jasper whispered and turned his attention back to Alice.

"We may need your assistance a little too Jasper," Carlisle added. "I won't lie Alice, this is going to hurt. You don't have a blood system so it is pointless using sedatives. I'll be as quick as I can but you have to remain still. Bella and Esme are here to hold you down because it is imperative that you do not move once I begin cutting. Jasper you can help by keeping her as calm as you can."

"Of course," Jasper nodded and moved to hover over Alice as his eyes locked with hers.

Carlisle nodded his head to the others and Bella and Esme stepped up and held her body down and Edward pinned her legs down. Carlisle carefully parted the sheets over her stomach and glanced at the ultrasounds he had hanging on the wall before turning back to her.

"You ready Alice?" he murmured.

"Yes," Alice whispered fearfully.

"Okay, Jasper?" Carlisle added.

Jasper nodded his head wordlessly and moments later they all felt the calm Jasper was sending in huge waves towards Alice. They all felt Alice's body relax under their touch and Carlisle placed the scalpel on Alice's stomach and began to cut. Her body tensed a little but Jasper's waves increased and he kept his eyes locked on Alice's as Carlisle worked.

For nearly ten minutes he cut away at her as Edward watched in fascination and the others held Alice.

"Not long now," Carlisle said, his voice strained with concentration as he reached the ovary. He had just begun to cut when Alice's entire body tensed and she went to move.

"Hold her," Carlisle snapped having to be careful the scalpel didn't do any damage inside her.

"Jazz," Alice moaned, her voice filled with pain.

"I'm right here baby," Jasper whispered soothingly, sending her as much calm and sleepiness as he could. "You need to stay very still sweetheart."

"Jazz, it hurts," she whimpered and he held her hand tighter in his as she began to struggle. The others had some success holding her still but Jasper could tell she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Close your eyes," Jasper whispered softly and waited until she had. "Don't concentrate on what your feeling, think for me."

"About?" Alice gasped.

"We're through all this and you're holding our baby for the first time," Jasper told her gently. "Can you see it?"

"Yeah," Alice struggled to say.

"What do you want, boy or girl?" Jasper asked her.

"Boy," Alice said and he noticed the hint of a smile on her lips.

"What does he look like?" Jasper asked.

"He has your hair," Alice giggled. "And your eyes."

"I bet he has your cute nose though," Jasper grinned.

"Maybe," Alice sighed.

"Okay, we're done," Carlisle voice broke through their dream and Jasper turned to look at him, still sending waves of sleepiness to Alice. He had his hands pressed over the gaping wound in Alice's stomach and Edward applying some thick gauze dressings to it.

"When your ready Alice you can go up to your room and rest," Carlisle told her as the others stepped back and Alice opened her eyes. "I want you to stay lying down until the wound heals. Once it does come and see me and then you can move onto the next stage of this."

"Which is?" Jasper asked softly.

"The fun bit," Edward grinned.

"Oh," Jasper said and started laughing although normally he would baulk at someone talking about his sex life with Alice.

"We'll leave you to it," Carlisle smiled. "If you need me I'll stay close, just call out."

"Thanks Carlisle," Jasper nodded. Once they were alone Jasper reached forward and carefully helped Alice to sit up and he could see on her face and feel from her emotions she was still sore and tender.

"Let me help you sweetheart," he said softly and once she had nodded her head he gently and carefully lifted her into his arms. She snaked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he carefully carried her out of the office and up to their room.

**XXX**

By the next morning Alice's scar had completely healed and eventually she was too restless to remain lying on the bed any longer. Jasper helped her to her feet and then walked down to Carlisle's office with her. Carlisle examined her quickly but except for a feint silver scar there was little evidence of the gaping wound that had been in her stomach the day before.

"It's completely healed," Carlisle confirmed. "So now the two of you can be intimate whenever you want. It may not happen straight away so just relax and take your time. If you have any strange symptoms Alice, come see me and we'll do a pregnancy test. Until then, as Edward said yesterday, have fun." Alice and Jasper laughed and they rushed from the office.

"What do you want to do now?" Jasper asked as they walked down the hallway.

"What do you think?" Alice giggled and took his hand and quickly pulled him into the forest.

**XXX**

A week later Alice was sitting on the front steps just staring out into the forest when Carlisle walked out the door. He offered her a smile as he sat down beside her and watched her for a moment before he spoke.

"Is everything okay?" he asked gently.

"Of course," Alice smiled. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you are sitting out here alone," Carlisle murmured. "And Jasper is out hunting with Emmett so you can let your emotions go without him picking it up and you looked miserable just now."

"I'm not miserable," Alice sighed. "I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed and impatient."

"You have to give it time Alice," Carlisle smiled.

"It isn't that, well exactly," Alice admitted. "It's just every time I walk into a room Rose, Esme and Bella give me this look. It's like they are waiting and every time I don't have news for them they look disappointed and sad. And Jazz is nearly as bad. Every time we make love he watches me like a hawk for hours and then I get these waves of disappointment and concern from him. I'm sick of the scrutiny Carlisle."

"Everyone is just excited for you," Carlisle sighed.

"I just wish everyone would forget about it and treat me normally again," Alice whispered.

"I know sweetheart," Carlisle murmured and put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her and when she snuggled into him he just held her as they slipped into an easy silence and sat together.

**XXX**

The following day Alice was cleaning out her closet, more in an attempt to avoid the rest of the family than any need to get rid of the clothes. She knew Jasper had gone into town with Edward and she was glad of the space from both of them to let her real thoughts and feelings run unchecked.

She was flicking through Jasper's shirts, trying to decide whether she should send some of them to Goodwill, when a weird sensation suddenly filled her. She wobbled on her feet for a moment and leaned back against the wall and as she did she became aware of a throbbing resonating through her body.

"Oh," she whispered as her hand dropped to her flat stomach and a rush of emotions suddenly filled her. She moved quickly, ignoring the slightly dizzy feeling she was experiencing and raced out of the closet and the room and was heading down the stairs within seconds.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Esme asked when she saw her and Alice noticed Rosalie and Bella standing behind her looking concerned.

"Where's Carlisle?" Alice gasped.

"I think he's in his office," Esme said quickly. "Alice, are you…." Alice ignored her and turned and raced for Carlisle's office and she didn't even knock but just barged into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked as he jumped to his feet from where he had been sitting from behind the desk.

"Something is happening," Alice hissed. "Something is happening inside me."

"Okay, calm down," Carlisle smiled reassuringly at her. "Come lay on the bed and I'll check you over."

"I want Jazz," Alice whimpered fearfully as Carlisle walked over and took her arm and led her over to the bed.

"Lay down and relax," Carlisle murmured. "I'll have Esme call him and tell him to come home. I'll be back in a moment."

"Don't leave me, please!" Alice begged and grabbed his arm. "Something is wrong. I feel so strange. I need Jazz, Carlisle. I'm so scared."

"It is okay Alice," Carlisle said softly. "I'll be back in a moment and we'll get Jasper here as soon as we can."

"Okay," Alice whispered. Carlisle gave her another smile and patted her arm before turning and racing out of the room and as soon as he stepped in the hall he saw Esme, Rosalie and Bella looking at him worriedly.

"Did it happen?" Rosalie demanded.

"Is she pregnant?" Bella asked.

"Is she okay?" Esme whispered.

"I don't know anything yet," Carlisle sighed. "She feels strange, that's all. Esme, call Jasper. Don't alarm him. Just tell him I need him to come home now. Alice is asking for him and she is starting to get hysterical. We need him here to calm her down."

"I'll call him straight away," Esme nodded and rushed off towards the phone and Carlisle ignored the looks from his other two daughters as he raced back into the study to tend Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone for your thoughts, prayers and messages over the last week or so. I really appreciate it all. My beta is safe, she was just out of contact for a few days. My family is all safe and we are home now. Our home only had minor water damage so we are so lucky. My workplace has a fair amount of damage so I have a few weeks off which will be good to concentrate on things on the home front and my family. (And of course, I know its not as important but my writing too ;) )_

_So, speaking of which, back to it._

_Thank you to deltagirl74, aurike, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, yingyanggirl, Mabel Cullen, fallunder, zelgirl, xXJade-RoseXx, SakuraMaeda, Marshmellow, scarlettfire, Jessie Alice, ja4ever, Ninjababe09, MsJaliceforever, Carmen, Ashleyrheana, somerled ryoo, Greenfairyrose, Twilightgirl1724, oh caroline, Alex the Elite Shadow, BritannyJenAnn, Lindsabelle, Jalice Whitlock Hale, and meghan0095 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Esme, Bella and Rosalie were sitting like stones as they stared at Carlisle's closed study door worriedly when they heard the screech of car tyres pulling off the road and into their driveway.

"That will be the guys," Rosalie murmured.

"What did you tell Jasper?" Bella asked as she moved her eyes to Esme.

"I just told him that Carlisle wanted him home," Esme murmured. "But his first question was if Alice was okay. I think he suspects something."

"He would," Rosalie nodded surely. A few moments later they heard the screech of tyres as Edward's car pulled up out the front and only a few seconds later the front door slammed open and Jasper raced in, Emmett and Edward only a few paces behind him.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper demanded.

"In with Carlisle," Esme answered quickly. Jasper nodded his head but he had barely moved towards the study door when it flew open and Alice raced out of the room.

"Jazz," she gasped excitedly.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Jasper asked instantly.

"I'm great," Alice grinned and Carlisle stepped out of the room behind her with a smile on his own face.

"Then what is going on?" Jasper frowned and Carlisle glanced at Alice and nodded his head slowly.

"Maybe we should all give Jasper and Alice some privacy?" Carlisle suggested.

"I'm pregnant Jazz," Alice squealed before anyone could move, unable to contain her news any longer. "We're having our baby."

"What?" Jasper gasped in shock.

"We're having a baby," Alice giggled and raced over and threw herself towards him. He caught her easily and lifted her into his arms as he spun her around before drawing her closer to him.

"We're having a baby," Jasper murmured as a flood of happiness and excitement spread through the room.

"Yeah, our own baby Jazz," Alice whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he kept his arms wrapped around her as he buried his face on her neck in utter amazement.

"Oh congratulations," Esme gasped and her voice pulled them from their haze and they turned to look at their family, both of them with huge grins on their faces.

For the next few moments there was a wave of hugs and congratulations and then the family all moved to sit on the couch. As soon as they had all sat down Jasper moved his arm carefully around Alice's shoulders and she snuggled into him happily. He glanced down at her for a moment and then he lifted his eyes and looked between her and Carlisle.

"How do we know this for sure?" he asked. "Did you see it sweetheart?"

"No," Alice pouted softly. "I can't see a thing."

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"Alice and I just talked about this," Carlisle explained. "I think its something similar to why Alice has trouble seeing when Nessie is around."

"But Nessie is part human," Bella commented. "With vampire parents wouldn't Alice's baby be full vampire."

"I don't think so," Carlisle replied. "We had to release her eggs, eggs that she produced while she was human and have been frozen since she was turned. Its pure speculation but I believe that Alice's baby will be similar to Renesmee. It will be part human, part vampire."

"Which is why you cannot see it," Jasper sighed.

"Exactly," Alice grinned. "I was worried because I couldn't see if this was going to work or not. Carlisle's theory makes sense. I haven't seen anything since the baby was conceived. This baby is definitely part human."

"Ahh, of course," Edward smirked.

"What is it?" Bella frowned.

"Shush, listen," Edward murmured and everyone went quiet and concentrated on the sounds around them. At the same moment they all seemed to be aware of a quick fluttering beating and Jasper turned to look at Alice, his eyes wide.

"Is that…" he gasped.

"The baby's heartbeat," Alice giggled as she nodded her head. "I can feel it inside me. It's kind of weird actually." She reached over and grabbed Jasper's hand and pressed it flat against her stomach and his eyes went wide again as he felt the flutter of their baby's heart against his fingertips.

"That's amazing," Jasper whispered in awe.

"Is there anything else you've worked out?" Esme asked with interest as she turned her attention back to Carlisle.

"Not yet," Carlisle smiled. "I'm going to examine Alice three times a day and keep a very close eye on her. I am estimating the baby will be full term in about a month if Bella's pregnancy with Nessie is anything to go on."

"And Alice won't have the problems I did will she?" Bella asked.

"Well I can't die," Alice giggled nervously.

"Alice," Jasper chided gently.

"We aren't sure what Alice will experience," Carlisle sighed. "That's why I will be keeping a close watch on her. This isn't like your pregnancy Bella, it is another first. A pregnant vampire has never existed before. We are flying blind here but I will be taking the best care of Alice I possibly can."

"Is there anything we should be doing?" Jasper asked worriedly. "Or avoiding?"

"I don't think so," Carlisle smiled. "Just relax and enjoy this time. We'll take it one day at a time."

"Honestly, all this stressing out isn't going to do anything," Alice grinned. "Can't we all just be happy and see what happens?"

"Of course we can sweetheart," Jasper smiled and with his words the conversation was immediately put to rest as he leaned over and kissed Alice's hair softly.

**XXX**

As the family started to drift from the room Alice looked up at Jasper and gave him a huge smile and he grinned back at her before leaning down and gently kissing her lips. Alice kissed him back softly and then he moved his lips to place light kisses along her jaw line. Alice giggled and pressed her face against his neck and then moved her lips to his ear.

"Come upstairs?" Alice whispered before placing a light kiss on his ear lobe.

"Of course," Jasper readily agreed and he quickly got to his feet and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and he carefully pulled her to her feet and their hands stayed entwined as they walked upstairs together. They climbed all three levels in silence and it wasn't until they walked through the door of their attic room that Alice finally spoke.

"I can't believe this Jazz," she murmured softly.

"I know," Jasper nodded as he shut the door behind them and then led her over to the bed. He crawled onto the bed and rested his back against the wall before pulling her into his lap and she snuggled into him as he felt her contentment flow over him.

"It doesn't seem real does it?" Alice whispered. "We are finally going to have our own baby."

"It's like a dream," Jasper agreed and Alice felt a sliver of fear and worry slip from him.

"Jazz, what is it?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"It isn't important," Jasper shrugged.

"It must be," Alice frowned. "Don't start keeping things from me Jazz. What is worrying you?"

"You, the baby, everything," Jasper sighed.

"We are both going to be fine Jazz," Alice smiled.

"We don't know that," Jasper sighed. "There is so much unknown surrounding this. What if this baby does to you what Nessie did to Bella? What if something happens to both of you? I can't lose you Alice."

"You won't," Alice whispered. "I can't die Jazz, Bella was only human. This baby cannot harm me like Nessie could with Bella. We finally have our own little one. I would never allow anything to happen to deprive me of raising our baby with you."

"You might not be able to do anything about it," Jasper pointed out.

"Jazz, stop, please," Alice begged. "Everything is going to be fine. And if it isn't then there is no point worrying about it. Please, can we just enjoy this and take things as they come."

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper nodded instantly and they lapsed into silence again for a while as Alice snuggled back into his arms.

They didn't notice it but they sat together that long that the room began to darken as the sun set outside and soon it was nearly pitch black. Finally, Alice let out a sigh and leaned over and snapped on the bedside lamp and then she looked up at Jasper and frowned when she saw the look of concentration on his face.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jasper smiled instantly at her.

"Are you okay with this?" Alice murmured as she bit her lip softly.

"Why would you ask that?" Jasper gasped.

"We never really spoke about it beforehand," Alice sighed. "Whenever we did all you really said was you wanted whatever I wanted. You never actually said you wanted a baby with me. And the negative stuff you were saying before. Did you only go along with this because you knew it was what I wanted? Do you even want our baby?"

"Alice," Jasper groaned. "Of course I do. How can you even think I wouldn't? I'm just the worrier out of the two of us, that's all. I want this baby as much as you do, I promise sweetheart. I'm sorry if my words made you think I didn't. It just all seems so surreal to me. I think I need time for it to sink in that this is really happening but I am happy about it Alice, so happy. Surely you can feel that."

"I can," Alice admitted. "And believe me, this is real. It becomes more real to me with every beat of the baby's heart."

She glanced up at him and smiled at him as she reached for his hands and entwined her fingers in his before leading their joined hands to her stomach. She moved her hands on top of his and pressed them onto her stomach and once again Jasper was amazed as the baby's tiny heartbeat pulsed underneath his hands.

"It seems a little quicker than before," Jasper commented.

"It speeds up and slows down," Alice smiled. "If you keep your hands there a while you'll notice."

"Can I?" Jasper asked with interest.

"Of course Jazz," Alice giggled. "It's your baby as much as mine. You can spend the entire pregnancy with your hands on my stomach if that's what you want. I want you and him bonding as much as me and him."

"Him?" Jasper grinned as he looked at her. "Have you seen something?"

"No," Alice admitted. "But I want a boy so much. I want you to have a son."

"I want a little girl," Jasper smirked. "A tiny little girl just like you."

"You wouldn't be able to handle a girl," Alice giggled. "Could you imagine how protective you would be? If she wanted to get married when she was older you would kill her prospective husband."

"Damn right I would," Jasper growled at the mere thought.

"See why I want a boy," Alice laughed.

"Point taken," Jasper smirked and turned his attention back to the baby lying hidden in Alice's stomach.

Alice watched him with a proud smile as he moved his hands under her shirt and began to lightly stroke his fingers on her skin. Alice relaxed back completely against Jasper as the baby inside her seemed to relax and settle like it knew its father was soothing it.

**XXX**

Later that night Alice was snuggled on the couch between Esme and Rosalie as the three women looked through baby catalogues, already planning a shopping trip to Seattle to get everything the baby would need. Jasper was sitting on the floor near Alice's feet as he concentrated on the game of chess he was playing with Emmett and the rest of the family sat around the room relaxing.

"Yes!" Emmett smirked suddenly and winked at Jasper. "Checkmate."

"What?" Jasper frowned and looked at the board.

"Your mind obviously isn't on the game bro," Emmett grinned.

"Can you blame me?" Jasper shrugged, a huge smile still firmly in place on his lips from the news they had got that day.

"Not really," Emmett laughed. "I kind of like it. That's three to me and none to you. Let's go again."

"All right," Jasper agreed and the two men began to set the board up again.

"Oh," Alice whispered suddenly and Jasper's head immediately snapped towards her.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alice nodded as she started to sit forward but then she suddenly lifted her hands to her head. "Oh!"

"Alice?" Jasper gasped and moved quickly so he was kneeling in front of her, his hands over her fingers as they gripped her head. "What is it?"

"I need to get out of here," Alice whimpered and Jasper nodded his head and grabbed her arms and carefully pulled her to her feet.

"Alice, tell me what's happening?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"Later, I need to go," Alice gasped.

"Go, go where?" Esme asked.

"Jazz, need out, now, please," Alice groaned, not even able to form a sentence properly.

"Take her into my office," Carlisle murmured as he got to his feet and Jasper nodded his head and put his arm around Alice's shoulders and began to guide her towards the door of Carlisle's office. They had only taken a few steps when Alice suddenly froze and her eyes went wide as she looked up at Jasper.

"Alice?" Jasper gasped.

"The feelings, the emotions," Alice whimpered as she stumbled and her legs seemed to give way and she slumped towards Jasper. He caught her easily in his arms and she looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes. "Jazz, emotions."

"What, I don't understand?" Jasper frowned, quickly scanning her emotions but there seemed to be thousands pouring from her. "Alice?"

"Jazz," Alice whimpered again and then her body went stiff and rigid in his arms and she let out a blood curdling scream. A major wave of emotions flooded the room and everyone felt them moments before Alice slumped back against Jasper and then crumpled in his arms, her eyes shut and her body unresponsive.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed as he held her lifeless body in his arms and looked at her in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to aurike, deltagirl74, Greenfairyrose, jilly611, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, yingyanggirl, scarlettfire, Mabel Cullen, xxtwilightx, usagiharuka, Alex the Elite Shadow, cakeissoftcookiesarenot, Twilightgirl1724 and Marshmellow for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"Get her in my office, quick!" Carlisle gasped as he jumped to his feet and raced over to Jasper and Alice's side. Jasper had already scooped Alice into his arms and he rushed with Carlisle into the office.

"Edward, we'll need you too," Carlisle called back quickly and Edward left the rest of the family standing together in horror and raced into the office after them.

As Edward slammed the door closed behind them Jasper was lowering Alice onto the examination table Carlisle had left in the corner and Carlisle was already standing by her side waiting. Jasper took her hand as he stepped back from over her and Carlisle took his place and bent over Alice and began to examine her.

"She didn't say anything else today except what was just said out in the living room?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"No," Jasper shook his head. "We just talk about the miracle of having a baby, that was it."

"But no other symptoms or anything?" Carlisle prodded.

"No," Jasper gasped. "What is wrong with her Carlisle?"

"I'm not sure yet," Carlisle murmured as Edward reached his side. "Edward, get the ultrasound machine. I need to see inside her, now." Edward nodded his head and raced towards the machine and as he did Alice let out a soft moan.

"Alice, sweetheart?" Jasper gasped and nearly shoved Carlisle out of the way as he bent over her again.

"Jazz?" Alice whimpered.

"I'm here sweetheart," Jasper whispered in relief. "It's going to be okay, I'm right here."

"What happened?" Alice gasped as her eyes opened and Jasper's own eyes went wide when he noticed her golden eyes had gone pitch black.

"You collapsed," Carlisle answered her. "You said some strange things before you did. Can you tell me what you were feeling?"

"Shouldn't we wait until she's rested?" Jasper snapped.

"No, I feel okay now," Alice whispered and offered Jasper a weak smile. "Just try and rein your worry in Jazz, please, I can feel it."

"Sorry," Jasper sighed and struggled to pull back his worry or at least disguise it.

"I am sure Jasper is worried but I don't think he's projecting it right now," Carlisle murmured. "I can't feel it."

"Alice and I are more in tune that anyone else," Jasper explained. "She'll feel it when you don't."

"Maybe," Carlisle nodded. "Alice, you said something about emotions before you collapsed. Can you tell me everything you remember?"

"I was looking at the books with Esme and the others," Alice whispered. "Then it was really strange. It was like Jazz was projecting all these really intense emotions at me. But I looked at each person and I could tell which one was theirs. Esme was happy, Bella was bored, Rosalie was a little envious but excited, Emmett was smug, you were content, Edward was relaxed and Jasper was excited and happy. It was strange. I've never been able to pinpoint the emotions like that. Then they all started to overwhelm me. I tried to say something but I couldn't concentrate on anything but the feelings. Then this massive wave of worry and fear flowed over me and that's all I remember."

"You've never felt Jasper's projecting in this way before?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"Never," Alice shook her head.

"This is my fault?" Jasper gasped, a look of complete horror on his face and they all felt a flood of self-loathing fill the room.

"Jazz!" Alice groaned as it slammed into her.

"I'll leave," Jasper said quickly and dropped her hand and started to back away from her.

"Jazz, no!" Alice screamed in terror.

"Jasper son, no, don't go," Carlisle added quickly. "I think I might understand this. But you need to control your emotions as much as you can. Let me explain?"

"Okay," Jasper nodded but he didn't come back any closer to Alice, worried about what he would do to her.

"Oh, of course," Edward smirked.

"Can you check?" Carlisle asked as he turned to his other son. "It might not work but I'd like you to try."

"Yes I'll give it a try," Edward nodded.

"What?" Alice asked weakly. "What is going on?"

"Just one moment and then we'll explain everything," Carlisle murmured and looked at Edward. He turned to Alice and stared intently at her for a minute and then a smile spread on his face and he nodded his head.

"It's exactly like Renesmee," Edward grinned. "I cannot hear exact thoughts like I can with adults and children but I can see what they are thinking. It's like a tiny baby doesn't have complete sentenced thoughts."

"Am I right?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so," Edward nodded.

"Tell us, please?" Alice begged as she held her hand out to Jasper. He didn't want to go near her again but the sadness in her begging eyes made him rush to her side and take her hand and she gripped his hand tightly like she would never let him go again.

"It shouldn't be that much of a surprise really," Carlisle smiled at them. "Your baby has two extremely gifted parents. It is logical that it would inherit some kind of gift for itself. It seems that it has inherited some form of Jasper's gift and because of its close contact with you Alice, you are feeling what it is feeling and possibly what it is projecting too."

"So it wasn't Jazz who was projecting at me?" Alice asked pointedly, knowing Jasper was already beating himself up over what she had gone through.

"Not at all," Carlisle smiled. "It is the baby that has the gift that is affecting you."

"Our baby has my gift?" Jasper gasped.

"I think so," Carlisle nodded. "And Edward agrees."

"What did you see when you tried to read my baby's thoughts?" Alice asked as her eyes snapped to her brother.

"Its mind seems to be similar to Jasper's," Edward admitted. "A lot of its thoughts are centred on emotions. It's hard to explain but like your mind, Jasper's is different to read to others that don't have gifts. Your baby's mind is more similar to Jasper's than anyone else's. So, I think Carlisle is right."

"Wow," Alice grinned and turned to look at Jasper with a smile. "Can you believe it Jazz? Our baby has your gift. That is so amazing."

"Yeah," Jasper murmured, still looking at Carlisle. "So how can we stop what just happened from happening again?"

"I will tell the family they are to keep their emotions under strict check when they are near Alice," Carlisle explained. "And I suggest you let Jasper know if the emotions feel like they are going to overwhelm you again Alice. Jasper, if it happens again I would like you to try and calm the baby. Don't focus on Alice, focus on the baby. It isn't Alice's emotions doing this."

"And if that doesn't work?" Jasper asked. "What if Alice collapses again?"

"It was only because she was overwhelmed," Carlisle assured him. "If it happens, catch her, get her away from everyone but you and wait for her to come around. She will be okay, it isn't life threatening. You've had nearly a hundred and fifty years to harness your gift. The baby has only had a day. It needs your help just like any child needs its parents' help."

"I guess," Jasper murmured as he turned his eyes back to Alice and she noticed his eyes weren't looking at her but her stomach where their child lay. She grinned, knowing Carlisle's words had affected him more than anything she could have said and she glanced at Carlisle and winked at him.

"We'll give you some time alone," Carlisle added with a smile. "Alice, you can get up whenever you feel ready."

"Thank you Carlisle," Alice whispered as she reached for Jasper's hand and Edward and Carlisle quickly slipped from the room.

**XXX**

"Do you feel okay now sweetheart?" Jasper asked worriedly after they had been sitting together for a while in silence.

"I feel fine Jazz," Alice assured him as she started to sit up and he quickly moved to help her. "It just took me unaware. I'm sure it will be fine next time."

"We don't know that," Jasper murmured.

"I do," Alice smiled. "Now I know what it is I can watch out for it and control it. If I can't I know you can. It's a good thing Jazz. Our baby is gifted."

"My gift isn't always a blessing," Jasper sighed.

"But it makes you special," Alice whispered. "And our baby is special too."

"Of course it is sweetheart," Jasper smiled.

"There is one good thing in all this," Alice grinned.

"What's that?" Jasper asked.

"I finally understand what it is like for you to experience other people's emotions," Alice explained. "It was so intense."

"It can be," Jasper nodded. "But it isn't something I wanted you to ever go through."

"But I'm fine Jazz," Alice smiled as she placed her hand over her stomach. "We are both fine. And at least what I'm going to go through with this pregnancy isn't life threatening like Bella's. You can even counteract the effects for me. I know Edward felt useless when Bella was pregnant. You can help me."

"Yes I can," Jasper agreed. "You must tell me as soon as you feel the emotions Alice. I need to know when to keep a closer watch on you."

"I thought you already did that," Alice giggled. "You know, watch my emotions more than anyone else. I thought you scanned them all the time."

"Yeah, I do," Jasper admitted sheepishly.

"Then see, we'll be fine," Alice grinned. "All you have to do is keep doing what you're doing and if things get too bad settle the baby down. It won't be hard at all."

"I suppose not," Jasper agreed and Alice smiled at him as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

**XXX**

The male vampire ran through the forest, his deep red eyes trained as he picked up the scent of a lone hunter in the woods. His lips curled into a smirk and he changed direction as he began to run towards the hunter. As he got closer he crouched lower and when he sprang through the trees towards the human he caught him completely unaware. He tackled the man to the ground and lowered his lips to the man's neck and as he drank deeply the fulfilling blood gushed down his throat. When he was finished he tossed the man aside and for a split second he felt a wave of guilt as he looked at the dead man. He quickly got to his feet and turned and ran away from the clearing, wanting to put as much distance between himself and his victim as he could.

He had travelled for nearly an hour when he reached the outskirts of Boston and he decided to stay in the forest for the day and then feed in the city that night. He found a secluded area deep in the forest and he settled on the ground and leaned back against the tree as his loneliness seeped over him. His creator had left him moments after his turning and he had yet to meet any others of his own kind. A few times he had sensed another vampire close but he was always quick to put the distance between them, not sure if he wanted to meet another monster like himself. The only time he ever saw anyone like himself was when he had his little moments, as he called them. He wasn't sure if he was crazy or if the things he saw were real but deep down he hoped they were.

As he leaned against the tree one of his moments came upon him and his vision faded as he saw something completely different to what was in front of him. It was something he had seen many times before, the family of vegetarian vampires who somehow managed to survive without feeding on humans. He saw them all sitting in the house that was so familiar to him now and they all seemed really happy and excited about something. He concentrated hard and when he saw the largest man and the blonde women, which he knew from previous visions to be Emmett and Rosalie, get up he concentrated on following them. They got into Rosalie's red BMW and drove away from the house and the man concentrated hard on the surroundings as they drove. Suddenly they were approaching a town and the man focused all his energy on the sign and finally he had some inkling of where the family lived.

"Forks," he murmured as he snapped out of his vision and he immediately jumped to his feet. "She's in Forks." He forgot about his plans to hunt in Boston that night and began to run through the forest in the direction of Forks, eager to finally meet the vegetarian family and one of their members in particular.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to AlextheEliteShadow, Twilightgirl1724, Linsabelle, Jalice Whitlock Hale, Jessie Alice, ja4ever, sarah, usagiharuka, and SakuraMaeda for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Over the next few days Jasper monitored Alice and the baby's emotions very carefully but she didn't have another episode like before. Now Jasper was aware of it he kept a close eye on the baby particularly and when he felt its projections he quickly manipulated it into calmness and serenity. The baby seemed to realise and started sending out waves of love and happiness to him and Alice would spend hours lying on the bed as Jasper and the baby communicated in their strange way. Alice could also feel the emotions as Jasper and the baby sent them to one another and it was like the small family were encased in their own happy little emotional cocoon during those times.

Because of this, and also because of Jasper's concern that the others' emotions may affect the baby, they spend a lot of time up in their attic room and avoided the rest of the family as much as possible. They were lying on the bed, Jasper's head resting on Alice's breasts as he sent waves of love to the baby and Alice when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in Carlisle," Alice called out as she smiled at Jasper. "He just wants to do a check up."

"Of course," Jasper smiled and sat up as Carlisle walked into the room.

"How is everything going?" he asked when he saw the couple.

"Great," Alice grinned. "I feel terrific."

"That's good," Carlisle smiled as he walked over to sit on the bed beside them. "Jasper and the baby are still communicating."

"All the time," Alice giggled.

"Don't wear them out Jasper," Carlisle teased.

"We don't sleep Carlisle," Alice laughed when she saw a worried frown pass over Jasper's face.

"I'm only joking," Carlisle grinned and held his hand out towards Alice. "May I?"

"Of course," Alice nodded and sat back so Carlisle could put his hands on her stomach. He poked and prodded for a moment and then he sat back and looked at her with a small frown on his face.

"What is it?" Jasper demanded.

"Nothing serious," Carlisle assured him. "Alice honey, would you mind lifting your shirt for me?"

"What?" Jasper growled.

"I just want to check something," Carlisle assured him.

"Its fine Carlisle," Alice murmured, one of her hands lifting the bottom of her shirt up as the other hand reached over and took Jasper's hand. Carlisle glanced at Jasper for a moment and then reached out to touch Alice's stomach, aware that the whole time he examined her Jasper was watching him carefully.

"I thought so," Carlisle whispered finally as he pulled his hands back.

"Carlisle, what is it?" Alice gasped and Jasper felt her fear spike and he quickly sent her waves of calm before her emotions could affect the baby.

"It is absolutely nothing to be concerned about," Carlisle smiled at her. "Keep your shirt up and stand up in front of the mirror." Alice frowned at him but slipped off the bed and she walked over to stand in front of the mirror. She glanced over at Jasper and then reached down and lifted her shirt up and as she did she moved her gaze to the mirror.

"Oh!" she gasped suddenly and Jasper jumped to his feet and raced to her side.

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"Look Jazz," Alice whispered and turned to face him and his eyes roamed down her body to her stomach. Although it was still reasonably flat without her shirt covering it they could see the slight bulge where the baby lay with Alice's hard skin straining over the bump.

"The baby is growing," Carlisle explained with a smile.

"How big am I going to get?" Alice asked with interest as her hand moved to stroke the bump lovingly.

"There is no way to know," Carlisle admitted. "I'll start taking your measurements every day. But right now I do have one concern."

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

"Your eyes are black Alice," Carlisle pointed out. "They have been for the last few days. You need to hunt sweetheart."

"We'll go now," Jasper said instantly.

"I don't know," Alice whispered.

"Why not?" Carlisle frowned.

"Is it safe?" Alice asked softly. "For the baby? I know I'm pretty much invincible against animals but what about the baby. I don't want to do anything to harm him."

"Your skin is protecting it Alice," Carlisle smiled. "It will be fine."

"How do you know that?" Alice demanded. "You said it yourself, this is a first. What if he isn't protected and something happens to him?"

"Alice, you need to feed," Carlisle sighed.

"What if I catch the animal and you can drink from it while I hold it down?" Jasper offered.

"That could work," Alice whispered.

"I don't think its necessary," Carlisle nodded. "But if you would prefer it that way do so. But you need to feed regularly Alice. You may find your eyes blacken quicker while you are carrying this child. You must feed whenever you need to."

"I'll make sure she does," Jasper promised and as soon as Carlisle left the room they got changed and left the house to hunt.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice returned the following morning they decided to stay downstairs and spend some time with their family. As soon as Emmett saw them he challenged Jasper to a chess game and Jasper reluctantly agreed, knowing it had been days since his brother and he had spent any time together. He glanced over and smiled when he saw Esme and Rosalie hovering by Alice, both of their hands on Alice's slightly swollen stomach as they fussed over her. He knew that Alice would be kept busy for a while with the clucky women and he turned his attention to the game.

For most of the morning the family just relaxed in the living room and eventually Edward and Bella turned up with Nessie and joined them too. It was a light, carefree day and by late afternoon Edward was sitting playing the piano while Nessie helped Emmett play chess against Jasper and the women and Carlisle sat watching them in amusement. Jasper was concentrating on the game, pretending to play as hard as he could while really letting Nessie win when he heard Alice take in a sharp breath.

"Jazz," she gasped suddenly.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper murmured as he turned to her and when he saw her face scrunched up he moved quickly to her side. "What is it?"

"Check her emotions," Carlisle said and Jasper nodded his head and quickly scanned Alice's and the baby's emotions as she leaned into him.

"It isn't that," Alice said through gritted teeth.

"She's right," Jasper whispered fearfully. "She's in pain."

"Where?" Carlisle demanded as he moved to kneel in front of her.

"My stomach," Alice whispered and for the first time Carlisle realised she wasn't holding her hand softly on her stomach like she often did but her fingers were gripping the skin tightly.

"Let go for a moment," Carlisle said gently and reached out and grabbed Alice's wrist. He pulled her hand away and replaced it with his own and he frowned in deep concentration. "How long has this been happening?"

"Only a few minutes," Alice gasped. "But it's getting worse."

"What's happening?" Jasper demanded.

"The baby seems to be fighting against Alice," Carlisle sighed. "For some reason it's attacking her."

"Why?" Alice whispered.

"I'm not sure Alice," Carlisle murmured and glanced at Jasper. "Perhaps its emotions might tell us more." Jasper nodded his head and quickly scanned the baby's emotions and his eyes went wide as he realised what was happening.

"He's hungry," Jasper sighed as he tightened his grip around Alice's shoulders. "It's hunger."

"But I only hunted last night," Alice gasped.

"I know," Jasper nodded and looked at Carlisle. "She had three deer and a mountain lion. She shouldn't need to feed again so soon."

"I wouldn't think so," Carlisle agreed and put his finger under Alice's chin and lifted her face so her eyes met his. "But look, her eyes are already black again."

"So I'll need to hunt every day?" Alice asked, her teeth still clenched together and it was obvious to everyone that the baby was still hurting her.

"Possibly," Carlisle nodded.

"I'll take you now," Jasper offered.

"Okay," Alice whispered but turned her eyes back to Carlisle. "Carlisle, can you come too? I'm scared. If something happens to my baby…"

"Nothing is going to happen Alice," Carlisle interrupted her. "But I will come to alleviate your fears."

"You just need to feed sweetheart," Jasper added and they all felt the waves of calmness he sent to Alice and the baby. Alice nodded her head and Jasper got up and helped her to her feet and Carlisle stood up beside them.

"We won't be too long," Carlisle said softly to the rest of the family and then with Carlisle and Jasper either side of her Alice walked out of the house to hunt again.

**XXX**

They didn't travel very far when Jasper pulled Alice to a stop and smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and then he handed her gently to Carlisle.

"I'll be back in a moment," he murmured and turned and quickly disappeared and Carlisle frowned.

"He's going to catch something for me," Alice explained quickly.

"Oh, of course," Carlisle nodded as he remembered their conversation earlier about Alice hunting. "How are you feeling now?"

"About the same," Alice shrugged. "Its like the baby is trying to claw its way out."

"Once you've fed that will settle," Carlisle assured her. Jasper reappeared through the trees holding a struggling deer and Alice grinned when she saw it.

"Come on sweetheart," he smiled and dropped the deer to the ground but kept a strong grip on it.

"Stay back a little Carlisle," Alice said softly as she stepped away from him and walked over to Jasper and the deer.

"What about Jasper?" Carlisle asked in concern, knowing it didn't matter if it was your mate or not if a vampire came too close while another was feeding it was extremely dangerous.

"We worked this out last night," Jasper assured him. Alice nodded her head and knelt down next to Jasper and he smiled at her for a moment. "You ready?"

"Yes," Alice whispered.

"Okay," Jasper smiled at her and he moved his hands quickly to snap the deer's neck and then dropped it and leapt to his feet and raced back to stand beside Carlisle. As soon as he had released the deer from his grip Alice bent over it and by the time her teeth sunk into the flesh Jasper was a safe distance away.

"I never would have thought of that," Carlisle smirked.

"Alice came up with it last night," Jasper smiled. They stood in silence then as they watched Alice feed and once she was finished she dropped the deer to the ground, jumped to her feet and walked back to Jasper's side.

"Better?" he murmured as he lifted his finger and wiped a spot of blood from her chin.

"A little," Alice nodded but both Carlisle and Jasper could see her eyes were still black.

"More?" Jasper asked and Alice nodded her head eagerly. "Okay, wait here." He turned and raced back into the forest and Alice smiled at Carlisle as they waited again.

**XXX**

It was hours since Carlisle, Alice and Jasper had left but the family remained in the living room, waiting for them to return. It was obvious they were all worried about Alice and their individual thoughts were almost driving Edward mad. Finally, as the new day dawned, the front door opened and all eyes turned to watch as Carlisle walked through first followed by Jasper with his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"How did it go?" Esme asked instantly.

"Good," Carlisle smiled at her.

"You ate that much?" Edward laughed and Alice giggled and poked her tongue out at him. "Where do you put it?"

"My baby needed it," Alice grinned.

"How much?" Emmett demanded with interest.

"Seven deer, two lions and a grizzly," Jasper smiled proudly.

"That is gonna be one huge kid," Emmett smirked.

"He was hungry," Alice pouted.

"He wouldn't want to be for a while now," Rosalie laughed.

"And you feel better now Alice?" Esme asked with concern.

"Yes," Alice smiled. "It's calmed him down a little."

"Good," Esme grinned. "Come sit with me then. If you are up to it I have made some sketches for the nursery."

"I'm up to it," Alice nodded eagerly and walked over and sat down beside Esme. Jasper walked over to sit on the arm of the couch Alice and Esme were sitting on and he leaned over Alice's shoulder to look as Esme flipped open her sketch book.

"I thought we could use the rest of the empty space in the attic," Esme explained. "Sort of turn the attic into a suite of rooms for you all. You'll need your own space for your family."

"I like that idea," Alice agreed.

"These are just some designs I've thought of," Esme added. "We can change anything you want."

"It looks great," Jasper smiled. "Am I right that what is our bedroom now is this living room here."

"Yes and that's the only entry way into the rooms," Esme nodded. "You have a bedroom and bathroom for yourselves and an office for you Jasper. A nursery leads off the other side of your room and I've even allowed for a small kitchenette off the living room."

"Whatever do they need a kitchen for?" Rosalie laughed.

"If the baby is like Nessie it will need human food as well as blood," Esme explained.

"Oh, of course," Jasper nodded. "That's a good idea Esme."

"There is a spare room just here," Esme added as she pointed to her sketch. "I thought it could be a play room once the baby is older."

"I like that," Jasper agreed and glanced at Alice. "Sweetheart, what do you think?"

"It's nice," Alice whispered.

"You don't like it?" Esme frowned.

"It isn't that," Alice sighed and looked up at her and Esme gasped as their eyes locked.

"Alice, your eyes are black again," Esme groaned.

"I don't feel real good," Alice whispered and turned quickly and buried her head on Jasper's lap.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper gasped in concern as a wave of pain hit him again. Suddenly Alice moved quickly, her knees moving up near her stomach and she curled herself into a ball as her head buried deeper against Jasper.

"Jazz," she whimpered as Carlisle raced over to them.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked as he knelt in front of her.

"She's in pain, a lot of pain," Jasper gasped as he wrapped his arms around Alice.

"Alice, is it the same as before?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, its worse, but…" Alice started but she suddenly broke off mid sentence and her entire body stiffened before she let out a blood curdling scream.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to alex, SakuraMaeda, aurike, fallunder, deltagirl74, yingyanggirl, scarlettfire, Greenfairyrose, Jalice Whitlock Hale, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Marshmellow and Twilightgirl1724 for your reviews. Marshmellow, oh my gosh, I didn't even realise I had passed the 100 review point until you congratulated me on it lol. Thank you all of you for making that happen, its unreal!_

**XXX**

"Carlisle, do something!" Jasper screamed as he held Alice in his arms and looked up at Carlisle in desperation.

"I'm not sure what we can do," Carlisle whispered.

"There has to be something," Jasper snarled. "You're the bloody doctor, you did this procedure on her, you have to fix it, now!"

"Jasper!" Esme scolded.

"Alice is suffering!" Jasper growled dangerously, his own eyes going black as he spoke.

"The only way to definitely stop this would be to remove the baby," Carlisle sighed, heartbroken as he watched Alice writhe in Jasper's arms.

"Then do it!" Jasper screamed at him.

"The baby wouldn't survive this early," Carlisle whispered.

"No!" Alice screeched as she clutched desperately at Jasper. "Don't kill our baby, don't let them take our baby Jazz!"

"I won't sweetheart," Jasper promised instantly and looked back at Carlisle. "There has to be something else you can do?"

"There might be," Edward said as he walked over to join them. "From the child's basic thoughts I can see its thirsting again."

"I worked that much out from his emotions," Jasper snapped.

"Yes I know, but its thoughts reveal a little more," Edward sighed patiently, remembering the panic he knew Jasper was feeling well. "The blood Alice had before didn't sate it."

"Do you know why Edward?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"Yes," Edward nodded and glanced at Renesmee. "Well, I have a theory anyway. It's craving something it didn't get when Alice hunted. Something Alice would normally never consume."

"Human food?" Esme guessed.

"I wish it was just that," Edward sighed and glanced at Jasper and Alice. "I think its craving blood, human blood."

"You want Alice to drink from humans?" Jasper gasped.

"It makes sense," Carlisle nodded. "When Bella was pregnant it was the only thing that sated Nessie."

"I have to drink human blood?" Alice whispered as she lifted her head from Jasper's lap and peeked at Carlisle and Edward.

"You can't expect Alice to do that!" Jasper yelled.

"I can't kill humans," Alice whimpered.

"You don't need to," Carlisle sighed. "Look, I think Edward may be right. I can get donated blood from the blood bank like I did for Bella. No humans would die for it. Would you try it if I get it for you Alice?"

"It may be the only way to get rid of your pain Alice," Edward added.

"I'll try it," Alice whispered and snuggled back into Jasper.

"Good girl," Carlisle smiled. "I'll go immediately. I won't be too long. While I'm gone Edward and Jasper, monitor her emotions and thoughts and those of the baby. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hurry Carlisle, please," Alice murmured.

"I will," Carlisle promised and turned and raced from the room and Edward took his place knelt in front of Alice as she hid her face back on Jasper.

**XXX**

When Carlisle returned barely an hour later Alice was still snuggled in Jasper's arms and as soon as he walked in the door Carlisle could feel the calmness Jasper was sending to Alice and the baby.

"Any change?" he asked as he rushed into the room.

"None," Emmett murmured from where he sat with Rosalie in his lap, both of them watching Alice worriedly.

"Jazz has been keeping them calm since you left," Bella added.

"Okay, well let's try this shall we?" Carlisle smiled as he walked over and sat down beside them and everyone noticed the large cooler he set at his feet. He opened the lid and pulled out a bag of blood and tore the top open with his teeth.

"I think everyone except myself and Jasper should leave the room," he ordered as he held the bag.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Alice is about to feed," Carlisle explained. "The last thing we need is her getting protective and territorial while she is in this condition. The less vampires in the room the better."

"Of course," Edward nodded. Carlisle sat and waited as they all got up and walked out of the room and once it was only the three of them he looked back at Jasper and Alice.

"I'll leave this here," he decided. "Jasper, make sure she drinks until her eyes change colour. After that we'll monitor her and decide how much she needs daily. There are more bags in the cooler. I'll be with the others." He held out the open bag in his hand and Jasper reluctantly took it and waited until Carlisle had left the room before he looked down at Alice.

"Are you ready to try this sweetheart?" he asked softly. Alice nodded her head slowly and Jasper helped her to sit up before moving the bag to her lips. She glanced at him as she lifted her hand to cover his and then he carefully tipped the bag up. The blood started to pass over Alice's lips and he knew she had switched into the feeding frenzy when she gripped his hand hard and tipped the bag higher so the blood drained quickly into her mouth.

"More!" she hissed, her hungry eyes watching him carefully.

Jasper nodded his head and quickly pulled another bag from the cooler and before he could open it Alice had snatched it from him. He watched as she ripped it open with her teeth and drank from it and as it drained he reached down for another. They repeated it for five bags and then Jasper noticed that Alice's eyes now had a pink tinge to them.

"More?" he asked softly.

"One more," Alice nodded, sounding a little more like herself. Jasper pulled the sixth bag from the cooler and handed it to her and once again she drank deeply. When she was finished she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the couch and Jasper reached over and took the empty bag and threw it back in the cooler with the others.

"How do you feel Alice?" he asked carefully.

"Better," Alice whispered. "I think the baby is finally sated." Jasper quickly scanned the baby's emotions and a grin suddenly spread across his face.

"He's gone to sleep," he murmured. "I think it worked sweetheart."

"But for how long?" Alice sighed and opened her eyes and Jasper's own eyes went wide when he saw her eyes were now a deep crimson colour and she noticed his reaction immediately. "I look like a monster now don't I?"

"Of course not sweetheart," Jasper answered automatically.

"Don't lie to me Jazz," Alice murmured. "How bad are they?"

"They're red," Jasper admitted. "Not quite as dark as a vampire that feeds on humans but close."

"Great," Alice sighed sarcastically.

"It's okay Alice, you didn't do anything wrong," Jasper assured her.

"I know," Alice nodded. "Is the baby still sleeping?"

"Yes," Jasper replied after checking the baby's emotions again. "He's pretty relaxed. I'd say he'll sleep for a while after all the exertion over the last two days."

"I might go and lie on our bed where it's quiet and calm for him," Alice whispered. "Can you let the others know the blood worked and then come up with me?"

"Of course," Jasper smiled.

He jumped up and helped her to her feet and walked with her to the stairs. As she ascended slowly and carefully on her own he watched her closely and it wasn't until she disappeared onto the first floor that he turned and walked into the kitchen to find the others. They were all gathered around the kitchen table and all eyes turned to him as he walked into the room.

"The blood worked," he announced quickly.

"Oh," Esme gasped in relief.

"Alice is okay now?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Yes, she's gone upstairs to lie down," Jasper nodded. "The baby has gone to sleep."

"I'm so glad it worked," Bella sighed in relief.

"How many bags did it take?" Carlisle asked.

"Six," Jasper answered.

"I'll get some more stock in," Carlisle decided. "We'll put a fridge in your room and stock it well. That way she always has some right on hand."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded and for some reason they could all detect a sliver of guilt coming from him.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Rosalie whispered.

"I'm just worried about Alice," Jasper lied.

"Of course you are," Esme nodded sympathetically.

"I need to check on her," Jasper added. "But before I do, could I have a word with you Carlisle?"

"Of course," Carlisle smiled and got to his feet. "We'll go in my office." He walked out of the room and Jasper turned and followed him and he didn't speak until they were in the office with the door shut.

"Is there a problem?" Carlisle asked as he sat down and patted the seat beside him.

"Nothing with Alice," Jasper said as he sat down. "I just wanted to apologise for how I spoke to you before."

"Its fine Jasper," Carlisle smiled. "You were worried about Alice. I would have been the same if it had been Esme."

"Still you were trying to help her and I was being rude," Jasper argued. "I really feel I should apologise for that."

"Like I said, it isn't needed," Carlisle assured him. "But I accept your apology anyway."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded and got to his feet. "I should check on Alice."

"Let me know if she needs anything," Carlisle told him and watched with a smile as his son left the room, glad he was a big enough man to apologise when he felt he had wronged someone.

**XXX**

When Jasper got upstairs Alice was lying flat on her back on the bed, her hands resting on her slightly swollen stomach and a soft smile on her face.

"Everything still okay?" Jasper asked as he walked into the room and lay down on the bed beside her.

"Everything's great," Alice smiled softly. Jasper moved his hands to hers and they entwined their fingers together where their baby lay sleeping and Alice moved her head to rest it on Jasper's shoulder.

"I hope the entire pregnancy isn't going to be as eventful as the last couple of days," she murmured quietly.

"It won't be," Jasper sighed. "Now we know it's capable of feeling and influencing emotions and its craving human blood I'd say it will settle down again."

"He not it," Alice chided gently.

"How can you be so certain it's a boy?" Jasper laughed.

"I just have a feeling," Alice shrugged. "I want you to have a son so bad, there is no way this baby can be a girl."

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter to me," Jasper assured her. "As long as you and the baby are healthy and happy I don't care if we have a son or a daughter. Either is fine with me, really."

"Every man should have a son," Alice frowned.

"And every woman should have a daughter," Jasper smirked.

"Then I'll just have to do this all over again," Alice said cheekily.

"No," Jasper said firmly. "Once is definitely enough. I don't want to see you go through this again."

"It is worth it Jazz," Alice sighed.

"I know sweetheart," Jasper smiled. "But we'll have our baby, that's enough. It doesn't matter what it is."

"I guess," Alice giggled. "But he will be worth it."

"You're so stubborn," Jasper laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am," Alice grinned and leaned over to kiss his lips softly and they melted into each other as their kiss deepened.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to Marshmellow, deltagirl74, Jessie Alice, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, musica1514, yingyanggirl, usagiharuka, Jalice Whitlock Hale, SakuraMaeda, Lndsabelle, Beauty Eclipsed, and ja4ever for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Later that afternoon Jasper and Alice were laying snuggled in each other's arms on the bed when they heard the sound of laughter out in the front yard. Alice got up and walked over to the window and she started giggling as she turned back to Jasper.

"We have to go down," she grinned. "They are playing football."

"You can't play!" Jasper said instantly.

"No, but you can," Alice smirked. "And I can watch. Esme is sitting watching with Nessie. It looks like they are having so much fun."

"Okay, let's go down then," Jasper smiled and got off the bed.

They walked downstairs hand in hand and when they walked outside Esme looked at them and smiled and patted the seat beside her. Alice walked over and sat down with her and Nessie and Jasper went over to join the game. The game went on for a while and then Rosalie and Bella walked over to join Esme and Alice and left the men to the game.

"Alice, I was thinking," Rosalie smiled as she sat down beside her sister. "We should throw you a baby shower. We didn't get to do that with Bella but it would be so much fun."

"A baby shower?" Alice asked, not completely sure what Rosalie meant.

"Humans do it when one of them is pregnant," Rosalie explained. "You invite your friends and we have an afternoon of fun and you get gifts for the baby."

"Of course, a baby shower is definitely for Alice," Bella laughed. "You'll be the centre of attention for the day and get heaps of presents."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice frowned. "Are you trying to say I need to be the centre of attention and get presents?"

"Oh Alice, I didn't mean it like that," Bella sighed.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper said behind them and they realised he had rushed over to them.

"It's nothing Jazz," Alice smiled weakly at him.

"You're upset," Jasper frowned. "Or is it the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine Jazz," Alice assured him as she rested her hand on her stomach softly. "I just overreacted to something Bella said, that's all. Everything is fine."

"What did she say?" Jasper demanded as he glared at Bella.

"Jazz, it isn't important, really," Alice sighed. "Go back to your game."

"Don't upset her Bella," Jasper growled threateningly and turned and walked back to the game, looking back over his shoulder at Alice a few times as he walked.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean it like that," Bella sighed. "All I meant was you love a good party and normally someone else is the centre of attention. It's about time it was your turn."

"But who would we invite?" Alice asked. "My circle of friends is sitting here right now."

"You have other friends," Bella smiled.

"We could invite Charlotte," Rosalie suggested. "And Tanya and the others from Alaska."

"And I'm sure Sue Clearwater would like to come," Esme added. "Maybe Leah too."

"Oh yeah I can see that happening," Alice laughed sarcastically. "Leah still hates us, she just puts up with us."

"But she'll love a good party," Bella grinned.

"Let us do this for you Alice?" Esme begged. "Please?"

"Yes," Alice nodded. "It does sound like it could be fun."

"Great," Rosalie grinned. "I'll organise the invitations tonight. This is going to be the best baby shower ever!"

"I don't know about that," Alice laughed.

"I do," Rosalie giggled as she threw her arms around Alice. "Nothing but the best for my sister. We are going to spoil you rotten." Alice laughed as she snuggled into Rosalie and she glanced over and noticed Jasper was watching them, a happy smile on his face.

**XXX**

After the men tired of the football game they walked over and sat down with the women and as the sun began to set the family just relaxed and enjoyed some quiet time together. They watched the sun set as they chatted lightly and Emmett was trying to talk Jasper into a wrestling match when Carlisle suddenly went rigid beside them.

"Carlisle?" Esme frowned.

"Vampire approaching," Carlisle whispered. "Edward?"

"He's looking for our family," Edward hissed in a low voice. "I can't tell by his thoughts who he is or why he is looking for us."

"Alice, get inside," Jasper growled as he jumped to his feet defensively in front of her.

"It may not be a threat Jazz," Alice murmured.

"Do you know that for sure?" Jasper demanded.

"Well no," Alice sighed.

"You haven't seen this visitor coming?" Rosalie asked.

"I haven't seen a thing since I conceived this baby," Alice mumbled in frustration. "I think its blocking my sight like Renesmee did."

"Of course," Bella nodded.

"He's here," Emmett hissed and the four men instantly moved in front of the women as a man stepped through the trees.

He was a similar size to Jasper with short black hair and the deep red eyes of traditional vampires. He stopped when he saw them and appeared to be startled and Jasper felt a wave of fear and uncertainty coming from him.

"Who are you and what can we do for you?" Carlisle asked, his voice not welcoming but not challenging either.

"My name is Oliver," the man replied as he looked around the group before turning his stare to Carlisle. "I am looking for the Cullen family."

"You have found them," Carlisle nodded. "We are the Cullens. Why are you searching for us?"

"I can see the future," Oliver explained. "I saw that people I needed to find are part of your family."

"You see the future?" Carlisle asked and glanced at Alice in amusement.

"Which people?" Jasper demanded as he stepped forward protectively.

"Yes I see the future," Olivier nodded. "At least, I think that's what it is. It's a little strange to be honest."

"Who are you here to see?" Jasper demanded again.

"Alice," Oliver answered as he turned his gaze to the women and for the first time his eyes locked with Alice's.

"What do you want with Alice?" Jasper growled as he stepped between Oliver and Alice.

"That is between myself and Alice," Oliver said bravely.

"I'm making it between you and me," Jasper snarled.

"Look Jasper, I know you are protective of her but I will not harm her," Oliver sighed and Jasper frowned.

"How do you know my name?" Jasper demanded.

"I know a lot about you all," Oliver admitted. "You've all been a large part of the visions I have ever since I was turned."

"How long ago was that?" Carlisle asked.

"I was turned in 1935," Oliver shrugged. "I don't keep track of the years so I'm not really sure."

"That's over sixty five years," Esme gasped.

"Something like that," Oliver shrugged again.

"And you have been looking for us for that long?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Jasper and Alice I have," Oliver nodded. "I didn't see the rest of you for the first few years."

"Why only us?" Jasper asked, his stance still protective but he was looking at the man with interest.

"I'm sorry, I am not being disrespectful but this is a conversation that Alice needs to be an integral part of," Oliver murmured, his eyes once again moving to look at Alice.

"You can talk to me," Alice said as she got to her feet and moved to Jasper's side. "Jasper won't harm you." She placed her hand on Jasper's arm in a silent warning and turned her eyes to look at the man in front of them.

"Do you remember who I am?" Oliver asked and Edward suddenly let out a gasp.

"No, have we met before?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure," Oliver admitted.

"I think you better tell Alice who you are," Edward said quickly as he stepped up to the other side of Alice protectively and his movements caused Jasper to put his arm around Alice's shoulders and glare at Oliver.

"Your name is Alice Cullen now," Oliver sighed. "But when you were human your name was Mary Alice Brandon. Am I right?"

"How do you know that?" Alice gasped.

"Did you know Alice when she was human?" Jasper demanded.

"Not that I remember," Oliver admitted. "But you were Mary Alice Brandon?"

"Yes I was," Alice nodded.

"My full name is Oliver Brandon," Oliver told her.

"Were you related to Alice?" Jasper asked, picking up on the same last name.

"Yes I was," Oliver nodded, his eyes locked on Alice. She looked back at him and her eyes suddenly narrowed as she took a good look at him and she suddenly let out a gasp.

"Oh my God," she whispered as her hands went to her mouth. "It can't be."

"You know who I am?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"I don't remember you but my heart knows," Alice nodded her eyes wide as she stepped away from Jasper and towards Oliver. She stretched her hand out slightly and then pulled it back and Jasper could feel a myriad of emotions rush from her.

"You are pregnant," Oliver gasped suddenly as he glanced at her swollen stomach. "I saw that but I couldn't understand how that could happen. I didn't think our kind could have children."

"Jazz and I are a first," Alice smiled. "It's kind of an experiment."

"I saw your pain about not being able to have children with Jasper," Oliver nodded. "I'm glad you got what you wanted. When I first saw this was going to happen I hoped it was for real. You deserve it."

"You see the future?" Alice whispered. "You have the same gift as me."

"I suspected that from things I have seen," Oliver nodded.

"And your visions led you to me?" Alice asked.

"You were the first person I saw once I was changed," Oliver answered. "And I saw Jasper too. I've been searching for you ever since."

"Oh you poor thing," Alice gasped. "You've been alone that long."

"It's worth it now," Oliver grinned.

"I didn't know," Alice whispered as she took another step towards him and she held her arms out tentatively. "May I?"

"Yes," Oliver said huskily, his voice full of emotion. Alice choked back a sob as she closed the distance between them and flung her arms around him and pulled him into her arms. He wrapped his own arms around her and the rest of the family watched in confusion as they hugged.

"Who are you?" Jasper demanded, unable to stand seeing this other man touching his wife any longer.

"Jazz, Oliver isn't a threat," Alice whispered as she pulled out of the hug and turned to look at her husband.

"I'm Alice's son," Oliver added as he glanced down at Alice and she smiled happily back at him, unable to believe he had somehow found his way home to her.

**XXX**

_I have posted an outtake story to give a bit more background on Oliver. If you want to read it its called Searching for Alice._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to aurike, Marshmellow, Greenfairyrose, Linsabelle, musica1514, scarlettefire, yingyanggirl, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, TwilightGirl1724, SakuraMaeda, Alex the EliteShadow, somerled ryoo and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"Her what?" Jasper frowned, sure for the first time in his eternal existence he had misheard.

"I'm her son," Oliver repeated. "I don't know the full details yet but I was taken from her when I was a baby."

"We need to talk and compare stories," Alice nodded. "I don't know much about my human life."

"I probably can't shed much light on it, Mom," Oliver warned her and then his eyes went wide. "I mean, Alice."

"Mom is fine," Alice grinned, her heart swelling at the word.

"You were the baby she had when she was human?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I was," Oliver nodded. "The vampire that turned me had some attraction to her and came after me instead."

"Do you know his name?" Alice frowned.

"No," Oliver shook his head. "He looked like he was in his late twenties when he was turned and he had longish blonde hair. He said your blood had been calling to him and he tracked me to see if mine tasted similar since I was your offspring."

"James," Alice groaned.

"You know who he was?" Oliver asked.

"It's a long story," Alice nodded.

"I think we're going to have a lot of them," Oliver laughed.

"Probably," Alice agreed and she glanced at Jasper as she felt waves of confusion and hurt flood her. "Jazz, its okay."

"I'm glad you think so," Jasper murmured and glanced between Oliver and Alice as he shook his head slowly. "I'll be home later." He turned and walked off into the forest as Alice watched him in horror.

"Jazz!" she called after him but he didn't make any acknowledgement that he heard her as he disappeared into the trees.

"Oliver," Alice sighed as she turned back to her son. "I'm sorry, I need to go after him."

"Of course," Oliver nodded.

"Carlisle, can you look after Oliver for me?" Alice asked as she turned to the rest of the family.

"Of course we will," Carlisle nodded and Alice smiled at Oliver again before turning and hurrying after Jasper.

**XXX**

"Jazz, please, Jazz, wait for me," Alice begged as she rushed behind him, just making out his moving form through the trees.

"Go home Alice," Jasper snapped at her, not slowing his pace. Alice rolled her eyes and she decided to use the only draw card she could think of.

"Jasper really, I thought you were a gentleman," she chided loudly. "You are honestly going to leave your pregnant wife alone in the forest?" Jasper stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her and his eyes were narrowed angrily as he walked back towards her.

"That was low Alice," he snapped lightly.

"It was the only way I could think to make you stop," Alice shrugged. "I couldn't keep chasing after you in my condition."

"I don't want you chasing after me," Jasper pointed out.

"Surely you had to know I wasn't going to let you leave like that," Alice sighed. "Jazz, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I never said you did sweetheart," Jasper replied instantly. "I just need some time to process all this."

"I do too," Alice nodded. "We shouldn't start doing things separately. Can't we work this through together?"

"Of course we can," Jasper smiled and reached over and took her hand. "Let's take a walk if you're up to it?"

"That sounds good," Alice agreed and they began to walk through the forest, their hands still linked together. They just walked in silence for a while and Alice could tell by Jasper's emotions that he was thinking about the return of her son and all the implications and she sighed quietly to herself.

"Jazz, can I say something?" she asked finally.

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper smiled. "Since when did you need to ask that question."

"I just wanted to check," Alice grinned and then went serious again. "I know some people sometimes make fun of our marriage and the way we do things but for us it works. It's worked well for over sixty years and it'll keep working for the rest of eternity."

"Alice, where has this come from?" Jasper gasped worriedly.

"I'm just thinking aloud," Alice smiled at him. "The thing is you always listen to me and think of what is best for me and I love that about you. Even when you put your foot down and I don't agree with it, I understand you're doing what you think is best for me, for both of us. I know Bella, and even Rose, think you are old fashioned and I should stand up for myself more but what we have works. I may not be from the same era as you but I believe you always have my best interests at heart. I truly believe that Jazz."

"I'm glad," Jasper nodded. "Because you are right. But why are you talking this way sweetheart?"

"Because we have an important decision to make," Alice sighed. "And I just want you to know that whatever you decide, even if it upsets me, I will follow your decision. I trust you to make the best decision for us, for all of us. You, me and our baby."

"What decision do we need to make?" Jasper frowned.

"Oliver," Alice whispered.

"Of course," Jasper sighed.

"Jazz, I know it's a shock but he's my son," Alice murmured.

"I know Alice," Jasper replied.

"Jasper, please?" Alice begged. "Please let him stay with us?"

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper nodded slowly, knowing his decision on this topic would alter their lives forever. "I would never ask you to give him away again."

"Thank you," Alice squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. They kissed for a moment and then a movement behind them pulled them apart and Oliver stepped out through the trees.

"Mom?" he whispered. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Alice gasped and raced over to him and took his hands. "I never gave you away the first time and I don't want to lose you again. Stay with us, please?"

"It isn't going to cause problems for you?" Oliver asked as he glanced at Jasper.

"No, you are more than welcome," Jasper smiled at him. "Your mother's happiness is the most important thing to me and having you here makes her happy." Oliver smiled and Alice threw her arms around him and hugged him and he melted into her as he hugged her back.

**XXX**

When Oliver, Alice and Jasper returned to the house only Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room. Alice smiled at them as she walked over to sit down with them and Esme could see the happiness on Alice's face when Jasper sat down on one side of her and Oliver on the other. Alice leaned over to lean against Jasper and he wrapped his arms around her and then he glanced at Carlisle.

"Where is everyone?" Jasper asked.

"Edward and Bella took Nessie home for bed," Carlisle answered. "Emmett and Rose went hunting. They'll be back by morning."

"I wanted to introduce Oliver to them properly," Alice pouted.

"There will be plenty of time for that sweetheart," Jasper smiled at her.

"You are sticking around then Oliver?" Carlisle asked.

"If that is okay with everyone," Oliver nodded.

"Of course it is," Carlisle assured him.

"This is your first time in a proper family isn't it?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes it is," Oliver nodded. "Since I was turned anyway. I remember my human family quite well."

"Oliver if you remember, will you share with me?" Alice whispered. "I don't remember a thing and I have so many questions about what happened with you."

"You don't remember anything?" Oliver asked.

"All we have been able to work out about Alice's life is that for some reason her parents put her in an asylum when she was eight," Jasper explained. "We guess it's because of her visions but we don't know for sure. Carlisle worked out she got pregnant while she was in there and obviously you were born there."

"Do you know how old you were when I was born?" Oliver asked as he looked at his mother.

"Not exactly," Alice sighed. "Carlisle thinks you were born about two years before I was turned which means I would have been about seventeen. I was nineteen when I was turned."

"And I am guessing my father isn't anyone worth mentioning?" Oliver growled, putting together his own pieces.

"I honestly don't know," Alice whispered and Jasper's anger seemed to bounce around the room for a moment.

"Who cares," Oliver shrugged and gave her a smile. "I have you, that's all that matters. You said you were nineteen when you were turned. Do you know what happened?"

"From what James said one of our kind was looking out for me," Alice murmured. "James was tracking me and it got too dangerous for me. This unknown vampire turned me to protect me. James killed him for it and dumped me by a river. I woke up alone and immediately saw a vision of Jasper. I began searching for him right away."

"I saw your meeting," Oliver grinned. "And your wedding. A few other things too."

"Our honeymoon?" Alice giggled.

"Part of it," Oliver nodded, his face going dark for a moment and he glanced at Jasper. "I saw what happened in Paris."

"Oh," Alice gasped.

"I'll be honest," Oliver added. "By then I knew you were my mother. I wanted to kill Jasper that day. He kind of won me over through the years though."

"I'm glad," Alice grinned.

"He looked after you," Oliver smiled as he glanced at Jasper again. "That's all I wanted for you. In my visions I saw you could take care of yourself but you are so tiny. I was glad you had someone that would die for you if he had to."

"I would," Jasper nodded and he felt Alice shudder in his arms at the mere mention of any possible death of his.

"So tell us about your life Oliver?" Carlisle asked to change the subject.

"I didn't know it at the time but I was adopted as a human child, obviously," Oliver told them. "I didn't find out until I was seventeen. The people I thought were my parents were actually my grandparents, Alice's parents."

"You knew them?" Alice gasped. "Tell me about them? Tell me about Cynthia?"

"Dad and Mom were pretty average people," Oliver shrugged. "They were typical of that time, strict but loving. Cyn was a laugh. She was so prim and proper around everyone else but with me she let her hair down. She was the only one that ever spoke about you."

"What did she say about me?" Alice asked with interest.

"She had found out about you," Oliver explained. "We didn't know about the asylum but we knew they had sent you somewhere when you were eight. That was a year before Cyn was born. They told her you were dead when she asked but she knew you couldn't be. She found some letter about you dated after you had supposedly died. I grew up thinking she was my sister and they were my parents."

"When did you find out the truth?" Alice asked.

"I was seventeen and snooping through Father's study," Oliver smirked at the memory. "I did that a lot. I loved reading and he had some great books in there. I found a drawer of papers and my adoption papers were there. Your name was on them and I knew the truth straight away. I heard my mother, well I guess my grandmother really, come home and I ran from the house before she found me. I didn't want to speak to them until I had processed it all. I spent the night in the park. That's where this James found me. He said he knew you, that he would take me to you so I went with him and I guess you know what happened."

"But he didn't kill you?" Alice frowned in confusion. "He could have drunk your blood and left you for dead but he turned you."

"He didn't mean to turn me," Oliver smiled. "He was feeding when another vampire interrupted him. She chased him away."

"But she left you on your own?" Jasper asked.

"She said her creator was sadistic and wouldn't understand," Oliver shrugged. "He was nearby and I heard him calling for her. He didn't sound nice at all. She told me to be quiet and ran away. The transformation came over me and she was long gone by the time it was completed. I woke up, fed, saw a vision of Alice and since then I have been wandering from place to place and seeing visions of you all."

"I am so sorry you were alone for so long," Alice whispered.

"Don't be," Oliver smiled at her. "I'm here now."

"Yes, you are," Alice grinned and reached over and hugged her son tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to Marshmellow, aurike, Greenfairyrose, usagiharuka, Ninjababe09, Jessie Alice, SakuraMaeda, fallunder, Smiley Alice, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy and ja4ever for your reviews. A special thanks to AliceD21BallerinaGYpsy and ja4ever for picking up my age mix up in the last chapter. I've fixed it now, thanks for pointing it out._

**XXX**

The following morning Alice was sitting in the bedroom in Jasper's arms as Jasper and the baby traded emotions and Alice laughed at them when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in Rose," Alice called out.

"See your visions still work," Jasper grinned.

"No, I could tell by the footfalls approaching the door," Alice shrugged as Rosalie raced into the room excitedly and flopped down on the end of the bed.

"It's all organised!" she announced with a grin.

"What is?" Jasper asked.

"We're having a baby shower for Alice," Rosalie smirked.

"Oh, that!" Alice laughed.

"Yes, that!" Rosalie nodded and poked her tongue out at Alice. "You didn't think I would forget did you?"

"No," Alice sighed.

"You do want it right?" Rosalie frowned. "Alice, don't pay any mind to what Bella said. It's for you because we love you, that's all."

"Yeah I know," Alice smiled. "So when is this happening?"

"Sunday afternoon," Rosalie told her. "We have heaps of people coming."

"Like who?" Alice frowned. "I don't have that many friends."

"Are you kidding?" Rosalie laughed. "Everyone loves you Alice. Even the wolf pack wanted to come."

"What?" Jasper gasped.

"Don't worry, they aren't," Rosalie smirked. "Well except for Leah that is. This is strictly a female only party."

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"Tradition," Rosalie shrugged. "Emmett is already planning a football game if it's fine or a baseball game if it's storming for all you guys."

"That could be fun," Jasper nodded.

"It will be, I promise," Rosalie smiled and she glanced down and noticed their hands entwined together over Alice's swollen stomach. "How is the little one treating mama today?"

"He's behaving," Alice grinned. "For the most part. Him and Jasper have their little game where they send emotions to each other and he gets all excited and happy and moves around like anything."

"That must feel weird," Rosalie murmured.

"Not weird exactly," Alice smiled. "It's kind of nice actually."

"Maybe one day I'll feel it too," Rosalie sighed.

"I'm so sorry Rose," Alice whispered as she reached over and took her sister's hands in her own.

"What for?" Rosalie frowned.

"For having all this when you don't," Alice sighed. "I'd give anything to help you have what I do right now."

"Alice, no!" Rosalie gasped. "It's fine, really. I'll admit I was annoyed when Bella got pregnant but you are different. You and Jazz have been through as much heartache as Emmett and I. Your pregnancy doesn't make me jealous, it gives me hope. I am so happy for you Alice. With Bella I helped her because I felt I had to, with you I want to. I am so happy to see you getting what you want, what you needed."

"And one day I'll be able to help you," Alice smiled.

"I hope so," Rosalie grinned. "Because there is no way I'll be as calm or accepting when I get sick or have cramps or something goes wrong. I'll need you big time then."

"And you'll have me," Alice assured her and reached over and hugged her. As they separated Alice took Rosalie's hand in hers and she looked at her and winked before guiding her hand to her stomach. Alice pressed Rosalie's hand on her stomach and smiled at her.

"I don't feel anything," Rosalie frowned.

"Give it a moment," Alice whispered and glanced over at Jasper. He understood her look and sent waves of happiness and excitement to the baby as Alice continued speaking, directing her words to the baby. "My boy, this is your Aunt Rose." Suddenly the baby starting moving and kicking under Rosalie's hand and she gasped in astonishment.

"Oh my," she whispered in awe. "He heard you?"

"Of course he did," Alice smiled. "And he knows you and loves you already."

"Really?" Rosalie whispered.

"Really," Jasper nodded. "I can feel his emotions right now."

"That is so amazing," Rosalie murmured. She sat with her hand on Alice's stomach for a while and then she looked at them and smiled and without a word she got to her feet and drifted out of the room. Jasper waited until the door had shut behind her before he moved his head to rest against Alice's and smiled at her.

"Do you really think the baby reacted to Rose's touch?" he asked softly.

"No, I don't," Alice smiled. "It was because of the emotions you sent him. But Rose didn't need to know that. She needs a little baby brightness in her life. We have to share ours until they have their own little one."

"Of course we will," Jasper nodded in full agreement.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were still sitting on the bed when there was another knock on the door and Alice's face broke into a grin and Jasper felt a wave of happiness flow from her.

"Come in Oliver," Jasper called out.

"How did you know?" Alice giggled.

"Footfalls," Jasper winked at her. "That and your emotions gave it away."

"Sorry to interrupt," Oliver said nervously as he stepped into the room.

"You aren't," Alice assured him. "I'm just resting and Jasper is keeping me company. Come sit down." Oliver walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and Jasper noticed he was feeling nervous and confused.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Jasper asked.

"Yes there is," Oliver nodded. "I have a question I didn't want to ask in front of the others."

"What is it?" Alice prodded him. "You can ask us anything."

"I noticed that everyone including you Jasper have golden eyes," Oliver murmured. "But you and I have red eyes Mom. Why is that?"

"Oh," Alice sighed. "Well actually, mine are normally golden too."

"Then why are mine red?" Oliver asked.

"It's our diet," Jasper explained. "Because we feed on animals and not humans our eyes go golden rather than red."

"So you feed on humans Mom?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Not exactly," Alice sighed. "Right now the baby is craving human blood."

"He was hurting your mother because he wasn't getting what he needed," Jasper added.

"So Carlisle got human blood from a blood bank," Alice explained. "I have to drink that right now which is why my eyes are red. But I don't hunt humans. I haven't in nearly eighty five years except for a few slips here and there."

"We can survive that long without hunting humans?" Oliver gasped in disbelief.

"Yes we can," Alice smiled. "Would you like to try it?"

"I think I would," Oliver nodded. "Can you show me how?"

"Oh, I can't," Alice sighed. "Not at the moment. Until I started having human blood Jasper was catching my prey for me since we found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to risk hunting and hurting the baby."

"Of course not," Oliver agreed. "I can wait until you have had the baby."

"You don't need to," Alice assured him. "Someone else will teach you."

"I can ask Carlisle," Oliver nodded. "Or maybe Edward or Emmett?"

"You don't need to do that," Alice sighed and glanced at Jasper. "Jazz?"

"I can show you how," Jasper offered.

"You have enough to do with Mom," Oliver argued. "I can ask someone else."

"Nonsense," Alice scolded lightly. "Jasper wants to, right baby?"

"Yes I do," Jasper nodded. "I should hunt anyway."

"If you're sure you don't mind taking the time away from Mom," Oliver agreed.

"Oliver, listen," Alice sighed as she sat forward. "Jasper is the closest thing you have to a father. I don't want anyone but him showing you how to hunt. I know he'll look after you and take care of you. I realise you're an adult but it's my job as your mother to worry so do me a favour and don't fight this. As your stepfather he can always take the time away from me to help you, with anything. Have you got that? We are both here for you no matter what is going on in our own lives. You are a part of this family within the family now. There are four of us, not just Jazz and me." She rubbed her hand on her stomach purposely and Oliver smiled and nodded his head.

"And if I don't do what I'm told I'm likely to get put over your knee and spanked, right?" he teased.

"Possibly," Alice giggled. "Except my lap is becoming drastically smaller so you may not fit. Seriously Oliver, we love you, both of us. Jazz will take you hunting because he wants to, not because I'm making him."

"Alice is right," Jasper assured him. "I want to show you how to do this. It will give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"I'd like that," Oliver nodded and Alice grinned as she looked between the two men in her life proudly.

**XXX**

Jasper made sure Alice had everything she needed and handed her a fresh bag of blood to keep the baby sated and then he led Oliver over to the window.

"Let's go this way to avoid the others," Jasper suggested and Oliver nodded his head. Alice watched as they both leapt from the window and they both landed gracefully on the ground three floors below. Jasper glanced at Oliver and smirked at him before heading into the forest and he groaned when he saw Emmett and Edward were standing by the trees and they stopped when they saw them.

"Eddie saw you two are planning on going hunting without us," Emmett smirked.

"It's Edward," Edward growled as he glared at Emmett for a moment before turning back to the other two men. "We'll come too, if that's okay?"

"Oliver?" Jasper asked as he turned to his stepson.

"That's fine," Oliver nodded nervously and Emmett turned and ran into the forest and Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother.

"He's insatiable," he commented to Oliver and then Jasper and Edward led Oliver after Emmett.

"Don't worry about it Oliver," Edward said suddenly as they raced through the trees.

"Worry about what?' Jasper asked as he realised he could detect worry coming from Oliver.

"He is concerned he won't know how to hunt animals," Edward explained quickly.

"We'll show you," Jasper assured him.

"Is it very different to hunting humans?" Oliver asked.

"Not really," Jasper smiled at him and the three men sped up to catch up to Emmett. Once they did the four men raced through the trees together and then suddenly Jasper sniffed the air and turned to smirk at the others.

"Deer," he alerted them.

"Let's go," Edward grinned.

"What do I do?" Oliver whispered to Jasper as the group changed course towards the herd of deer they could all now sense.

"Nothing this time," Jasper smiled at him. "I'll teach you more about the hunt later, this time just let us do it and feed." Oliver nodded and when they reached the pack of deer Edward, Jasper and Emmett descended quickly and managed to catch four deer amongst them. Jasper, Edward and Emmett quickly fed as Edward and Jasper held the fourth deer between them and Oliver watched on, his hunger building.

"Okay Oliver, come here," Jasper said finally, motioning for Oliver to join them. Emmett moved over to help Edward hold the deer down and Jasper moved beside Oliver.

"Go for the neck pulse, its easier to draw out," Jasper instructed him. "When the blood cools pull back, dead blood will drain your strength." Oliver nodded his head and as Emmett and Edward held the deer down for him as he bent his head and sunk his teeth into the flesh. Jasper placed his hand by the pulse to make sure he stopped in time, knowing when to draw back had taken him months and he knew the pain too much cold blood caused. Oliver was a natural though and as soon as the blood stopped pumping he drew back, wiping his mouth and turning and grinning at Jasper.

"That wasn't too bad," he smirked.

"It takes a little getting used to," Jasper smiled at him.

"Now it's your turn to down your own prey," Emmett grinned at him.

"Race you then?" Oliver teased and jumped to his feet and took off and Jasper laughed as Emmett swore under his breath and jumped up and raced after the other man.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to Marshmellow, deltagirl74, musica1514, Greenfairyrose, usagiharuka, Twilightgirl1724, SakuraMaeda, yingyanggirl, Alex the EliteShadow, AliceD21ballerinaGypsy, Jessie Alice, and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

On Sunday morning Carlisle called Jasper and Alice into his office for her morning check up and once she was lying on the bed he reached forward and gently felt her stomach.

"He's growing," Carlisle smiled.

"I know," Alice giggled.

"Let's get you measured," Carlisle suggested and reached over and grabbed a measuring tape. He wrapped it around Alice's waist and quickly took the measurements and he was surprised to see the measurements had grown by four inches since he had last done them a few days earlier.

"He's getting big," Carlisle commented.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Jasper asked, remembering that Carlisle had wanted them to be the first couple because they were likely to have a smaller child than the other couples.

"I don't think so," Carlisle murmured. "Given that Alice's skin seems to be allowing the baby to grow it isn't an issue."

"Do you have any idea when we can deliver the baby yet?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Not yet," Carlisle said as he laughed at her urgency. "From the size of the baby I am guessing in about another two weeks. It looks like you are about halfway there."

"Only halfway," Alice sighed.

"Patience my dear," Carlisle laughed. "How is everything else going? Are you resting and keeping up the blood?"

"Yes," Alice nodded. "Jasper makes me lie down all the time and I'm consuming half a dozen bags of blood a day."

"Good," Carlisle smiled. "Keep the blood up and watch your eyes. Now he is getting bigger you might find you need to consume more. I'll get some more in just in case you need it."

"Thanks," Alice grinned. "Is there anything else?"

"Eager for your baby shower?" Carlisle teased.

"Yes I am," Alice admitted.

"Okay, that's all," Carlisle smiled. "You can go." Alice just about leapt off the table and Carlisle and Jasper both laughed at her eagerness as she quickly straightened her clothes and then dashed out of the office in search of Rosalie.

**XXX**

Rosalie and Esme threw everyone out of the living room and Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Oliver were all sitting in the front yard when Edward, Bella and Nessie walked out of the forest.

"What are you all doing outside?" Bella smirked when she saw them.

"They threw us out," Emmett pouted as he glanced at the house behind them. "We aren't allowed in."

"I bet I am," Bella grinned.

"I wouldn't risk it," Carlisle laughed. "Alice tried before and if she wasn't pregnant I swear Rose would have thrown her down the stairs."

"That's because the party is Alice's surprise," Bella smirked. "I am part of that so I can go in. Come on Nessie." She held her hand out to her daughter and led her up to the door and when Esme opened the door she smiled at them and pulled them inside before slamming the door shut again.

"She is always right," Edward groaned.

"What wife isn't," Emmett sighed.

"Don't you dare agree with them Jasper," Alice snapped playfully as she elbowed him and the others noticed he had been nodding his head in agreement and laughed at him.

"We have visitors," Carlisle murmured and they turned their attention to the car tyres turning into the driveway and within moments a dark sedan pulled up outside the house. The doors opened and Alice let out a gasp as Peter and Charlotte got out of the car.

"Oh my God, Alice!" Charlotte squealed as soon as she saw them and she raced over to her and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe it, Rosalie was telling the truth. You're pregnant?"

"I am," Alice giggled.

"Oh my," Charlotte gasped and dropped to knees and placed her hands on Alice's swollen stomach. "This is a miracle."

"It is," Alice agreed.

"What are you doing here?' Jasper asked happily as Peter reached them and hugged him.

"Rosalie called and invited Charlotte to the baby shower," Peter explained. "She told us the baby is affecting Alice's visions and we couldn't resist the once in eternity chance of actually surprising her."

"It will never happen again," Alice giggled as Charlotte let her go and she hugged Peter.

"We know," Peter laughed.

"You have a new member of the family," Charlotte grinned as she glanced at the others and noticed Oliver standing there.

"Yes we do," Alice smiled. "Oliver this is Peter and Charlotte, old friends of Jasper's. Peter, Charlotte, this is my son Oliver."

"Hello," Oliver smiled shyly.

"Your son?" Charlotte echoed in shock and glanced at Peter.

"You didn't tell us you had already done this before," Peter frowned at Jasper.

"Oliver is my stepson, Alice's son," Jasper explained. "He was born when she was human and turned fifteen years after her. We only just discovered his existence."

"Amazing," Charlotte smiled. "It's nice to meet you Oliver."

"You too," Oliver replied.

"So when does this party start?" Charlotte asked.

"Soon," Emmett replied. "Rosalie told me to get the guys away from here by two and its quarter to two now so I'm guessing the other women will be arriving shortly."

"What are us poor neglected menfolk doing while this is on?" Peter asked.

"Pfft, poor neglected menfolk," Charlotte teased.

"I've organised a football game," Emmett told him.

"Sounds good," Peter smirked. "As long as I'm on your team."

"Nope," Emmett smirked. "Cullens against the Whitlock/Brandon family and since you're Jazz's friend your on his team to even up the sides."

"Hey, we are still Cullens!" Alice snapped in irritation.

"I didn't mean it like that little one," Emmett said quickly. "It's just a chance for your man and your kid to bond, that's all."

"Alice he was only joking," Jasper sighed.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Alice growled and turned and stalked off away from them.

"I didn't mean anything by it Jazz," Emmett murmured.

"Yeah I know, she's just out of sorts at the moment," Jasper nodded. "I'll be back." He raced after Alice and he found her sitting in the back yard by a pond Esme had recently installed, running her fingers through the water.

"Sweetheart, he didn't mean that the way it sounded," Jasper sighed as he sat down beside her.

"I know," Alice whispered. "But it still hurt because he's right. I'm not really a Cullen."

"Of course you are," Jasper argued.

"No, I'm not," Alice whispered. "All the other Cullens were turned by Carlisle, you and I just appeared on their doorstep and demanded they accept us."

"Alice, they love us," Jasper sighed. "They are our family. Emmett was only joking."

"There had to be some truth to it for him to think of it," Alice murmured.

"No Alice," Jasper said firmly. "All he meant was that Oliver was now a part of our family, he was trying to be nice. It was just classic Emmett and it backfired, that's it sweetheart."

"I guess," Alice sighed. "I overreacted a little, didn't I?"

"You've been through a lot the last few weeks sweetheart," Jasper smiled as he moved his arms around her. "You're allowed to overreact."

"I just want to be me again," Alice whispered as she snuggled into him. "I'm tired of being emotional and fat and not being able to see anything."

"Oh sweetheart, you aren't fat," Jasper said quickly.

"But I'm emotional?" Alice asked and Jasper started to defend himself and then realised she had a cheeky glint in her eyes. "I'm only joking Jazz."

"It'll all be okay sweetheart," Jasper smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice walked back around to the front yard only the men were standing there and Emmett grinned when he saw them.

"Little one, I am so sorry," he said instantly.

"Its fine Emmett," Alice smiled at him.

"Rose wants you inside," Emmett added. "We'll be back later."

"Okay, have fun guys," Alice grinned and watched as the men raced off into the forest before she turned and walked inside. She gasped as she stepped into the living room and saw all the flowers, lanterns and candles that Rosalie and Esme had lovingly decorated the living room with.

"Here's our guest of honour," Rosalie announced and skipped quickly to Alice's side and looped her arm around Alice's. Alice smiled as Rosalie led her into the room and she stopped when she saw all the people sitting there.

"Oh," she whispered, completely overwhelmed at how many people had turned up. Sue and Leah Clearwater sat together on one couch and on the couch beside them sat Tanya, Carmen and Kate. On the couch beside them sat Charlotte with Esme and Alice gasped when she saw Angelina sitting with them.

"Angelina?" she whispered in shock.

"Hello darling," Angelina murmured as she stood up gracefully and walked over to Alice.

"How did you get here?" Alice asked in shock.

"Marcel and I decided it was time we flew on a plane," Angelina smiled. "What an experience that was. But you are worth it. I cannot believe you are defying the odds and having your own child with your Jasper. I am so happy for you darling, I knew you and Jasper would amount to something special."

"Thank you," Alice whispered. "It is so wonderful to see you."

"You too darling," Angelina smirked and stepped forward and hugged Alice tightly.

"I didn't see Marcel outside," Alice frowned as they broke apart.

"No your brother, Edward?" Angelina replied. "He took Marcel out to the clearing early so you wouldn't see him and know we were here."

"I think everyone is taking advantage of the fact you can't see what we are up to so we can surprise you," Charlotte giggled.

"And there are a heap more surprises to come," Rosalie promised as she threw her arm around Alice's shoulder and led her over to the couch and Alice sat down between Charlotte and Esme as she looked at their other guests eagerly.

**XXX**

When the men returned to the house it was after dark and as soon as they walked into the living room they laughed at the wrapping paper strewn everywhere and the pile of baby presents stacked up by the stairs.

"Where did all this come from?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Our friends and family," Alice laughed as she got up and walked over to him and circled her arms around his waist.

"And where are we going to put it all?" Jasper whispered to her although everyone heard him anyway.

"Esme says the nursery will be big enough," Alice smirked.

"Which reminds me," Esme added as he got to her feet. "While we have all these extra men here I thought it was time we move you two back into your old room."

"Why?" Alice frowned. "I like our new one."

"Well you can't rest there properly while Rose and I are doing the renovations," Esme explained. "And we need to get started if we are going to have it finished in time for the little one's arrival."

"Oh, of course," Alice nodded.

"I'll go get our stuff moved now," Jasper agreed.

"And the other guys can help," Esme added and although Emmett rolled his eyes and Edward mumbled something under his breath no one argued with her.

"Don't break anything!" Alice warned as the rest of the men trudged up the stairs behind Jasper.

**XXX**

When the moving was finished and the rest of the gifts unwrapped it was time for the guests to start leaving. Sue and Leah were the first ones to go and they were followed quickly by the Denali coven members. Peter and Charlotte offered to drop Marcel and Angelina at the airport on their way out of the state and they all left together after a whirlwind of goodbyes and promises of visits once the baby had arrived. Once everyone had left Jasper insisted that Alice go upstairs and lay down and they walked upstairs together to their old bedroom.

"It's kind of strange being in here," Alice murmured as Jasper shut the door behind them.

"It is, isn't it," Jasper agreed as he led her over to the bed. He helped her lay down and then crawled onto the bed beside her and gathered her into his arms. "Did you have a good time today?"

"Yes I did," Alice nodded and he could feel her happiness and the baby's contentment flowing from them. "We have good friends and family."

"Yes we do," Jasper agreed softly and tightened his arms as he held her, wanting the moment to last for as long as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to Marshmellow, aurike, deltagirl74, yingyanggirl, SakuraMaeda, Smiley Alice, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, ja4ever, Twilightgirl1724, sam555100, dutchess93, fallunder, and xxtwilight x for your reviews. I know some of you are getting impatient for the baby to come but I had a couple of ideas I wanted to cover while Alice is pregnant. (The baby shower was one and this chapter covers another one). It will only be a couple of chapters until the baby is born though, I promise._

_Marshmellow- thanks for pointing out the little errors so I could fix them up, oops lol._

_Sam555100- Well it was kind of a minor oversight but technically Oliver didn't get away from James. James caught up with him and fed on him, he was just interrupted while feeding, which is why Oliver was turned (not sure if you have read the background story "Searching for Alice" or not but it explains that). So I guess yeah even though I kind of stuffed up it could be explained that way. Thanks for pointing that out btw, I hadn't even noticed it._

_Dutchess93- sorry if it's dragging a little for you. I had a review of the opposite kind telling me not to rush things so much with another story of mine. I didn't want this rushed. Hopefully this chapter will move things along more to your liking and the next couple of chapters I have already written and things move along pretty quick in them._

_Xxtwilightx- sorry you don't like Oliver. He's going to remain a background character once the baby is born (that's all I'll say on that) and my ideas focus on Jasper, Alice and the baby so hopefully he won't get too annoying for you. Thanks for sharing your opinions._

**XXX**

For over a week Alice's condition remain stabilised and things were kept calm around her. Jasper still spent a great deal of time lying on the bed with her and they both lived for those moments when they were wrapped in the emotional haze with their baby. Meanwhile, Carlisle was spending a lot of time in his study doing as much research as he could in preparation for the delivery of the baby. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were spending a lot of time renovating the attic and when Oliver had approached Esme about helping them Esme thought it was a lovely idea. Now Emmett and Oliver were hard at work constructing the walls, structures and plumbing that Esme wanted, while the women focused on the more decorative side of things.

Early one morning Alice had her regular morning check up with Carlisle and everything was progressing well. She had put on another two inches and the blood and Jasper both seemed to be keeping the baby under control. When Jasper and Alice left Carlisle's office Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward were in the living room and they looked up when the couple walked out.

"Jazz, you want to come hunting with us?" Emmett asked as soon as he saw them.

"No, I'll stay here with Alice," Jasper answered immediately.

"You should go Jazz," Alice sighed. "I'll be fine here."

"Who is going?" Jasper asked.

"All of us," Rosalie replied. "And we were going to see if Oliver, Carlisle and Esme wanted to come too?"

"In that case definitely not," Jasper shook his head. "I don't want Alice here alone."

"I'll be fine Jazz," Alice assured him.

"No," Jasper said firmly.

"What's this?" Esme asked as she descended the stairs with Oliver.

"I'm trying to tell Jazz I'll be fine here while he hunts," Alice sighed.

"Not if you're here alone," Jasper growled.

"I'll stay with Mom," Oliver offered.

"You should go hunting too," Alice frowned.

"I don't need to," Oliver said quickly. "Really, I don't mind staying with Mom."

"Okay," Jasper agreed reluctantly. "I won't be too long."

"I'll be fine Jazz," Alice smiled. Rosalie slipped out of the room to see if Carlisle wanted to come as Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Esme got ready to leave. When Rosalie walked back into the room the others were standing by the door and Alice and Oliver were sitting on the couch together.

"He coming?" Esme asked.

"No, he wants to go into Seattle to get more blood for Alice," Rosalie smiled. "He said he'd go later."

"All right, let's go then," Emmett grinned impatiently and turned and walked out the door and the others started to follow him. Edward was the last to go and he smiled at Alice as he picked up Nessie and hurried out the door to catch up with Bella.

"I won't be long sweetheart," Jasper promised as he leaned over the couch and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Take your time," Alice assured him although she knew he wouldn't and he smiled at her and turned and followed the others.

**XXX**

Alice was flicking through a baby store catalogue while Oliver watched tv when Carlisle walked out of the office and into the living room.

"You two the only ones home?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, the others have all gone hunting," Alice nodded.

"I'm just going into Seattle, I won't be too long," Carlisle told them.

"That's fine," Alice smiled and Carlisle turned and walked back out of the room and a few moments later they heard his car start in the garage and then drive away from the house. Alice turned her attention back to the catalogue for a moment and then she glanced at Oliver and smiled.

"Its kind of nice having the house to ourselves isn't it?" she murmured.

"Yeah it is," Oliver laughed. "I know you love them all and I'm coming to love them too but there are a lot of people living here. It's sometimes a little overwhelming. I'm used to being alone."

"You'll never be alone again," Alice whispered.

"I know," Oliver said as he turned to her and smiled but when Alice saw how black his eyes were she gasped.

"Oliver, you should have gone hunting!" she chided gently.

"I didn't want to," Oliver murmured.

"Because I was going to be here alone?" Alice demanded.

"It wasn't that," Oliver shrugged.

"Then what was it?" Alice asked as she tossed the catalogue aside and looked intently at her son.

"I didn't want to hunt with them all there," Oliver whispered. "I'm still so new to it all."

"Oh Oliver," Alice sighed. "You should have said something. Jazz would have taken you separately."

"He hasn't spent much time with his brothers lately," Oliver shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin that for him."

"Oliver," Alice scolded. "Jasper is your stepfather, he wouldn't have minded."

"No, he's your husband Mom," Oliver corrected. "I don't think he looks at me like a son."

"Of course he does," Alice gasped.

"No he doesn't Mom," Oliver whispered. "He let's you talk that way but he doesn't. Don't get me wrong, he's polite and nice to me but I'm not his child Mom, the baby you're having is."

"Oh Oliver," Alice sighed. "I'll talk to him."

"No, don't!" Oliver said quickly. "It'll cause problems between us. Just give us time Mom, we'll get there. It's going to take a while."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Alice nodded. "But you still should have gone hunting. Your eyes are black."

"It isn't too bad yet," Oliver shrugged.

"We don't want you slipping," Alice chided and then a smile spread across her face. "I know, I'll take you hunting."

"What?" Oliver gasped. "No Mom. You can't go hunting while you're pregnant."

"I don't have to hunt," Alice smiled at him. "I don't even need to get close to any animals. I could use a walk in the forest anyway. I'm going crazy cooped up all the time. Let's just go for a walk and while we're out you can hunt."

"I don't know," Oliver murmured unsurely.

"Come on Oliver, it'll be fun," Alice grinned.

"I guess so," Oliver agreed. "But you mustn't hunt."

"I won't," Alice promised and Oliver got up and held his hand out to her and helped her off the couch and the two of them left the house quickly.

**XXX**

A few hours later Carlisle pulled into the garage and as soon as he shut off the engine he felt massive waves of worry and fear slam over him.

"Alice!" he gasped knowing either the baby was projecting the emotions or Jasper, and whichever it was it was no doubt concerning Alice.

He jumped from the car and raced inside and when he reached the living room he knew something was really wrong. Jasper was pacing angrily up and down the length of the entranceway as Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme all stood near him worriedly. Esme turned as Carlisle entered the room and her face showed her relief.

"Carlisle, Alice is missing," she gasped quickly.

"What do you mean missing?" Carlisle asked.

"We got back from hunting and her and Oliver had gone!" Jasper growled.

"Are all the cars still here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we checked that," Edward nodded. "And they are a decent distance away, I can't hear their thoughts."

"Maybe they've just gone for a walk?" Carlisle suggested. "Or shopping?"

"I'll kill him!" Jasper snarled. "He had no right to take her out without letting us know."

"Jazz, calm down," Rosalie sighed. "Oliver is Alice's son. He'll take care of her."

"Stay out of it Rose," Jasper hissed.

"Hey, don't talk to Rose like that," Emmett growled protectively. "She is only trying to help."

"Well don't," Jasper snapped.

"Em, its okay," Rosalie murmured as she stepped up beside him. "Just leave it, please." Emmett looked at her and sighed but he reluctantly nodded his head, knowing what Jasper was like when he was worried about Alice.

"Where is Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Maybe Alice is with her?"

"No, Bella and Nessie were with us," Edward explained. "Bella took Nessie back to the cottage for her nap. She said she'd call if she saw or heard from them."

"And have you tried Alice's phone?" Carlisle asked.

"It's in our room," Jasper snapped.

"Yes we tried it," Esme answered a little more politely. "But it rang from upstairs. There is no way of contacting her until she comes back."

"Okay," Carlisle sighed. "Well it hasn't been too long yet. I suggest we wait a little while and if they don't come home soon we split up and go out looking for them."

"Why don't we do that now?" Jasper hissed.

"Wait," Edward said suddenly. "I can hear Alice's thoughts. Oliver's too. They are on their way back here. They must be close." Moments later the front door opened and Alice walked through, laughing at something Oliver said, completely oblivious to Jasper's worry and anger.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jasper demanded as he stalked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"We went for a walk," Alice shrugged. "What's the big panic?"

"We had no idea where you were," Jasper growled.

"Jazz, I'm fine," Alice sighed. "I was with Oliver. Surely you know I'm safe with him."

"That's debatable," Jasper snarled as he glared at Oliver.

"Jasper Whitlock, stop that!" Alice snapped.

"It's okay Mom," Oliver sighed.

"No, it is not okay!" Alice growled as she glared at Jasper and he finally turned his eyes back to her.

"You couldn't have waited until we got back before you went for a walk?" Jasper demanded.

"No, we couldn't," Alice sighed. "Oliver's eyes were black. He needed to hunt."

"You took her hunting?" Jasper screamed as he turned his attention back to Oliver.

"No," Alice snapped as she stepped between them. "I took him hunting. Don't you dare speak to my son that way."

"And what about our baby?" Jasper growled. "Anything could have happened."

"But it didn't Jazz," Alice sighed. "I'm fine. I didn't go anywhere near the animals and Oliver left me on a perfectly safe rock while he hunted. I was never in any of this imagined danger you think I was."

"It was still irresponsible taking you out in the first place," Jasper argued.

"It was my choice," Alice snapped. "Don't blame Oliver for that."

"He should have known better," Jasper shrugged.

"Jazz, why don't you like him?" Alice demanded outright.

"I never said that," Jasper said quickly.

"You're acting like you don't," Alice frowned. "He isn't just some transient visitor, he is my son, he is your stepson. He is going to be a part of our lives for the rest of eternity. If you don't love him then it is going to make all our lives very hard."

"I'm supposed to love some guy I only just met because some other guy supposedly raped you and got you pregnant years before we even met?" Jasper snapped.

"You're supposed to love him because he is a part of me," Alice gasped and a sob slipped past her lips. "And supposedly? How can you be so cruel Jasper? In all the years I've known you I have never heard anything more hurtful come from your lips. Do you think I deserved what I got? Do you think I asked for it? Maybe you don't think I was raped at all. Who knows maybe I was servicing half the asylum to fill the boredom?"

"Don't talk like that!" Jasper hissed as he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him.

"Let her go!" Oliver snapped as he raced over to them and grabbed Alice and pulled her from Jasper's grip. "Don't you dare touch my mother like that!"

"Oliver," Alice groaned.

"This is between Alice and I," Jasper growled. "Get out of my way."

"No, you've obviously lost it and I won't let you hurt her again," Oliver snarled. "I saw Paris remember? And that time you threw her across the yard. I won't let you attack my mother again."

"Oliver, honey, it isn't a good idea to get between Jasper and Alice," Esme gasped as she stepped forward but Carlisle quickly grabbed Esme's arm and pulled her back.

"You all need to calm down," Carlisle said softly.

"No, Oliver needs to move before I tear him to pieces," Jasper hissed as he glared at the man standing between him and Alice.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed. Jasper suddenly dodged around Oliver and with all his experience he managed to catch the other man unaware and he quickly moved to Alice's side and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we need to talk," Jasper growled. "In private."

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" Oliver snapped.

"Says who?" Jasper smirked.

"Me," Oliver growled and reached out to grab Alice again.

As his hands touched her arm everyone in the room felt a surge of anger flood them and suddenly Jasper lunged out and shoved Oliver from Alice, grabbed him by throat and threw him across the room. Oliver smashed into a wall unit filled with collectibles and antiques and everything broke as the entire shelving gave way and fell to the floor. Oliver seemed stunned for a moment as he sat on the floor where he had fallen and Alice let out a scream and raced around Jasper and over to Oliver's side.

"Oliver?" she gasped in horror.

"I'm okay," Oliver murmured, still slightly stunned. Alice nodded her head slowly as she looked him over carefully and then she turned her angry eyes to Jasper.

"How could you hurt him?" she hissed. "He is my son, he is part of me. Are you going to hurt our baby if he does something you don't like? I won't let you any more than I will let you hurt Oliver."

"Alice, I …" Jasper started but Alice cut him off as she helped Oliver to his feet.

"Don't bother Jasper," she growled. "Nothing you can say can make me forget what you did here today. Stay away from me and stay away from my children."

"Alice?" Jasper gasped but Alice ignored him as she took Oliver's arm and led him to the stairs and the two of them disappeared up the stairs without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to Marshmellow, alex, Lucy, xX Jade RoseXx, aurike, musica1514, GreenfairyRose, deltagirl74, Linsabelle, xxtwilightx, usagiharuka, AlliceD21BalllerinaGypsy, TLA, yingyanggirl, Jessie Alice, lil death bat, and SakuraMaeda for your reviews. _

_Marshmellow- lol. Thanks for pointing that out. I cannot believe I did something similar again. I am so lucky you tend to review just after I post and pick these things up. Please, keep pointing them out. It'll keep me on my toes ;) _

_Aurike- I am planning on doing more Oliver/Alice moments down the track. Right now I think she would be so focused on the baby while they have some time together she wouldn't be spending every moment with him like she would otherwise._

_TLA- No sorry I can't kill off Oliver lol. I introduced his character for a reason which you'll find out way down the track, it all part of my evil plan ;)_

**XXX**

The next morning Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in silence in the living room, no one sure what to say. After Alice had left the room the afternoon before Jasper had stormed out of the house. Edward had finally gone home to Bella and Nessie and the family had sat down to wait but so far Jasper hadn't returned and Alice and Oliver had remained locked away upstairs. Finally Rosalie couldn't take it anymore and she jumped to her feet quickly and moved towards the front door.

"Rose, where are you going?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"I'll be back later," Rosalie murmured offhandedly and quickly raced out the door, down the stairs and into the forest.

Once she was in the forest she broke into a run and she didn't stop until she reached a clearing that opened onto a small lake. It was Jasper and Alice's special place and Rosalie knew it was somewhere Jasper often went to be alone. Sure enough Jasper was sitting on the ground by the water and Rosalie sighed as she stepped out of the trees and walked towards him.

"Jazz?" she murmured softly, not wanting to startle him or risk him attacking her if he wasn't aware she was there.

"What Rose?" Jasper whispered.

"I'd ask if you were okay but that's a pretty stupid question right now isn't it?" Rosalie sighed as she walked over and carefully sat down beside him.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded and Rosalie could feel all the conflicting emotions coming from him. Amongst the anger, sadness and fear was self hate and despair and Rosalie groaned when she felt it.

"Oh Jazz," she whispered and leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder and then rested her chin on her hand.

"I hurt Alice," Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"You'll make it better," Rosalie said surely.

"No, I really hurt Alice," Jasper whispered as his voice hitched. "I hurt her, I hurt my Alice. I've lost her forever." He let out a sob and Rosalie groaned as she rested her forehead against the side of his face. Another sob escaped his lips and he turned his head and buried it on Rosalie's neck and she wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer to her.

"Just let it out Jazz," Rosalie whispered softly and as she held him his body shuddered and he began to dry sob as he completely let go, his emotions enveloping Rosalie like a dark cloud as his body collapsed into hers.

**XXX**

"Mom? Are you going to stay mad at Jasper forever?" Oliver asked as he glanced over at Alice. She had been lying on her back on the bed since they came upstairs and he was sitting in a chair by the window looking out.

"No," Alice sighed. "I'm not really mad at him anymore. I'm just upset he went for you."

"I don't want to be the cause of that," Oliver said quickly. "Esme was right, I shouldn't have got between the two of you. I just didn't want him to hurt you."

"Jasper would never hurt me," Alice said surely.

"What about Paris?" Oliver asked. "Or here a few years ago? He had his hands on you Mom. He was going to hurt you."

"No he wasn't," Alice argued. "In Paris I tried to stop him feeding. Here I didn't let him get over the blood lust before I approached him. That's part of being us. I'd do the same thing, probably even to you, if the situation was reversed. You would do it too. You cannot blame Jasper for those times."

"But what about yesterday?" Oliver asked. "He wasn't feeding or under the bloodlust then."

"No," Alice admitted. "And because of that I know the worst he would have done was grabbed me. He was only trying to keep me with him. Jasper panics if he thinks I'm in danger. Whether it is logical or not, that is the way he is. It is even worse at the moment. I am carrying his baby. This body holds the two people dearest to him. I should have realised he would panic. He needed to reassure himself we were both okay. You shouldn't have tried to keep him away from me Oliver. You must never, ever do that. You are my son and I love you dearly but he is my husband, my soul mate. We aren't complete unless we are together."

"I'm sorry," Oliver said instantly.

"You didn't know," Alice smiled at him.

"So are you going to forgive him then?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I am,' Alice grinned. "I'm not happy about what he did to you but that is a conversation I need to have with him."

"Don't be too hard on him Mom," Oliver sighed. "He didn't hurt me."

"I know," Alice smiled.

**XXX**

Jasper and Rosalie sat in silence for a long time, Jasper tucked in Rosalie's arms as they stared out over the water together. Suddenly Jasper seemed to straighten up and then he looked over at Rosalie.

"Rose, I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"Whatever for?" Rosalie frowned.

"The emotions I have been projecting at you since you got here," Jasper sighed. "They must have been unbearable for you."

"I don't mind Jazz," Rosalie smiled. "You're my brother, its part of who you are. I feel like I'm able to share your pain a little and I feel honoured you let me do it."

"That's a strange way to look at it," Jasper murmured and Rosalie noticed the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

"Well it's you," Rosalie shrugged. "You are the only one besides Emmett that accepts me completely and wholly for who I am and totally gets me. I just extend you the same courtesy. Truth be known, I've always felt closer to you anyway."

"I wonder why that is," Jasper sighed.

"I think I know," Rosalie smirked. "When I was turned Edward and I hated each other. It wasn't until Emmett was turned and demanded Edward treat me with more respect that we even started being civil to one another. We got over the hate but there is still that underlying animosity. I call him my brother out of respect to Carlisle but I don't particularly like him and he doesn't much like me either. With you it's different. You are too much of a gentleman to ever treat a woman that way."

"And I truly consider you my sister," Jasper nodded.

"I know and you've been a brother to me for so long," Rosalie said and then a soft smile appeared on her face as she turned to him. "Actually, you remind me a little of the brother I had when I was human."

"I do?" Jasper frowned.

"Yes, his name was Jackson," Rosalie whispered. "He looked a little like you but it's more than that. He was the only person in my life that really understood me. And he was so protective too. When my parents pushed me towards Royce it was Jackson that defended me. He was the only person, including myself, that saw Royce for what he truly was. In fact, he had a huge fight with my father and left home over my engagement."

"It sounds like you loved him a lot," Jasper smiled.

"I did,' Rosalie nodded. "And I love you the same Jazz. You aren't a bad person, you have to stop being so hard on yourself."

"After what I did yesterday how can you say that?" Jasper sighed.

"You were worried about Alice and the baby," Rosalie murmured. "Emmett would have done the same. Oliver shouldn't have got involved. It was between you and Alice and you panicked Jazz. That's all. I know the rest of the family gives you a hard time about being overprotective of her but sometimes she does silly things and she needs you watching out for her. You only do it because you love her Jazz and deep down Alice knows that."

"I don't know that she will forgive me this time," Jasper whispered. "I hurt her child. I'd never forgive anyone if they hurt our baby."

"He's a vampire and an adult Jazz," Rosalie sighed. "You didn't hurt him. You put him in his place. He shouldn't have got involved in something that was between you and Alice. The rest of us didn't. Do you really think if there was any real threat to Alice, even from you, that Emmett and I, or any of the others, would have just stood there?"

"I suppose not," Jasper agreed.

"Exactly," Rosalie smiled. "Because we know you won't hurt Alice and we know you need to get your panic out after something like that. Oliver hasn't learnt that yet."

"But he is still her son," Jasper sighed. "I've never heard Alice tell me to stay away from her before. I think she meant it, I really do."

"There is only one way to find out for sure," Rosalie murmured.

"What's that?" Jasper asked.

"Go talk to Alice," Rosalie whispered.

"I suppose I should," Jasper sighed.

"Yes you should," Rosalie nodded. "Come on, I'll walk home with you." Jasper nodded his head with a small smile and jumped up to his feet and quickly held his hand out to her and although she really didn't need his help she humoured him and put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks Rose," Jasper murmured.

"You're always welcome," Rosalie smiled as she tucked her arm around his and they walked back to the house together.

**XXX**

As Rosalie and Jasper approached the house Oliver stepped through the trees and they stopped when they saw him. For a moment they just stared at one another and then Oliver took another careful step towards them.

"Jasper, I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment?" he asked carefully.

"I'll see you back at the house," Rosalie smiled and let go of Jasper's arm and headed off into the house. Oliver watched as she left and then he turned back to Jasper slowly.

"Mom is pretty upset," he started.

"I know," Jasper nodded. "I'm on my way to see her now."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to keep you away from her," Oliver added. "She explained to me why that was so wrong. I don't really understand this whole soul mate thing. I thought you meant her harm."

"I would never harm your mother," Jasper snapped.

"I know that, now," Oliver sighed.

"Good," Jasper nodded. "And I apologise for attacking you."

"Thank you," Oliver smiled. "But there was no damage done."

"To you anyway," Jasper sighed as he glanced towards the house. "But Alice…"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded.

"Look, it is going to take some time for you and I to get to know one another," Jasper murmured. "I know Alice has accepted you with open arms and I would love to be able to do that too for her sake but I can't. It's not in my nature. But I do want to get to know you and I promise to be civil from now on."

"I will be too," Oliver nodded.

"For Alice's sake do you think we can agree to a truce?" Jasper asked.

"For Mom," Oliver agreed.

"Good," Jasper smiled. "I better go and talk to her. Is she still up in our room?"

"Yes," Oliver nodded and Jasper didn't say another word as he walked past the other man and headed into the house.

**XXX**

When Jasper walked into the bedroom Alice was still lying on the bed and she sat up when she saw him walk into the room.

"Alice, can we talk?" Jasper asked softly.

"We need to," Alice nodded and patted the bed beside her. Jasper walked over and sat down beside her carefully and she offered him a shy smile. "Things really got out of control yesterday didn't they?"

"I got out of control yesterday," Jasper corrected.

"Maybe a little," Alice smiled. "I shouldn't have gone off without letting you know. I know how much you worry about me, especially at the moment. I should have left a note or called you."

"That doesn't excuse what I did," Jasper argued.

"No, it doesn't," Alice agreed.

"I am so sorry Alice," Jasper said passionately. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did, to you and to Oliver?"

"I already have Jazz," Alice sighed.

"You shouldn't be so quick to forgive me," Jasper argued. "It seems that whenever I do something wrong as soon as I try to apologise you forgive me. Why don't you give me a hard time?"

"Because you do enough of that to yourself," Alice smiled. "Normally I see it but even without my sight I know that since yesterday afternoon you have been sitting out there somewhere punishing yourself over what you did. You have thought it through, come to some realisations and now come to me and said sorry. I know you mean it, I can feel it. That is enough for me. I don't want you to suffer Jazz. I'm not the kind of wife that is going to make you pay for your mistakes more than you should. I love you. As long as you are truly sorry then I don't see a need to focus on it anymore."

"I don't deserve you," Jasper whispered, his voice full of emotion.

"Yes you do," Alice murmured softly and leaned over to gently kiss his lips quickly. "And you're stuck with me for eternity."

"Good," Jasper grinned. "I love you sweetheart."

"I know," Alice smirked at him and he smiled as he reached for her and pulled her into his arms and as she snuggled into him he knew just exactly how lucky he really was.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to ja4ever, Marshmellow, deltagirl74, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, musica1514, Jalice Whitlock Hale and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**XXX**

The following day Jasper and Alice arrived in Carlisle's office right on schedule for her first check up of the morning and he smiled when he saw them, glad they had settled their differences.

"Okay, up on the bed and let's see how the little one is doing," Carlisle told them. Jasper helped Alice undress and climb up on the bed and then Carlisle walked over and began his examination. When he was finished he offered Alice a reassuring smile and turned away as Jasper helped her get dressed again.

"All right," Carlisle smiled once she was dressed and he had turned back to face her. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Alice admitted. "There hasn't been any problems for a while now. Everything seems good."

"Okay," Carlisle nodded and glanced at Jasper before continuing. "And the upset of the last few days hasn't caused any problems with the baby?"

"No," Alice said firmly, also glancing at Jasper. "I think the baby noticed Jasper's absence. There were a few times when he moved around a lot and kicked a bit."

"You didn't tell me that!" Jasper gasped and a wave of guilt flooded the room.

"Jasper," Carlisle warned quickly.

"Oh, sorry," Jasper mumbled and quickly pulled his emotions in check.

"It wasn't too bad," Alice smiled. "I just stroked my stomach and talked to him. I think he understands me. I told him Daddy had gone hunting and would be back soon and that seemed to settle him. And I made sure I drank plenty of blood so he didn't get cranky or hungry."

"Good idea," Carlisle nodded. "You have grown another inch and from what I know from Bella's pregnancy I would say we can safely take this baby in another week."

"Just one more week?" Alice whispered in excitement.

"Yes, do you think you can wait that long?" Carlisle laughed.

"I'll try," Alice giggled.

"We should talk about what will happen at the delivery," Carlisle said and waved towards the couch and they all moved over to it and sat down. Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulder and they both looked at Carlisle expectantly. He thought to himself for a moment about how much like the human expectant parents he dealt with at the hospital they looked like and then he offered them a reassuring smile.

"Provided there are no more complications the delivery should be relatively safe and quick," he started. "You cannot delivery naturally so I'll have to operate. It will be similar to when we did the procedure for you to get pregnant. I'll cut you open with the special scalpel and remove the baby. Once it's removed the incision should heal quickly. I would think that within a day you'll be completely back to normal and able to enjoy your baby."

"It sounds so simple," Alice whispered.

"It is really," Carlisle smiled.

"Do you know when exactly you want to do this?" Jasper asked.

"In about seven days," Carlisle suggested.

"Is six days too early?" Jasper asked.

"No," Carlisle answered. "Why is that?"

"Because in six days it is Alice's birthday," Jasper smiled. "It might be nice for her and the baby to share the same birthday."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Alice squealed and turned to look at Carlisle. "Can we do it then?"

"If that's what you want I don't see any problem with it," Carlisle smiled.

"That's what I want," Alice nodded eagerly.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle agreed. "I still want to see you every morning and night until the day of the birth to keep an eye on you but we are on the home stretch now. I don't anticipate any more problems. Just keep up the blood and keep the emotions within you and around you to a minimum."

"We will," Alice smiled and looked at Jasper excitedly and at the moment it hit them both that it was really happening and in a week they would be holding their baby in their arms.

**XXX**

Now the delivery date was planned the house became a hive of activity. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Oliver concentrated on putting the finishing touches on the suite of rooms for Jasper, Alice and the baby and Carlisle immersed himself in his research to prepare for the delivery.

Jasper and Alice spent a lot of time alone in their room, Jasper once again spending the bulk of his time communicating with the baby through emotions. He also kept sending Alice waves of calmness and she felt more prepared for the birth than she ever thought possible. Three days before the delivery date they were lying on the bed together when Jasper noticed that Alice's face was crinkled in thought and he felt confusion and a sliver of worry coming from her.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"It's nothing major Jazz," Alice sighed. "I can't find my gold watch anywhere. The one you gave me last year."

"When did you last have it?" Jasper asked, knowing it wasn't like Alice to misplace things, especially the gifts he bought for her.

"Months ago," Alice murmured. "I wore it at Edward and Bella's wedding and I remember seeing it when we moved into the attic room. I was sure it was on the dresser when we went to Brazil but I haven't seen it since we got back. I only realised yesterday when I was looking for it."

"Maybe Rose or Bella borrowed it?" Jasper frowned.

"No I asked them," Alice sighed. "Neither of them have seen it."

"It will turn up sweetheart," Jasper assured her and Alice nodded her head slowly. There was a knock on the door and after Jasper called out the door opened and Esme stood there with Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Oliver behind her.

"The rooms are ready," Esme announced excitedly.

"Oh, I can't wait to see them," Alice grinned.

"Well, get up and let's get going then," Emmett smirked impatiently. Alice laughed at him as Jasper got off the bed and then bent down and helped Alice to her feet and they followed their family up to the attic floor.

As soon as they walked through the door Alice let out a gasp and looked around the room in awe. The living room was done in soft browns and woods and it looked relaxing and comfy. The adjourning kitchenette was done in similar colours and Alice noticed there was a microwave and bottle steriliser already set up on the bench and a large refrigerator in preparation for the baby's needs.

"What do you think?" Esme asked eagerly.

"I love it," Alice whispered in shock. "It is perfect."

"Jasper?" Esme prodded.

"It's wonderful," Jasper nodded. "Thank you."

"There is so much more," Rosalie grinned and waves at the doors leading into the room. Alice looked over at Jasper and smirked and then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the first door. It was Jasper's study and it had been done in similar colours to the living room. They moved onto their bedroom which was large and airy and even though they didn't need one it had a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"We noticed that even though you guys don't need to sleep you like to snuggle together on the bed," Rosalie whispered as she stepped up beside them. "We want you to have plenty of room so you can include the baby in that too."

"It's beautiful," Alice whispered, her voice full of emotion. They noticed the large bathroom and closet leading off the bedroom but Alice was eager to see the nursery so they headed straight for the next door.

"This is the baby's room," Esme explained as she reached forward to push the door open. "The next room is its play room. We've put some of the toys and things you got at the baby shower in there but you can decorate it yourselves when the baby is old enough to use it."

Alice nodded her head and stepped into the room and she gasped when she saw it. Light breezy lace curtains fluttered at the wide bay windows and there was a crib, a rocking chair, a change table and a set of drawers, all in white wood. The floor was covered in thick blue carpet and in the corner sat a small table with a lamp sitting on it. The walls were painted a light shade of blue with a wallpaper strip going around the room in the centre of the wall and Alice smiled when she saw the blue ducks on the paper.

"Look Jazz, blue ducks," Alice whispered and he laughed as he moved his arms around her expanding waist.

"You finally got your room with blue ducks," Jasper smiled as he leaned down to lightly kiss her cheek.

"What?" Esme frowned. "Is there something wrong with the ducks?"

"Not at all," Jasper assured her.

"You didn't tell them about that?" Alice gasped as she glanced at Jasper.

"No, it is pure coincidence," Jasper smiled.

"This sounds intriguing," Rosalie prodded them.

"When we bought the diner in Philadelphia you know we renovated it and the apartment upstairs," Jasper reminded them. "One of the rooms in the apartment was an old nursery. I went out to get supplies one day and when I got home Alice was scraping the wallpaper off."

"Blue ducks?" Esme guessed with a smile.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "Alice got pretty upset about us never being able to have children. Every time I see blue ducks I think of it."

"But now the blue ducks mean something happy," Alice grinned. "Our baby's room."

"And it's perfect," Jasper said with feeling as he looked at their family in appreciation. "Thank you so much."

"You are both welcome," Esme smirked.

**XXX**

The family left Jasper and Alice alone to explore their new rooms and they spent hours wandering through, looking around and marvelling at all the work their family had done for them.

"I can't believe they put so much work into it," Alice grinned excitedly.

"I truly feel loved from all this," Jasper admitted as he wrapped his arms around her and they stood together in the middle of their living room.

"We should move our stuff up here now," Alice decided. "I want to move in before the baby is born."

"You aren't moving a thing," Jasper chided gently.

"But will you?" Alice pouted as she looked up at him. Her big wide innocent eyes pleaded with him and he laughed, knowing he was already completely lost.

"Of course I will," Jasper smiled and leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. He let her go and turned and walked from the room and Alice began to wander through the rooms again as she waited for him.

**XXX**

When Jasper returned he had the rest of the family with him again and they were all carrying boxes and bags from their old room. Alice grinned when she saw them and started directing them into different rooms with different boxes and bags. She tried to help unpack but none of them would let her do much at all and she had to be content with watching and directing the entire move. As they were finishing up Edward, Bella and Nessie arrived to visit and Nessie giggled and squealed as she ran around exploring the new rooms. Edward chipped in to help move the boxes and Bella stayed with Alice and helped her organise the new rooms. Eventually the work was all finished and the family settled down in the new living room to chat together happily. Jasper was sitting on a couch with Alice beside him, his arm slung casually around her shoulders as she snuggled into him when Edward suddenly bolted forward.

"Jazz, grab her!" he screamed quickly and Jasper turned to Alice and noticed her eyes were glazed over like they did when she had a vision. She hadn't had a vision since she had got pregnant and it took him unaware but he quickly tightened his arm around her as she slipped into the vision.

Her body stiffened like she did when the visions were violent or upsetting and Jasper turned and looked at Edward in panic before he turned his attention back to Alice. Edward quickly invaded Alice's mind and as the horror unfolded for her he also witnessed it.

_Alice was knelt on the grass, a tiny baby snuggled in her arms as she looked in horror at a fire burning in front of her. She focused closer and realised amongst the flames she could make out Jasper's inert body ripped to pieces and burning in the fire._

"_Jazz, no," she moaned as she reached a hand out for him but the flames licked her arm and made her pull back. Suddenly a dark figure approached her and she cringed back as she hugged the baby tighter to her chest._

"_Don't please," she begged. "Please don't hurt him."_

"_Give us the baby!" a dark voice demanded._

"_No, never!" Alice screamed._

"_He is an abomination," the shadowy man growled. "If you don't wish to suffer the same fate as your husband you will hand over the child."_

"_No!' Alice screamed again as she held the baby tightly to her chest and two more dark figures joined the first one and Alice struggled to hold the baby as they descended on her. Two of them restrained her as the third snatched the baby and then they tossed Alice aside._

"_No, give me back my baby!" Alice screeched and the third figure ignored her as he walked over to the fire and callously threw the baby into the flames that were devouring its father's remains._

"_No!" Alice sobbed as she watched the flames devour her family and then the vision abruptly stopped._

"No!" Alice screamed. "Oh God, no!"

"Alice?" Jasper gasped. "What did you see?"

"No, oh no!" Alice dry sobbed as she turned and clutched desperately at Jasper. "Don't let them take my baby, don't let them kill my baby!"

"Who?" Jasper snarled defensively.

"She saw someone kill you and the baby," Edward whispered.

"Who would want to harm your child?" Carlisle sighed.

"She didn't see the who or why," Edward explained.

"Alice, no one is hurting our baby," Jasper soothed her, feeling how much her body was shaking. Suddenly he felt a tremendous wave of fear and terror come from both Alice and the baby but before he could try to calm their emotions Alice went rigid in his arms.

"No!" she screeched in agony and fell to the floor as she clutched her stomach. "No!"

"Alice!" Jasper gasped and started to move to her but before he could get there she let out an inhuman screech and vomited a river of blood. As Jasper grabbed her and pulled her into his arms the blood began to flow from her mouth, nose and ears and she writhed in his arms as she screamed and screamed over and over again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you to aurike, Marshmellow, Erin, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Alex, 123curlyalice cullen, TLA, musica1514, yingyanggirl, usagiharuka, Jalice Whitlock Hale, Greenfairyrose, SakuraMaeda, Jessie Alice and ja4ever for your reviews. _

_And finally, it's the chapter you have all been waiting for lol….._

**XXX**

"Hold your breath Jasper!" Carlisle gasped as he raced over to them but Jasper's worry and fear were that strong he didn't even notice the bloodlust. Alice coughed and spluttered as the blood continued to pour from her, quickly soaking the carpet and pooling around them.

"Jazz!" Alice choked out as she clutched at him fearfully, her eyes wide and black.

"Carlisle, help her!" Jasper screamed desperately.

"Get her downstairs, now!" Carlisle ordered. Emmett raced over and helped Jasper to his feet with Alice still in his arms and together they raced from the room with her.

"Edward, Rose I need your help," Carlisle said quickly. He turned and raced from the room, Edward and Rosalie right behind him, and when they hurried into his office Jasper was already setting Alice down on the table.

"Alice, we need to get the baby out, now," Carlisle said as he rushed to her side.

"Jazz," Alice moaned but her voice came out as a gargling noise as she choked up more blood.

"I'm right here sweetheart," Jasper gasped, leaning over and looking deep into her eyes. "Everything will be okay, Carlisle will get the baby out and you will both be okay."

"Stay with me," Alice sobbed, still choking on the blood.

"Nothing could make me leave you Alice," Jasper whispered as he took her hand in his and continued to lean over her.

"We need to get ready," Carlisle said urgently. "Jasper, try and calm Alice down. We need her still. Edward, I'm going to need your help here. Emmett, go upstairs and get all the bags of blood from the fridge in Alice's room. We might need it. Rose, help Jasper hold Alice down."

The family quickly rushed to follow Carlisle's orders and as they moved around Jasper stayed bent over Alice, gently stroking her forehead as he sent her and the baby waves of calmness. It seemed to help a little and the blood pouring from Alice's mouth started to ease off and then stopped and Rosalie leaned over with a towel and tried to clean her up a little.

"Thank you," Alice whispered weakly.

"Your welcome Alice," Rosalie smiled softly.

"All right, we're ready," Carlisle announced and Jasper glanced at him and realised he had prepared the instruments he would need and was ready to begin. "Like before Jasper, we must keep her still. Rose and Emmett will help you hold her down. Use your gift and whatever force you need to."

"Okay," Jasper nodded numbly and turned his eyes back to Alice's.

"Jazz, I'm scared," Alice gasped.

"I know sweetheart," Jasper whispered and leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. She gave him a soft smile and then suddenly her face scrunched up and she let out another ear-piercing scream. Her body instinctively curled up into a ball and she nearly rolled off the table as Jasper grabbed her and held her tight.

"Carlisle, do something!" Jasper screamed in panic as Alice grasped for him frantically, a ball of pain and agony.

"Edward, pass me a couple of sachets of blood, now!" Carlisle yelled as he raced to Alice's side. "Lay her down on her back. With all the blood she just regurgitated I think the baby is craving blood." Jasper helped Carlisle move Alice although she shrieked in agony as she began to writhe frantically, trying desperately to get away from the pain.

"Hold her still," Carlisle commanded. "I can't help her while she is moving around like this." Jasper grabbed her shoulders and held them down and Emmett and Rosalie rushed over to help Carlisle hold down the rest of her body. Edward raced back over with four sachets of blood and Carlisle quickly grabbed one and tore it open with his teeth.

"Alice, open your mouth," he ordered. She managed to although she was sobbing in agony still and Carlisle tipped the entire sachet into her mouth. As he emptied it Edward ripped open another one and as soon as Carlisle had drained the bag Edward handed him a fresh one and they did it again with the other two bags.

"Another one?" Edward whispered.

"Get a few more," Carlisle nodded, seeing Alice was still in agony. Edward grabbed as many of the bags as he could off the table and as he raced back he was already ripping open a bag and he handed it to Carlisle. Carlisle began to tip the bag into Alice's mouth but she suddenly coughed, a horrible gagging sound, and then she threw up blood again, much more than the last bag.

"Dammit!" Carlisle swore, totally out of character as Alice turned her head to the side and kept vomiting blood, the thick liquid gushing over the floor.

"Jazz," she gasped but it came out in a gurgling sound as she continued to choke on the blood that she was throwing up. She was gasping and then suddenly as well as the gasping and gurgling she began to cough and a horrible choking noise came from her.

"Right here sweetheart," Jasper assured her as he watched in horror, still holding her shoulders.

"She's choking on the blood," Carlisle groaned. "Turn her on her side, quick!" They all turned her as she screamed in agony and the blood flowed from her mouth all over the floor. As the flow stopped a little she started sobbing and she looked up at Jasper with desperate eyes.

"Oh Jazz, make it stop, please," she begged and he felt the worst fear from her he had ever experienced.

"Carlisle, do something!" Jasper begged in terror.

"We need to hold her down and get the baby out," Carlisle decided. "It's trying to kill her. I don't know if it can but being half vampire it's possible."

"Get it out, now!" Jasper growled. Suddenly blood began to flow from Alice's nose again and she writhed in agony as the baby's errant heart beat began to skip beats.

"Carlisle?" Alice gasped, feeling the irregular heart beats.

"I know, I can hear it," Carlisle nodded and glanced at Jasper. "Send her whatever you can and hold her down. We need to do this now!" Jasper looked at him with wide eyes for a moment and then turned his attention back to Alice and he felt Emmett and Rosalie step up beside them.

As Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and looked deep into her eyes, sending her as much calm and serenity as he could he felt Emmett and Rosalie grip her arms and pin her to the bed.

"I love you Alice," Jasper whispered, not breaking their eye contact as he carefully pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to her cheek, kissing her softly.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured as Carlisle began to cut into her belly with the same werewolf claw scalpel he had used before. They could all hear the baby's heart and the pause between each beat got longer and longer.

"Our baby, Jazz, our baby," Alice whispered as Carlisle finished cutting into her belly and tossed the scalpel aside.

"He will be okay," Jasper assured her although his own worry was flooding from him but he tried to hide it as he attempted to calm her. He turned his eyes to her and as their eyes locked their love radiated between them. Suddenly the room was filled with the high pitched cry of a newborn and Jasper moved so he was facing Carlisle and Alice could see too.

"You have a beautiful baby boy," Carlisle announced, holding the brand new baby up for them to see.

"He's perfect," Alice whispered as she reached her hand out towards him.

"We'll just check him over and then you can hold him," Carlisle smiled at her and took a pair of scissors Edward was holding and quickly cut the umbilical cord and handed him to Edward. Edward hurried to a table they had set up at the side with the baby and Carlisle turned his attention back to Alice.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle murmured to Alice.

"Much better," Alice nodded.

"Good," Carlisle nodded. "Jasper, Rose, Emmett. I'm guessing with all this human blood around even though you are trying to control your thirsts your mouths are all full of venom right now?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Jasper snapped.

"Calm down Jasper, I don't mean anything by it," Carlisle sighed and picked up a sterile bowl. "I need some venom, all of us need to spit what we can into here." He did it first and then held the bowl out to Jasper, who glared at him as he did it and then to Rosalie and Emmett. Finally he stepped over to Edward who did it without asking questions and then Carlisle raced back to Alice.

"Rose, I need a hand here," he said and passed her the bowl of venom. "When I tell you, pour that over her wound."

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Alice whispered.

"You lost a lot of blood, our venom will help you heal quicker," Carlisle assured her and with his gloved hands he pushed down on her stomach and pressed her wound together. "Now Rose." Rosalie tipped the venom over the wound and Carlisle circled his fingers through it rubbing it into the wound and as he suspected the venom instantly sealed the gaping hole in her stomach.

"Instant super glue," Rosalie teased.

"Something like that," Carlisle laughed. Once the wound was sealed Carlisle turned and changed his gloves and then stepped up beside Jasper. "Now you are all taken care of Alice, how would you like to meet your son?"

Alice nodded her head eagerly and Carlisle turned and motioned to Edward and as he bent down to gently lift the baby into his arms Jasper helped Alice to sit up. He sat next to her so she could lean on him as Edward walked over to them with the baby now wrapped in a knitted blanket.

"Who wants him first?" Edward smiled.

"Jasper," Alice answered quickly and he turned to look at her. "I've held him for weeks, it's your turn now." Jasper grinned and Edward stepped up to him and carefully transferred the tiny baby into Jasper's arms. He held him and looked down at him in awe as Alice rested her head against his shoulder and looked down at their baby with him.

"He's perfect," Jasper whispered.

"He is," Alice agreed and lifted her hand and lightly brushed her finger on their baby's soft warm cheek.

"Does he have a name?" Edward asked softly.

"I don't know, ask Jasper," Alice smiled and her love flowed from her as she turned her eyes up to Jasper. "You're his father, what do you want to name him?"

"Brandon," Jasper said instantly and Alice grinned at the suggestion, knowing he had got the idea from her last name as a human.

"Brandon Whitlock, I like it," Alice whispered.

"Me too," Jasper agreed and his eyes went back to his newborn son snuggled in his arms before looking over at his wife. "Now it's your turn sweetheart." He moved and carefully laid the baby in Alice's arms and then he sat back down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Alice laid her head back against him as they both looked down at their son now nestled in his mother's arms and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie gathered around them to look at the baby too.

"He looks exactly like you Jazz," Emmett grinned.

"He has Alice's hair colour though," Rosalie smiled and reached out and ran her finger gently over Brandon's soft black hair.

"One of you obviously had green eyes as humans," Edward added. "His eyes are gorgeous." They all looked at the tiny baby's dark green emerald eyes and Jasper wondered if maybe it was something from Alice, not remembering what his own eye colour had been when he was human.

"A perfect blending of you both," Carlisle murmured. As they all stared down at him Brandon looked up at them with bleary newborn eyes and then suddenly he scrunched his face up and started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" Alice asked in panic as she looked at Carlisle worriedly.

"He's hungry," Jasper answered before anyone else could.

"Oh," Alice sighed in relief.

"I'll get him some blood now," Carlisle smiled. "But for his next feed we need to give him baby formula. We don't want him too reliant on blood at such a young age."

"If he's like Nessie he won't like the formula," Edward smirked.

"I don't blame him one bit," Alice giggled as she leaned down and gently kissed Brandon's forehead. He continued to cry and Alice tried to rock him in her arms but it didn't seem to soothe him at all.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered and he felt her panic wash over him.

"He's okay, it's just the hunger," Jasper assured her. Carlisle rushed back into the room with a baby bottle filled with blood and he quickly handed it to Alice. She quickly put it to the baby's mouth and Brandon turned his head, gave a final sob and then latched onto the teat and began to drink noisily.

"He's a little pig," Alice giggled as Brandon fed hungrily.

"He is," Jasper agreed and Carlisle looked at the others and nodded his head to the door and they all slipped out silently to give the new family some time alone.

Jasper and Alice both stayed silent as Brandon drank the entire bottle of blood and when it was finished Alice carefully pulled it from his mouth and Jasper leaned over and took it from her. Brandon's eyes went wide for a moment and then he gave a hiccup and Alice couldn't help but laugh at him. His eyes moved around for a moment and then they looked up and locked with Alice's.

"Oh," Jasper murmured.

"What?" Alice asked, not tearing her eyes from her baby.

"He loves you Alice," Jasper whispered. "He just projected a huge wave of love when he looked at you."

"And I love you too my precious boy," Alice murmured and leaned down and kissed the baby's soft cheek. Jasper smiled as he felt the love and happiness emanating from Alice and then she turned her head to look up at him again.

"We did it Jazz," she whispered softly. "We have our baby. I'm so happy I feel like I could explode."

"Me too," Jasper grinned and leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Jazz," Alice sighed happily and they snuggled together as their turned their attention back to their son.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you to Marshmellow, aurike, xxtwilightx, Lindsabelle, Greenfairyrose, musica1514, erin, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, SakuraMaeda, Ninjababe09 Twilightgirl1724 and borednow0809 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

When the sun came up on a new day Jasper glanced down at Brandon sound asleep in Alice's arms and then lifted his gaze to Alice.

"He's going to stir in a moment," he predicted and within three seconds Brandon's eye lids began to flutter and then they opened.

"You are going to make a fantastic Daddy," Alice giggled. "Your gift definitely gives you the edge on the whole parenting thing."

"You'll be a great mother too sweetheart," Jasper assured her.

"We should take him out to meet everyone," Alice murmured. "Especially Oliver."

"Of course," Jasper agreed. He reached out and helped Alice get off the table with the baby in her arms and then he moved his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the office.

When they walked out into the living room the entire family was gathered waiting and they all smiled and gasped as Jasper and Alice walked into the room. Alice glanced around at them all, knowing they were all eager to meet and hold Brandon but she already knew who she wanted Brandon to meet first. She glanced up and gave Jasper a smile and then she stepped away from him and walked over to Oliver. She knelt down in front of him and he sat forward to get a better look at the baby and then Alice carefully moved Brandon to offer him to his older brother.

"Mom, I don't know," Oliver murmured as he pulled back a little. "What if I hurt him?" 

"You won't," Alice smiled surely.

"He has a heartbeat," Oliver whispered. "What if his blood becomes too much for me?"

"Jasper will sense it way before it overcomes you," Alice assured him. "But he's your baby brother, I don't think you'll be any danger to him."

"Okay," Oliver murmured but Jasper could feel that he was still unsure and as Alice placed the tiny baby in his arms Jasper moved a little closer to them.

"He's so tiny," Oliver whispered in awe as he looked down at the little baby now in his arms.

"He is, isn't he?" Alice grinned.

Oliver sat holding Brandon for a while as he stared at him and finally Alice got up and moved to sit on the couch beside them. Jasper walked over and sat on the arm next to her and they watched as Oliver passed the baby over to Esme beside him. As the family sat talking softly Brandon got passed from person to person and when he finally reached Bella she helped Renesmee hold her new cousin before having her own cuddle. After Bella had been holding the baby herself for a while he began to whimper and Jasper got up and walked over to her and Bella grinned as he approached her.

"You want him back?" she smirked.

"Yes," Jasper nodded eagerly and bent down and claimed back his son as the family laughed at him. Once Brandon was safely back in his arms the baby instantly stopped crying and Jasper walked back over to sit with Alice and within a mere minute the baby was asleep again.

"How did you do that?" Edward grinned. "It took me hours to get Renesmee to sleep when she was that age."

"All babies are different Edward," Carlisle pointed out.

"You don't have Jazz's gift," Alice smirked.

"Oh, of course," Edward laughed. "You can make him happy and content."

"That is going to make your life so much easier," Bella smiled at Alice. "If he gets too difficult you can just hand him to Daddy and be done with it."

"He's just as happy with Alice," Jasper argued instantly.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Bella said quickly.

"We know," Alice smiled as she placed her hand on Jasper's arm in a silent warning. "We should get him upstairs and settled in the nursery."

"Of course," Jasper nodded and got to his feet straight away.

"Alice, I'm really sorry if I upset you," Bella murmured.

"You didn't Bella, really," Alice smiled. "Everything just feels strange and surreal. I need to spend some time alone with Jazz and Brandon."

"Oh, I understand," Bella nodded. "I remember feeling like that." Alice smiled at her again and got up and walked over and hugged her and then she skipped back over to Jasper's side and together they walked upstairs with their baby.

**XXX**

For the next month Jasper and Alice lived in a haze as they focused entirely on Brandon. Alice's recovery had been pretty much instantaneous and the only sign she had been through such an ordeal was the silver scar that stretched across her stomach. By the day after Brandon's birth she had been able to do everything she normally did, including going hunting. Now the baby was no longer inside her she switched back to the vegetarian diet again and Jasper noticed that although sometimes she seemed to crave human blood she always managed to keep the thirst under control. The baby seemed to help her and Jasper and Alice were totally in awe of their son. His growth was similar to what Renesmee's had been and Carlisle visited their rooms regularly to measure and check his progress.

He was now the size of a three month old baby, although he was only a month old, and he was beginning to smile and laugh and starting to engage with his family. At first everyone had been really careful with their emotions around him but as time passed they realised that Brandon's gift wasn't entirely the same as Jasper's. He could project his own emotions and make people feel a certain emotion but he didn't seem to feel the emotions around him.

Jasper and Alice had only ever left his side briefly, leaving him with Emmett and Rosalie when they both needed to hunt. They stayed close to home and were normally out and back within an hour but the time they were away from him seemed like a lifetime to them. For that reason they had barely spent any time with the other members of their family and one evening they had just got Brandon settled for the night and were sitting in their living area together when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in guys," Alice giggled and the door opened and Edward, Emmett and Oliver walked into the room.

"The little dude sleeping?" Emmett asked as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah, he went down about an hour ago," Jasper nodded.

"Great," Edward smiled.

"Oh, that's a fantastic idea," Alice grinned and Jasper glanced at her before looking at the others.

"What is?" he asked.

"We're going on a hunting trip," Emmett said eagerly. "We want you to come?"

"Just a quick one?" Jasper asked.

"We thought we'd go up to Canada and hunt grizzlies," Oliver told him.

"We'll be back tomorrow night," Edward added.

"Oh, I don't think so," Jasper shook his head.

"C'mon Jazz, it'll be a blast," Emmett begged. "We haven't hunted together or hung out for months."

"I can't leave Brandon and Alice for that long," Jasper shrugged.

"Why not?" Alice demanded as she turned to look at him.

"I have to stay here in case you both need protecting," Jasper murmured.

"Protecting from what?" Alice frowned. "We are perfectly safe here Jazz."

"We don't know who the people in your vision were or where they came from," Jasper pointed out.

"My vision?" Alice echoed and then her eyes went wide as she realised he was still focused on the vision she had just before Brandon had been born. "Jazz, I haven't seen anything since. I think whoever or whatever caused that has made a different decision, taken a different path. It has been a month. I would have seen something more if we were still in danger."

"And you haven't seen anything?" Jasper asked. "Not even the smallest thing?"

"Nothing," Alice assured him. "Jazz, we are safe, all of us."

"Well even without that threat you might still need me here," Jasper murmured as he glanced at the nursery door and Alice realised he didn't want to leave Brandon's side.

"Jazz, we both need you," Alice smiled at him. "But you need more in your life than just us. You should go with them. Brandon and I will be here when you get back and we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jasper frowned.

"Jazz, Brandon is sleeping through the night and getting older," Alice sighed. "We need to get our lives back on track and stop focusing on him non-stop. This would be a good start. It doesn't mean we love him any less."

"I'll take my cell phone with me," Jasper nodded. "If you need me to come back, you'll call me?"

"Of course I will," Alice smiled. "But we won't need you back early. We'll survive one day without you."

"Okay," Jasper grinned and turned to look at his brothers and his stepson. "I guess I'm coming."

"Great, we're leaving in half an hour," Emmett told him.

"I'll be down then," Jasper nodded and the three men left the room and Jasper glanced at Alice worriedly before getting up and rushing into their room to change.

**XXX**

It took Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Oliver nearly an hour to drag Jasper away from Alice and Brandon but finally the men were away and Alice was alone with the baby up in her rooms. Esme and Rosalie came upstairs to see if she wanted to take Brandon and come with them to Bella's cottage but she didn't want to disturb his sleep and told them to go without her. She wanted to stay close while Brandon was asleep and decided to do some online shopping. She spent most of the night ordering new clothes for herself, Jasper, Oliver and Brandon and it wasn't until the sun slipped through the study window that she realised she had passed the night away. She shut off the computer and walked out of the study and headed straight for the nursery. Brandon was just starting to stir and Alice stood by the cot and watched him until his eyes fluttered open and he giggled when his gaze rested on his mother.

"Good morning my beautiful boy," Alice smiled softly as she leaned over the cot and scooped the baby easily into her arms. He snuggled into her and she stood there for a moment just enjoying holding him.

Eventually she turned and walked out into the living room and walked straight through into the bathroom. She ran a bath for Brandon and undressed him and laid him in the water and sat and played with him for a while before she washed him and then got him out. She wrapped him in a towel and carried him back to his room and then dried and dressed him. He started to grizzle a little as she was buttoning up his jumpsuit and she spoke softly to him as she finished and picked him back up.

"You hungry my little man?" she murmured as she pressed her lips to his soft, warm cheek and he snuggled his head into her as he began to cry louder. "All right, one bottle coming up."

She walked out to the kitchenette and settled the crying baby on her hip as she pulled out a clean bottle and the tin of formula. After Carlisle had pointed out that Brandon needed human food as well as blood Jasper had devised a strict schedule to ensure he got both. It included a bottle of formula for breakfast and Alice now knew the schedule without checking the print out Jasper had stuck on the wall. She made the bottle quickly and expertly and then walked over to the sofa and sat down. She settled Brandon in her arms and then moved the bottle to his mouth. He instantly wrapped his lips around the teat and chewed on it for a moment and then his face twisted up as he let out a scream.

"Oh come on baby boy, it isn't that bad," Alice smiled at him. He started to cry harder and Alice tried to coax him to drink the formula but he wouldn't even try sucking the bottle.

"I guess I can't really blame you," Alice sighed as she set the bottle on the table. "I wouldn't touch the stuff either." She moved the baby to her shoulder and patted his back softly but he continued to cry.

"I know your hungry baby boy," Alice soothed him but he continued to cry and she felt her panic rise as she glanced at the untouched bottle. "You know what, Daddy isn't here. He doesn't need to know what you had for breakfast."

She jumped to her feet quickly and walked back into the kitchenette and she quickly grabbed one of the pre-made bottles of blood from the fridge. She popped it into the microwave for a few seconds to warm it and then grabbed it out and walked back to the couch. She settled Brandon lying back in her arms and put the bottle to his lips. He started to turn away from it again and Alice quickly squeezed it to let a few drops of the blood slip out and trickle into his mouth.

"It's want you want baby," she murmured as she did but Brandon didn't latch on eagerly like he usually did. She tried to press the bottle into his mouth again but he turned his head away and began to scream.

"Oh, come on darling," Alice begged. "Daddy will never do anything without us again if we don't behave ourselves today and show him we are okay without him here." Brandon continued to scream and cry and Alice put him against her shoulder and stood up. She paced up and down the living room for a while, bouncing him gently in her arms but nothing seemed to settle him. Finally she turned and walked out of the room and she hurried downstairs.

"Esme, Rose?" she called out desperately over Brandon's cries but she couldn't sense their presence anywhere in the house. She realised they must still be at Bella's place and she dashed to the phone and quickly called Esme's phone.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Esme, it's me," Alice said as a sob slipped from her lips. "Can you come home, please?"

"Alice, sweetheart, is something wrong?" Esme gasped. "Is Brandon okay?"

"I don't know," Alice moaned. "Jazz isn't here and Brandon won't stop crying. I don't know what to do."

"Its okay honey," Esme said calmly. "Rose and I will come home straight away. We'll only be a few minutes."

"Thank you," Alice gasped and hung up the phone and moved Brandon back to her shoulder as he continued to cry.

**XXX**

It felt like a lifetime to Alice as she held her crying son but only five minutes after she had called them Rosalie and Esme ran through the front door. Esme rushed straight over to them and Alice quickly shoved Brandon into her arms.

"I don't know what's wrong," Alice gasped as Esme tried to soothe the baby. "He was okay when he woke up. He had his bath but he wouldn't take his bottle. Then he started screaming like this and he won't stop."

"Was it formula or blood?" Esme asked.

"Both," Alice moaned. "He won't take either of them."

"That's strange," Rosalie murmured.

"What am I doing wrong?" Alice sobbed. "Without Jazz I don't have a clue what is wrong with him or how to stop him crying."

"Alice, its okay," Esme smiled softly as she continued to bounce Brandon in an effort to stop him crying. "We'll work it out." If anything Brandon's crying was getting worse and he seemed to be leaning back towards his mother.

"I think he wants you," Esme added. "Why don't you take him and we'll all go upstairs and see if we can figure this out." Alice nodded her head and took the baby back and as he continued to cry they all walked back up to the attic rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you to AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, xxtwilightx, Lindsabelle, yingyanggirl, Marshmellow,ja4ever, Sakura Maeda, and Smiley Alice for your reviews. _

**XXX**

For the entire morning Brandon cried almost constantly and Rosalie, Esme and Alice tried everything they could think of. The only thing they discovered was that Brandon cried a lot louder if Rosalie or Esme took him from Alice but even with his mother he wouldn't settle. Esme had called Bella and she had rushed over too but even with her experiences with Nessie she was unable to help soothe Brandon. Esme could see how distraught and frazzled Alice was getting and by early afternoon she knew they had to do something.

"I think we should call Carlisle," Esme murmured softly as she stood with Rosalie watching as Alice and Bella sat on the couch, trying to soothe Brandon.

"No," Alice whispered. "He's with Jazz."

"Alice, I think something is wrong," Esme said gently. "It's probably not serious but Carlisle should look him over."

"And Jasper will want to be here if his son is sick," Rosalie added.

"He's going to be so mad with me," Alice gasped as she held the baby tighter, the thought of him being sick filling her with dread. "He goes away for one day and this happens."

"Alice, it isn't your fault," Bella sighed as she quickly put her arm around Alice's shoulders. "These things happen with children. You're a great Mom and Jasper would be the first to tell you that."

"Maybe," Alice murmured unsurely and glanced down at Brandon as he clutched her shirt and cried against her chest.

"We should really call them, Carlisle at least," Esme prodded.

"Call them," Alice decided, her eyes welling with tears she would never shed as she hugged Brandon closer.

**XXX**

The men were taking a break from hunting and were sitting on a group of rocks chatting lightly when Carlisle's cell phone began to ring in his pocket. All eyes snapped to him because everyone knew the family didn't call their phones when they were hunting unless it was important.

"It's Esme," Carlisle murmured as he flipped the phone open and he got up and wandered off into the forest as he began to talk to her. When he walked back into the clearing a few moments later they all noticed his brow furrowed with concern and Edward let out a groan.

"What is it?" Emmett asked instantly.

"Jasper, we need to get home," Carlisle said, ignoring the others.

"Is something wrong with Mom?" Oliver gasped.

"It isn't Alice," Carlisle said, his eyes still locked on Jasper.

"Brandon!" Jasper growled as he jumped to his feet.

"Esme thinks he's sick," Carlisle nodded.

"Let's go!" Jasper yelled and turned and began to run back in the direction of the house and the others had to run at full speed to keep up with him.

**XXX**

As soon as the men approached the house Jasper was aware of Brandon's crying up in the attic rooms and he burst into the house and raced up the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Alice!" he yelled as he reached the top floor and he flung the door open and raced into their living room.

"Oh Jazz," Alice gasped from where she was pacing back and forth, Brandon still crying in her arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Jasper demanded as he moved quickly to their side and snatched Brandon from Alice's arms. As the baby snuggled into Jasper's chest Jasper began to send him massive waves of calmness and sleepiness and for the first time all day Brandon's cries eased off.

"I don't know," Alice whispered as she watched her son with his father. Brandon gave a little hiccup and moved his thumb to his mouth and then his little eyes drooped closed and he instantly fell asleep against Jasper.

"What's been happening?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to them and looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"He's been crying since he woke up this morning," Esme explained. "And he won't take his bottles, formula or blood."

"He's fine now," Alice murmured sadly. "He just doesn't like me."

"Alice, no!" Jasper gasped as he felt her heartbreak slam into him.

"It can't be that," Carlisle smiled but Alice just shrugged her shoulders.

"Look at him," she whispered. "He's fine now Jazz is home."

"That's only because I can calm him sweetheart," Jasper sighed.

"And I have an idea about why he is so upset today," Carlisle added. "It has nothing to do with which parent he was with."

"Why then?" Alice frowned.

"Give me a second," Carlisle smiled and moved closer to Jasper and carefully reached out and pulled Brandon's thumb from his mouth. He stuck his finger into the baby's mouth and moved it around for a moment and then he nodded his head as he pulled his hand from the baby. "I suspected something like this would happen."

"What's wrong with him?" Jasper demanded.

"Unlike Renesmee, Brandon didn't have teeth when he was born," Carlisle explained. "His teeth are coming through now. It is probably quite painful, all those sharp teeth punching through his gums."

"He's teething," Esme sighed in relief.

"Yes, and its more intense than a human baby experiences," Carlisle added. "It feels like all his teeth are coming through at once. I can already feel them under the gum. I would guess they will come through some time this evening and then he should be fine."

"I didn't do anything wrong?" Alice whispered.

"No sweetheart," Carlisle assured her. "It was just dumb luck you were with him alone when this started."

"What can we do for him?" Alice asked in relief.

"Jasper's gift seems to be handling it pretty well," Carlisle smiled. "Keep him as calm as possible Jasper and once they come through let me know and I'll check him again. I think its pointless trying to give him any teething rings like human babies. He's going to chew through them straight away."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded as he walked over and sat down in a large armchair and rested Brandon safely in his lap as the baby slept.

**XXX**

After the rest of the family had left the room Jasper looked over at Alice who was standing frozen, her eyes locked on Brandon and he let out a sigh.

"Sweetheart, come here," he murmured as he held his hand out to her. Without a word Alice drifted to his side and he took her hand and carefully pulled her closer to him and then lifted her into his lap, settling her on the opposite side to Brandon.

"Darling, you mustn't ever think he doesn't love you," Jasper whispered as he pressed his lips to her cheek softly. "The love that comes from him when you hold him or even when he can only see you is stronger than it is for anyone, even me."

"I couldn't make it better for him though," Alice sighed.

"I only could because of my gift," Jasper pointed out. "If I didn't have that I'm sure he would still be screaming and he'd probably be wanting you over me. Don't ever doubt his love for you."

"I didn't," Alice whispered. "Not really. I just felt like such a failure. He is so small and defenceless and we're so powerful. I'm supposed to be able to shield him from anything painful or dangerous. I'm his mother."

"And you are the most amazing mother," Jasper smiled.

"But I panicked Jazz," Alice gasped. "I couldn't cope."

"And you think I didn't panic?" Jasper laughed. "Come on Alice, don't be too hard on yourself. How many first time parents would have done the same thing? We're new to all this sweetheart. He'll be back to himself once his teeth come through."

"I guess," Alice sighed. Brandon stirred in Jasper's arms then and both of their eyes instantly snapped to him. His eyes opened and Jasper increased the waves of calm to him and he just looked up at his parents sleepily and then tried to stuff his fist in his mouth to chew it.

"Oh darling, you'll hurt yourself doing that," Alice whispered and reached forward and pulled Brandon's fist from his mouth. His face started to scrunch up in protest but before Jasper could try to alter his mood Alice had moved her finger to Brandon's mouth. She curled it into his mouth and he giggled and then started chomping on her finger to ease his sore gums.

"He likes that," Jasper laughed.

"Of course he does," Alice giggled. "It's hard and cold. Better than any teething ring Carlisle could come up with." Jasper laughed with her and she laid her head on his shoulder as Brandon gurgled happily, content now he had Jasper's waves and Alice's finger soothing him.

**XXX**

Brandon spent the rest of the day chomping happily on Alice's finger and as the day went on she felt the teeth getting sharper and stronger as they broke through his gums. By that evening his brand new teeth had completely grown and when Carlisle checked them he announced they were finished. Afterwards Alice prepared Brandon a blood bottle and he sucked it down hungrily. She decided to prepare him another one since he hadn't eaten all day and while she went into the kitchen Jasper bathed Brandon and got him dressed for bed.

Alice gave him the second bottle and he finished the whole thing before snuggling into her and going to sleep. Once he was completely settled Jasper checked his emotions and when he only sensed calmness and contentedness Alice took Brandon into the nursery and settled him in his crib. When she returned to the living room she was surprised to see Carlisle sitting with Jasper and he smiled at her as she walked into the room.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you both?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Alice nodded as she walked over to sit down with them and she had a quick vision of what Carlisle wanted to discuss with them. "It really isn't like that Carlisle."

"Just let me say my piece, please?" Carlisle asked.

"Go ahead," Alice smiled as Jasper frowned and he could feel Carlisle's concern.

"It is nothing alarming," Carlisle assured him. "But I am worried about you both. Since Brandon was born you have both focused solely on him."

"We waited over sixty years for him," Jasper argued instantly. "Why wouldn't we focus on him now he's here?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't," Carlisle sighed. "But you have both become focused only on him. It isn't healthy, especially for our kind. You only hunt quickly when absolutely necessary and never spend any time with the family. Jasper, when was the last time you wrestled with Emmett or played a game of chess with Edward? And Alice, when did you last go shopping with Rose or decorate with Esme or even nag Bella about her wardrobe? Or spend any time with Oliver? I suspect you aren't even spending any quality time alone. Since Brandon's birth have you done anything fun together, just the two of you? Have you made love?"

"Carlisle, that is none of your business!' Jasper snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said quickly. "As your coven leader, as your father, I am extremely worried about you both."

"You're right Carlisle," Alice nodded slowly. "We have been pretty focused on Brandon."

"I realise he is a miracle for you both," Carlisle said softly. "But you must find that balance again. The two of you had your lives very well balanced. It was part of the reason I agreed to do this with you first. The family is here to help. You don't have to care for Brandon all on your own."

"He is our son," Jasper snapped.

"But he has an entire family downstairs," Carlisle murmured. "You've seen what Renesmee is like. She is perfectly adapted to being left with Esme and myself or Emmett and Rose. It doesn't mean she doesn't love and seek out Edward and Bella over us all. It allows Edward and Bella to live full and happy lives. You can do the same."

"We are happy," Jasper growled.

"Jazz, Carlisle is right," Alice whispered and turned to look at him. "I love you, I love Brandon, but don't you see what we've become. I've been neglecting Oliver. We've been shutting ourselves and Brandon away from our family and from real life. It's time we got out there, all three of us."

"It doesn't have to be anything major," Carlisle added. "Start small. You have a baby monitor in the nursery. You could safely come downstairs when he's asleep. And you can spend time with the family when he's awake. Once he's adjusted to us all you can even start going out together again and leaving him here with us. Esme and I are always happy to babysit. I'm sure Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella would be too."

"I guess so," Alice nodded although they both felt Jasper's reticence at the idea of leaving Brandon with anyone. "I'll set up the monitor and we'll come downstairs now." Before Jasper could argue Alice had jumped up and disappeared into the nursery and moments later she returned with the receiver for the baby monitor in her hand.

"Come on Jazz," Alice grinned and Jasper got to his feet and glanced worriedly at the nursery door before he let Alice pull him from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to Marshmellow, aurike, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, yingyanggirl, xxtwilightx, Smiley Alice, ja4ever and usagiharuka for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Over the next three months things settled down a lot better for Jasper and Alice. Like Carlisle had suggested they started small and spent more time downstairs with the family. As Carlisle had predicted this allowed Brandon to form closer relationships with the rest of the family and when Alice saw how much they all showered him with love she was so thankful that Carlisle had spoken to them about it while he was so young.

At four months old he looked like a twelve month old and he was beginning to crawl around everywhere and had started to pull himself to his feet and take tentative steps around the house. Both Jasper and Alice were grateful for the extra help keeping an eye on him as he began to get mobile, especially when he decided he wanted to try climbing the stairs and only Emmett's quick thinking and action had stopped Brandon from falling.

Brandon absolutely loved his 'grandparents', his big brother and Edward, Bella and Nessie but Alice was so proud when she realised her son had formed a special bond with Emmett and Rosalie. His little face would light up when his Aunty Rose walked into the room and he loved it when Emmett would play wrestle with him, although Emmett was always very careful with him. All in all, it was a happy time for the entire family and Jasper basked in the happiness.

Now Brandon was crawling, walking, talking and engaging with everyone Renesmee found him fascinating and Alice and Bella got into a routine of spending a few hours together every morning so that the two children could have their 'play date'. On one such morning Renesmee was helping Brandon do a complicated puzzle Emmett and Rosalie had bought for him as all their parents were watching on when Edward suddenly leaned forward quickly.

"Jazz, grab her," he yelled and Jasper quickly turned and grabbed Alice, moments before her eyes glazed over with a vision. It was short and when Alice's eyes refocused she turned them straight to look at Edward and Jasper noticed her eyes widened a little as she looked at him.

"What did you see?" Jasper demanded.

"Someone is coming to visit," Alice murmured. "One of our kind. A male."

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't recognise him," Alice said quickly.

"Me either," Edward added. "He's a stranger but he's obviously made the decision to come to us."

"Did you see anything to show why he is coming here?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Alice shook her head.

"Is he a threat?" Jasper asked, his arm instinctively moving tighter around her shoulders and his gaze flitting to Brandon on the floor.

"I don't think so," Alice murmured. "I didn't see anything to suggest he was. Just that he was coming here."

"We'll keep an eye out and stay close together just in case," Edward decided and Jasper nodded his head in full agreement.

**XXX**

Later that evening Jasper and Alice had taken Brandon up to their rooms and after he had been fed and bathed they tucked him into his cot and stood watching over him until he drifted off to sleep. As they walked out into the living room Jasper glanced at Alice and gave her a gentle smile.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" he asked.

"Actually, no," Alice murmured. "I'd like to spend some time alone with you."

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper answered instantly. They moved over to the couch and Jasper sat down before Alice crawled into his lap and snuggled into his arms. She had just rested her head on his chest when there was a knock on the door and Jasper let out a groan.

"I'll make them go away?" he offered.

"No, we can't, it's important," Alice grinned and raised her voice a little. "Come in Rose and Emmett." The other couple walked into the room and Rosalie seemed to be glowing although Emmett looked a little uncomfortable.

"Have you seen what we want?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Of course," Alice smirked. "But I haven't said anything to Jazz. Come join us." Alice pulled her legs up into Jasper's lap and Emmett sat down before Rosalie perched on the edge of his knee.

"Well, what is it?" Jasper asked once they were seated.

"We've been talking to Carlisle," Rosalie announced excitedly. "Now that Alice has got through her pregnancy safely and Brandon is healthy and growing we want to try for our own baby. Carlisle has agreed to do the procedure on me next."

"Rose, that's wonderful news," Alice grinned.

"But we need your help," Rosalie added softly.

"Anything," Alice nodded instantly.

"Well, at this stage it's more Jazz," Rosalie murmured as she glanced at him. "Carlisle thinks the procedure might be a little more complicated with me. Because of the damage. You know from before, when I was human…."

"Yes," Jasper said solemnly, none of them missing the way Emmett instinctively tightened his arms around Rosalie as she vaguely referred to the gang rape she had endured.

"I'm scared," Rosalie admitted.

"I can sense that," Jasper nodded. "How can I help? You know I will do anything for you Rose, you only have to ask."

"Can you be there?" Rosalie whispered. "When I have it done? Help me like you helped Alice."

"Oh, yes, of course I will," Jasper agreed instantly.

"You will?" Rosalie echoed.

"I said yes didn't I?" Jasper laughed.

"You didn't even need to ask Rose," Alice added. "We want you both to have what we do and we'll do anything to make it happen."

"Would you be there too Alice?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Of course," Alice smiled.

"When is Carlisle wanting to do this?" Jasper asked.

"In the morning," Emmett told them.

"I'll go let him know you agreed," Rosalie grinned and jumped up and raced from the room, her excitement evident to them all, not just Jasper.

"Oh," Alice said suddenly.

"What do you see sweetheart?" Jasper asked, noticing her eyes had glazed a little.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Alice smirked and jumped to her feet quickly. "I'm going to go see Edward and Bella, I won't be too long."

"Alice?" Jasper frowned.

"It's nothing to do with my vision," Alice assured him and her eyes darted almost imperceptibly to Emmett before looking back at Jasper. Jasper knew Alice well enough to know she was trying to tell him something and he guessed that Emmett wanted to speak to him. "I won't be long."

Alice leaned down and kissed Jasper before she turned and rushed out of the room and Jasper smirked and settled back in the chair as he glanced at Emmett.

"The little guy sleeping?" Emmett asked and Jasper could feel Emmett's nervousness flowing.

"Yes, he's down for the night," Jasper nodded. "Just think, maybe soon you'll have a son, or daughter, of your own."

"Yeah," Emmett murmured and his nervousness and uncomfortableness increased.

"You do want this don't you Em?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I do," Emmett nodded. "It isn't that. I just don't know how I am going to cope watching Rose go through everything Alice did. The procedure tomorrow and then everything the little one went through while she was pregnant and when Brandon was born. How did you bear it Jazz? I promised I would never let her suffer again and I know she is going to suffer through this."

"It will be worth it in the end," Jasper smiled at him.

"I know that," Emmett sighed. "But I don't know if I can handle watching Rose go through all this."

"You have to," Jasper murmured. "She'll need you there every step of the way. But I'll be there too Em. I promise, I'll take the edge off it as much as I can for her."

"Are you going to do this for all the women as they go through this?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Jasper admitted honestly. "For Alice it was a given. I will never watch on while she goes through anything even remotely uncomfortable. Rose is my sister. I wouldn't want her to suffer any more than you do. The others I'll take as it comes. But for Rose, and you, there is nothing more Alice and I want than for you two to have this. We'll do whatever we can to help that happen."

"Thanks bro," Emmett grinned.

**XXX**

The sun had only just risen the next morning when Emmett and Rosalie walked down the stairs together and into the living room where Jasper and Alice were sitting with Esme and Oliver as they all watched Brandon playing on the floor.

"Are you guys ready?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Whenever you are," Jasper nodded and got to his feet.

"Will the little guy be all right while we do this?" Emmett asked.

"He'll be fine," Alice assured him. "Oliver and Esme are going to look after him."

"Let's do this then," Rosalie murmured and reached over and took Emmett's hand as they turned and walked towards Carlisle's study.

**XXX**

When they entered the office Carlisle and Edward were waiting for them and Carlisle looked up and smiled at Rosalie.

"We're all ready," he announced. "You need to get settled on the table and we can begin. Emmett, help her get ready." Emmett and Rosalie disappeared behind the shut curtain separating the room and the others stood waiting until Emmett called out to let them know that Rosalie was ready.

Carlisle walked over and pulled the curtain back and they all walked over to where Rosalie lay under two sheets, similar to how Alice had months earlier. Emmett stood on one side, her hand clasped tightly in his, and Jasper quickly walked up to the other side of her and took her other hand.

"Alice?" Rosalie whispered as Edward and Carlisle began to prepare everything they would need.

"Yes Rose?" Alice smiled as she stepped up beside Jasper.

"It's worth it, right?" Rosalie asked in a scared voice, so unlike her.

"It's completely worth it," Alice assured her. "Don't worry about a thing. Just relax and let Jazz's gift take you over. It will be finished before you know it."

"Okay," Rosalie whispered but Alice noticed that she was clutching harder on Emmett's hand.

"You'll be fine babe," Emmett murmured as he looked down at her.

"Are you ready Rose?" Carlisle asked as he stepped up beside Emmett.

"Yes," Rosalie nodded.

"Jasper?" Carlisle murmured as he gently separated the sheets covering Rosalie to expose her stomach. Jasper nodded his head and leaned over Rosalie so he could look right into her eyes as he placed his other hand on her hair gently.

"Just concentrate on me Rose," he smiled at her and then everyone could feel the waves of calmness and contentedness he began to send towards her.

"Starting now," Carlisle whispered and Alice, Emmett and Edward all held Rosalie down firmly as Jasper continued to send her waves and Carlisle moved the scalpel to her stomach. He began to cut through her tough vampire skin and they all felt her stiffen underneath their hands.

"Just concentrate on me Rose," Jasper said softly, all his energy focused on sending her waves of every positive and calming emotion he could think of. Carlisle worked as quickly as he could but it all seemed to go on much longer than Emmett remembered Alice's procedure taking.

"Em!" Rosalie moaned suddenly.

"Don't move Rose," Carlisle said quickly and Edward and Alice held her down tighter.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"There's more damage than I thought," Carlisle grunted, his brow furrowed in concentration. "I don't know that we can do this Rose."

"No, please," Rosalie gasped. "Keep trying."

"Rose, I don't know that it will make any difference," Carlisle sighed. "There is too much scar tissue."

"Please?" Rosalie begged.

"One more try," Carlisle agreed reluctantly and Jasper bent back over Rosalie and started sending her waves again. Carlisle started working on her again and Edward leaned over to help him as much as he could, all of them knowing how badly Rosalie wanted this.

Jasper could feel the pain coming from her and it worse than anything Alice had projected during her procedure but Jasper didn't want to voice it and upset Rosalie further. Rosalie began to try to move away from the pain and Edward, Emmett and Alice had to hold her down harder.

"Rose, you can't move!" Carlisle snapped in concentration.

"It hurts," Rosalie gasped.

"I know, but you cannot move!" Carlisle repeated his brow furrowing deeper as he tried desperately to cut through the scar tissue.

"Em!" Rosalie groaned as her body continued to try and move under their firm hands.

"It's okay Rose, nearly over," Emmett murmured, his voice filled with pain.

"Rose, stay still!" Carlisle snapped again and Jasper could feel exactly how much agony Rosalie was in.

"Carlisle, I think we need to stop," Jasper said quickly, not breaking his eye contact with Rosalie.

"I've nearly got it," Carlisle grunted and Rosalie suddenly let out a scream.

"Rose?" Emmett gasped.

"Jazz!" Rosalie whimpered, forgetting everything except the face in front of her, the face of her brother who could take away her pain.

"I'm right here Rose," Jasper murmured in a soothing voice and he increased the waves he was sending to her as much as he could.

"Jazz," Rosalie moaned again and then suddenly her body seemed to tense up for a moment and then before anyone could stop her she moved quickly.

"Rose, don't move!" Carlisle screamed as he pulled the scalpel from her as quick as he could. He wasn't quick enough though and suddenly a spurting fountain of blood poured from inside the wound of her stomach and shot into the air as she let out an agonised scream.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you to Marshmellow, aurike, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy,yingyanggirl, twilightgirl1724, Smiley Alice, ja4ever, Jalice Whitlock Hale and Graciemaysmom for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"Emmett!' Rosalie screeched in terror as the blood gushed from her and she shoved Jasper away from her and held her arms out towards Emmett.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Emmett screamed angrily at Carlisle as he raced to her and pulled her into his arms.

"We need to help her," Carlisle said quickly, ignoring Emmett's accusations.

"You have done more than enough," Emmett roared as he pulled Rosalie off the table, her body snuggled in his arms as she dry sobbed on his shoulder.

"Emmett, we need to stop the bleeding," Edward sighed, trying to keep calm and he glanced at Jasper. Jasper understood Edward's gaze and sent a large wave of calm towards Emmett.

"Knock that crap off," Emmett snarled as he held Rosalie possessively. "Like you wouldn't react the same way if this had happened to Alice?"

"I know," Jasper sighed. "But Emmett, Edward is right. It is done now. Let us help Rose."

"Rosie?" Emmett murmured. 

"I don't know," Rosalie sobbed, the ordeal she had just been through completely crumbling the walls she normally kept up in front of anyone but Emmett.

"We can try doing what we did to Alice when she had Brandon?" Carlisle suggested. "It should close the wound and stop the bleeding."

"Edward does it!" Emmett snapped as he glared at Carlisle.

"I can do it," Edward agreed and turned and grabbed a stainless steel bowl from the table behind him. "Everyone spit into this." Carlisle leaned over and did it first and then slipped out of the room quietly and Edward held the bowl out as Jasper, Alice and Emmett spat into it.

"Okay Em, put her on the table," Edward said gently. Emmett glanced at Edward for a moment but he knew if Rosalie was going to get the help she needed he had to put her back down. As he set her on the table she clung to him and Jasper stepped back up beside her and tried to send her as many calming waves as he could.

"Alice, do remember how this was done to you?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Alice nodded.

"Good, come give me a hand," Edward told her and held the bowl out to her. After she had taken it Edward put his hands on Rosalie's blood coated stomach and pushed the wound together and Alice carefully tipped the bowl of venom over it. Jasper felt a spike of pain from Rosalie and sent her more waves of calmness as she clutched at Emmett and moaned. Edward quickly circled his fingers over the wound, like Carlisle had done for Alice, and soon the skin began to heal together.

"It's done," Edward announced and glanced up at Rosalie's face. "She should rest for a while and then she'll need to go hunting to replace all the blood she lost."

"I'll take her when she's ready," Emmett whispered, his eyes locked on Rosalie. Edward nodded his head and glanced at Jasper and Alice and indicated the door with his head and the three of them slipped out of the room to give Emmett and Rosalie some privacy.

"That was awful," Alice shuddered once the door behind them was closed.

"Poor Rose," Edward murmured, his concern for his sister flowing to Jasper. "She hasn't even worked out yet that the procedure didn't work."

"Maybe we can try again later for them?" Alice whispered.

"I doubt Carlisle will want to try it again with her," Edward sighed. "I don't know if he'll even want to do it to Esme or Bella after that. You were obviously very, very lucky Alice." As they talked they walked into the living room and they stopped when they realised that only Oliver sat on the floor playing with Brandon.

"Where's Esme?" Jasper frowned. "And Carlisle?"

"Carlisle said he had to get out of here," Oliver told them as he handed a toy car to Brandon. "He looked upset so Esme went with him. It's okay Jazz, I promised I would watch Brandon until you and Mom came out. She didn't just leave him."

"That's not an issue," Jasper smiled, knowing by now he could trust his step-son with his young son. Brandon grinned as he realised his parents were in the room and he got up and tottered over to Alice and held his arms up to her and she bent down and picked him up.

"I might go see if I can find Carlisle," Edward murmured and turned and walked out of the house and Alice sighed as she watched him go before she planted a kiss on Brandon's cheek and glanced at Jasper.

"Jazz, we need to keep him away from Rose and Emmett for a while," she whispered.

"Edward?" Oliver frowned.

"No, Brandon," Alice sighed.

"Of course," Jasper nodded, instantly understanding. "Maybe we can take him away for a couple of weeks. He hasn't been to the apartment in Philadelphia yet. Now might be a good time to take him."

"Probably," Alice agreed.

"We'll go as soon as the others come back," Jasper decided.

"I'll go up and start packing," Alice smiled and with Brandon still in her arms she turned and walked upstairs.

**XXX**

Jasper had decided it might be a good idea to go hunting before they took the busy flight to Philadelphia and so Brandon wasn't near Rosalie and Emmett they dropped him off to stay with Bella at the cottage and headed out into the forest. They hunted quickly and then headed back to Edward and Bella's cottage. Alice slipped inside to get Brandon and when she walked back outside Jasper was standing talking to Edward.

"How is Carlisle?" Alice asked as she walked over to join them.

"Distraught," Edward sighed. "Rose shouldn't have moved. It was a simple accident but he is blaming himself. Esme has convinced him to go to Alaska with her for a week alone. They'll be home when they can. Jasper, can you handle everything at the main house until he gets back?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded.

"I guess that means we aren't going to Philadelphia," Alice sighed.

"Not yet sweetheart," Jasper nodded.

"Jazz told me about that," Edward added. "It was a good idea. Rose isn't going to want children around while she is dealing with this. I'll have a talk to Bella. We need to keep Nessie away too. Maybe Brandon could come stay with us for a while."

"I don't know," Alice whispered, having never been away from her son for more than a few hours since he was born.

"You can come too," Edward offered. "We can move Nessie in with us and the three of you can have her room."

"We'll see," Alice nodded. They all said goodbye then and Jasper leaned over and took Brandon from Alice and they walked back to the house slowly.

When they walked in the front door Brandon started to squirm in Jasper's arms and without thinking Jasper set him on his feet. The little boy immediately headed for the living room and Alice let out a groan when she sensed Emmett and Rosalie sitting in there.

"Brandon, no!" Alice called out quickly, but she was too late and her and Jasper shared a worried look before they hurried in after their son.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch, Emmett by her side, his arm draped around her shoulders as she stared down at the floor. Emmett looked up as they came into the room but Rosalie didn't even seem to notice their approach.

"Brandon, come here, now!" Jasper said firmly as he noticed his son standing in the middle of the room watching Emmett and Rosalie, his little face puckered up in concentration.

"The little guy is right Jazz," Emmett sighed.

"You don't need him around right now," Alice said softly.

"You mean because Carlisle fucked it all up and we'll never have a baby now?" Emmett snapped.

"We don't know that for sure Em," Alice sighed.

"Oh, I do," Rosalie whispered.

"There are other options Rose," Alice said gently. "You could turn someone. Or adopt? Maybe Jazz and I could even help."

"Help how?" Emmett snapped.

"I don't know," Alice admitted. "We know I can have kids. Maybe there is some way I could carry yours for you."

"Alice?" Jasper groaned.

"I'm not saying I would, or even that it's possible but it's a thought to look into," Alice shrugged.

"You'd do that for me?" Rosalie asked in a small voice.

"I told you, I'll do anything for you to have what I do," Alice smiled. "Don't get your hopes up Rose but don't despair. There may be other options we haven't thought of."

"I guess," Rosalie sighed but her face was still glum. Brandon had been standing watching the adult conversation with interest and he suddenly stepped closer to Rosalie.

"Brandon, no," Alice whispered.

"He's okay," Emmett murmured and Brandon glanced at his uncle before covering the distance to stand in front of Rosalie.

"Aunty Rose sad," Brandon announced as he pouted.

"Just a little darling," Rosalie smiled sadly. "I'll be okay."

"Me help," Brandon grinned and reached forward and placed his little hands on Rosalie's cheeks.

"Brandon, what…" Alice started but Jasper nudged her to silence her and she turned and frowned at him.

"Wait," he murmured and turned his eyes back to his son with interest. A moment later Alice felt what Jasper had already picked up and they watched in amazement as Brandon sent little waves of happiness and love to Rosalie.

"Oh baby boy thank you," Rosalie gasped, feeling the effects of what Brandon had sent her and although it wasn't as strong as the waves Jasper could project the fact the little boy had tried to cheer her filled her with love.

"Love you Aunty Rose," Brandon announced and threw his arms around Rosalie's neck.

"I love you too," Rosalie whispered as she hugged him tightly.

**XXX**

For the rest of the week Rosalie clung to Brandon but Jasper and Alice didn't do anything to discourage it. Instead they watched in total amazement as Brandon constantly tried to cheer up his aunt either by playing with her or trying to alter her moods. Unlike when Jasper did it, Rosalie never got angry at Brandon and giggled whenever he tried to do it.

Because of Brandon utilising his gift the atmosphere in the house was happy and light and when Carlisle and Esme returned home they instantly noticed it. Everyone was sitting in the living room when they walked through the front door and when Rosalie saw them she handed Brandon to Alice and got up and walked over to them.

"Rose, I am so sorry," Carlisle murmured instantly.

"I know," Rosalie nodded. "But it wasn't your fault Carlisle. We knew this wouldn't necessarily work or be the same as it was with Alice. And it was more my fault than yours, I am the one that moved."

"You were in pain," Carlisle argued.

"But at least you tried," Rosalie assured him. "I know we were awful to you when it happened but Emmett and I don't blame you. You did the best you could for us and I appreciate that."

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled, his relief obvious to them all. "I'm sorry we didn't get the result we wanted for you."

"I'm dealing with it," Rosalie shrugged.

"You seem to be taking this very well," Esme murmured carefully.

"I wasn't," Rosalie admitted. "But someone has been helping me, altering my moods."

"Jasper," Esme grinned.

"Nope," Rosalie laughed and glanced down to where Brandon had walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Brandon has started using his gift. He used it for the first time on me the day it happened. He's cheered me up with his gift and just being here."

"That's wonderful," Carlisle smiled in relief, having been worried about Rosalie would respond to the children in the family now her news was so grim.

**XXX**

Later that afternoon Edward, Bella and Renesmee turned up to visit and the family decided to sit out it the yard so the children could play. Brandon got a ball from his room and Emmett, Jasper, Oliver and Edward played catch with the two children while the women and Carlisle sat at the outdoor table talking and watching the game.

The sun was just beginning to set and Alice and Bella were discussing whether to go inside and prepare food for Renesmee and Brandon for dinner or whether to just be lazy and give them blood from the stores of human blood from the blood bank that Alice had for Brandon when Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over.

"Alice?" Bella gasped and Jasper's head snapped up and he quickly raced over to her side.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?" he asked worriedly as he knelt beside her.

"He's coming," Alice whispered as her eyes refocused and she glanced at Jasper before her eyes snapped to where Brandon was standing near the tree line kicking the ball. "Now!"

Most of the family just looked at her confused but Edward had seen her vision in her head and he snatched Renesmee in one arm, reached over and snatched up Brandon in the other and sped over to the group. He deposited each child in their mother's laps and Alice looked at Edward with relief.

"Thank you," she murmured as she tightened her arms around her son.

"Who is coming?" Emmett asked as he and Oliver joined the group too.

"The vampire Alice has been seeing in her visions," Edward explained.

"I haven't been able to see why he is coming though," Alice added. "He'll be here in about twenty seconds, he is already in hearing distance."

She nodded her head towards the trees in the direction the vampire was coming and they all turned to look that way. Jasper stepped slightly over to block Alice and Brandon and when he bumped into something he tore his gaze from the trees to look to his side. Oliver had also stepped in front of Alice and Brandon and they were now shoulder to shoulder and Jasper just gave his step-son a relieved smile before turning his attention back to the approaching visitor.

The man suddenly stepped through the trees and all eyes focused on him. He had shoulder length blonde hair and the deep red eyes of human feeding vampires and it was these eyes that looked over the family like he was seeking out something. The long black cape he was wearing instantly identified him as a member of the Volturi and Jasper let out a hiss as he stepped back closer to Alice and Brandon.

"I am not here to harm anyone," the man said quickly.

"What do you want here?" Carlisle demanded. "Did Aro send you?"

"Aro doesn't know I am here," the man replied, his eyes still roaming over them all like he was looking for something, or someone.

"It can't be!" Rosalie suddenly gasped.

"Can't be what babe?" Emmett asked from beside her but she ignored him as she stepped forward towards the man.

"Rose, careful," Jasper warned.

"He won't hurt me," Rosalie said surely as she quickly covered the distance between her and the new visitor.

"Rosie?" the man murmured and reached his hand out towards her and lightly ran it over her hair. "It really is you? I can't believe it. I suspected after I was turned that you had disappeared into this life but I never dreamed we would meet again."

"It's me," Rosalie whispered in shock as he moved his hand and rested it gently on her cheek. "I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you too," the man murmured and Rosalie suddenly broke into a huge grin and threw her arms around him, and he tightened his own arms around her as he swung her off her feet and laughed happily with her.

"Rose!" Emmett growled from behind them and Rosalie quickly turned in the man's arms to see Emmett, with Edward and Jasper on either side of him, all of them looking like they were ready to attack the new arrival.

"Don't hurt him," Rosalie said quickly. "Please. He may be Volturi but he is not a threat. Em, please, this is my brother, my human brother. Jackson."

**XXX**

_Another new character introduced. And like I did with Oliver I have written a background story for Jackson Hale. If you have been reading Shadows of Midnight you have already met Jackson but for those that haven't (or have and want to know what happened to him) and want to know more about him this background story might help. I'll tag it as Rosalie since it's her he is linked to and you can find it on my profile page._


	20. Chapter 20

_A HUGE thank you to Twilightgirl1714, yingyanggirl, Smiley Alice, deltagirl74, SakuraMaeda, Jessie Alice, marshmallow, ja4ever, Greenfairyrose, AlicD21Ballerinagypsygirl, Lindsabelle and usagiharuka for your reviews._

_Note4- thanks for your review for ch18, sorry you didn't get mentioned, you posted your review after I posted ch19, but thank you! To answer your questions (well to try to lol) I explained the whole vampire baby/half breed thing when Alice found out she was pregnant as her human eggs were frozen and when they were released that's how she fell pregnant. So yes, the baby is half vampire half human for that reason. And that explains why Brandon has a heart beat, he is the same as Nessie._

_And your question about Rosalie. Of course she couldn't bleed to death but if she had recently fed, there would be blood in her system, will that do? lol_

**XXX**

"Your brother?" Esme echoed in shock.

"Yeah her brother," Jackson grinned, his arm still slung casually around Rosalie's shoulders and as the grin broadened they could all see exactly why Rosalie was close to Jasper. The similarities between the two men were astounding.

"But you're a member of the Volturi?" Emmett growled.

"Technically," Jackson shrugged. "Now it might be more correct to call me an enemy of the Volturi."

"Why?" Rosalie gasped.

"I saw you and I had to come here," Jackson smirked. "Something tells me Sulpicia and Aro won't take too kindly to my disappearance."

"You just left the Volturi?" Rosalie frowned.

"Literally just walked out," Jackson grinned. "They thought I was going to feed. They are going to be a little annoyed when they work out I'm not going back."

"A little?" Carlisle smirked. "I was with them once. They spend the rest of your existence trying to convince you to return to them."

"More than you know," Jackson sighed but smiled down at Rosalie. "However, I think it's worth it. I didn't mind being with them when I thought there was nothing better out there for me but after I saw Rosie I knew there was so much more."

"Wait? You saw Rose?" Alice frowned. "Do you have visions too?"

"Not visions exactly," Jackson murmured. "If I have something that belongs to someone else I can see what that person is doing, no matter where they are. Jewellery seems to work better, it makes the visions clearer, but anything will do."

"Wow, that's amazing," Alice grinned.

"It's not too bad," Jackson shrugged. "Aro liked to use it but I've never really seen the need. What's the point, really."

"Hang on, you said you saw Rose?" Emmett asked. "What did you have of hers?"

"Nothing," Jackson sighed and he seemed to look a little nervous and Jasper felt the same emotion coming from him. "It wasn't Rose that Aro had me watching."

"Who was it?" Jasper demanded.

"Alice," Jackson whispered and reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold watch. "And Alice, I believe this belongs to you."

"My watch!" Alice gasped and rushed forward and snatched it from Jackson.

"How did you get Alice's watch?" Jasper growled.

"Breaking and entering," Jackson sighed. "If I had known you were Rosie's family I wouldn't have done it. At the time you were just a family Aro saw as enemies. It wasn't anything new to break into a house and steal something that belonged to someone he wanted me to watch. I was watching Alice for months."

"When did you break into our house?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Over a year ago," Jackson replied. "When Aro and the others came to face you about an immortal child."

"She isn't an immortal child!" Bella snapped.

"I kind of figured that," Jackson smirked. "Whatever you have going on here, the Volturi is interested. I should probably warn you, they know about Alice's baby too."

"What?" Alice gasped in horror and her terror flooded over Jasper and he quickly turned and grabbed her.

"They haven't made any decisions about you or your child," Jackson added. "They just had me watching. To be honest, I think Aro has tired of the whole thing. It's been awhile since he asked me for an update on you."

"Why is Aro wanting you to watch Alice?" Jasper asked.

"He said she had a gift he wanted in the guard," Jackson sighed. "Something that would complement his and mine. He was sure the other members of the guard would annihilate most of you when they came to face you. He didn't want to lose track of Alice. While the rest of them faced you I came here so if Alice managed to get away we would be able to see her wherever she went."

"Can't Demetri do that anyway?" Alice asked softly.

"He can," Jackson murmured and once again looked uncomfortable. "And you need to be careful with him, very careful."

"We know all about Demetri's powers," Carlisle assured him.

"I'm not just talking about his powers," Jackson sighed and glanced around the group before his eyes landed on Jasper. "You're Alice's husband, right?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded.

"If Demetri has his way you'd be dead," Jackson announced. "Aro is only stopping him because he is intrigued by your gift as well. Demetri mind locked on Alice a few years ago and he is obsessed with her. It doesn't help that Aro has promised that once they get Alice into the guard Demetri can have her for his mate."

"That will never happen!" Jasper hissed angrily.

"I'm just passing on the information," Jackson shrugged. "Since you are Rose's family I thought I owed you that much."

"But Jack, how did you become part of all this?" Rosalie frowned. "Part of the Volturi guard. Did they come to Rochester or kidnap you after you were turned?"

"Nothing like that," Jackson sighed. "After you disappeared I went back to the army. A few years later war broke out in Europe and my regiment was sent to Italy. One night I bumped into a woman in an alley. It was Sulpicia, Aro's wife. She turned me and took me back to Volterra. I've been with them ever since. Now it is my turn for questions. What happened to you Rosie. Obviously someone turned you, who was it?"

"Carlisle," Rosalie murmured as she waved her hand in Carlisle's direction.

"Why did you do that?" Jackson demanded. "She had her whole life ahead of her. She didn't deserve this dark life we live."

"He didn't have any choice," Rosalie whispered.

"Why not?" Jackson demanded, his eyes going dark as he looked down at her. "Rosie, what happened to you?"

"Jack, it doesn't matter," Rosalie shrugged. "It's all in the past now. Let's just focus on the fact you are here with me again and look forward."

"It matters to me," Jackson snapped as he looked down at her. "You are lying Rose, I can still tell. Something happened, something bad. I want to know what."

"Leave her alone," Emmett said firmly as he stepped over to them and pulled Rosalie away from Jackson. "She doesn't need you pushing her on painful subjects."

"Why is it painful?" Jackson asked.

"Jack, Carlisle only turns people if there is no other hope," Rosalie sighed. "If they are dying."

"Why were you dying?" Jackson growled angrily, his entire stance echoing his anger.

"The night I disappeared I was attacked," Rosalie whispered. "And left for dead. Carlisle saved me."

"Attacked?" Jackson echoed, his eyes going wide. "I feared something like this had happened. Who would want to attack you? You didn't have anything of value on you."

"One thing I did," Rosalie murmured. "Something I valued anyway, obviously he didn't!"

"What?" Jackson demanded.

"Look Jackson, back off," Emmett snapped. "We don't talk about it. It is a very painful subject for Rose, okay. She was gang raped and left for dead. Now drop it!"

"You what?" Jackson hissed angrily. "Who in the hell would dare to…" His voice broke off and his eyes went wide with realisation.

"Bloody Royce King!" Jackson snarled. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes," Rosalie whispered.

"I knew it!" Jackson growled. "I told you. I told Father. I knew he was a no good, son of a ….." He broke off as he realised there were women around him and let out a frustrated growl instead. "Which one of you guys do I have to thank for killing the bastard? I am guessing it was one of you?"

"It was me," Rosalie murmured.

"You killed him?" Jackson asked in disbelief and a smirk spread across his face. "I bet that freaked him out no end."

"It did," Rosalie grinned. "But I really don't like thinking about it, let alone talking about it. You know now, can we drop it?"

"Of course," Jackson nodded. "It may have been for the best. You seem happy Rosie, much happier than you were as a human. I am guessing the last eighty years have been good to you."

"It has," Rosalie smiled. "I have a great family, brothers and sisters, good parents and a wonderful husband."

"I missed that bit," Jackson smirked. "Let me guess, the husband would be you?" He looked at Emmett then and Emmett nodded his head.

"Of course, this is Emmett," Rosalie smiled. "You didn't see him in your visions?"

"He wasn't named or referred to as your mate in my visions," Jackson explained.

"Are you planning on staying around for long?" Emmett asked.

"If that's okay with everyone?" Jackson nodded.

"Of course it's okay," Rosalie grinned as she looped her arm through his.

"Well, everyone else," Jackson laughed at her. "I didn't think you would have a problem with it."

"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you want," Carlisle offered. "You are Rosalie's brother, we consider you part of the family."

"I'll organise a room for you," Esme added with a smile.

"Thank you," Jackson replied politely and as Esme rushed inside the get to work the rest of the family sat down around the table and Rosalie and Jackson continued to catch up on everything they had missed in the last eighty years.

**XXX**

As the night got late the family moved inside and Alice and Bella slipped into the kitchen with Renesmee and Brandon to feed them. When they returned the two children started to play with Brandon's puzzles on the floor and as the family chatted lightly and just enjoyed some down time together Alice leaned over and rested her chin on Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm going to go up and have a shower," she murmured softly. "Can you watch Brandon?"

"Of course," Jasper smiled. "Why don't you take a bath and relax sweetheart?"

"I might just do that," Alice grinned and leaned over and kissed his lips softly before getting up and walking out of the room.

Jasper turned his attention back to the conversation he had been having with Edward and Emmett and a few moments later he noticed Brandon walk over to where Jackson and Oliver were sitting chatting together. The two men had discovered they had a lot in common and were deep in conversation. At first they didn't notice the little boy standing in front of them and then suddenly Brandon placed his hand on Oliver's leg.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Oliver smiled at his baby brother.

"I'm tired," Brandon yawned and without waiting for an invitation he crawled up onto Oliver's lap and snuggled into him.

"He has a heartbeat?" Jackson frowned.

"Yes," Oliver nodded and turned quickly so Brandon was further away from Jackson. "Is that a problem for you?"

"No, I don't think so," Jackson murmured and Jasper quickly scanned his feelings but he wasn't currently thirsting and Jasper saw nothing to alarm him. "He's your brother right?"

"Well, technically half-brother," Oliver shrugged. "Alice is my mother, Jasper isn't my father but he's Brandon's dad."

"Jasper is my Daddy, Daddy!" Brandon chanted, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh no!" Edward gasped suddenly as he sat upright.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked but Edward just stared at the stairs like he was in shock.

"Edward?" Bella whispered worriedly as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Alice had a vision," Edward murmured as he got to his feet, his eyes still wide with shock.

"Alice?" Jasper snapped, his attention instantly taken from the children at the sound of his wife's name. Moments later Alice came racing down the stairs and towards him but she shoved past him and bent down and snatched Brandon from Oliver. Brandon squealed in protest as Alice locked her arms around him and she spun around quickly, her eyes searching out Jasper.

"Jazz, oh Jazz," she moaned, her voice slightly hysterical.

"Sweetheart, what did you see?" Jasper asked as he moved to her side.

"They're coming," Alice hissed. "They're coming for Brandon."

"Who is?" Jasper snarled, his anger flooding the room as he pulled Alice and Brandon into his arms.

"The Volturi," Alice whimpered. "They want to kill him Jazz, they want to kill our baby."


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you to Marshmellow, Greenfairyrose, aurike, SakuraMaeda, SmileyAlice, Graciemaysmom, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, note4, yingyanggirl, sarah, ninjababe09, Jalice Whitlock Hale, Jessie Alice and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Over my dead body!" Jasper snarled.

"It will be," Alice moaned. "I've seen it. They will kill us to get to him."

"Us?" Jasper echoed, his anger increasing. "You have seen them coming here, killing you, killing me and all in an effort to take Brandon?"

"Take him and kill him," Alice corrected with a sob. "Oh Jazz, what do we do?"

"That is NOT going to happen!" Emmett growled angrily as he stepped up on the other side of Alice and Brandon. "We will fight, all of us."

"Emmett's right," Rosalie added, also joining them. "Did you see the rest of us in your vision?"

"No," Alice admitted.

"Then that is what will change things," Rosalie assured her, seeing how upset Alice was. "The family won't allow them to harm Brandon, he is one of us."

"Of course we won't," Carlisle nodded.

"But how do we stop them?" Alice whispered.

"We fight them!" Jasper snarled and Alice turned to look at him and she knew he would die for their son but it didn't surprise her, she knew she would too.

"All of us," Oliver added.

"We will need a plan," Edward murmured. "Jasper already has some good ideas, Emmett too. We need to discuss this, maybe call on our friends again."

"I'm sure they'll come," Carlisle nodded. "They did before."

"Alice, did you see how long?" Jackson asked quietly as he stepped closer to the group.

"There was snow on the trees," Alice replied. "I'd say a week, two at the most."

"Then we need to start preparing," Carlisle murmured. "We should start calling everyone we can think of. Another show of numbers would greatly improve our chances."

"Did you see why they are coming for Brandon?" Rosalie asked.

"I can answer that," Jackson sighed. "It is partly my fault. They knew about his birth from my visions. They have been discussing the best way to approach the situation and whether Brandon is a threat. Obviously they have decided he is."

"My son isn't a threat!" Alice screamed, her arms tightening around Brandon.

"I know that," Jackson assured her quickly, aware of Jasper's angry stance beside her. "I am just telling you what the Volturi were thinking when I left them. I know the sweet boy isn't a threat to anyone. I'll die helping you defend him."

"You will?" Alice whispered.

"Of course," Jackson nodded. "I am only new to this family but through Rose you are my family, all of you. Including the little one."

"Thank you," Alice murmured.

"We will all stand with you against the Volturi," Carlisle added. "And I am sure most of our friends will too. Everyone loves you Alice, and no one will allow your son to be harmed."

"They won't stand a chance," Rosalie grinned. "With Edward reading their minds, you seeing their decisions and Bella shielding us all. If only we had something of theirs so Jackson could watch them too."

"Bella's shield alone is a powerful weapon," Edward smirked proudly.

"I think Edward and I should take Renesmee to La Push," Bella murmured.

"That might be a good idea," Esme nodded. "She'll be safe there." Esme glanced at Alice holding Brandon but Jasper's eyes narrowed and his grip on Alice's shoulders tightened.

"Brandon will be staying with us!" Jasper said firmly before the suggestion could even be made.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. "He should remain with his parents while his life is in danger. We will start making calls while Edward and Bella take Nessie to Jacob and when they return we can begin planning our strategy."

"You misunderstand me," Bella murmured.

"What do you mean?" Edward frowned.

"I didn't mean you and I should drop Renesmee there," Bella replied. "I meant we should take her there, and stay there. If the Volturi is coming then we are in danger."

"So is Brandon," Alice cried.

"He isn't my son," Bella argued. "I have to think of my own daughter. If Edward and I fight she could lose both of us."

"What?" Rosalie snarled in disbelief.

"Bella does have a point," Edward sighed softly.

"What point is that?" Alice snapped and turned and thrust Brandon safely into Jasper's arms before she stepped closer to Edward and Bella. "The Volturi is coming to kill my son, my baby. I thought you Bella, of all people, would understand how upsetting that is."

"I do Alice, I really do," Bella murmured. "I wish we could help, but we can't."

"But we need your shield!" Alice gasped. "If this turns physical it may be the only solid defence we have for Brandon."

"Jasper will protect him," Bella shrugged.

"I know that!" Alice growled. "And Jazz will die protecting him! You know that Bella. I've seen it. You are supposed to be my best friend, my sister! How can you just turn and run when I am going to lose the people dearest to me. My whole family is in danger. My son could be killed, I could lose my soul mate and you are just going to turn your back on me."

"Alice, I'm sorry," Bella sighed. "It is for that reason that I can't allow Renesmee or Edward to be in danger. As a mother surely you understand."

"I understand that you are going to do nothing while my baby dies!" Alice screamed and a sob slipped from her lips.

"Alice, forget her," Jasper snarled angrily. "We don't need them."

"But we do," Alice gasped hysterically, her eyes pleading with Bella. "Please Bella? Please. Brandon needs you. I need you. They are coming to kill my baby, I need you, please, I'll do anything but please help me." As she finished her emotional tirade Alice fell to her knees in front of Bella and the entire family watched on, frozen in an eerie silence.

"Please Bella," Alice sobbed hopelessly.

"I'm sorry Alice, I can't," Bella sighed. "We can't."

"Please?" Alice sobbed again and the despair that flowed from her bounced off Jasper like waves and flooded through the room to each and every one of them.

"Sweetheart," Jasper groaned, his voice etched with the pain both he and Alice were feeling. He stumbled slightly and turned and thrust Brandon at Rosalie before staggering over to Alice. "Baby come on, we'll find another way. Brandon will be all right, we'll find some other way of protecting him."

"But what if there is no other way?" Alice sobbed as Jasper grabbed her arms and gently pulled her to her feet. "What if they kill our baby Jazz? What if they kill you?"

"I won't let them sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he pulled her into his arms, his eyes glaring daggers at Edward and Bella as he tried fruitlessly to console her.

"We can't stop them," Alice choked out through her sobs as she clung to him.

"Then we'll go down trying," Emmett growled behind them. "All of us. Those of us who actually care about the family, who understand what it is to be a Cullen, anyway."

"We care," Bella sighed. "We just can't take the risk."

"You selfish bitch!" Rosalie snarled, all her old animosity at Bella flaring up as she watched Alice crumble in Jasper's arms with defeat.

"Rose," Esme groaned.

"No, Rose is right," Alice murmured as she pulled back from Jasper and turned back to look at Edward and Bella. Edward nearly recoiled when he saw the look in her eyes, the dark malice and hate was like nothing he had ever seen in Alice's eyes and it even rivalled the worst look Rosalie had ever given Bella.

"Alice," Edward warned gently.

"No Edward," Alice snarled as she took a step closer to Bella. "After everything Jazz and I have done for you. After everything I have done, this is how you repay me. I supported the two of you when no one else in this family did. I helped you when no one else would. I risked leaving Jasper to a life of eternal suffering to help you save Edward after your foolish actions made him go to the Volturi. He could have lost me that day but I didn't think of that. Unlike you I put my own selfish desires aside to help you."

"I know you have done a lot…" Bella started but Alice let out a hiss as she stepped closer to her and even though Alice was a lot shorter something about her stance made Bella take a step back in fear.

"My entire family put their lives at risk defending you against Victoria's army," Alice continued angrily, her voice getting louder with each word. "My husband could have been killed that day. In another battle you wouldn't let Edward participate in. You wouldn't have stood a chance if I had done what you are doing and refused to let Jasper or I fight that day. But we did it. And again when the Volturi came for Nessie. The same people who now threaten Brandon. Jasper and I literally went to the ends of the earth for you. I deserted my family, I stood up to the Volturi outside your shield, I was raped, all to help protect your daughter. And no matter how bad it was, I didn't mind. Because we're family. Or we were. But you do this, Bella, Edward, and I swear, you are not only no longer my family, you are as much my enemies as the Volturi."

"Alice, no," Edward whispered in shock.

"I mean it," Alice hissed furiously.

"I know you do," Edward sighed as he glanced between Bella and Alice. "And you are right."

"Edward?" Bella frowned.

"No Bella," Edward murmured as he took a step closer to Alice. "Alice is right. She has done so much for us. She has put her life, and Jasper's, on the line for us. Now you have me for eternity surely you understand the price she was willing to pay to help us when she let Jasper fight for us."

"Yes I do," Bella nodded. "And I appreciate it. But Renesmee…"

"If it was Renesmee in danger I know Alice would make sure Brandon was somewhere safe too," Edward sighed. "But then she would be straight back to stand by our sides, ready to give up seeing her son grow up to help her family. We owe Jasper and Alice the same respect, the same love, and the same support."

He stopped for a moment and then tilted his head to the side as he looked at Alice and then he let out a sigh as he took a step closer to her.

"You aren't Alice," he murmured softly.

"She isn't what?" Jasper asked warily.

"Coming between Bella and I," Edward sighed. "Nothing will do that. Just like nothing could ever separate you and Jasper. But it is important that we support you both like you have always supported us."

"Will you help us then?" Alice whispered softly.

"I will," Edward nodded. "You are my sister, I always will."

"Thank you," Alice gasped and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. When they finally parted they both turned to look at Bella and the rest of the family followed their gazes so that every eye in the room was on Bella.

"Bella?" Alice whispered as she looked at her warily.

"Bella," Edward prodded her.

"Yes, I'll help," Bella sighed finally. "Once I have delivered Renesmee safely to Jacob."

"Of course," Alice murmured. "Thank you." Bella merely nodded her head in agreement but she could tell by Alice's tone of voice and the emotions coming from Jasper that her refusal had severely damaged the relationships she had with them both.

"I'll be as fast as I can," Bella told them and bent down to pick up Renesmee and turned and quickly fled the house.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked once she had left.

"We need to train as much as we can," Carlisle decided. "And call as many people as we can to come help us."

"Will it work?" Alice whispered.

"It has to," Jasper said firmly. "There is no other option." They both turned and glanced at Brandon now snuggled back in Oliver's arms and Alice knew Jasper was right. Although he had only been with them for a few short months, life without Brandon would be unbearable.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you to aurike, Marshmellow, taramisu100, musica1514, deltagirl74, Lindsabelle, AliceD21ballerinaGypsy, Greenfairyrose, TLA, yingyanggirl, Thrsyla, ninjababe09 and thedarkangel22 for your reviews._

_Just to address some of the strong reactions the last chapter got I wanted to share why I wrote it that way. On reading the Twilight books I personally felt that Bella's character was very self-centred, just my personal opinion and why I don't like her character and find her hard to write. I wanted to focus on this self-centredness together with a mother's natural desire to protect her child no matter what the cost and also on Edward's complete devotion to Bella and Renesmee which is why I had him agree with Bella. I also felt that this kind of situation, where Brandon's life was threatened, would be one of the only ways Alice would ever voice any criticism of this self-centredness._

_I'm sorry to those of you who didn't like the way Bella was portrayed in it but it wasn't hate for her character that made me write it. I can assure you, I don't have any plans to turn Bella into a huge bitch or kill her off or anything. I just wanted to explore those characteristics I felt I saw in the books. However, I do still value your opinions and comments and thank you again for sharing them. I appreciate every one of my reviews for all my stories and thanks for taking the time to review my work._

_Moving on, I hope you enjoy this…._

**XXX**

Alice was sitting on the floor in the corner of Brandon's room her eyes locked on the crib where her son slept. She knew Jasper was downstairs with Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Esme calling everyone they could possibly think of to come and help save their son but Alice couldn't pull herself away from him.

She heard light footsteps approach the room but for once she was that focused on Brandon she didn't see who was coming or what they wanted. Rosalie appeared in the doorway to the nursery and she glanced at the crib and smiled when she saw Brandon sleeping before she turned her troubled gaze to Alice.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" she whispered quietly.

"Of course," Alice nodded softly.

"It might be better outside if you don't mind leaving him for a second," Rosalie added. Alice glanced at her son sound asleep but she knew realistically no harm could come to him if she left the room. He was on the top floor of the house, she would be right out in the next room and anyone that wanted to get to him had to get past Jasper and the others on the bottom floor first.

She nodded her head and got to her feet and walked over to Rosalie and the two women slipped out of the room. Alice gently closed the door behind them and then she followed Rosalie over to the couch and they both sat down.

"What is it?" Alice smiled.

"I think I might be going crazy," Rosalie whispered.

"Whatever makes you think that?" Alice laughed.

"It isn't funny Alice," Rosalie snapped lightly. "I'm serious. I know you have a lot on your mind right now but you are the only person that can help me."

"I'll help you if I can," Alice nodded. "Tell me why you think you are going crazy?"

"I can hear heartbeats," Rosalie whispered.

"We can all hear heartbeats Rose," Alice sighed.

"Not like this," Rosalie gasped. "Alice, I didn't want to say anything to anyone else but I've been hearing this one heartbeat for three days now and I can feel it too."

"You can feel it?" Alice echoed and then her eyes went wide as she realised the only time she had felt a heartbeat. "Rose, what are you saying?"

"Could I be Alice?" Rosalie whispered. "Am I?"

"Oh Rose!" Alice gasped and quickly squeezed her eyes shut and searched her visions and a grin appeared on her face as she saw the answer to Rosalie's questions. Her eyes snapped open again and she gave Rosalie a soft smile as she reached forward and placed her hand on her sister's stomach. Her smiled broadened as she felt the tell-tale fluttering of a baby's heartbeat under her fingertips.

"Oh Rose," Alice gasped again.

"Am I?" Rosalie asked breathlessly.

"You are," Alice grinned. "You're having a baby Rose."

"I'm having a baby!" Rosalie gasped and a huge incredulous smile crept onto her face as her eyes lit up with excitement. Alice giggled and threw her arms around her sister and Rosalie hugged her tightly, huge happy sobs coming from her at the news.

**XXX**

Alice and Rosalie skipped down the stairs together, arm in arm, with huge grins on both their faces and as soon as they walked into the living room the entire family looked at them.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked as he snapped his phone shut, feeling their excitement and happiness and not understanding it. With Brandon's life at risk he couldn't work out what could possibly make Alice smile that way.

"Oh my!" Edward gasped, seeing exactly what was going on.

"Edward, don't," Alice said quickly. "It's Rose's news to tell."

"Of course," Edward nodded, his own grin now matching the girls.

"What news is this?" Emmett frowned.

"Oh Em!" Rosalie giggled and raced quickly over to him. "I didn't want to say anything, I thought I was imagining things but Alice says I am right."

"About what?" Emmett asked.

"I'm pregnant Emmett!" Rosalie squealed in delight. "We going to have our own baby."

"You what?' Emmett gasped, his face cracking into a huge goofy grin. "You are?"

"I am," Rosalie giggled and Emmett let out a roar of delight and grabbed her as he jumped to his feet and she clung to him as he swung her around in the air, both of them laughing happily.

"Are you sure Alice?" Carlisle asked as the entire family watched the happy couple.

"Positive," Alice nodded. "I could feel the baby's heartbeat inside Rose like we could with Brandon. And I saw it. For some reason I can see Rose's baby better than I could Brandon, probably because it isn't inside me."

"The procedure must have worked then," Carlisle smiled.

"It's possible when she moved the scalpel nicked exactly where you were aiming to cut," Edward suggested.

"Likely," Carlisle agreed.

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you so much," Rosalie gasped and pulled herself from Emmett's arms and flung herself at Carlisle.

"You are welcome," Carlisle murmured as he hugged his daughter. "I am so happy we got the outcome we wanted. I'll need to keep an eye on you every day like I did with Alice."

"I'll lay in your study for the entire pregnancy if I have to," Rosalie giggled.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Carlisle laughed. "But you will need to be careful. We must learn from what Alice went through. You must start consuming human blood straight away to sate the baby. Alice has stores upstairs for Brandon. I'll get more in as soon as I can so you both have enough."

"We want to wean Brandon over to animal blood anyway," Jasper murmured. "We can start doing that so Rose and her baby can have the human blood."

"Good idea," Carlisle agreed and he watched with a smile as Esme, Jasper, Edward and Bella all rushed to Rosalie to hug her and congratulate her.

The front door opened and they all turned as Oliver and Jackson walked into the room and Rosalie giggled when she saw her brother.

"Jack, I have some amazing news for you!" she gasped as she raced to his side.

"What's that?" Jackson asked, noticing everyone seemed really happy.

"I'm pregnant!" Rosalie announced with a grin.

"You are?" Jackson smirked. "That's fantastic news Rosie. Congratulations. You too Emmett."

"Thanks," Emmett grinned as Jackson leaned down and hugged Rosalie.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," he added as he squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you," Rosalie murmured happily and stepped back out of his arms and looked up at him and smiled. Her smile suddenly changed to a frown and she reached up and took his chin in her hand and focused on his eyes.

"Jack?" she asked questioningly. "What is wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing," Jackson shrugged.

"No, they have changed colour," Rosalie argued. "They were bright red yesterday and now your irises are pink and have gold flecks through them."

"I tried something different," Jackson murmured as he glanced at Oliver.

"Our diet?" Emmett guessed.

"Yeah," Jackson shrugged.

"Oh Jack, that's great!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Don't get all excited yet," Jackson sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you until I was sure I can handle it. This is only the first time I've tried it."

"But now we know we can all support you," Carlisle added behind them. "Everyone in this room has been through it. We all understand how hard it can be."

"We do," Rosalie agreed although the family knew she rarely struggled with her thirst near humans. "Did you just decide to do this now or have you been thinking about it?"

"I've been thinking about it since the day I arrived," Jackson admitted. "Carlisle told me a bit about your lifestyle here. And I've been talking to Oliver about it. I figured since he was the newest to your lifestyle he would be more help than anyone else. He just took me on my first hunt."

"And he did alright too," Oliver added with a smirk.

"What did you find for him?" Rosalie asked.

"Deer," Oliver shrugged. "It's Mom's and my favourite."

"Oh yuck!" Rosalie gasped.

"I agree with you," Jackson admitted with a laugh.

"I'll take you hunting for grizzlies bro," Emmett smirked. "Trust me, they'll become your favourite really quickly."

"That sounds good," Jackson nodded and Rosalie grinned as she watched her husband and brother bonding. "I'll hold you to that but not until after Rosie has her baby and we deal with the Volturi."

"How is all the planning and phone calls going?" Oliver asked, Jackson's comments reminding him of the threat to his baby brother.

"Pretty good," Jasper nodded. "Most of our friends have agreed to come. They should start arriving next week."

"And we've decided to have training sessions every night starting tonight," Edward added. "Jasper will show us all everything he knows. Some of us know some of it from when we faced a newborn army last year. For others it will all be new."

"What time?" Oliver asked, anxious to learn as much as he could so he could stand by Jasper and Alice to defend Brandon.

"Midnight," Jasper answered.

"Out at the same clearing?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "Nessie is still in La Push and we'll take Brandon and let him sleep in the pram."

"Maybe Rose could stay with him now?" Emmett suggested. "Since she won't be fighting."

"No, I don't want Brandon left here," Jasper said firmly.

"Why wouldn't I be fighting?" Rosalie frowned.

"The baby," Emmett pointed out quickly.

"Oh," Rosalie gasped and her eyes went wide as she glanced at Alice. "No, it will be fine. I can still fight."

"No you can not!" Emmett growled.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie frowned. "Brandon is in danger, I have to fight."

"You do not!" Emmett snapped. "And you won't be Rose."

"You can't stop me!" Rosalie challenged him.

"Don't be so sure, I'll pin you down if I have to," Emmett snarled.

"Rosie, Emmett is right," Jackson stepped in to try and defuse the situation. "You have wanted this baby for so long. You can't risk its life for Brandon's life."

"I don't have a choice!" Rosalie yelled.

"Of course you do," Emmett snapped. "Rose, think about what you are saying. After eighty years you finally have the baby you have desperately wanted, that we have both wanted. And now you'll risk it all to join in a battle against some of the meanest vampires in the world. No babe, I will not allow it!"

"I promised," Rosalie hissed. "And Brandon is my nephew, Jasper and Alice are my family. I have to help them protect him." She glanced at Bella and they all knew she was thinking about how Bella had tried to turn her back on the family when the news the Volturi was coming was revealed.

"This isn't the same thing," Emmett snapped at her. "Come on Rose, think about this. How can you put our baby in danger?"

"But Brandon….." Rosalie argued and Jasper could feel the conflicting emotions coming from her as she struggled between her choice of protecting her own child or helping them protect the little boy who had a special place in her heart.

"Emmett and Jackson are right Rose," Jasper said quickly. "You mustn't put your baby in harms way."

"Of course not," Alice added in full agreement.

"But you need me," Rosalie murmured.

"We will make do without you," Alice decided. "Please Rose, listen to them. I know you want to help us and I know if you weren't pregnant you would be one of the first to be there. But I could never be responsible for you losing your baby. Please Rose, think of your own child and let Jazz and I worry about Brandon. We won't think anything less of you, we would rather you were safe during this battle."

"And it would actually be a good thing," Jasper added. "If things go really wrong and Alice and I are killed at least we know that there is someone who will raise Brandon for us, someone we trust enough to do that. Would you do that for us? Go somewhere safe and look after him if something happens to us?"

"Of course I would," Rosalie nodded instantly and then realised she had agreed to not fighting in the battle.

"We could even leave Brandon with you," Alice murmured as she glanced at Jasper. "What do you think baby? It would be safer for him to be with Rose than near the battlefield with us."

"I like the idea," Jasper nodded.

"What about La Push?" Bella suggested.

"Rose can't go there," Emmett growled. "It would break the treaty."

"Jacob would be able to take her there," Bella pointed out. "If it was only Nessie, Rose and Brandon I don't think any of the wolves would have a problem with it."

"They would be safe there," Alice murmured.

"I thought you didn't want Brandon away at La Push during the battle?" Emmett asked.

"Not without us," Jasper agreed. "Or someone I trust as much as I do Alice and I. And you and Rose fall into that category. I wouldn't have a problem with him going to La Push with Rose."

"Me either," Alice nodded. "Will you do this for us Rose?"

"Of course I will," Rosalie nodded with a smile and Jasper felt Emmett's relief flow over him that their child would be safe and protected along with Brandon.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you to Smiley Alice, anonymous, taramisu100, Sakura Maeda, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Marshmellow, ja4ever, aurike, and ACndCA for your reviews._

**XXX**

Just after eleven everyone except Alice was gathered in the front hall, all ready to get out to the clearing and start training. Jasper turned as he sensed Alice coming down the stairs and he smiled when he saw she had Brandon in one arm and his pram in the other. He rushed quickly over to her and she smiled as she relinquished their sleeping son to him.

As Jasper settled Brandon in his arms Oliver raced over and took the pram from Alice and they walked over to rejoin the family. The group left the house together and walked through the forest to the clearing where they would train. Once they arrived Oliver put up the pram and Jasper settled Brandon into it before stepping back to let Alice cover him in blankets to keep him warm. Rosalie walked over and sat down beside the pram and Alice gave her a smile before they walked back over to join their family.

"Okay Jasper, where do you want to start?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess the first thing is to remind you all that this will be a lot different to when we fought the newborn army," Jasper sighed. "The Volturi won't have the same strength newborns have but their gifts make them more lethal. We'll need to be ready for hand to hand combat but we also need to make sure we can withstand their gifts."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Bella asked.

"Well our first defence is your shield," Jasper told her. "I would suggest we concentrate on physical contact tonight and tomorrow we can discuss other ways to defend ourselves against their powers."

"Good idea," Edward agreed.

"All right," Jasper sighed. "Well the people that fought the newborn army know the basics so I guess the first thing would be to see how Jackson and Oliver fare. Have either of you fought our kind before?"

"I have," Jackson nodded. "I've faced many of our kind with the Volturi. It wasn't often that things got physical but I can hold my own."

"Good," Jasper smiled. "Oliver?"

"No, never," Oliver murmured.

"Oh," Alice gasped and Jasper felt a flood of fear and worry coming from her.

"It'll be okay sweetheart," he murmured before turning his attention to Oliver. "We'll cover some of the basics tonight with the family and get some practice. Tomorrow evening I want to do some private training with you and your Mom."

"Why with Mom?" Oliver frowned. "Hasn't she done this before?"

"Yes she has," Jasper nodded, although he didn't like to think about it. "But I want her to help me train you. You have an edge some of us won't have, just like your mother. Alice can use her visions in a fight, I am guessing you can too. I want her to help you hone that advantage."

"Oh, of course," Oliver grinned. "We'd see them coming."

"Exactly," Alice smirked, feeling a little better about Oliver joining the fighting now Jasper had pointed out the benefits of his gift.

"I'll pair up with Jackson now, Emmett you take Oliver," Jasper added. "Everyone else get a partner and we'll just start practicing. If you need me come see me."

They broke off into groups of two and began to spar together and Jasper concentrated on seeing what Jackson had. When they had been fighting for a while Jasper finished with Jackson and walked over to where Rosalie and Brandon were sitting and he smiled when he saw his son sitting in Rosalie's lap as he watched them all in wide eyed fascination.

"Sorry, he woke up," Rosalie grinned as Jasper walked over and sat down beside them.

"That's fine," Jasper smiled and reached over and ruffled his son's hair.

"How are they doing?" Rosalie asked. "Do you think you will all be ready?"

"We have to be," Jasper sighed as he glanced at their family throughout the clearing. "But they are looking good. For the most part."

"Is Jackson going to be okay?" Rosalie whispered, picking up the concern coming from Jasper.

"He'll do fine Rose," Jasper smiled. "He has real talent. I found it hard keeping up with him. He can hold his own."

"Who has you concerned then?" Rosalie frowned. "Alice?"

"I am always concerned about Alice," Jasper sighed. "But in this instance, no, it isn't Alice."

"Who is it?" Rosalie pushed.

"Oliver," Jasper whispered. "He has no experience and he's untrained. Look at how easily Emmett and Edward have been taking him down. I'm worried. If he is in danger Alice will jump in, it's her maternal instinct, and then I'll have to step in too. We can't have that kind of liability on the battle field."

"You might be able to train him in time," Rosalie suggested. "You said you were going to do private training sessions with him. He isn't a stupid guy, he'll pick it up quick."

"I hope so," Jasper murmured. "We have to remember Rose, with him on the battlefield fighting for Brandon Alice is running the risk of losing both her children. I have issues with Oliver but I don't want her losing her child. She couldn't bear losing Oliver any more than we could bear to lose Brandon."

"Then you'll have to train him well," Rosalie sighed. "You can do it Jazz. And if you really think he isn't ready send him with Brandon and me. We can lie and tell him we need him there for protection or something."

"That might work," Jasper nodded. "I'll see how he goes."

"How who goes?" Jackson asked and they looked up as he reached where they were sitting. "Not me I hope."

"No, you will do fine," Jasper smiled.

"Oliver," Jackson sighed and glanced over to where Oliver was now sparring with Esme. "Don't worry Jasper. I've only been here a short time but he's a good friend of mine. I've got his back."

"We all do," Jasper nodded softly.

**XXX**

When the training for the night finished Oliver and Jackson took Alice, Brandon and Rosalie back to the house and the rest of the family headed into the forest to hunt. They split off into smaller groups and Jasper ended up hunting with Emmett. When they were sated they started to make their way back to the house and as they travelled Jasper glanced over at Emmett.

"So bro, you are finally going to be a father," Jasper commented. "It's an amazing feeling isn't it?"

"You said it," Emmett grinned. "It still doesn't feel real you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Jasper smiled. "Even after I could feel Brandon's emotions and his heartbeat it didn't really sink in that I had a son until I held him for the first time."

"I can't wait for that," Emmett smirked. "But I'm a little worried about Rose. What if she goes through what Alice went through. The pain, the blood. I don't know if she'll handle that, or me for that matter."

"The human blood will help," Jasper sighed. "And I will stay as close as I can. If I can calm her and the baby I will."

"Thanks bro," Emmett smiled.

"They are your family," Jasper grinned. "You helped Alice and I with Brandon, now it's our turn. And if you feel you need to go to La Push to be with Rose during the battle we understand."

"What?" Emmett growled lightly. "Why would I do that? The Volturi are coming to hurt the little guy. I won't be a coward and run."

"I wasn't suggesting that," Jasper said quickly. "But I understand that at the moment Rose needs you."

"So do you guys," Emmett argued. "Rose understands that. I'll be fighting by your side Jazz. You're my brother, Brandon is my nephew. And if you want to make it about my kid what happens when it's born? What will stop the Volturi from coming for him or her if we don't take a united stand on Brandon's behalf now? I would fight beside you anyway, without question brother, but it's even more personal now. We must stand together to protect our family, our children, all of them."

"You have a point," Jasper murmured, touched by Emmett's heartfelt speech, and the two men sped up as they headed back to the house that held their precious family.

**XXX**

The following evening Emmett was sitting with Rosalie snuggled in his arms in the living room when she suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny babe?" he smirked.

"The baby's heartbeat," Rosalie smirked. "It kind of tickles. I'd forgotten what it was like having a heart beating inside you."

"Can I feel it?" Emmett asked with interest.

"Of course you can," Rosalie smiled and took his hand and guided it to her stomach. She pressed it down against her cool, hard skin and moments later he could make out the tiny fluttering underneath his fingers.

"That is amazing," he whispered in awe.

"I know," Rosalie grinned. They were still sitting in the same position when Jasper and Alice walked into the room, Brandon snuggled in Jasper's arms and the other couple smirked when they saw Rosalie and Emmett.

"I remember this," Alice smiled softly.

"It's pretty cool hey?" Emmett smirked.

"Yeah it is," Jasper agreed with a laugh. "Do you two have any plans to do anything but this tonight?"

"Not a hope," Emmett grinned.

"Why?" Rosalie laughed.

"Alice and I need to start training Oliver," Jasper explained. "We'd rather not take Brandon out in the night air. Would you two mind watching him for us?"

"Of course we don't mind," Rosalie smiled softly and held her arms out for the little boy. Brandon giggled as Jasper walked over and handed him to Rosalie and as soon as he was in her arms he snuggled contentedly into her.

"Baby!" Brandon squealed and shoved Emmett's hand away from Rosalie's stomach and replaced it with his own tiny hands.

"Did you tell him?" Rosalie laughed as she glanced at Alice and Jasper.

"No, we didn't," Alice frowned.

"He can probably feel its emotions," Jasper smiled. "I can from here."

"Wow," Rosalie murmured as she glanced down at Brandon who was now snuggling into her stomach like he was trying to cuddle the baby inside her.

"That's amazing," Emmett grinned.

"So, you'll be right with him?" Alice asked as Oliver walked into the room. "We won't be too long."

"We'll be fine," Rosalie assured her. "He can just cuddle the baby all night."

"He better get in while he can," Emmett teased. "If the baby is a girl there will be no cuddling of any description between the two of them once they are older."

"Oh Emmett," Rosalie laughed.

"I am serious," Emmett smirked and winked at Jasper.

"And you said I would be overprotective of a girl," Jasper pointed out to Alice.

"Well, maybe Rose will have a boy and we'll all be safe," Alice smirked.

"What, have you seen something?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Maybe," Alice shrugged. "But if I do I am not telling you."

"But Alice…." Emmett pleaded but Alice just shook her head and walked over and kissed her son before Jasper, Alice and Oliver all slipped out of the house.

**XXX**

"So what do you think?" Alice whispered worriedly as she stepped up beside Jasper. They had spent four hours training with Oliver and were now in the clearing with the rest of the family and Jasper was standing watching as Oliver and Jackson sparred together.

"Honestly?" Jasper murmured.

"Honestly," Alice nodded.

"I'm worried," Jasper sighed as he moved his arm around her.

"He isn't picking it up quick enough is he?" Alice whispered.

"He has a lot to learn sweetheart," Jasper told her. "He has your gentle nature, it's against his instinct to harm another, even one that is threatening him."

"Can he survive the battle?" Alice whispered. "I couldn't bear to lose him, even if it is to save Brandon."

"I will work night and day with him to make sure he is ready sweetheart," Jasper promised. "You will not lose your son, either of them!"

Their conversation was cut short as Emmett stepped through the trees behind them and Jasper turned to him.

"Where are Brandon and Rose?' Jasper asked.

"Brandon fell asleep on our bed," Emmett told him. "Rose decided to stay there with him. We figured with all this wind tonight it was probably too cold for the little guy outside."

"It probably is," Alice agreed.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Emmett asked and the rest of the family obviously heard his question because they all stopped fighting and moved closer to Jasper.

"We'll go through a few moves and training exercises Edward and I came up with that can counter the physical effects of the gifts the Volturi guard have," Jasper told them. "Then we need to discuss other ways we can defend ourselves against their gifts."

"Great, so what first?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Jazz, Alice!" Bella suddenly screamed out and Jasper turned as Alice slumped towards him, a violent vision overtaking her. Her body shook and a scream slipped past her lips and Edward dropped to his knees in front of them.

"Oh no!" Edward moaned, completely drawn into Alice's vision with her.

"What is it?" Jasper demanded. "Edward? Alice, sweetheart?"

"They're coming," Alice screamed as her eyes refocused and she clutched at both Jasper and Edward in panic. "The Volturi are coming!"

"We know that Alice," Jasper sighed softly.

"No, the timing has changed!" Alice screeched in terror. "They are coming, now! They will be here tomorrow night."


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you to deltagirl74, Jalice Whitlock Hale, Jessie Alice, musica1514, ja4ever, Smiley Alice, note4, Sakura Maeda, somerled ryoo, Marshmellow, alex, usagiharuka and Ninjababe09 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Rosalie was sitting on the couch rocking Brandon gently in her arms as he slept when the front door slammed open and a commotion filled the house. Emmett burst into the room first, his eyes wild as he raced protectively to her side. Next came Jasper with Alice sobbing in his arms until she saw Brandon and then she tore herself from Jasper's grip and raced over and snatched her son into her arms. Rosalie's eyes went wide as Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Oliver and Jackson also raced into the room and within only a few seconds the entire family was gathered together.

"What's going on?" Rosalie gasped. "What's happened?"

"Alice had a vision," Emmett explained quickly.

"The Volturi will be here a lot earlier than we thought," Carlisle added. "Tomorrow night."

"Oh no!" Rosalie groaned. "Are we ready?"

"We have to be," Jasper hissed as he hovered defensively near where Alice was sitting rocking Brandon in her arms.

"Can the others be here by tomorrow night," Bella whispered.

"Not all of them," Carlisle murmured. "Edward and I will call as many as we can and tell them of the new urgency. Hopefully some will get here in time."

"It won't be enough," Alice whispered.

"Then we need to work with what we do have," Jasper sighed.

"What do we have?" Alice screamed hysterically as she pulled Brandon tighter into her arms and the little boy looked at his mother wide eyed for a moment before he began to cry, sensing her distress.

"Sweetheart, you're upsetting Brandon," Jasper murmured and walked over and pried their son from her and began to send him calming emotions.

"We aren't ready, we can't save him," Alice whimpered and Jasper looked at her in horror, torn between comforting their son and rushing to her side. Edward sighed and stepped away from Bella and rushed over to sit down beside Alice and put his arm around her shoulders as he glanced at Jasper.

"We're ready Alice," Edward said firmly. "We have your visions, Bella's shield and I'll see their thoughts. We have the edge Alice because we're a family. We'll stick together."

"You're right," Alice sighed, seeming to visibly calm at Edward's words. "We should get Brandon and Rose to safety." She stopped for a second and looked up at Jasper and then she continued with her voice lowered. "And Oliver."

"And Oliver," Jasper agreed.

"What about me?" Oliver frowned.

"We need you to go with Rose and Brandon," Jasper explained. "Someone needs to be with them to protect them."

"Is this to protect them or to protect me?" Oliver demanded.

"Both," Jasper admitted.

"Oliver please," Alice begged. "You haven't had enough training. We don't have time to argue about this. Please just go with Rose and Brandon."

"Okay," Oliver sighed although he was clearly unhappy about it.

"I'll call Jacob and get him to meet us at the treaty line," Bella suggested.

"Good idea," Edward nodded. Jasper walked over and sat down beside Alice and quickly put Brandon back in her lap and she hugged him tightly as Bella pulled out her cell phone and spoke into it.

"He'll meet us there in an hour," Bella announced as finished the call.

"We should pack some things for Brandon," Alice murmured.

"Of course," Jasper agreed and he helped Alice to her feet and they hurried upstairs to get Brandon's things ready.

**XXX**

Alice hurried through the forest, Brandon snuggled in her arms and Jasper by her side. Just ahead of them Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Oliver moved through the trees quickly and it wasn't long before they approached the treaty line. Jacob was already waiting there, Renesmee by his side, and as soon as she saw her parents she let out a squeal and raced to them. As Edward and Bella had a reunion with their daughter the others moved over to where Jacob was waiting.

"We should get moving," Jacob suggested as he looked at the group. Rosalie and Oliver stepped over the line to stand by his side and for once Jacob glanced at Rosalie but kept his smart remarks to himself.

Alice walked over to where Rosalie was standing but then she stopped and turned back to Jasper. Her arms tightened around Brandon and she bent her head to press her lips against his hair.

"I can't say goodbye," Alice whispered softly.

"It isn't goodbye sweetheart," Jasper sighed and walked over and gently took Brandon from her and pulled her into his embrace too as their son snuggled into him.

"I hope not," Alice murmured and glanced at Rosalie and held Brandon's bag out to her. "That's his stuff and there are plenty bottles in there. And I put my jewellery and Jazz's medals and some cash in the side pocket for him. If anything happens to us…." She broke off as her voice shook with emotion and Rosalie sighed as she stepped back over the line and hugged Alice tightly.

"I'll keep him safe Alice, I swear," Rosalie murmured as she held her sister.

"Thank you," Alice sighed and turned back to Jasper and Brandon. "Oh Jazz, this hurts, so much."

"I know sweetheart," Jasper nodded as he pulled her back into their family hug. Alice snuggled into his arms beside Brandon and she lifted her hand and stroked his back.

"I love you my precious boy," Alice whispered as she turned and pressed her lips on his cheek. "I love you so much."

"Jasper, we need to get back," Edward reminded gently.

"I know," Jasper sighed and looked down at Alice.

"No," Alice whimpered as she moved her arms towards Brandon. "I can't leave him."

"You have to sweetheart," Jasper whispered and glanced at Edward. "_Edward, help me please. Grab Alice and hold her back_." Edward nodded his head and moved quickly, grabbing Alice by the shoulders and pulling her out of Jasper's arms.

"My baby," Alice gasped as Edward held her tight and Jasper walked quickly over to Rosalie. He leaned down and kissed Brandon's head and then he thrust him into Rosalie's waiting arms.

"Look after him," Jasper murmured and stepped back and raced over to take Alice from Edward.

"Mommy!" Brandon screamed and struggled in Rosalie's arms, his little hands outstretched towards Alice.

"Brandon!" Alice gasped and Jasper groaned as he grabbed Alice and started to pull her away from the group.

"Mommy!" Brandon screamed again. "Mommy, don't leave me. Mommy!"

"Oh, my baby boy," Alice sobbed as she struggled against Jasper's grip and Jasper quickly picked her up and raced away from them as she wriggled and screamed for Brandon and Brandon screamed for her.

**XXX**

By the time they go back to the house Alice had stopped struggling and her senses had returned to her. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jackson were all waiting for them and Esme rushed over and hugged Alice straight away.

"I'll be okay," Alice whispered as she hugged Esme back before they all walked over to join the men.

"Have you managed to get in contact with anyone else yet?" Jasper asked as he looked at Carlisle.

"No," Carlisle sighed. "We'll keep trying until sunset and hope someone arrives in time but after that we will need to get to the clearing and be ready for their arrival."

"Alice, has anything changed?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," Alive whispered. "They'll be here not long after dark tonight."

"We'll be ready for them," Jasper said surely. The front door opened again and Edward and Bella walked in and they hurried over to join the group.

"We have been speaking to Jacob," Edward announced. "After seeing that little scene between you and Brandon, Alice, he's realises what is at stake here. He has offered the pack's assistance tonight."

"What do you mean?" Alice frowned.

"Jacob loves you Alice," Edward smiled. "Almost as much as he does Bella. You've grown on him. Seeing you that upset made him realise how much you are going to lose. And the pack has offered to help. They'll meet us at the clearing at sundown."

"But if they are there who will protect Brandon?" Alice gasped. "And Nessie and Rose and Oliver?"

"They'll stay with Sue Clearwater," Edward explained. "And two of the wolves will stay to guard La Push. They'll still be safe but we'll have the help we need."

"I guess," Alice whispered.

**XXX**

As the sun dropped from the sky a wave of dark anticipation filled the air in the clearing. The Cullens had arrived nearly an hour before sundown and they were now gathered together, as ready for the Volturi as they would ever be. They heard a rustling noise behind them and turned as one towards the noise and Edward let out a quick sigh of relief.

"It's the pack," he announced and moments later the dark shapes in the trees became forms as the wolves stepped out into the clearing. They walked over to stand in front of the group of vampires and Jacob stepped closer to Alice and Jasper.

"They want to know what the plan is," Edward told them.

"There isn't a firm one," Jasper sighed. "When the Volturi arrives Bella will put up her shield and we'll try to talk to them. Our best case scenario is that, like with Renesmee, they will listen and realise Brandon isn't a threat. If they attack then we'll fight them as best we can. They have formidable gifts that some of us will be susceptible to."

"They want to know if the Volturi powers will work on them?" Edward translated for Jacob.

"We don't know for sure," Carlisle explained. "We don't even know what some of their gifts are. But most of the gifts vampires bear work on the mind and for some reason, as we have seen with Alice's sight, they don't always work on the pack. We can hope for this."

"They're coming!" Alice hissed suddenly. "They'll be here in half a minute. From that direction." Jasper stiffened beside her and quickly moved his arm around her shoulders and the group turned to the direction Alice had pointed.

Jasper and Alice stood in the middle and Emmett and Jackson stepped up beside Jasper at the ready. Carlisle and Esme stepped on beside Alice and Edward and Bella beside them, all of their eyes trained towards the trees. The wolves stepped up behind them and Alice could feel Jacob's breath tickling her neck but for once the near presence of the wolves calmed her. The shapes in the trees suddenly started to take form and Alice drew in a deep breath.

"They're here," she hissed needlessly and they all watched as Aro, Marcus and Caius stepped out into the clearing, their wives and the entire guard right behind them.

"Carlisle, my friend," Aro grinned as the group stopped halfway across the clearing. "I see your delightful family has grown."

"Yes Aro, it has," Carlisle nodded as the Cullens felt Bella's shield sweep protectively over them.

"And you have fleeced your latest member from our own family," Aro added as his gaze settled on Jackson. "My child, why did you run from us?"

"I didn't run from you," Jackson answered carefully. "I ran to my real family."

"Ahh yes, Rosalie," Aro smirked.

"You knew about her?" Jackson gasped and then shook his head wryly. "Of course you did."

"I don't see her here today," Aro commented. "Nor the young child we are concerned with. Tell me Alice my dear, where is Brandon?"

"He is none of your concern!" Alice hissed.

"Oh Alice but he is," Aro sighed. "His birth goes against everything we know of our kind. We don't know if he is dangerous or not."

"He is the same as Renesmee," Carlisle pointed out. "He is no threat to anyone."

"His very existence threatens our entire way of life," Aro argued.

"He is just a baby!" Alice cried angrily.

"For the moment," Aro nodded. "Perhaps if we could see the child we may be convinced he isn't a threat."

"Out of the question!" Jasper growled as his grip tightened on Alice and he glared at Aro. "Alice has seen your intentions towards our son and we will not allow you near him."

"And what makes you think you can stop us?" Marcus smirked as he stepped forward to join Aro.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you to AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Smiley Alice, Sakura Maeda, Jalice Whitlock Hale, usagiharuka, ja4ever, ninjababe09 and marshmellow for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"We will fight you, to the death if we have to," Jasper snarled.

"Now, now," Aro said in a soothing voice. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. We only wish to see the child."

"No," Jasper snapped defensively.

"Jasper, go easy," Carlisle whispered in a low voice and then raised his voice as he looked at Aro. "Aro, you have my word that everything I have seen of Brandon in his four months with us shows he is the same as Renesmee. Both of the children in our family are half breeds, they don't represent a danger for our kind."

"How is it possible for two vampires to have a child together?" Aro questioned. "Especially one that is half human."

"If you leave our family in peace I would be happy to send my research to you," Carlisle offered.

"Aro," Caius said in warning. "We must deal with this insolence at once."

"Yes, yes," Aro said offhandedly, the idea of seeing Carlisle's research obviously appealing to him.

"After they are dealt with we would have access to the research," Caius added and glanced at Alice as a sadistic smirk spread across his face. "And the subjects."

"We had already decided how to deal with this matter," Marcus added. "Let us be done with it and return home. I am already weary of this situation."

"Of course," Aro sighed and took a step closer to the Cullens, Renata remaining only one step behind him. "We have a proposition for you, one that will save your lives."

"We're listening," Carlisle nodded.

"You will hand over all your research to us today," Aro told him in a sugary voice. "And allow both children and Alice to accompany us back to Volterra."

"Over my ashes!" Edward snarled as Jasper let out an angry hiss and they all felt Bella's shield waver as the topic of Renesmee was brought back up.

"Allow me to finish," Aro said quickly. "We merely want to study the children and Alice. You would have our word that no harm shall come to them. We would even be open to Alice's husband accompanying the group. It would be interesting to see how a vampire is able to fall pregnant and watch the course of that pregnancy. Of course we could use a member of the guard to effect the same thing." A smile spread across Demetri's face at Aro's words and Alice shuddered as she saw a quick vision of Demetri defiling her in an effort to get her pregnant again.

"I will kill every last one of you before I allow that to happen!" Jasper hissed as he pushed Alice protectively behind him.

"Ahh, I suspected that would be your response," Aro sighed with disappointment.

"Did you really think we would agree to that?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"We had hoped," Aro murmured as he glanced at Caius. "Your family is becoming such a burden for us Carlisle, my friend. We allowed you to leave us and start this different way of life despite our reservations. But the family you have created for yourself has opposed us one too many times. We were extremely lenient regarding Isabella and we showed patience until you were ready to turn her. When we came to discuss the birth of Renesmee you gathered others of our kind against us. Still we retreated gracefully and left you in peace. But you continue to do things that are unnatural for our kind and threaten our existence."

"We are careful not to expose our secrets to humans," Carlisle murmured.

"That is not the point," Aro sighed. "If news of your research spread can you imagine the chaos it would cause in our kind? It must be contained and controlled."

"And the insolence your family has shown towards the Volturi must be punished," Caius sneered evilly.

"But we have not come today to punish you," Aro added quickly. "We have merely come to deliver our terms. You have one month from today to deliver Alice and the two children to Volterra along with all your notes and books regarding your research and everything you have learned about half-breeds and vampire pregnancy. If, as I suspect, Rosalie's reason for not being here today is that she is the next guinea pig in your research her and her baby must accompany Alice as well." Emmett let out a hiss and Jasper turned and grabbed his arm, sensing the anger flowing from his brother.

"Just as I thought," Aro smirked when he saw Emmett's reaction. "So it is then. Alice, Rosalie and the three children must be delivered to Volterra within one month."

"And if we don't?" Carlisle asked.

"Then you will force the Volturi to do something we have not had to do for two and a half centuries," Caius snarled. "We will march in battle against you and destroy you all."

"Why should that scare us?" Jasper smirked. "We have beaten you before."

"This time you won't," Caius growled. "You have dealt with my brothers and myself and our guard. Next time we come we will bring many more."

"Oh no!" Alice gasped and slumped into Jasper and he knew she had seen a vision of whatever Caius was talking about but it wasn't the time to question her.

"I see you understand us Alice, my dear," Aro smirked. "We shall leave you now. Remember, one month or we shall return and no doubt Alice will explain the dire repercussions of that visit." He lifted his hand and waved it and the entire Volturi and their guard turned and drifted off into the forest again and the Cullens stood in shock for a moment before all eyes turned to Alice.

"Sweetheart, what did you see?" Jasper whispered as he held her tightly, feeling her weight still slumped against him.

"They'll come back," Alice gasped in horror. "And they will have an army with them. A large army."

"At least a hundred others," Edward added as he saw what Alice could see in her head. "Aro is already gathering other vampires from Europe to march against us."

"The children are just an excuse," Alice whispered. "They feel our family is too powerful, that Carlisle is too powerful. They want to annihilate us all."

"Then we need to build our own army to face them," Emmett snarled. "If we start turning them now Jasper, can you have them under control within a month?"

"That would be almost impossible," Jasper sighed. "Even with my gift it would take months to train and control a newborn army, particularly one that size."

"What do we do?" Bella gasped. "We can't let them take Alice and Rose and the babies."

"Of course we can't," Carlisle agreed.

"I have an idea," Edward murmured. "They are gathering older vampires to face us. Perhaps we can do the same. If we ask all our friends to stand with us we may have a chance."

"We would still be outnumbered," Alice whispered.

"Maybe not," Jasper smirked. "There are many vampires in the world that loathe the Volturi. If we can gather enough of them we might have the numbers to face them."

"If we put the word out immediately we should have time to get them here and Jasper can train them," Emmett grinned.

"And there are those who are already trained that may help," Jasper added and glanced at Alice knowing she wouldn't like his suggestion. "There is one group of vampires that are ready for this and oppose the Volturi as much as we do."

"The Southern vampires," Alice sighed.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "If the Southern covens joined us we have a chance of winning this battle."

"Alice, what do you see?" Bella asked. "Would this work?"

"I won't know until the covens decide to help," Alice replied. "But Brandon's life is at risk. I will try anything. I agree with Jasper. We should ask the southern vampires to come."

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered and all eyes turned to their leader.

"Alice, you see no other way?" Carlisle asked.

"Unless we go to Volterra they will come one month from now with those numbers," Alice nodded.

"Then we have no choice," Carlisle sighed. "We must ask all that we can to join us in a final stand against the Volturi."

**XXX**

After much discussion on who the family should call they split off, Jackson, Carlisle and Esme heading back to the house and Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella accompanying the wolves back to the treaty line. When they reached the line the wolves disappeared and a short while later Jacob returned in human form with Rosalie, Renesmee and Oliver, carrying Brandon, by his side.

"Brandon! Oliver!" Alice gasped and before Jasper could stop her she raced over the line and ran to her sons.

"Alice!" Jasper groaned but Jacob held his hand up quickly.

"I'll allow her to cross this once," he said quickly. "But you stay there." Jasper nodded his head and watched as Alice reached Oliver and threw her arms around both her boys.

Rosalie hurried across the line and raced over to hug Emmett and Renesmee ran excitedly to her own parents. When Alice finally let go of Oliver he led her back over the line and Jasper moved to them quickly and took Brandon from Oliver and hugged his son tightly.

"Thank you Jacob," Jasper murmured as he put his arm around Alice as well and he glanced at Oliver and inclined his head, telling his stepson to come with them and without another word to the others he led his family home.

**XXX**

Jasper walked into the living area of the rooms he shared with Alice and Brandon and smiled when he saw Alice sitting on the couch, Brandon sleeping on the cushions beside her.

"He went down easy enough?" Jasper asked as he walked over and sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"Eventually," Alice whispered. "He wanted to know where I had gone and why I didn't take him with me."

"I hope you didn't tell him the truth," Jasper sighed.

"No, I just told him we went hunting," Alice murmured and glanced at their sleeping son before looking up at Jasper. "Maybe I should come down and help?"

"It can't hurt," Jasper nodded. Alice stood up and waited while Jasper moved Brandon to his cot and then together they walked downstairs. The living room had been transformed and somehow a large whiteboard had been set up by the window. It was full of names and Alice recognised a lot of them.

"What's this?" she asked as she sat down on the couch beside Bella.

"Edward's idea," Bella grinned. "If any of us think of someone to call we add their name on the list. The ones circled in red are the ones that we have called already." Alice glanced around the room and noticed Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Emmett were all busy talking on their cell phones and she looked at Jasper as he sat down beside her.

"Have you contacted the southern covens?" Alice asked.

"Some of them," Jasper sighed. "I managed to get hold of an old contact of mine. He is going to spread the word through the covens. We just need to wait and see who shows up."

"What about Maria?" Alice whispered.

"I wanted to wait until you were here before I called her," Jasper admitted.

"Well, I'm here now," Alice sighed and pulled her own cell phone from her pocket and slipped it into his hand.

"Rose?" Jasper called out and Alice realised for the first time Rosalie was sitting at the computer in the corner of the room. "I need a number for Maria."

"I already found it," Rosalie smiled and got up and moved over to them and handed Jasper a piece of paper. "I figured you would be calling her eventually."

"Thanks," Jasper sighed as he took the paper and glanced at Alice.

"Call her," Alice urged him softly and he looked down at the paper and then dialled the number into the phone. As it began to ring he switched it to speaker phone so Alice could hear everything that was said and he noticed the family went quiet and all attention turned to him.

"Hello?" Maria's voice drifted into the room.

"Maria, it's Jasper," Jasper replied.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Maria laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when you contacted me."

"I have a favour to ask you," Jasper said bluntly. "Or maybe I can do you a favour?"

"Oh really," Maria purred. "Please explain, my love?" Jasper noticed Alice cringed beside him at Maria's words and he reached over took Alice's hand in his.

"My family and I have need of your army's assistance," Jasper told her. "It will be a massive battle, one you will enjoy thoroughly I'm sure."

"And why should I allow my army to fight for you and your family?" Maria asked.

"Because we have a common enemy," Jasper explained. "Are you in?"

"That depends," Maria replied. "I would need much more information before I committed my troops."

"How bad do you want to over throw the Volturi?" Jasper asked, a smirk forming on his lips and on the other end of the line Maria was silent for a moment.

"Why Jasper, my dear," Maria murmured finally. "I think you now have my attention."

"I thought I might," Jasper laughed. "We are putting together an army to face the Volturi's forces. One month from now. Will you come?"

"I think we will," Maria laughed. "Where are you?"

"In Washington," Jasper replied and glanced at Alice again, knowing once Maria knew where he was again they ran the risk of her becoming a nuisance once more. "In the forest on the outskirts of a small town called Forks."

"Forks, Washington," Maria repeated. "Wonderful. I shall be there very soon my darling. I can't wait for our reunion."

"Maria…." Jasper started but the dial tone answered and he realised Maria had already hung up. He snapped the phone in his hand shut and handed it back to Alice as he offered her a soft smile.

"It will be okay sweetheart," he assured her, feeling all her old insecurities about Maria bubbling to the surface again. "It's only for Brandon."

"I know," Alice whispered and got up and drifted over to help Rosalie on the computer and Jasper watched her worriedly, hoping they were doing the right thing bringing Maria into their fold.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you deltagirl74, Smiley Alice, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, note4,Marshmellow, ja4ever, Lindsabelle, Ashleyrheanna and Twilightgirl1724 for your reviews. _

_Lindsabelle- I can't really answer your question at this stage. With my other stories I only knew how many chapters I would be doing as I got to the last ten or so. I can say my idea and plan list is still long so there will be a lot more yet. It will probably end up being somewhere around the length of Midnight Shadows. And I do have tentative plans for a final story after this one if people will want it when this is finished._

_Ashleyrheanna- I won't be doing a separate story about Rosalie's pregnancy but I will be covering her pregnancy in this one (and actually I do a bit in this chapter)._

**XXX**

"How is it all going?" Bella murmured as she sat down beside Edward, Renesmee in her arms. She had just returned from taking Renesmee back to the cottage for a nap and now the child was fresh and awake and she slid from Bella's arms and went searching for Brandon.

"Getting there," Edward smiled.

"There are a lot more red circles up there than there were when I left," Bella commented.

"We've done nothing but make calls," Edward nodded.

"And the list has got longer too," Bella pointed out.

"Yes, I think now we have everyone all of us ever knew up there," Edward agreed.

"And will it be enough?" Bella asked.

"It has to be," Edward sighed. "We are asking everyone we speak with to tell everyone they know so hopefully more will come."

"Hopefully," Bella echoed and glanced around the room at the family still furiously making phone calls to draw their friends to their side.

**XXX**

"Rose, Emmett, can I see you two in my office," Carlisle asked and Rosalie handed the phone she was using to Esme and got up and walked with Emmett into Carlisle's office.

"What is it?" Emmett asked worriedly once Carlisle had shut the door behind them.

"Nothing serious," Carlisle assured them. "I just wanted to check you over Rose and make sure everything is going okay."

"Everything is fine," Rosalie smiled. "Well, except for the obvious, you know, the 'Volturi want to kill my nephew and probably my baby' thing. Physically I feel fine."

"Your eyes are starting to darken," Carlisle murmured.

"I haven't hunted in a few days," Rosalie shrugged.

"Rose, we really need to get you started on human blood," Carlisle suggested. "You have only been pregnant for five days but by the end of her first week Alice was getting side effects from Brandon craving human blood. We have to get you started on it before your baby starts craving it."

"Jasper and Alice were going to wean Brandon onto animal blood," Rosalie answered. "I know they are sidetracked. I'll wait until they have time. They have enough on their minds now."

"That has nothing to do with whether you drink it or not," Carlisle chided gently. "I can get enough for Brandon and you. He won't miss out because you are drinking it if that is what you are worried about."

"I don't know that I really need it," Rosalie shrugged. "I feel good."

"Rose, you need to drink it," Emmett sighed.

"I don't think I do," Rosalie smiled.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle snapped lightly.

"I don't need it," Rosalie said, more firmly.

"I see," Carlisle sighed. "Okay, well wait here." He turned and walked out of the office and Emmett glanced at Rosalie, a frown on his face.

"Do you want to go through what Alice did?" Emmett demanded.

"No, of course I don't," Rosalie replied.

"Then why won't you drink the human blood?" Emmett asked.

"Because I don't need it," Rosalie snapped. The door opened behind them again and Carlisle slipped back into the room, this time with Alice behind him. She glanced at Carlisle and then walked over to sit down with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Rose, I've had a vision," Alice announced and leaned over and took her sister's hands in hers. "You have to have the blood. Your baby will hurt you if you don't and it could even kill the baby."

"You saw that?" Emmett gasped.

"No," Alice admitted. "I saw why Rose won't drink the blood."

"Why?" Emmett demanded as he looked between both of them.

"It will make me a monster," Rosalie whispered.

"No it won't," Emmett sighed. "Alice drank it while she was pregnant."

"Emmett's right and look at me now Rose," Alice smiled. "I'm back on the vegetarian diet and I don't have any more trouble with my control than I had before. Once the baby is out of you the craving lessens."

"It did for you anyway," Rosalie whispered. "What if it doesn't for me?"

"There is no reason you will be any different to Alice in that way," Carlisle assured her.

"There is one difference between Alice and I," Rosalie murmured.

"Oh," Alice gasped softly and she squeezed Rosalie's hands gently. "I didn't think of that. But I really don't think it will be a problem."

"What won't be?" Emmett asked.

"Rose has never tasted human blood before," Alice sighed.

"What if I get the taste for it and don't want to go back after the baby is born?" Rosalie whispered. "It could happen."

"I wouldn't let it babe," Emmett promised. "I really don't think you'll have a problem stopping but if you do I'll help you. So will Alice and Carlisle and the rest of the family. We wouldn't let you turn into a monster."

"You promise?" Rosalie murmured.

"I promise," Emmett nodded.

"Okay," Rosalie said weakly. "I'll try it."

"Good," Alice smiled. "I'll go get a bottle from our fridge now. You can help yourself whenever you want. There is always plenty on hand."

"And I'll go get more later today," Carlisle added. Rosalie nodded her head and Carlisle followed Alice out of the room to give Emmett and Rosalie some privacy.

"It'll be okay Rosie," Emmett sighed as he moved to put his arm around her shoulder.

"I hope so," Rosalie whispered and snuggled into him and they stayed together in silence until Alice walked back into the room.

"I left it in the bottle," Alice smiled as she held out a baby bottle with the top off to Rosalie. "I thought it would be easier for you to drink that way. I drank from the bags and it got messy sometimes."

"Thanks Alice," Rosalie whispered and took the bottle carefully.

"I'll leave you to it," Alice added. "Emmett be careful. When we drink this way we still get a little territorial. I snapped and snarled at Jazz a few times when I drank near him."

"I'll move away," Emmett nodded and Alice slipped from the room to give them privacy again.

Once they were alone Emmett leaned over and kissed Rosalie's cheek and then he got up and walked over to the other side of the room. Rosalie watched him for a moment and then she turned so her back was to him, not wanting him to see her devouring human blood, and before she could think it through too much she put the bottle to her lips and began to drink the blood. The bottle drained quickly and Rosalie dropped it to the floor but kept her back turned on Emmett.

"Rose?" Emmett whispered finally.

"Give me a minute," Rosalie murmured back and then she got to her feet and drifted across the room to a mirror Carlisle had on the wall. She looked into it for a moment and then her head dropped but she still didn't turn to face Emmett.

"Rose?" Emmett whispered again and this time he raced to her side. She turned to him and slowly lifted her eyes to his and he couldn't help but gasp when he saw her normally golden eyes were now a light red colour.

"I look like a monster," Rosalie sighed.

"Of course you don't," Emmett said quickly.

"Don't lie to me Emmett," Rosalie snapped.

"I'm not," Emmett murmured. "You look just as stunning to me as you always do. You have never judged me when I've slipped and walked around for weeks with bright red eyes. Why would I judge you when you have done nothing wrong and your eyes are pink. You're doing this for our baby, it doesn't change how I feel about you Rosie."

"Thank you Emmett," Rosalie whispered, his words overwhelming her and she snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

**XXX**

Jasper snapped his phone shut and looked over to where Esme was circling another name in the list on the board.

"Esme, circle Marcel and Angelina too please," Jasper told her.

"Of course," Esme nodded and did so.

"Are they coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "They were quite disturbed that Alice and Brandon are at risk. Marcel said he would organise flights straight away and be here as soon as they can. They don't have any experience fighting and want me to train them."

"Some of our other friends may need training too," Carlisle mused.

"Once Peter and Charlotte arrive we could start holding nightly training sessions," Jasper suggested. "They can help me teach the others."

"Good idea," Carlisle agreed.

"Something else we haven't thought of," Edward added. "Where are we going to put all these people? I know they won't need places to sleep but there are going to be a lot of different people here. They will need some kind of space to themselves."

"We could give our cottage to one of the bigger covens?" Bella suggested.

"Maybe Tanya and her coven," Carlisle nodded. "We know they will care for it."

"What about all the others?" Esme murmured. "Especially once the southerners come. They will have newborns with them and some of them have been mortal enemies for years, if not centuries."

"That is a very good point," Jasper nodded. "Some of the southern covens will need to be kept apart. They aren't used to the same luxuries we are but they will need somewhere to retreat to."

"I have an idea," Edward grinned. "What if we build some wooden huts around the house, on the edge of the forest. We can make sure enemies are housed away from each other and with Emmett, me, Jasper, Jackson and Oliver it shouldn't take us too long. We can even get some of the others to help if they arrive before we are done."

"That is a good idea," Carlisle nodded.

"What about their feeding habits?" Bella asked worriedly.

"As each person or coven arrives we will remind them of our treaty with the wolves and include Forks in the safety net," Carlisle told her. "We have many vehicles and will insist that they travel out of state to hunt. It worked last time."

"It will just be on a bigger scale this time," Edward nodded.

"Well, we have finished all these phone calls," Esme smiled as she added the last red circle to the white board. "I guess now we should start working on making our guests as comfortable as we can."

They all agreed and Carlisle and Edward decided to take Jackson and Oliver into Seattle and get as many building supplies as they could for the huts. Esme grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her upstairs so they could organise the spare rooms and once he was alone Jasper checked his senses for Alice and realised she was sitting outside. He walked quickly to the front door and stepped outside and he smiled when he saw her sitting on the stairs.

"What are you doing out here sweetheart?" Jasper asked as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"They wanted to play out here," Alice said and nodded her head towards where Renesmee and Brandon were kicking a ball in the yard. "I didn't want them out here alone, not with….." She trailed off unable to even voice the threat against the children and Jasper nodded his head in understanding.

"I know sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he moved his arm around her shoulders.

"Someone is coming," Alice hissed suddenly and Jasper turned his head and he could make out the sound of car tyres turning into the driveway down near the highway.

"There are a lot of someone's coming," Jasper soothed her. "It may be the first of our visitors."

"Oh, I guess so," Alice nodded. They sat together and a few moments later the car appeared and Alice grinned when she saw it.

"It's the Denali coven," she announced, seeing in her visions who was hidden behind the dark windows. By the time the car had pulled to a stop Alice had jumped up and raced down the stairs and stood beside it.

"Alice!" Tanya smiled as she jumped from the car and immediately hugged Alice.

"Thank you so much for coming," Alice gasped as she hugged her tightly and the others gathered around them.

"You're welcome," Tanya assured her and pulled back and nodded at Jasper. "Jasper."

"Tanya," Jasper greeted her. Alice and Jasper greeted Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen and then Tanya drifted back to Alice's side.

"Is that Nessie?" she gasped as she looked at the two children standing watching them. "My, she has grown."

"She has," Alice nodded.

"And this must be the little man," Tanya added and Brandon looked at her with big eyes before moving to stand beside Jasper.

"This is our son Brandon," Alice introduced with a smile. "Brandon, these are some more of your aunts and uncles."

"Hello," Brandon mumbled shyly and when Tanya smiled at him he shrunk behind Jasper's legs and hid his face.

"Oh isn't he adorable," Carmen gasped.

"Well, come inside," Alice grinned. "The rest of the family will be dying to see you." The coven followed Alice quickly and Renesmee raced after them and Jasper waited until they were gone before he turned and bent down to face his son.

"It's okay Brandon," Jasper smiled softly at him, feeling the shyness and fear in his little boy. "They are friends, family. It's okay to be shy when you meet new people but they won't hurt you."

"Come play with me Daddy?" Brandon asked.

"Umm, oh," Jasper stammered for a moment, knowing he should get inside and help with the preparation for their guests but when his eyes locked with Brandon's begging, green ones he knew he was lost. "Of course I will son." He stood up and Brandon slid his little hand into Jasper's and together they walked over to where Brandon's ball was sitting and began to play catch.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you to Greenfairyrose, Marshmellow, deltagirl74, AliceD21ballerinaGypsy, Sakura Maeda, Smiley Alice, ja4ever and note4 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Over the next week the atmosphere around the Cullen house was filled with tension and anticipation. Garrett and Eleazar had joined Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Jackson and Oliver and they had all worked hard to construct the wooden huts that Edward had thought of. The yard of the Cullen house now looked like a small village and they hoped it would be enough for the people coming.

By the end of the week the huts were starting to fill as people began to arrive. After the Denali coven, who were completely settled in Edward and Bella's cottage, the next group to arrive had been the Romanian coven. Stefan and Vladimir were that eager to see the demise of the Volturi they had left home as soon as they had received the word. The day after they had arrived, both the Irish coven and the Amazonian coven had appeared. Over the couple of days following Alistair, Charles, Makenna, Mary and Randall had all arrived too.

The day after the huts were completely finished Alice and Jasper were sitting on the front steps as Brandon ran around in the front yard playing, his attention often taken by the new people milling about.

"Jazz, I just thought of something," Alice murmured as they sat watching their son.

"What's that sweetheart?" Jasper asked, sensing her worry.

"Some of the people here drink from humans," Alice whispered. "Brandon has a heartbeat."

"None of them would dare drink from our son!" Jasper hissed protectively. "They are here to fight for him."

"Our friends wouldn't," Alice agreed. "But once the southerners start arriving there will be unknown newborns walking around."

"Newborns do what their leaders tell them," Jasper sighed. "For the most part. But I see your point sweetheart. Once the others start arriving we might need to keep him inside."

"You think he'll be safe in there?" Alice whispered.

"Do you really think they will get past you and me?" Jasper smirked. "Let alone Oliver, Emmett and the rest of the family?"

"That's true," Alice nodded but Jasper could still feel her worry. His attention was taken for a moment as he realised a set of car tyres had turned off the highway and into the long Cullen driveway and he glanced over at Alice and smiled.

"It seems we have more visitors," he grinned.

"Oh," Alice gasped happily, her visions showing her who the new arrivals were. "Jazz, its Peter and Charlotte." They both watched as the car pulled into sight and by the time Peter had pulled up near the house Jasper and Alice were both standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them,.

"Brother!" Peter exclaimed as he got out of the car.

"Peter," Jasper smiled and the two men embraced as Charlotte rushed to join them.

"Oh Alice!" Charlotte gasped and flung her arms around Alice. "You must be beside yourself. Don't you worry, Peter and I will die before we let the Volturi anywhere near Brandon."

"Thank you," Alice murmured as she hugged Charlotte back.

"I am deadly serious," Charlotte growled, a glint appearing in her eyes Alice had never seen before although Peter and Jasper had seen it many years earlier when she had fought in Maria's army. "They will not be touching that child!"

"We appreciate you coming," Jasper nodded and stepped over to hug Charlotte. "You guys have experience that some of the others don't have. I am hoping you will both help me train them."

"Anything we can do to help brother," Peter nodded. "You just tell us where and when and we are there."

"We are," Charlotte agreed.

"Mommy?" a little voice whispered and the group turned as Brandon walked over to them and this time he stopped beside Alice as he looked at the new visitors warily.

"Oh, isn't he a darling!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Brandon these are some very special people," Alice murmured as she swooped down and pulled Brandon into her arms. "This is Peter and Charlotte. Very dear friends of Daddy's."

"Hello!" Brandon smiled shyly.

"Hey there little man," Peter grinned.

"He looks just like you Jazz," Charlotte smirked. "Only with Alice's hair."

"Everyone says that," Jasper smiled proudly.

"Who does he get the green eyes from?" Peter asked.

"I think Alice," Jasper replied. "I have a vague memory that makes me think mine were blue." 

"Well, you are a little cutie," Charlotte murmured as she stepped closer to Brandon and he giggled as he looked at her.

"I've got toys!" Brandon announced as his eyes locked on Charlotte.

"I bet you do," Charlotte grinned.

"Wanna see?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe later Brandon," Jasper intervened. "Peter and Charlotte only just got here."

"Nonsense Daddy!" Charlotte scolded gently and winked at Brandon. "I'd love to see your toys." Brandon giggled and held his arms out to Charlotte and she glanced at Alice.

"Is that okay?" she asked nervously.

"You aren't thirsting?" Alice asked bluntly.

"We fed before we left Boston," Charlotte replied and Alice checked her eyes but they were a deep burgundy colour.

"It should be fine," Alice smiled and relinquished her hold on Brandon and Charlotte smiled as he settled into her arms.

"So where are these toys?" Charlotte grinned as Brandon snuggled into her.

"My room, inside!" Brandon commanded and Charlotte smirked at the others before disappearing into the house with him.

**XXX**

Peter and Charlotte fit in straight away and Brandon took an instant shine to them, Charlotte in particular. For that reason Jasper and Alice offered them the spare room in the attic rather than putting them in one of the other spare rooms in the house or outside in the huts.

Jasper didn't like the idea of them being out in the huts with Maria on her way anyway and Alice was more than happy to have his old friends close. It helped that Charlotte bonded so quickly with Brandon and they knew if things got nasty once the newborns arrived Peter and Charlotte were two more people that would protect Brandon with their lives.

The following day Brandon met more of their friends when Marcel and Angelina arrived from Paris. They were a little more subdued when they met Brandon but both of them were more than eager to help however they could. Esme insisted them stay in one of the spare rooms in the house and it wasn't long before they were settled in.

As soon as they were settled in they spoke to Carlisle about borrowing a car and went for a drive north to go hunting. Carlisle had made sure each person knew they were not to hunt in the nearby area if they were not vegetarians and Edward was in charge of keeping track of who had what cars and when people wanted cars to hunt. Peter and Charlotte also slipped off to hunt, although they had their own vehicle, and for the first time in over a week the Cullens had the house completely to themselves.

Edward and Bella had moved into one of the spare rooms so the Denali coven could have their cottage and Bella and Alice settled Renesmee and Brandon for their naps in that room before joining the rest of the family downstairs.

Jasper, Jackson and Edward were sitting discussing training sessions Jasper wanted to start by the weekend and Alice flitted to his side as she entered the room. She sat down on the arm of his chair and he smiled at her as he reached over and took her hand in his.

"We have more visitors," Carlisle announced suddenly.

"Three," Emmett nodded, sensing them himself.

"Oh," Edward gasped as he saw in their thoughts who had arrived and he glanced quickly at Alice.

"Who called them?" Alice whispered, her visions once again telling her who it was.

"Carlisle," Edward murmured.

"Is there a problem?" Jasper asked but there was no time to respond as three figures appeared in the open front doorway Carlisle got to his feet, a smile on his face as he beckoned for the new group to come in.

"Wyatt, Henry, it is lovely to see you," Carlisle gushed as he raced over to them.

"It is a pity our reunion is during such dire circumstances," Wyatt sighed.

"True," Carlisle nodded.

"But we will do what we can," Henry added.

"We really appreciate that," Esme murmured as she drifted to Carlisle's side to greet his two old friends. The younger members of the Cullen family stayed seated and a few moments later the third person stepped warily into the house behind Wyatt and henry.

"Stella!" Jasper gasped, his eyes going wide as he saw Stella for the first time and he realised why Edward and Alice had been so shocked.

"Henry and Wyatt said I should come," Stella whispered nervously. "I figured I had some serious sins to atone for and this may be a start. If it's a problem I can leave."

"No, we don't want you to leave," Alice smiled and got to her feet and walked over to Stella. "We really appreciate you coming to defend our child."

"It's the least I can do after everything I did to you, to you both," Stella whispered.

"We would need your promise that you will not manipulate people with your gift," Carlisle added warily. "We don't have the time for those kind of distractions.'

"That will not be a problem," Henry vouched as he glanced lovingly at Stella.

"Our Stella has grown a lot since you saw her last," Wyatt added, his own eyes filled with love and the Cullens realised that their fatherly love for Stella had obviously caused some changes in her.

"But you have my solemn promise I will not use my gift," Stella nodded as she looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled.

"It's you!" a voice gasped suddenly and every eye snapped to Oliver as he stepped up behind Alice, his eyes locked on Stella in disbelief.

"Do I know you?" Stella frowned as she looked at him but then her eyes went wide with recognition. "Mississippi, 1935."

"You remember?' Oliver grinned.

"Of course I do," Stella smirked. "It's not every day I stopped one of our kind from feeding. Especially back then."

"Why did you?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Stella admitted. "There was just something about you. You sounded desperate. And I was having a bad day and hadn't fed for weeks. I guess I figured if I couldn't feed then no one else could either."

"The guy that was with you that day?" Oliver frowned. "Is it one of these two?"

"Oh no," Stella laughed. "That was Vincent. He died many years ago."

"Good," Oliver nodded. "You seemed scared of him."

"I was," Stella sighed.

"How do you two know each other?" Alice demanded as Jasper stepped up to her side warily.

"I was there when he was turned," Stella murmured. "But I don't know your name."

"Oliver," Oliver replied. "And you are Stella?" Stella nodded her head and Alice couldn't help a groan slipping from her lips.

"It's okay Mom," Oliver smiled at her. "Stella saved my life."

"Mom?" Stella echoed as she looked between Alice and Oliver in disbelief. "I don't think Alice's problem is that I was at your turning."

"You have to admit it is a little strange Stella," jasper growled.

"Very strange," Stella agreed. "How can Alice be his mother. Did you two have a child before we met?"

"No, Oliver is my step son," Jasper told her. "Alice's child from when she was human."

"Ahh, that explains it," Stella nodded.

"How do you all know each other?" Oliver asked, noticing the tension between them all, particularly between Jasper, Alice and Stella.

"That doesn't matter," Jasper said firmly.

"He should know," Stella sighed. "It will show him why he shouldn't think I am a friend or a good person to have around."

"It isn't necessary Stella," Alice whispered.

"I project lust," Stella said bluntly as she looked at Oliver. "Many years ago, after I had saved you, Vincent and I met your family. I tampered with Jasper's emotions while Vincent used his gift to incapacitate people to try to rape your mother. Jasper managed to stop him and killed him. That's why you need to stay away from me kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Oliver snapped.

"Well either way, don't think I'm a friend," Stella growled. "I'm just some vampire that happened to be nearby when you were turned."

"That's all you ever were," Oliver shrugged but Jasper could tell by his emotions that he had always thought much more of the mysterious female vampire he now had a name and history for.

"We should get you all settled in rooms," Esme said to stop the uncomfortable conversation before it could erupt into a fight. "We are trying to put all the vegetarian vampires in this house or the cottage. I've noticed that all three of you still have golden eyes. You have been maintaining the vegetarian diet?"

"Ever since we left you," Henry nodded.

"Except for an occasional slip," Wyatt added.

"We all do that," Esme smiled softly. "Let's get you rooms then. Stella, you too." Before Stella could protest Esme had linked her arm firmly with Stella's and pulled her upstairs and Henry and Wyatt quickly followed them.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you to aurike, Marshmellow, ja4ever, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Greenfairyrose, and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

_ja4ever- no I didn't do a separate fanfic for Stella. I figured most of her history got covered in Midnight Shadows. I would kind of like to explore what happened to her before and after those bits but I can only write so many stories at once lol and right now I am as busy as anything in real life so I don't think I'd have the time to do that. Might do it later though if you guys really want it. If you (and anyone else) want to recap on Stella the chapters that cover her in Midnight Shadows are chapters 32 to 38._

_Marshmellow- To be honest, I haven't decided if Brandon is venomous yet. I won't say either here because an idea may hit me where I need him to be or not but I will cover it at some stage. _

**XXX**

The following morning most of the visitors were still out hunting up north and Carlisle suggested a family hunting trip for the rest of them to feed. Wyatt and Henry instantly agreed to join them but Stella declined, wanting to avoid spending time with the Cullens as much as possible now she knew Oliver was one of them.

Edward, Bella, Oliver, Emmett and Esme decided to go too and Jasper looked at Alice and noticed her eyes were dark and she needed to hunt. He could also feel his own thirst building and he had been careful not to let it get too bad since Brandon had come into their lives.

"We should go too sweetheart," he suggested to Alice.

"No, one of us needs to stay with Brandon," Alice argued.

"He can stay with me?" Rosalie offered. "Bella and Edward are leaving Nessie here with me. We can go up to your rooms and they can play."

"I don't know," Alice whispered.

"You know I'll look after him and protect him if I have to Alice," Rosalie sighed.

"I know," Alice assured her. "But you're pregnant. You shouldn't put yourself in harm's way."

"I'm not going hunting," Jackson interrupted. "I went last night with the Denali coven. I'll stay with Rose and the children."

"Thank you," Alice smiled, completely happy to leave Brandon with Rosalie now she knew Jackson would be there too. Even though he had only been with the family a short time she trusted him completely with her son's life and she knew he would die before he let anything happen to Rosalie or the children.

**XXX**

"Just think, soon one of those little ones will be yours," Jackson murmured as Rosalie snuggled into him and they both watched as Brandon and Renesmee slept on a couch in the corner of the living room. They had played all morning before Rosalie had given them lunch and now they were snuggled together as they took their nap.

"I know," Rosalie smiled. "It still doesn't feel real."

"I can imagine," Jackson grinned. "You are only the second vampire to ever give birth."

"If I make it that far," Rosalie whispered.

"Why wouldn't you?" Jackson frowned.

"The Volturi," Rosalie sighed. "They may come before my baby is born and if things go badly we might all be killed."

"No one is going to harm you or your baby Rosie," Jackson said firmly. "Emmett would never allow it and neither will I. We will both protect you. You shouldn't be concerned. Your baby is going to be born healthy and have a long, happy life."

"I hope so," Rosalie whispered.

"It will," Jackson assured her but he didn't say more as he sensed the approach of another car. "I hope that's only one of the visitors coming back from hunting."

"No, it's someone else," Rosalie murmured as she sat up quickly. "That isn't Peter's car and Marcel and Angelina have Alice's. That definitely isn't Alice's car."

"More helpers?" Jackson suggested.

"Hopefully," Rosalie smiled. Jackson jumped up quickly and helped her to her feet and they walked to the door, his body positioned protectively in front of hers. When he pulled the door open Rosalie peeked around his body and she smiled when she saw who it was.

"They are friends," she whispered to her brother quickly and his protective stance eased a little as she raised her voice. "Julian, Lisette, thank you for coming."

"We are happy to help," Julian smiled as he and Lisette reached the door. Jackson and Rosalie stepped back to let them inside and then Lisette glanced around the house.

"Are Carlisle and Esme here?" she asked softly.

"They have gone hunting," Rosalie told her. "So has the rest of the family. Except Jackson. I should introduce you. This is my brother Jackson. Jackson, this is Julian and Lisette. Friends of the family."

"Nice to meet you," Jackson nodded politely.

"You too," Julian smiled.

"Julian, Lisette," a voice whispered and they all turned to look as Stella walked down the stairs, her eyes locked on the people who had been her parents for nearly a century.

"Stella," Julian murmured tightly.

"I thought your family sent Stella away," Lisette said as she looked at Rosalie, blatantly ignoring Stella.

"She did leave," Rosalie nodded. "But she has come back to help, like you."

"I will stay out of your way," Stella murmured.

"You do that," Julian nodded.

"Don't even speak to us," Lisette added angrily. "You are just as dead to us as Vincent is. I have no daughter and it is going to stay that way."

"I understand," Stella nodded weakly.

"We should get you settled," Rosalie interrupted, actually feeling a little sorry for Stella. "Esme has a room prepared for you both. I'll show you to it so you can freshen up."

"Thank you," Lisette smiled and without another glance at Stella, Julian and Lisette followed Rosalie upstairs.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked softly as he turned to look at Stella.

"They were my parents," Stella whispered.

"And they talked to you like that?" Jackson gasped.

"I deserved it," Stella shrugged. "I was a bitch, I tried to wreck nearly everyone's lives."

"Oh come on," Jackson sighed. "You couldn't have been that bad."

"Don't be so sure," Stella murmured as she glanced at the stairs again. "You don't know me."

"But I could," Jackson offered, sensing she needed a friend. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Not while they might hear," Stella gasped.

"Okay fine," Jackson smirked, not put off at all. "When everyone returns meet me at the lake just west of here. We can talk then."

"Why would you want to?" Stella murmured.

"Because I don't think you are half the bitch you think you are," Jackson grinned at her and winked but she couldn't comment further as Rosalie drifted back down the stairs.

**XXX**

When the family returned from hunting they were surprised but happy to see Julian and Lisette. Brandon was still sleeping and Jasper and Alice took him upstairs to their rooms and Bella took Renesmee into the kitchen to organise her a snack. Emmett and Rosalie also disappeared upstairs and Carlisle took Henry, Wyatt, Esme, Lisette and Julian into his study so they could all catch up.

Once everyone else began to drift off Stella got up and walked out into the kitchen and without a word to Bella and Renesmee she slipped out of the house. A few moments later Jackson got up and wandered out the front door, which left only Edward and Oliver sitting in the living room.

"Do we know how to clear a room or what?" Edward teased as he glanced at Oliver.

"I know," Oliver smiled.

"Do you want a game of chess?" Edward offered.

"Yeah sounds good," Oliver agreed.

Edward got up and fetched the chess board and they sat down at the coffee table and began to set the board up. Just as they were done Edward glanced at Oliver and noticed his eyes were glazed over like Alice's often did and it took a moment to remember that even though they were much more infrequent than Alice's Oliver also had his own visions.

Concerned that the vision might be about the upcoming battle Edward quickly invaded Oliver's mind and he couldn't help but chuckle when he realised all Oliver was seeing was that Jackson and Stella had snuck off to a private rendezvous by a lake.

"That's interesting," Edward commented as Oliver's eyes cleared.

"Oh, you saw it, Oliver murmured.

"Yeah I did," Edward nodded, seeing that Oliver was disturbed by the vision. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, they are only friends. Not even that really."

"It's nothing to do with me," Oliver shrugged as he turned his attention to the chess board. Edward could see in his thoughts that Oliver cared a lot about Stella and was upset that his good friend seemed to be moving in on her but Edward didn't bring it up, not wanting to upset Oliver further.

**XXX**

When Jackson reached the side of the lake Stella was already sitting on the ground, looking out over the water and he walked over and sat down carefully beside her and watched her a moment before he spoke.

"That seemed a little harsh back there before," he commented softly.

"Not really," Stella sighed. "I expected it. But I did sort of hope it might be different. At least Jasper and Alice were nice to me. They were the ones I thought would never forgive what I did."

"What did you do that you think is so bad?" Jackson asked.

"It's a long story," Stella whispered.

"Well, I've got eternity," Jackson smirked.

"You really want to know?" Stella asked.

"You look like you need to talk about it," Jackson smiled. "I'm a good listener."

Stella let out a long sigh but then she turned her eyes back to look out over the water as she began to tell him about her whole life, from the day that Vincent had turned her until the day she had appeared back in the Cullens' lives. She didn't leave anything out and she was frank and honest, especially about what she and Vincent had done to Jasper and Alice.

"So you see, I really don't deserve your pity," Stella finished. "I'm an awful person and you shouldn't let yourself get too close to me. Your sister wouldn't like it much."

"I don't let Rose decide who I am friends with," Jackson shrugged. "And it sounds to me like it wasn't all your fault."

"Were you even listening?" Stella frowned.

"Sure I was," Jackson smiled. "I'm not saying you're innocent but it sounds like this Vincent guy terrorised you too. And when one of our kind is gifted it can take a long time to control our gifts. It sounds like you have a better grasp of it now."

"Wyatt and Henry have helped me there," Stella admitted.

"Well it's worked," Jackson grinned. "You have been sitting here with me for nearly three hours and you haven't projected at me once."

"No, I don't very often project anymore," Stella agreed. "Even when I'm alone its too dangerous. I learnt my lesson the day Jasper killed Vincent."

"Good," Jackson smiled. "And I can tell, you aren't that person. Just keep doing what you are doing and eventually other people will notice you have changed too."

"Thank you," Stella whispered.

"What for?" Jackson frowned.

"For being nice to me," Stella murmured. "I haven't had a real friend since I was human. Not someone that really cared."

"Well now you do," Jackson grinned at her and moved his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him as they both looked out over the water again.

**XXX**

Even though the threat of the Volturi still hung over their heads the family spent a blissful afternoon at the house, enjoying spending time together and with their old friends. As the sun began to set they all started to drift towards the living room and Edward and Oliver started a chess competition. Jasper, Carlisle, Julian, Wyatt and Henry all agreed to join in and it started to get very competitive as Alice, Esme, Bella and Lisette watched in amusement. After Jasper successfully defeated Carlisle the group was all laughing and happy when suddenly a pain filled screech filled the air.

"What was that?" Esme gasped.

"Carlisle!" Emmett's voice roared from upstairs.

"Rose!" Alice and Edward screamed at the same time and Carlisle jumped to his feet and raced upstairs, Alice Jasper, Edward and Esme only a few steps behind him. As they all burst into Emmett and Rosalie's room Emmett turned to look at them from where he was standing in shock in the middle of the room.

"Carlisle, help her!" he begged desperately and they all looked quickly at the bed. Rosalie was lying on the bed, the sheets soaked in blood as she writhed in agony in the middle.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you to aurike, lightning shocks, Lindsabelle, Smiley Alice, AliceD21BallerinaGyosy, Jessie Alice, ja4ever, Marshmellow, Sakura Maeda, Vampire Witch 88, Twilightgirl1724, romeoandjuliet4ever and emma for your reviews. _

_VampireWitch88- Without giving too much away Maria should make an appearance very soon._

_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am really busy at the moment and haven't had much time to write and things aren't likely to change for a couple of weeks. I haven't forgotten this story though. I will write more as soon as I can._

**XXX**

Wyatt, Henry, Julian, Lisette, Bella, Oliver and Esme stood in the hallway as a group staring at Carlisle's closed office door fearfully as they waited for news on Rosalie. Bella stood with her arm around Esme's shoulder and she could almost feel their 'mother' shaking with worry. They heard the front door open and shut downstairs but they didn't pay any attention until Jackson and Stella walked up the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jackson frowned when he saw the group and he immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Jackson, it's Rose," Oliver murmured.

"Where?" Jackson hissed.

"She's in Carlisle's office," Bella whispered. "But I don't know if you should…" She broke off as Jackson shoved past her and raced into the office, slamming the door shut again behind him.

"Rosie!" he gasped when he saw Rosalie writhing on the table, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle all gathered around her.

"Jackson!" Rosalie screamed in agony.

"What the hell happened?" Jackson demanded as he raced over to her side and pretty much shoved Alice out of the way. Jasper hissed in warning at him as Alice stumbled but Jackson just ignored him as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and leaned over her.

"Something is wrong with the baby," Emmett gasped, his own voice etched in pain as he clung to Rosalie's other hand in desperation.

"Move," Jackson snarled as he glanced at Jasper beside him, wanting to get closer to Rosalie.

"Jasper needs to stay there," Carlisle said quickly. "He is trying to calm Rosalie and the baby so Edward and I can help them." Jackson sighed as his eyes moved to Jasper's hand resting on Rosalie's forehead and it wasn't until that moment that he remembered Jasper's gift to control emotions.

"Oh, of course, sorry," Jackson mumbled.

"Do you have any idea why this is happening Carlisle?" Alice asked as she joined Edward and Carlisle at the other end of the table.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted. "With you it was your diet and Brandon's gift. Maybe Emmett and Rosalie's baby is gifted."

"Even though we aren't?" Emmett frowned.

"Biologically it is Jackson's niece or nephew and he is," Edward shrugged. "There must be something in the genes on Rose's side."

"Yeah I guess," Emmett murmured. The sound of Rosalie spluttering as she coughed up more blood caused everyone's attention to snap back to her and Jackson frowned as he watched Jasper bend over Rosalie, sending her waves of calmness and serenity.

"Why are her eyes black?" Jackson asked once Rosalie had calmed under Jasper's control again.

"She needs to feed," Carlisle groaned. "Which means the baby might be craving blood. That could be what this is all about."

"I'll go get some from our fridge," Alice offered and without waiting for an answer she turned and raced from the room.

"Rose, when did you last drink?" Carlisle asked.

"This morning," Rosalie gasped.

"Rose!" Edward snapped suddenly.

"Shut up Edward," Rosalie hissed.

"What is it?" Carlisle frowned.

"This morning she fed on animal blood, not the human stuff in the fridge," Edward explained quickly. "She hasn't fed on human blood for two days."

"Edward!" Rosalie snapped. "Stay out of my head."

"Rose, why would you do that?" Emmett asked, his voice filled with agony as he spoke.

"I don't want to be a monster," Rosalie whispered.

"Rosie," Jackson sighed. "You aren't killing anyone drinking the blood Carlisle gets for you and Brandon."

"But I could become a killer if I get addicted to the taste," Rosalie gasped.

"That didn't happen for Alice Rose," Jasper argued. "And it wouldn't happen for you. We wouldn't let it, any of us."

"Jazz is right babe," Emmett added.

"I was scared," Rosalie whispered. "But this is worse, much worse."

"Well, at least now we know what it was," Carlisle smiled as Alice raced back into the room. "We'll let you feed and the baby should settle again."

"Most of us should leave the room," Edward added. "In case she gets a little territorial."

"I'm not leaving her," Emmett said firmly.

"Me either," Jackson added.

"The rest of us then," Carlisle amended. Edward and Alice slipped from the room but when Jasper took his hand from Rosalie's forehead she pulled her hand from Emmett's and grabbed Jasper's wrist.

"Jazz, stay?" she begged softly.

"Of course I will," Jasper smiled and stepped up beside her again.

"I'll be just outside," Carlisle murmured and slipped from the room as well.

Once it was only Rosalie and the three men Emmett grabbed the sachets of blood Alice had left on the end of the bed. He ripped open the first one with his teeth and handed it to Rosalie and she glanced at them all for a moment and then reluctantly put the bag to her lips and drank.

When Rosalie had drunk the bags of blood she began to feel better straight away and when it was obvious that Carlisle was right and it was only the baby craving the human blood it had now received Emmett took Rosalie back up to their room to rest. Esme and Bella had been busy and the room had been stripped of the bloody linen on the bed and cleaned up and there was no sign of the ordeal Rosalie had just been through.

**XXX**

The following morning Emmett and Rosalie were still hidden away in their room and Carlisle and Esme had disappeared into Carlisle's office with Henry, Wyatt, Lisette and Julian. Edward and Bella were in their own room while Renesmee slept and Jasper and Alice were upstairs with Brandon.

Oliver was sitting in the living room on his own when Peter, Charlotte, Marcel and Angelina arrived home from their hunting trip. As soon as they saw Oliver they all smiled at him and walked over to join him.

"Have fun?" Oliver smirked when he saw his mother's friends.

"We did," Angelina smiled. "Peter and Charlotte took us to New York. It was similar to hunting in Paris. We should have come to visit America years ago."

"We didn't realise it was possible to travel this far so easily," Marcel pointed out.

"Well now we do," Angelina grinned. "And I think I will like spending time over here."

"We will," Marcel promised.

"And right now I need to get cleaned up," Angelina added as she glanced at Marcel.

"Of course my dear," Marcel nodded instantly and glanced at the others. "Excuse us." He took Angelina's arm gently and led her from the room and the others waited until they had disappeared upstairs before Peter turned back to look at Oliver.

"Has anyone else arrived since we have been gone?" Peter asked.

"A few of Carlisle's friends," Oliver nodded. "And someone Mom and Jasper knew a while ago."

"Maria?" Charlotte guessed.

"No," Oliver murmured. "A woman named Stella."

"Stella?" Peter frowned.

"Oh, she was that little witch that tried to seduce Jazz and nearly got Alice raped and killed," Charlotte gasped as she glanced at Peter. "Remember? Jazz told us about her when we came to visit once. Back in the 1950's?"

"Oh, yeah," Peter nodded.

"What is she doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"She now travels with some of Carlisle's friends," Oliver shrugged, not telling them his own history with Stella. "She came with them."

"Well she better stay away from the men-folk around here," Charlotte growled. "I'm not as meek as your mother. She goes near Peter, or Jazz, and I'll tear her to pieces."

"Sweetheart," Peter murmured.

"I am serious," Charlotte snapped.

"I know you are," Peter sighed. Charlotte grinned at him and leaned over and kissed his lips before she jumped up and raced upstairs and Peter shook his head wryly before turning his attention back to Oliver.

"You have to excuse her," he murmured. "She is a lovely, warm, gentle person but our training with Maria still runs deep and she is very protective of the people she loves."

"I get that," Oliver nodded.

"So, has Jasper been giving you private training for this battle?" Peter asked to change the subject.

"Not lately," Oliver admitted. "We did some training with Mom before the Volturi came but since then they have all been busy finding people to help and getting ready."

"But you have never fought before have you?" Peter asked worriedly.

"No," Oliver sighed.

"Jazz should be spending a lot more time getting you prepared," Peter murmured and then looked at the younger man and smiled at him. "Obviously he has a lot on his mind. If you want I can show you a few things, help you get ready for the fight."

"You don't have to do that," Oliver whispered.

"Yes I do," Peter said firmly. "You are Jasper's son, it wouldn't be right if you aren't prepared."

"I'm not his son," Oliver sighed. "And he would be the first to tell you that. I don't think he even likes me that much."

"Nonsense," Peter scoffed. "Jazz loves you like a son. You are Alice's child, Jazz could never dislike anyone linked to Alice."

"Maybe," Oliver murmured.

"No maybes about it," Peter snapped lightly. "Obviously your parents are very distracted. Would you like me to show you some moves?"

"Jackson has shown me a few things," Oliver admitted. "But I could do with more training."

"Then we'll start tonight," Peter smiled. "Charlotte and I will meet you at the clearing a few miles east of here by the river at midnight. I'll inform your father but no one else needs to know."

"Thank you," Oliver accepted with a smile of his own, not bothering to correct Peter's slip of the tongue again.

**XXX**

Jackson was standing at the bottom of the back stairs, watching the people milling around near the huts in the back yard. The various nomads and covens staying there already had managed to settle in nicely and he noticed they were mixed together easily as they sat and talked or just relaxed. He glanced over to one side and noticed Tanya step through the trees and he smiled at her as she made her way over to him.

"Hello there," she grinned as she reached him. "I sense we have more visitors than last time I came up to the main house."

"We do," Jackson nodded. "More of Carlisle's friends have arrived."

"Fantastic," Tanya smiled. "I've just come to let the family know my coven is going hunting and will return tomorrow."

"I'll let Carlisle know," Jackson promised.

"Would you like to join us again?" Tanya asked. "I enjoyed the time we spent together when you hunted with us last week."

"So did I," Jackson smiled. "But I don't want to leave Rose right now."

"Is everything okay?" Tanya asked worriedly.

"She took a bit of a turn yesterday," Jackson told her. "She seems better now and Emmett is with her but I want to remain close."

"Of course you do," Tanya agreed. "Maybe next time."

"That sounds good," Jackson grinned. "I'll let Carlisle know you are gone."

"Thank you," Tanya smiled and turned and walked back past the traditional vampires at the huts before disappearing into the trees.

Jackson watched her go and then he suddenly sensed the approach of a large number of vampires from the south of the house. He rushed around the house and had just turned the corner when four vampires stepped through the trees followed by another ten all bunched tightly together.

"Is this the Cullen residence?" the man at the front asked in a thick Mexican accent.

"It is," Jackson nodded. "And you are?"

"I am Javier," the man introduced himself. "This is my wife Sierra and our army. We heard about the impending battle with the Volturi and we wanted to help. We have come from the south to fight with you."

"I better get Carlisle," Jackson murmured and with a wary look at the southerners he hurried inside.

When Jackson returned a few moments later he had Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Peter, Oliver, Charlotte and Alice with him and the group approached the southerners warily.

"Greetings friends," Javier smiled. "As I told you're young friend here my name is Javier Sanchez, this is my wife Sierra. We come from the south. We heard about the impending battle and we wanted to offer our army for your cause."

"You want to stand with us against the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes we do," Javier nodded.

"What territory do you claim in the south?" Jasper asked bluntly.

"Torreon," Javier smirked. "And we are aware that you yourself used to help run the army that controls Monterrey."

"You know me?" Jasper frowned worriedly.

"We know of you," Javier nodded and glanced at his wife. She stepped forward and tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder as she moved closer to Jasper.

"Hello Jasper," Sierra murmured as she smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Jasper frowned, realising the woman looked familiar but he didn't recognise her at all.

"You don't remember me?" Sierra purred and then giggled. "I suppose you wouldn't recognise my married name. My name is Sierra Sanchez. Sierra Whitlock-Sanchez."

"Whitlock?" Alice whispered as she moved closer to Jasper. "Whitlock is Jasper's…"

"Last name, yes I know," Sierra grinned, her eyes still locked on Jasper. "I am Jasper's cousin."

"See?" Jasper murmured as his eyes went wide with recognition.

"You do remember me," Sierra laughed and stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Oh Jazz, it has been a century and its like we only saw each other yesterday. You understand now why we had to come. Your little one is family, to myself and Javier. We will stand with our army to fight for him and we will die for him if necessary."

"Thank you," Jasper murmured and as the rest of the family watched in shock he hugged Sierra back tightly.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you to aurike, Smiley Alice, usagiharuka, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, SakuraMaeda, ja4ever, Marshmellow, note4, niahh89, Jessie Alice, romeoandjuliet4ever, Ninjababe09, nessie, jlmckinley3 and behindmyeyes1 for your reviews. _

_Usagiharuka- I am working off pictures with the descriptions of a couple of the characters. When I get a chance (sometime this century in other words lol) I will try and do up some character profile pictures for you all._

_Marshmellow- Whether Emmett's friends will appear or not kind of depends on how quick I can get Shadows of Midnight updated. I don't want to blow my ideas there by putting them in this. So in answer to your question, I don't know myself lol_

_Nessie- I don't see this being anywhere near the end right now. With my ideas I would guess it will be at least sixty chapters if not longer so it's only about halfway through._

_Once again I am sorry this has taken so long. I should be able to post updates a little more regularly again now and for those of you reading it too I will try to get an update for Shadows of Midnight up in the next day or so._

**XXX**

"Will three be enough?" Jasper asked as he stood in front of the huts the men had built around the property.

"More than," Sierra nodded. "Our army can split between two and Javier and I can have one to ourselves. You remember what being in the south is like. Our home is comfortable but we can make do with the minimum if we need to."

"I'm sorry we can't offer you a place in the house," Alice apologised.

"I understand, really," Sierra assured her. "You have many guests staying. This is fine, really." Jasper smiled at her but he knew the space wasn't the issue. Alice had made sure Sierra and Javier had got the best situated huts but with Brandon and Renesmee in the house she hadn't offered to let them stay inside when she realised they were traditional vampires.

"So when do I meet your son?" Sierra asked.

"Soon," Jasper murmured. "He's taking a nap at the moment."

"He's a vampire and he sleeps?" Javier asked in astonishment.

"No, he's a half breed," Jasper explained.

"But you have both been vampires for many years?" Javier frowned as he looked between Alice and Jasper. "Jasper, you obviously have and Alice doesn't behave like a newborn."

"Alice isn't a newborn," Jasper nodded. "The procedure Carlisle did so Alice could get pregnant released eggs she had developed as a human. That's why Brandon is a half breed."

"We can explain it in more detail if you are interested?" Alice offered.

"It isn't for us," Sierra smiled. "I am happy for you both and glad we have found family here but I wouldn't want a child for us. Our lifestyle isn't suitable to bring a little one into. I didn't really want children as a human, I certainly don't want them as a vampire."

"You always were a little different," Jasper grinned. "How was it that you were turned?"

"It's pretty much the standard story," Sierra shrugged. "I was walking the streets one night when I was attacked. Javier interrupted the vampire feeding on me and chased him away. I was too far gone though so he took me with him and helped me through the transition. When I awoke he looked after me and we fell in love. We have been together ever since."

"And your creator?" Jasper asked.

"Ran the Torreon army," Javier smirked. "As retribution for his attacking Sierra I killed him and claimed his territory."

"Were you turned in Houston?" Alice asked. "Like Jazz?"

"No, our family lived in Monterrey," Sierra explained. "My father owned a ranch there. He was Jasper's father's brother but they weren't close. We only visited Houston every few years to see our grandparents. I was turned in Monterrey."

"Maria's territory," Alice whispered.

"Well at the time it wasn't but yes," Sierra nodded.

"Do you know Maria?" Alice asked.

"Of course we know that witch," Sierra murmured angrily. "We've faced her army many times. One day I will finish her once and for all."

"We will," Javier corrected gently.

"No, I will!" Sierra snapped and they looked at each other with such intensity Alice found she had to look away from them.

"You will have to excuse See's hate for Maria," Javier murmured softly as he turned his attention back to the others. "Maria has done wrong by her and harmed one of her dear friends."

"She is coming to help against the Volturi," Jasper sighed. "Will that be a problem?"

"Not if she stays away from me it won't," Sierra promised.

"We won't start anything with her while we have a common goal of protecting your little one," Javier added firmly.

"Speaking of which," Sierra giggled. "Would that be him?" Jasper and Alice turned to where Sierra was pointing and Alice gasped when she saw Brandon standing on the back stairs, looking at them.

"Brandon!" she scolded lightly as she raced over to him and quickly pulled him into the safety of her arms. "I thought Daddy and I told you that you weren't supposed to come outside without us?"

"But you out here," Brandon pouted.

"I know," Alice sighed as Jasper reached her side and took Brandon from her.

"He's okay sweetheart," Jasper assured her, feeling her worry and panic still flowing from her.

"Isn't he allowed outside?" Sierra asked behind them as she took an interested step towards them.

"Not at the moment," Alice smiled. "Not with all the vampires here."

"Why would anyone harm him if they are here to protect him anyway?" Javier frowned and then suddenly crinkled his nose and took a sharp breath in. "Oh, he has a heartbeat."

"He does," Jasper nodded as he turned his body protectively between Brandon and the others.

"How interesting," Sierra murmured. "I'm not thirsting and his blood isn't appealing to me, may I hold him?"

"I don't think so See," Jasper said quickly.

"Jazz," Alice scolded gently. "She is the closest thing to a real aunt that he has."

"The blood," Jasper reminded her.

"I would never harm him," Sierra argued. "I am here to protect him and I am the one that does all our liaising with the humans. I have very good self control and I am not hungry."

"Not out here," Jasper sighed and glanced at the other traditional vampires around the yard, some of which had turned their attention to Brandon.

"Come inside and spend some time with us in our rooms?" Alice offered. "You can hold him and play with him there."

"That's sounds wonderful," Sierra grinned and turned to her husband. "Javier?"

"I don't think it is wise that I join you," Javier murmured tightly and they all noticed he was holding his breath. "You go spend time with your cousin and the little one. I'll keep an eye on the army." He turned and hurried off away from them and Sierra let out a soft sigh before turning back to Jasper, Alice and Brandon.

"Okay, let's go," she smiled and they led her inside and straight upstairs to their own private living area.

**XXX**

Oliver was sitting in the living room alone flipping through a magazine with little interest when he looked up and saw Peter walk into the room. He offered the other man a small smile and turned his attention back to the magazine but Peter walked over and sat down beside him.

"Where's Charlotte?" Oliver asked.

"She's upstairs with your parents and their friends," Peter replied. "They are all busy and likely to remain that way for a while. I thought it might be a good time for us to slip away and do some training."

"You don't need to do that," Oliver argued.

"Yes, I do," Peter said firmly. "Are you busy now?"

"Not really," Oliver admitted.

"Good," Peter grinned and jumped to his feet. "Come on then." Oliver let out a sigh but tossed the magazine aside and jumped up and followed the other man out of the house and into the forest.

**XXX**

As night descended Jasper slipped out of the private rooms he shared with Alice and Brandon and began to walk down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Edward walking up the stairs towards him and the two brothers stopped for a moment on the landing.

"It's been an interesting and eventful few days," Edward commented, seeing how Jasper's mind was spinning from everything.

"It has," Jasper agreed.

"We'll need to start training soon," Edward added. "If we want everyone to be ready for the Volturi."

"I know," Jasper nodded. "I'll speak to Carlisle and organise some training sessions for everyone."

"It will be a huge task," Edward pointed out.

"It will be," Jasper agreed. "But I have Peter and Charlotte to help me. Maybe Javier and Sierra too. Even our family has some experience fighting. We'll make it work."

"We have to," Edward nodded. "I better get upstairs. Bella is trying to get Nessie to sleep and I promised her a bedtime story."

"Of course," Jasper smiled and stepped aside so his brother could get past and up to his own family.

Once Edward had gone Jasper used his senses to scan the house to check on the rest of the family. Like Edward said, Bella and Nessie were in the bedroom Alice and Jasper had shared before Brandon was born. Marcel and Angelina were in the spare room beside theirs and when Jasper felt a spike of lust and love from them he quickly zoned out from them, wanting to give them privacy. Further along the hall he could sense Emmett and Rosalie in their room and he let out a small sigh as he felt Emmett's worry and concern flow over him.

He quickly checked his own rooms and smiled as he felt Brandon's sleepiness and Alice, Charlotte and Sierra's happiness as the three women sat chatting while the little boy slept. He moved his senses to concentrate on the lower floor and he immediately got a strong feeling of peace and happiness from the study. He realised Carlisle and Esme were still settled in there with Henry, Wyatt, Julian and Lisette. Finally he sensed two more vampires in the kitchen and he let a small smirk slip onto his lips when he realised it was Jackson and Stella. Although some people were wary about having Stella in the house Jasper could tell she was truly sorry for what she had done to them all and had her gift under much better control now. He sensed interest and friendship between her and Jackson and while he suspected Rosalie wouldn't be happy about it he hoped they would find happiness together.

As he pulled his gift back into check to give everyone the privacy they deserved he walked the rest of the way down the stairs and quickly slipped out the front door. He looked around the circle of huts surrounding the house and he could see many of the traditional vampires that had come to help them settling in for the evening. Some were missing and he knew Edward had made sure they took cars and travelled away from the area when they needed to hunt. Jasper scanned the emotions of those remaining and they were all under control and not hungry.

Satisfied his son was safe from them for the moment he leaned against the railing and glanced towards the river. Although he couldn't see it or sense it from that distance he knew that just past the river was Edward and Bella's cottage and he suspected the Denali coven was well settled in by now. As he finished his accounting of everyone nearby he suddenly realised that Peter and Oliver were both missing and he quickly scanned the house. There was no sign of his friend or his step-son and his worry began to grow as he stood upright.

He could sense the approach of two vampires from the west and he turned his eyes to the trees on that side of the house and felt his relief flood him when Oliver and Peter stepped out of the forest. They walked towards him and Oliver just smiled at him before slipping past him and into the house.

"Where were you?" Jasper asked as Peter approached him.

"In the forest," Peter answered cryptically. "Do you have a moment brother?"

"For you I do," Jasper smiled.

"Walk with me," Peter murmured and turned and walked back towards the forest and Jasper hurried down the stairs to join him. The two friends walked in companionable silence until they were deep in the forest and then Peter suddenly stopped and turned to look at Jasper.

"Why do you hate Oliver my friend?" Peter asked gently.

"I don't hate him," Jasper argued instantly.

"But you do not treat him as a son," Peter pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I hate him," Jasper sighed.

"I know you well Jazz," Peter pointed out. "When you are around him you seem on edge and wary. I am surprised Alice hasn't picked up on it."

"The Volturi are coming to kill my son," Jasper snapped. "Of course I am on edge. It is nothing to do with Oliver."

"Are you sure?" Peter murmured. "You and Alice have two children, whether you chose to call Oliver your son, step-son or whatever you want to call him. You are being so diligent about ensuring Brandon is protected and safe, what about Oliver?"

"What about him?" Jasper growled.

"He wants to fight to protect his baby brother," Peter sighed. "He is a part of your family. He will be there when we face the Volturi and yet as his step-father you have done nothing to prepare him. Brother, you know I will always be on your side but I feel you are making a mistake. If I was in your position and Oliver was Charlotte's child I would love him like my own. I would make sure he could defend himself because I wouldn't want Charlotte to lose him. Surely you don't want Alice to go through that heartache."

"Of course I don't," Jasper sighed. "I have just been so busy."

"I know brother," Peter nodded. "Which is why I took Oliver out into the forest tonight and took him through some moves. Apparently Jackson has been teaching him a few things too. The kid is fresh and naive but he has promise."

"Do you think we can teach him what he needs to know in time?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure of it," Peter nodded. "You asked me when I came here to help you train everyone. I think it is time we started."

"Me too," Jasper agreed. "And I was just discussing the same thing with Edward. I'll talk to the others and we'll start tomorrow."

"Good," Peter grinned. "On a more personal note, you realise that all that boy wants is a father don't you?"

"Oliver?" Jasper frowned.

"Yes Oliver," Peter nodded. "We spent some time talking tonight. He loves his mother and he's happy here but he thinks you don't like him. He desperately wants your acceptance and love. Is that too hard to give him Jazz? He is part of Alice, I thought you would love him instantly for that reason alone."

"I do," Jasper sighed. "It was difficult to accept him at first and now there is this uncomfortableness between us but I do love him like a son."

"Then show him Jazz," Peter whispered. "He needs to see it as much as Brandon does."

"I'll try, and thank you," Jasper nodded. "I appreciate you pointing out my neglect of Oliver."

"Not a problem brother," Peter smiled.

**XXX**

When Jasper returned to the house he found Oliver sitting back in the living room and he smiled as he walked over to his step-son.

"Peter tells me you have been training with him and Jackson," Jasper commented.

"A little," Oliver nodded.

"Good," Jasper smiled. "We'll be starting group training tomorrow morning. I am going to organise training sessions for every morning and afternoon from now until the Volturi arrive."

"I'll be there," Oliver promised.

"I would expect nothing less," Jasper nodded and stood looking at him for a moment before he continued. "And every evening I would like you to meet me out in the clearing at midnight."

"What for?" Oliver frowned.

"Private training," Jasper replied. "You are my son and I want you to know everything I do. We'll work for a few hours every night until they come."

"Okay," Oliver murmured and Jasper offered him a smile and turned and walked from the room, well aware of the shock Oliver was feeling that not only was Jasper going to do private sessions with him but also that Jasper had finally called Oliver his son.


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you to Marshmellow, romeoandjuliet4ever, note4, Greenfairyrose, Jalice Whitlock Hale, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Smiley Alice, ja4ever, Ninjababe09, aurike and usagiharuka for your reviews. _

_There seems to be a problem with the site here and I'm having trouble uploading updates. I know of another two authors who are having the same problem. Hopefully they will fix it soon but I just wanted to let you know in case you weren't aware that this is why I, and probably many other authors on here, aren't updating._

**XXX**

Jasper spent the rest of the night moving through the house and yard speaking to all the family and their guests about the training he was planning. Everyone was eager to begin and agreed to meet in the clearing the following morning at nine. When the day dawned the sky remained overcast and as Alice was bathing Brandon Jasper walked into the room.

"Sweetheart, I was wondering," Jasper started and Alice glanced up at him and smirked.

"The sun won't come out but it won't rain either," Alice grinned.

"You still have it," Jasper smirked as he knelt down beside her and reached into the bathtub and ruffled Brandon's hair.

"It won't really matter if it does rain," Alice added. "We are vampires remember?"

"Not all of us," Jasper murmured as he moved his eyes to Brandon. "And I'd feel better knowing he is close."

"Well for today he'll be fine," Alice smiled. "Like I said, no rain."

"Good," Jasper whispered and leaned over and kissed her cheek before settling back and watching as she finished Brandon's bath.

**XXX**

Just before nine the Cullens arrived at the clearing and they were glad to see most of their guests already there. The Egyptian coven had arrived during the night and they were standing with the rest of the group, eager to begin their training. Alice and Bella drifted over to a shaded corner of the clearing and set up a blanket for the children to play on. Oliver had carried out a toy box and he set it down with them and Rosalie kissed Emmett before walking over to sit on the blanket. Because she was unable to participate in the training she had been nominated babysitter but she didn't mind a bit. Once the women had got the children settled the Cullens moved further into the clearing to join their guests and Jasper stood facing the rest of the group.

"We have had a chance to say this to many of you as you arrived but thank you very much for coming to help us," Jasper started. "Alice and I, and the rest of our family, are very grateful."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say the time has come to stand up to the Volturi," Stefan murmured.

"It has," Jasper agreed although he was aware Stefan and Vladimir had different motives to the rest of them for participating in the battle. "And we want to be as best prepared as we can be. For this purpose I have organised two lots of training sessions every day until the day we face the Volturi. I can't make you participate but I strongly recommend that you do." A murmured of agreement passed through the clearing and Jasper paused for a moment before he continued.

"We will need to learn hand to hand combat," Jasper pointed out. "And we will also need to learn some ways to withstand the Volturi's gifts and in some cases, use our own gifts. Every morning we will focus on hand to hand combat and in the afternoons we will focus on the gift aspect of our fighting."

"How can we do this with such a large group?" Garrett asked.

"We'll break into smaller groups," Jasper explained. "In the afternoons those of you with gifts will meet with either Alice and I or Edward and Bella. These two groups will work on utilising our gifts to attack the Volturi and defend ourselves, and others, from their attacks. Those of you without gifts will meet with Carlisle or Emmett to work out physical ways of avoiding certain Volturi gifts."

"Will we work with these same groups in the mornings for the hand to hand stuff?" Emmett asked.

"No," Jasper replied. "We have some skilled fighters here and I have asked them to help with the training in the mornings." He waved his hand towards his friends and Peter, Charlotte, Javier and Sierra all stepped up beside him.

"For those of you who don't know them this is Peter, Charlotte, Javier and Sierra," Jasper introduced. "Peter and Charlotte used to fight with me in the Southern Wars and Javier and Sierra control the territory of Torreon with their army. They all have as much experience as I do fighting our kind. The five of us will run the morning training sessions."

Brandon started crying behind them and all eyes snapped to him and Jasper's attention was taken as he focused on his son. He scanned his emotions and realised Brandon was simply hungry and he glanced at Alice and noticed her eyes glazed a little.

"I'll take care of it," she smiled at Jasper, seeing what Brandon needed and as Jasper turned back to the mammoth task of dividing the group in front of him into smaller groups Alice rushed over to where Rosalie was sitting with the children. By the time Alice had found the snacks she had packed and handed them to both Brandon and Renesmee Jasper had finished dividing the crowds and as Alice walked back to the groups she realised some of the training groups had interesting combinations.

Javier was training the army they had brought with them and Peter's group consisted of the Denali and Egyptian covens. Charlotte had an interesting group made up of the Amazon, Romanian and Irish covens as well as Julian and Lisette. Sierra had an eclectic group with Carlisle, Esme, Henry, Wyatt, Alistair, Charles, Makenna, Mary and Randall.

As Alice approached them all again Jasper motioned for her to join his group and as she did she smiled, glad to see she would be training with Oliver, Jackson, Emmett, Marcel, Angelina, Edward and Bella. She frowned when she saw the last member of their group and she wondered why Stella was with them. Even though she had behaved since arriving Alice was still a little wary of the woman who could project lust and at one time had feelings for her husband.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he sensed her concern. "I needed to keep her out of the same group as Julian and Lisette and I didn't want to split covens. If you like I can see if one of the Denali coven will change with her."

"No, your right," Alice smiled. "The covens should remain together. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jasper frowned.

"I'm sure," Alice smiled up at him. "We have more important things to worry about right now."

"We do," Jasper agreed. They stood together as Javier, Sierra, Peter and Charlotte led their groups from the clearing to find private places to train and once Jasper's group was alone he stepped away from Alice and they all turned to look at him.

"I realise that Emmett, Edward and Alice have heard this many times before and that Bella may remember it from when we trained before even though she was human then but because there are people here who haven't fought other vampires before I think we need to start with the basics," Jasper explained. "Marcel, Angelina, Stella? Am I right in assuming you have never fought one of our kind?"

"That is correct," Marcel replied and Angelina nodded beside her.

"Stella?" Jasper prodded.

"Only one or two," Stella murmured. "And Vincent was always nearby to finish them off."

"And Oliver has limited experience too," Alice reminded Jasper.

"I know," Jasper nodded. "Alice, you pair up with Oliver. Help him use his gift to see his attackers coming. Oliver, you and I will focus on hand to hand combat more tonight."

"Tonight?" Bella frowned.

"Jasper and Oliver are having private sessions at night," Edward explained quickly.

"Oh," Bella nodded.

"I can do private sessions with anyone else that wants them," Jasper added. "Just let me know. The rest of you, pair up and we'll start with some sparring practice."

Edward took Bella's arm and led her over to Marcel and Angelina, noticing the couple were nervous about the training exercise.

"How about I pair with you, Marcel, and Bella and Angelina can pair up?" Edward suggested.

"Good idea," Marcel smiled.

"Jackson bro," Emmett smirked near them. "I'm picking you. Let's see what you've got."

"Or more importantly, what you've got," Jackson laughed.

"Emmett, Jackson!" Rosalie called out in warning.

"We are only playing babe," Emmett assured her.

"I'll go easy on him Rosie," Jackson smirked.

"And I'll try not to hurt him!" Emmett growled and lunged for Jackson. The two men were soon wrestling and Jasper glanced at Rosalie and she rolled her eyes as he offered her a smile. Both of them knew Jackson and Emmett wouldn't really hurt each other but Jasper was aware from her emotions that it was still difficult for Rosalie to watch her brother and husband fighting.

As the other pairings began to move away and practice Jasper's eyes rested on the last person standing there and he let out a sigh.

"I'll just wait for Bella or Angelina," Stella murmured.

"No, I'll pair up with you," Jasper decided. "You don't have any experience, it will probably be a good thing."

"Will Alice be okay with it?" Stella asked softly.

"It's just training," Jasper shrugged. "Alice will be fine with it." Stella nodded her head slowly and Jasper stepped closer to her and began to tell her some of the basics of fighting one if their kind, trying to put off the physical contact for as long a she could. Finally, Stella knew all she could from simply talking and Jasper started to show her some moves as the others worked around them.

**XXX**

That evening Jasper was sitting on the front steps with Peter and Charlotte looking out at the people milling around in the yard when they saw Javier and Sierra approaching them.

"So how do you think day one went?" Javier asked as they joined the others.

"It was a good start I think," Jasper nodded. "Did you have any problems with any of your groups?"

"If I had a problem with mine they would be dealt with swiftly," Javier murmured, reminding them all that while he was here to fight with them he was a southern vampire and the leader of a newborn army.

"My group is doing okay," Sierra added to cover her husband's viciousness. "They are pretty inexperienced but Carlisle and Esme are helping and I'll have them all ready within a week."

"Good," Jasper sighed. "Peter?"

"All good in mine," Peter grinned. "I have two complete covens, they already work well together. I don't see any problems."

"Excellent," Jasper smiled, knowing he could trust Peter to have his group ready. "Charlotte?"

"Pretty good," Charlotte nodded. "Some of them have never fought before but they are eager to learn. Except the Romanian coven. They have a bit of a problem taking orders from a woman."

"I'll speak to them," Jasper nodded.

"If that doesn't work I'll take them," Peter added, not wanting Charlotte's job to be too difficult or upsetting.

"I can handle them," Charlotte smiled at him. "I just thought Jazz should know."

"I should," Jasper nodded. "We should meet up like this every night to discuss any problems with the training."

"Good idea," Peter agreed and the others all nodded too.

"Is there anything else?" Javier asked.

"I don't think so," Jasper replied.

"I should return to our army," Javier murmured and he nodded farewell to the others before taking Sierra's arm and leading her back to the huts their army was staying in.

Once they were gone Peter and Charlotte decided to borrow a car and go hunting for the night and Jasper said goodbye to them and drifted inside to find Alice and Brandon. He found them up in their rooms, Brandon bathed and ready for bed and he joined them as Alice sat and read Brandon a bedtime story.

**XXX**

Later that evening Jasper and Alice had gone downstairs to join the family and they were sitting in the living room with Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella when the family sensed the approach of a large group of vampires. They could tell this group wasn't any of their guests and Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle immediately got to their feet. Carlisle went to the door and opened it and a few seconds later four vampires drifted into the room. The woman at the front stopped and looked around the room and then her eyes rested on Jasper.

"Well hello my darling," she purred softly.

"Maria," Jasper growled as he tightened his arm around Alice's shoulders protectively.

"It is wonderful to see you," Maria smirked, her disdainful gaze resting on Alice for a moment before she turned her eyes back to Jasper. "My army is outside and ready for battle."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of your army," Jasper admitted, knowing that even though he thoroughly disliked Maria she was a skilled general and her army was always superior to many of the other southern armies.

"My army was better when you commanded it," Maria murmured. "Although my second in charge now does a reasonable job."

"Just make sure you keep them under control," Jasper warned.

"Maybe you should discuss that with my second in command," Maria smirked and took a step back towards the front door. "My dear, can you join us please?"

Jasper turned his attention to the front door, wondering what the man who had replaced him in Maria's army, and probably her bed, was like. He was shocked when a woman stepped through the door and she glanced at the Cullens warily as she moved to stand beside Maria. Jasper's eyes narrowed as he looked at her and he felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on him as his memory reeled.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered beside him and he realised his shock and horror was projecting throughout the room. At the sound of his name the woman's eyes snapped to his and they widened in shock.

"Jasper?" she murmured breathlessly. "Jazz?"

"Claire?" Jasper uttered in disbelief.

"Oh my God, Jasper!" Claire gasped. "I've spent over a century looking for you. I'd given up hope of ever finding you."

"Claire?" Jasper said again in complete shock.

"It's me," Claire smirked and moved quickly towards him, launching herself at him and throwing her arms around him. "Oh Jazz, I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Jasper replied automatically as he hugged her back, unable to believe she was there and in his arms.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered beside him and he pulled back from Claire and looked at Alice, noticing the hurt expression on her face and the feelings of confusion and pain coming from her.

"Alice, I…" Jasper stammered and glanced at Claire again. "Claire…"

"Well isn't this interesting?" Maria purred as she stepped closer to the group, clearly amused by the reunion and its consequences. "Right now there are three women in this room that have been intimate with you Jasper. Is it just me or are things getting a little uncomfortable in here?"

"Intimate?" Alice echoed as she took a step back and her eyes darted between Maria, Jasper and Claire.

"Oh Alice honey don't get upset," Maria smirked evilly. "You know that before you Jasper and I were close, very close. Well Claire has more claim to him than either of us do. She was his childhood sweetheart, his human sweetheart. And Claire dear, maybe you should meet Alice, Jasper's vampire wife."

"Wife?" Claire moaned as she stumbled from Jasper's embrace.

"What?" Alice gasped as she staggered back and Jasper looked between the three women in horror knowing that in one sentence Maria had managed to hurt both Alice and Claire.

**XXX**

_**I have uploaded a background story for Claire which also give a bit of background on Javier and Sierra. You can find it on my profile. It's called Midnight's Promises.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Thank you to Marshmellow, aurike, Greenfairyrose, musica1514, xxtwilightx, Smiley Alice, niamh, Lindsabelle, deltagirl74, ja4ever and Jalice Whitlock Hale for your reviews._

_Deltagirl74- Yes Jasper did tell Alice in Midnight Shadows about Claire and said it was only a teenage crush._

_Aurike- I wrote a background story for Claire to explain how she is alive (Midnight's Promises) and it will be explained a little further later in this story as well. After a week of frustration I found the way the others authors were getting around the error that you mention. Thanks for that though. And I have PMed you about something else._

**XXX**

Although his memories and past feelings made him want to comfort Claire, Jasper stood frozen for a moment. The raw feelings of hurt and anguish coming from Alice suddenly slammed into him and he forgot everything and everyone else as he turned quickly to her.

"Alice, sweetheart," he gasped, the emotions coming from her nearly driving him to his knees.

"She, you," Alice stammered her shock clearly evident and Jasper groaned as he grabbed her and quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Its okay sweetheart," he murmured, ignoring the pained look on Claire's face as he focused on Alice. "Everything will be okay."

"How can it be?" Alice whimpered into his chest and Jasper sighed, not really sure how to respond and bent down and gently pressed his lips to her hair.

"It's the past sweetheart," Jasper whispered as he sent her a wave of love. "I'm with you, I love you. You know that."

"I know," Alice sniffled and Jasper could feel her emotions settle a little with his reassurances. An anguished sob filled the air and Jasper kept his arms around Alice as he glanced over at Claire and Maria. Maria had an amused grin on her face, clearly enjoying the scene, but Claire was obviously shocked and hurt. 

"How long has Claire been with you?" Jasper growled, focusing his attention on Maria.

"Oh, about eighty years," Maria smirked.

"You knew she was turned when you came to find me in Calgary?" Jasper demanded.

"Who do you think was watching my army," Maria laughed.

"You're an evil witch Maria," Jasper snapped angrily.

"Why thank you," Maria smirked. "I take that as a huge compliment."

"You shouldn't," Jasper growled.

"All this time you knew where Jasper was?" Claire whispered, finally finding her voice through her shock.

"Of course I did," Maria laughed. "I was just saving this reunion for the appropriate time. And Jasper my darling, I will admit, your girlfriend here turned out to be an amazing fighter and leader. She controls my army almost as well as you did."

"You should have told me earlier," Claire snapped. "Much earlier."

"It wouldn't have done any good," Maria shrugged. "By the time I found Jasper again he was already married to Alice. I know it's a waste my dear but for some reason he would rather be with her than either one of us. I was saving you from the heartache."

"Sure you were," Claire said sarcastically.

"Or maybe I have been planning this day for years," Maria smirked. "Either way, isn't this highly entertaining."

"Entertaining?" a voice echoed. "Only an evil, soulless monster like yourself would consider this entertaining." Maria's eyes went wide and everyone turned as Sierra moved through the group and stepped up between Maria and Jasper and Alice.

"Sierra Sanchez," Maria grinned. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

"Sierra," Claire gasped in shock.

"I suppose Maria told you I was dead?" Sierra asked as her eyes focused on Claire.

"Yes," Claire murmured.

"She wishes," Sierra laughed. "Come Claire, we have some catching up to do."

"Claire needs to stay with our troops," Maria snapped.

"No, she doesn't," Sierra said firmly and stepped over and grabbed Claire's arm. "Back off Maria. From Claire, and Jasper and Alice." The two women stood glaring at one another for a moment and Jasper was shocked when Maria backed down and took a step back.

"Fine, whatever," Maria shrugged. "I'll be outside with my troops."

"We have organised huts for our visitors if you are still intending to stay for the battle," Carlisle murmured as he stepped forward.

"Oh, I'll be staying," Maria grinned. "There is nothing I like more than a good fight and the Volturi have meddled in southern affairs for too long."

"I'll show you to some empty ones you may use for your troops then," Carlisle offered and Maria dipped her head in agreement before turning and gliding from the house. Carlisle just glanced at Esme and then Jasper before following her and as soon as she had gone Sierra took Claire's arm again.

"We'll see you all later," Sierra murmured and quickly pulled Claire from the house. After the others had all left Jasper turned his attention back to Alice and he could still feel emotions of shock, hurt and sadness coming from her.

"Rose?" Jasper murmured.

"Yeah Jazz?" Rosalie whispered as she took a step closer to them.

"Can you watch Brandon for us?" Jasper asked, his eyes never leaving Alice. "He's upstairs asleep in his room."

"Of course I can," Rosalie nodded. "I'll go sit with him now." She took Emmett's hand and pulled him upstairs with him and without another word to the rest of the family Jasper tightened his arms around Alice and led her out of the house.

**XXX**

Javier was standing at the front of the hut he was sharing with Sierra and his eyes narrowed when he saw a group of newborns come around the side of the house. He watched as Carlisle walked with their leader and he had to stifle a groan when he recognised Maria. They didn't even glance his way as they passed him and he turned his attention away from them as he saw Sierra hurrying towards him, still pulling Claire by her side.

"Claire?" Javier gasped in astonishment.

"Hi Javier," Claire murmured weakly.

"But how?" Javier gasped. "We thought you were dead."

"Obviously not," Sierra sighed. "I'm sure we'll get the full story eventually but right now Claire has had a huge shock. She needs some privacy."

"Of course," Javier nodded instantly. "I'll go check on our troops." He leaned down and kissed Sierra's cheek and then he turned and glanced at Claire before reaching out and hugging her.

"It is good to see you again," he murmured and then turned and hurried off and Sierra quickly led Claire into the privacy of the hut.

**XXX**

Carlisle showed Maria and her troops to three huts right at the back, away from where the other vampires were staying and waited until the newborns had disappeared into two of them before he turned to Maria.

"Maria, I would like a word before I leave you," he said firmly.

"What is it?" Maria frowned.

"I may not be an experienced fighter like you are," Carlisle started. "But I am an old vampire and I am the coven leader here. While I have deferred the planning of this battle to Jasper because he had more experience in the area I am still the one in charge around here. If you are here just for the battle you are most welcome in our home. But if you continue to play your games with Jasper, and Alice, I will have to ask you to leave."

"And you will make me?" Maria asked in amusement.

"You don't have any friends here Maria, I do," Carlisle reminded her. "I am hoping we can work together against the Volturi. As long as we do so you are welcome here. I just wanted to warn you that if you make things any more difficult you will be asked to leave."

"I want to help end the Volturi's power," Maria admitted. "That is my only goal now."

"Good," Carlisle smiled. "We are having daily training sessions but I think it will be best if you train your army separate to the rest of us. I will keep you informed of any decisions that are made and anything else you need to know but I suggest that you, and your army, keep your distance until the day of the battle."

"We will," Maria nodded and Carlisle turned and walked off and Maria watched him go, confused about the respect she felt towards the older vampire who had just stood up to her in a way no one ever had.

**XXX**

Jasper led Alice deep into the forest before he finally stopped and sank to the ground, pulling her down with him and into his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him easily.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry Maria did this to you," Jasper murmured softly.

"She didn't technically do anything to me," Alice admitted.

"Bringing Claire back hurt you," Jasper pointed out. "Maria had to know it would."

"Do you still love her?" Alice whispered. "Claire, I mean?"

"No Alice," Jasper said firmly. "The only woman I love, or will ever love again, is you. I feel sorry for Claire but that is it. I hadn't even thought of her for over a century until she appeared today. What she and I had died the day I did."

"Does she know that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Jasper admitted. "But if she doesn't I will tell her exactly that. You don't have anything to be worried about sweetheart. You are my wife, my reason for living, and the mother of my son. No one will ever take your place in my heart. I love you Alice, and only you."

"I love you too Jazz," Alice murmured and snuggled closer into his embrace and he tightened his arms around her as he held her close.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice remained in the forest together for the rest of the night and it wasn't until the sun started to rise on the new day that they even realised how long they had been away from the house.

"We should get back," Alice sighed reluctantly. "Brandon will be waking up soon."

"I guess so," Jasper agreed, not wanting their night together to end. He reached forward and kissed her gently and then he got to his feet and helped her up. She smiled at him as she slid her hand into his and together they headed back to the house.

When they got back to the house Brandon was already awake and he was in the kitchen having breakfast with Renesmee as Rosalie and Bella sat with them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Brandon squealed when he saw them and jumped from his chair and ran straight to Alice. She giggled as she swung him easily into her arms and he started laughing as she showered him in kisses.

"Thanks for watching him Rose," Jasper smiled.

"Any time," Rosalie assured them.

"How long do we have until training starts?" Bella asked as she dumped the kid's dirty plates into the sink.

"An hour," Jasper replied and looked at Alice. "We should get Brandon bathed and dressed." Alice nodded her head and together they headed upstairs with their son.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice walked back downstairs with Brandon Jasper was surprised to see the only person in the living room was Jackson.

"Where is everyone?" Jasper asked as his senses noted there was no one else in the house.

"They have all headed out to the clearing," Jackson sighed as he got to his feet. "I waited for you because I need a quick word if you don't mind."

"I'll meet you at the clearing," Alice decided, seeing what Jackson wanted to speak to Jasper about and deciding it might go a little better if she wasn't there.

"Of course," Jasper nodded and watched Alice and Brandon leave before he turned back to Jackson. "What's up?"

"I know it really isn't my business but I thought you should know something," Jackson started. "I know last night was a little dramatic with your exes showing up like that but did you forget something?"

"Forget something?" Jasper echoed and shook his head slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oliver," Jackson sighed.

"Oh, no!" Jasper gasped as he realised what Jackson meant. "I completely forgot about his private training."

"You had a lot on your mind and Alice obviously needed you," Jackson admitted. "But I thought you should know that Oliver and I were away hunting when everything happened. He went straight to the clearing when we got back and I visited the Denali coven. I didn't learn of the events of last night myself until I returned to the house this morning. Oliver sat out at the clearing all night waiting for you."

"He did?" Jasper groaned.

"Yeah," Jackson sighed. "When I got home and heard what had happened I went out to find him. He was still there, waiting for you. I told him what happened but I think he's still hurt."

"Why would he be hurt?" Jasper frowned.

"You're his father," Jackson pointed out. "The only proper one he has, and has ever had, anyway. You keep making him promises but then something happens and you break them. I understand Alice and Brandon are important but that doesn't mean Oliver should always come last. He's part of your family too." Jackson stopped for a moment as he looked at Jasper warily.

"I'm sorry to speak out of turn," Jackson added. "I know it isn't my business. But Oliver is my friend and he's hurting. I thought you should know."

"Thank you," Jasper murmured and Jackson nodded his head and together the two men hurried out of the house to join the rest of the family at the clearing. As soon as they arrived Jasper walked straight over to where Oliver was standing watching Emmett and Edward spar.

"Oliver, I'm sorry about last night," Jasper apologised.

"It's okay," Oliver shrugged.

"No, it isn't," Jasper said firmly. "I promised to be there and I wasn't."

"It doesn't matter," Oliver shrugged again and turned and walked off.

Jasper sighed as he watched him go, feeling the rejection and hurt from his step-son. He felt another wave of sadness from behind him and he turned and groaned when he saw Alice standing watching them carefully. Her eyes were big and sad and Jasper knew she had seen what had upset her son.

"Alice, I'm sorry," Jasper whispered in a soft voice although he knew she would hear him across the distance.

"Yeah, I know," Alice nodded sadly and turned her attention back to Brandon but Jasper knew he had hurt both Alice and Oliver with his forgetfulness the night before.


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you to aurike, Greenfairyrose, romeoandjuliet4ever,Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, note4, Jessie Alice, ja4ever, Marshmellow, Ninjababe09 and Smiley Alice for your reviews._

**XXX**

When the training had finished for the day Jasper was quick to spirit Alice and Brandon away so they could get Brandon home for a nap and once they had disappeared Edward walked over to where Bella was standing with Emmett and Rosalie as she held Renesmee.

"Bella, can you head home with Emmett?" Edward asked. "There is something I need to do."

"What's that?" Bella frowned.

"I just need a word with Oliver," Edward told her. "I won't be far behind you."

"I'll get them home safe," Emmett promised his brother and hooked his free arm around Bella's shoulders and led her and Rosalie out of the clearing. Once they were gone Edward glanced over at the others and he smiled when he saw Jackson and Stella slip away together. Oliver turned to rejoin the family and Edward saw the confusion in his mind as he realised everyone but Edward had disappeared.

"They have all headed back to the house," Edward explained quickly. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you before we go back?"

"Of course," Oliver nodded.

"My gift allows me to see things I shouldn't see," Edward started. "And I do try to respect other people's privacy. But I can see what your thoughts are and how upsetting they are and I hope you will forgive me for speaking about them but I want to help you."

"I forgot you can read minds," Oliver murmured sheepishly.

"I try not to interfere," Edward sighed. "But Oliver, your thoughts about Jasper. You have it wrong, very wrong."

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked and Edward gave him a pointed stare. "Oh of course. You can read Jasper's mind too."

"Of course," Edward smiled. "Oliver, he does love you like a son. Honestly, it took him a little while to accept you but he does now. It helps that you look so much like your mother. Every time he looks at you he can see Alice in you. I don't need to tell you how deeply he loves her."

"No, you don't," Oliver grinned.

"But I need to tell you he loves you too," Edward added. "You don't seem to realise that. He does care about you."

"I guess I know that," Oliver admitted.

"No, you don't," Edward smirked. "But Jasper hasn't done a good job of showing it either. You have to understand Oliver. Jazz is under a huge amount of pressure at the moment. The Volturi is threatening your mother and your brother. His instincts are screaming at him to protect them but he is worried he won't be able to. He is busy trying to organise our allies and train them and if that isn't enough Maria shows up with Claire. Now on top of everything else he is concerned Maria will do something to hurt Alice and he is worrying about how to handle Claire's return. With all this going on in his head is it surprising he forgot your training session last night?"

"Not really," Oliver sighed.

"I understand how you feel," Edward added. "It does seem like every time Jasper promises you something he forgets it or something happens to delay it. But he feels awful about it Oliver. I have probably said too much about private thoughts here but I just wanted to let you know that Jasper does love you deeply."

"Thank you," Oliver murmured, clearly touched by Edward's words.

"You're welcome," Edward smiled. "Come on. We should be getting back to the house. Alice will be worrying about where you are."

"No, she won't," Oliver said surely.

"Of course she will, she's your mother," Edward scolded lightly.

"I know," Oliver grinned. "But as soon as you decided to talk to me she would have seen this conversation."

"Yeah, that's Alice," Edward smirked and the two men walked back towards the house together.

**XXX**

The sun was starting to set when Edward walked out onto the front porch and he grinned as he watched Renesmee carefully throw a ball to Brandon on the front lawn. Jasper stood nearby protectively and Edward realised Jasper had positioned himself between the playing children and the vampires staying in the huts nearby.

"Jazz, can I have a word?" Edward asked as he walked over to join him.

"What's up?" Jasper asked, his eyes not leaving the children.

"I wanted to speak to you about Oliver," Edward murmured softly. "I talked to him today after training."

"I know," Jasper nodded. "Alice saw it."

"Did she tell you what I said to him?" Edward asked.

"A little," Jasper admitted. "And you were right to speak to him. I haven't been open with him."

"And he hasn't been completely fair to you," Edward added. "You have a lot on your mind right now."

"That isn't a valid excuse," Jasper murmured. "Don't worry Edward. As soon as Brandon is settled for the night I'm planning on speaking with Oliver and taking him out for training."

"Why wait?" Edward frowned. "This is exactly why he feels the way he does. You always put Brandon and Alice before him. For once Jazz, put him first. Forget Brandon. Alice can bath and feed him and I'll watch him for you and help her if she needs it. Go find Oliver and go now. Put him first this time."

"You're right," Jasper nodded.

"Go," Edward murmured and Jasper nodded his head again and cast a last look at Brandon playing happily with Renesmee before he turned and hurried into the house to find Oliver.

**XXX**

Oliver was sitting in the living area of Jasper and Alice's rooms playing with Brandon as Alice watched on when suddenly Alice let out a small gasp.

"Mom, what is it?" Oliver asked as he noticed her eyes had glazed like they did when she had a vision.

"Oh nothing," Alice smiled softly.

"It looks like something," Oliver grinned.

"If you haven't seen it you aren't meant to see it," Alice smirked.

"You know I don't see things as often or as clearly as you do," Oliver pointed out.

"True," Alice nodded, her smile still in place and she turned to look expectantly at the door. Seconds later Jasper stepped into the room and her smile broadened when she saw him.

"You've seen what I want?" Jasper grinned at her.

"Yes I have," Alice grinned.

"And you?" Jasper asked as he turned to look at Oliver.

"Nope," Oliver shrugged. "And Mom won't tell me what she saw."

"Good," Jasper smirked but his smile dropped from his face as he focused on his step-son. "Oliver, if you aren't busy I was wondering if we can go for a walk?"

"Yeah I guess," Oliver shrugged and handed the toy car in his hand to Brandon before getting to his feet.

"Me too!" Brandon squealed in protest.

"No son, just Oliver," Jasper sighed and Brandon's face crumpled in disappointment.

"Baby, not this time," Alice soothed as she bent over and scooped him into her arms. "Daddy and Oliver need some time alone."

"And you need to look after Mommy for me," Jasper added. "Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Brandon giggled.

"Good boy," Jasper smiled at him and leaned down and kissed his cheek and Alice's. "We won't be far."

"Take your time," Alice assured him and Jasper offered her a final smile before he walked out of the room with Oliver.

**XXX**

Jasper and Oliver walked out deep into the forest before Jasper finally stopped and turned to look at the younger man.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," Jasper started. "I know Edward spoke to you about it but I still felt the need for the two of us to discuss it."

"I understand you've been really busy," Oliver said quickly.

"That doesn't make it okay," Jasper argued. "I have been neglecting you and I'm sorry. It's harder for me to show you that I care about you. Even though my gift is emotionally based I'm still not good at expressing my emotions verbally. With Brandon it is easy because he is so young. And with your mother I have learnt to do so. But it has taken me many years. I don't think I have clearly shown you how I feel about you. I do love you and consider you my son, as much as I do Brandon. You need to know that."

"Thank you," Oliver nodded, and Jasper could feel his relief and happiness. "And I do consider you my father. I know I've probably been making things harder for you lately and I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jasper assured him. "I want to get you as prepared as I can. You mother and I cannot lose you, anymore than we could Brandon."

"I want to help protect him," Oliver said firmly. "And Mom."

"When I am finished with your training you will," Jasper smiled. "Do you want to go out to the clearing now and we can go through some moves?"

"Yes," Oliver grinned and Jasper felt his happiness soar even more.

"Let's go," Jasper smirked and together they headed towards the clearing where their group had been training.

"Okay," Jasper said once they had reached the clearing. "I know you have been working with Mom in our morning sessions and that Peter and Jackson have been giving you some private training. Why don't we start with you showing me what you know?"

"Sounds good," Oliver agreed. Jasper stepped up in front of him and for the next half an hour they sparred together. Jasper started out slow but he quickly realised that Oliver had picked up a lot from Peter and Jackson. He picked up the pace and he was soon putting as much thought and energy into the fight as he would have if it had been Emmett facing him.

"That's good," Jasper said finally as they broke apart. "You've come a long way."

"Am I ready to face the Volturi?" Oliver asked.

"You have what you need to do so," Jasper nodded and grinned when he felt Oliver's relief and happiness, as well as the underlying pride that his father figure was clearly pleased with his skills. "You are as good as Peter, Jackson, Emmett and any of the others."

"So you and I don't need to do the private training then?" Oliver asked and Jasper felt his disappointment.

"No, we do," Jasper corrected him. "You are my son, I want you better than them. I know you can do it. I'm going to show you some things that I have never been able to teach Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and the others. It will be difficult and complicated moves but I know you can handle them."

"Let's do it," Oliver grinned and Jasper moved closer to him and began to coach him through some moves he knew would help Oliver against the Volturi.

**XXX**

The sun was rising on a new day and Alice was sitting on the front steps when Jasper and Oliver appeared through the trees. Jasper had his arm tossed casually around Oliver's shoulders as he was explaining a complicated move to him but he stopped and smiled when he saw Alice.

"How did it go?" Alice grinned as she jumped up and raced over to them.

"He did really good," Jasper smiled proudly.

"I learnt some fancy moves," Oliver smirked.

"And he did them really well," Jasper added.

"That's great," Alice grinned. "So Oliver will be ready for the battle?"

"More than ready," Jasper assured her and Alice and Oliver both felt the pride he projected and Alice grinned when she saw the huge smile that spread on Oliver's face.

"Thanks for everything," Oliver smiled as he looked at Jasper. "Dad."

"You're welcome," Jasper smirked. "Son." Oliver grinned as he moved past Alice and headed inside and Alice looked up at Jasper as she raised her brow in amusement.

"Dad?" she echoed.

"I hope that's okay sweetheart," Jasper said quickly. "He asked me if it was okay to call me that. I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't," Alice assured him. "It's like music to my ears."

"Good," Jasper grinned and leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "We should get inside and get ready for training. We don't have very long."

"No we don't," Alice smiled and let him lead her inside but he could feel how content she was now he and Oliver had sorted out their differences, even with the threat of the Volturi still hanging over their heads.


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you to aurike, deltagirl74, Marshmellow, musica1514, Greenfairyrose, xxtwilightx, note, Smiley Alice and Ninjababe09 for your reviews._

_A special thanks to aurike and Marshmellow for picking up my tremendous boo boo in the last chapter. I nearly fell off my chair laughing when I read your reviews and realised what I had done. Brandon is one gifted kid to be in two places at one time. Can we say that it took a while for Jasper to work out where Oliver was and in that time Brandon had come inside and gone upstairs? In reality, I stuffed up, oops lol. Thanks guys for pointing it out._

**XXX**

Carlisle walked down the hall and stopped at the door to Emmett and Rosalie's room and knocked softly on it. Moments later the door opened and Emmett was standing there.

"Am I late for training?" Emmett frowned.

"Not at all," Carlisle smiled. "We don't have to be at the clearing for another half an hour. I just wanted to do a quick check up on Rose."

"Oh, of course," Emmett smiled. "Come in." He stepped back and Carlisle slipped into the room and he smiled when he saw Rosalie lying on the bed, her hand gently running over her stomach.

"I just want to look you over if that's okay?" Carlisle said as he walked over to her.

"That's fine," Rosalie nodded and sat up a little. Carlisle started to examine her and when he was finished he stood back up and smiled at her.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Rosalie admitted. "Now I'm keeping the blood up there hasn't been any problems. Alice has been keeping an eye on it all and she doubled my blood intake yesterday. She said I need more now the baby is growing."

"Listen to her," Carlisle nodded. "Alice has more experience with this than the rest of us do."

"Do you know how much longer it will be?" Emmett asked as he moved over to join them.

"From the baby's size and its appetite I am guessing another week?" Carlisle smiled. "It's a little hard to be accurate but Alice was pregnant for a month and you have been pregnant for three weeks now Rose. Your baby is a little bigger than Brandon was at this stage but I suspect that is just genetics. We'll keep an eye on things and I want to check you over three times a day. Let me know immediately if anything changes."

"We will," Rosalie nodded. Carlisle offered them another smile and slipped from the room and Rosalie turned and looked at Emmett excitedly.

"Only another week," she grinned.

"I can't wait," Emmett smiled back but he was a little troubled by the timing, knowing it was only a week until Alice had seen the Volturi arriving.

**XXX**

After a full day of training Jasper and Alice left the rest of the group and headed back towards the house. Rosalie had opted to stay home that day and they had left Brandon with her and they were both eager to get back to their son before the other vampires returned to the house.

"Jazz?" a voice murmured suddenly and both Jasper and Alice stopped and turned towards the voice. Sierra stepped out from the trees and she offered them both a smile as she walked over to them.

"Can I have a word?" Sierra asked softly. "With both of you?"

"Is something wrong with your training group?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"No, it isn't that," Sierra answered. "It's a little more personal than that. Do you have a moment?"

"A quick one," Jasper nodded.

"Brandon will be fine with Rose," Alice assured him, knowing that was what was concerning him. "What is it Sierra?"

"It's about Claire," Sierra sighed.

"What about her?" Jasper frowned, his arm going protectively around Alice's shoulders.

"You haven't spoken to her since she arrived have you?" Sierra asked.

"No, we haven't," Jasper replied, including Alice in his answer.

"Well, I have," Sierra told them. "She spends her days training Maria's army but at night she spends hours in our hut talking with Javier and I."

"You have got close to her then?" Jasper frowned. "I thought it was strange you defended her the day she arrived. What are you doing Sierra? Do you want her for your army?"

"I wouldn't say no," Sierra smirked. "But that isn't it. You don't know anything about her past do you? Since she was turned?"

"No, I don't," Jasper admitted.

"Well you should," Sierra said firmly. "She was turned after a horse riding accident in 1860."

"I suspected as much," Jasper nodded.

"The vampire that turned her, Seb, looked after her for many years," Sierra added. "When she had completed her transformation he promised to help her find you and turn you so you could be together forever."

"It was Maria that turned Jazz," Alice pointed out.

"Yes it was," Sierra nodded. "By the time Claire and Seb got to Houston Jasper had joined the army. They searched for him for years and it wasn't until the night he was turned that they found him. It was too late though. Maria was already feeding when they found them together. Afterwards, as you Jasper were transforming, they had an altercation with Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Maria carried you away and that's the last Claire saw of you. She continued her hunt for you, suspecting that Maria had turned you. Seb was killed as the travelled and in 1928 she met another of our kind that pointed her south. I'll never forget that day. She had no idea how dangerous what she did was. She waltzed into our base and demanded to see us. She told us her story and when she told us your name I couldn't believe it."

"You knew her back then?" Jasper gasped.

"We did," Sierra nodded. "Once she told us what she knew I suspected it was Maria she was describing. We had faced your army before but I had never recognised you. Javier looked into it and found out through his sources that it was you commanding Maria's army. We started to plan marching on Monterrey. Our plan was to face the army, kidnap you and bring you back to Torreon with us so you could spend eternity with Claire. As you have probably worked out, it didn't quite happen that way."

"This was in 1928?" Jasper asked. "That was the year I left Maria's army."

"Yes, you weren't there that night," Sierra nodded.

"You only just missed me," Jasper sighed. "It was earlier that day that Peter returned and told me about the north. I left only hours before the Torreon army arrived."

"I didn't realise it had been that close," Sierra murmured. "We lost Claire that night too. Four of Maria's newborns were attacking Javier, I left Claire's side to help him. When the battle was over there was no sign of her. We thought Maria's troops had destroyed her. And until she arrived here that's what we thought."

"But Maria had her all this time?" Jasper asked.

"So it seems," Sierra nodded. "From what Claire tells me Maria found her in the forest, lied to her about knowing where you were and took her back to Laredo with her. She's trained Claire and I have watched her train the others, she is good. But Maria led her to believe she was searching for you. In reality, Maria always knew where you were and she was saving this information. I know Maria well. I suspect she is using Claire to get back at you for leaving her army."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Jasper sighed.

"What does Claire want now?" Alice asked softly. "Now she knows Jazz is alive?"

"It doesn't matter sweetheart," Jasper assured her quickly. "I'm with you now."

"And Claire knows that," Sierra murmured. "She didn't know about Brandon and to be honest, she was shattered when I told her. But she is strong, she'll be okay. She realises that you are no longer hers Jasper. She didn't want to approach you and make things uncomfortable or worse for the two of you. She asked me to speak with you. Tell you both what she has been through and that she will not be a problem for you. She will stay and fight to help you protect your son but afterwards she will leave. She understands that you are with Alice now Jasper and what you and she had is gone. I have convinced her to leave Maria's army and come join Javier and I. Claire will be okay and loved. She'll always have a home with us."

"Good, she does deserve that," Jasper nodded.

"She does," Sierra agreed. "Anyway, I have taken enough of your time. I know you are both eager to get back to your son. I'll see you tomorrow." Sierra turned and drifted off through the trees and Alice looked up at Jasper and smiled.

"It sounds like Claire is a pretty amazing person," Alice admitted. "I wouldn't be as rational if it was me that had lost you."

"She was amazing," Jasper sighed. "But she is part of the past. I'm glad she's happy and won't be causing any problems for us though."

"Me too," Alice smiled as she snuggled into him and she could feel his relief that Claire was okay and moving on.

**XXX**

Stella was lying on the bed in the room she had been given in the house when there was a knock on her door. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it and she wasn't that surprised to see Jackson standing there. Although everyone was polite and friendly towards her Jackson was the only one that ever sought her out outside their training sessions and she smiled when she saw him.

"I had a feeling you were hiding up here again," he smirked at her.

"It's just easier," Stella shrugged.

"They have all forgiven you," Jackson assured her. "No one has said a bad thing about you since you arrived."

"In front of you anyway," Stella pointed out.

"They don't hate you Stella," Jackson argued.

"Well they should," Stella shrugged. "Either way, it doesn't matter. I am here to help protect Brandon to make up for what I did to Jasper and Alice. Once it is over I'll leave again and they can get on with their lives."

"What if there are people here who don't want you to leave?" Jackson asked softly.

"It will be better if I do," Stella sighed.

"Well, will you come hunting with me now?" Jackson asked. "Your eyes are black and so are mine. We need to feed."

"Yeah I will," Stella smiled. Jackson grinned at her as she stepped out of her room and shut the door and together they walked downstairs. Emmett was the only one in the living room and Jackson smiled when he saw his brother in law.

"Stella and I are going hunting if anyone is looking for us," Jackson told him.

"Have fun," Emmett nodded and he watched as Jackson and Stella left the house, hoping there was nothing going on between them. Although Jasper and Alice had forgiven Stella Emmett still remembered what she had done and he suspected that Rosalie would not be happy if she knew her brother was interested in Stella.

**XXX**

Oliver let out a soft sigh as his vision refocused and he realised Brandon was sitting in front of him looking up at him expectantly.

"What you see?" Brandon asked innocently and Oliver couldn't help but laugh. To his baby brother Alice and Oliver's sight and Jasper's ability to feel and control emotions was a perfectly normal part of life and it made Oliver realise how truly unique their family was.

"It doesn't matter," Oliver smiled at him. "Big people stuff."

"I a big person," Brandon pouted.

"Yes you are," Oliver grinned at him as Jasper walked into the room.

"Where's your mother?" Jasper asked as he smiled at the two boys.

"In the shower," Oliver replied. "I'm watching the little guy for her."

"When she gets out do you want to go do some private training?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Oliver nodded.

Jasper sat down and watched as Oliver turned back to playing with Brandon and when Alice came out of the bathroom the two men said goodbye to her and Brandon and headed back out to the forest. Once they were a far distance from the house Jasper glanced over at Oliver and watched him worriedly.

"Oliver, is everything okay?" Jasper asked carefully.

"Why would you ask that?" Oliver murmured.

"Because I can feel your emotions," Jasper pointed out. "And I can sense confusion and hurt and a little bit of anger. Have your mother or I done something to upset you?"

"Not at all," Oliver assured him.

"But someone has?" Jasper prodded.

"Maybe," Oliver sighed. "Dad, if I talk to you about something will you keep it to yourself. Not even tell Mom."

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "Although your mother may see it anyway."

"But you won't tell her?" Oliver pushed.

"If it is that important to you that I don't of course I won't," Jasper promised, his own worry growing.

"I saw Jackson going hunting with Stella before," Oliver told him. "They have been going off on their own a lot lately. They have got really close."

"And you're worried about your friend because of Stella's past?" Jasper frowned.

"Not exactly," Oliver mumbled and Jasper could feel his embarrassment.

"What is it Oliver?" Jasper asked.

"When you met Mom did you know instantly she was the one?" Oliver asked and Jasper's frown increased as he looked more intently at his step-son.

"Where did that come from?" Jasper laughed. "I thought we were talking about Jackson and Stella?" As the names left his lips the realisation of what Oliver may be upset about hit him and he let out a soft groan.

"Oh Oliver, do you like Stella?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yeah I do," Oliver murmured and Jasper felt Oliver's love and attraction for Stella wash over him. "But it will never happen. She likes Jackson more than me and after everything she did to you guys Mom and you would never be happy if I pursued her anyway."

"You don't know that," Jasper sighed. "Alice and I only want you to be happy. If that is with Stella we would deal with it."

"Well it's pointless even going there," Oliver shrugged. "She likes Jackson more than me."

"And that hurts," Jasper nodded. "I was lucky to find your mother when I did. I know right now you feel like Stella is the one for you but if it isn't meant to be then one day you will find your soul mate."

"I hope so," Oliver whispered and Jasper leaned forward and hugged his step-son hoping too that there was someone out there for Oliver to share his life with.

**XXX**

Edward and Bella were sitting watching as Brandon and Renesmee played together on the front lawn when Alice walked out of the house behind them and sat down next to Bella.

"If you and Jazz want to spend some time alone we're happy to watch Brandon for you?" Bella offered instantly.

"Jazz isn't here," Alice smiled. "He's gone out into the forest with Oliver."

"That's going well then?" Bella grinned. "Jasper and Oliver?"

"Yes it is," Alice nodded.

"That's good, I'm so glad," Bella smiled but she noticed she had lost Alice's attention and that she was staring across the lawn. "Alice, what is it?"

"Maria," Alice murmured, already getting to her feet. Edward jumped up quickly beside her and Bella also got to her feet and the three of them moved towards the playing children.

"Jasper won't like this," Edward whispered in a hushed tone as Maria walked towards them, her eyes locked on the two children.

"Maria, stay away from them," Bella growled as Maria reached the children.

"I am just intrigued," Maria murmured. "They aren't vampires but they aren't humans."

"They are half breeds," Edward answered as he stepped up behind Renesmee and Brandon. Both the children were looking up at Maria with wide eyes and Edward placed a hand on each of their shoulders as he pulled them back to lean against his legs.

"Vampire humans," Maria smiled. "How interesting. I don't sense any humans around though. Who are their parents?"

"We are," Edward answered vaguely. "Bella gave birth shortly before she was turned."

"Marvellous," Maria grinned. "But how did you have the second one?"

"It's a long and complicated story Maria," Bella murmured. "And I should be getting them ready for bed."

"Of course," Maria nodded but her eyes were still locked on Brandon. "Just a moment." She bent down in front of Brandon as she looked at him intently and her eyes widened before she glanced up at Alice.

"How is that possible?" she whispered.

"What?" Bella frowned.

"He looks just like Jasper," Maria murmured. "With Alice's hair and eyes. How can your child resemble them so much?"

"Well…." Bella started, not sure what to say.

"He's theirs!" Maria gasped and looked down at Brandon in horror. "Jasper and Alice have a son!"

"No!" Alice screamed and lunged towards Brandon but she hit the grass where he had been standing as Maria swung him into her arms possessively.


	35. Chapter 35

_Thank you to aurike, VampireWitch88, deltagirl74, Lindsabelle, Mrs. Whitlock Hale xxx, Jessie Alice, CatCaughtThyTongue, xxtwilightx, Smiley Alice, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, ja4ever and Marshmellow for your reviews._

_Lindsabelle- No, Bella didn't apologise and I've been trying to show that Alice will spend time with her as part of the family (and with the kids particularly) but if you notice since the argument they haven't spent any time alone and Alice hasn't asked her to do anything with her like shopping, makeovers etc._

**XXX**

As Oliver and Jasper moved through the forest back towards the house Jasper was slowly aware of some vague feelings drifting towards him. He identified it as fear and moments later it seemed to hit him like a brick. Oliver beside him had slipped into a vision and Jasper quickly turned and grabbed his arms.

"Oliver, what do you see?" Jasper demanded.

"Mom! Brandon!" Oliver yelled as his eyes refocused and he looked at Jasper in terror. "Brandon is in trouble." They looked at each other in horror for a fraction of a second and then they both turned and ran as fast as they could towards the house.

"Jazz, Jazz!" Alice's voice screamed and Jasper could hear the horror in her voice and feel her absolute terror.

"Give him back Maria, now!" Edward snarled as Jasper and Oliver burst through the trees and instantly Jasper knew what had Alice so frightened. Maria was standing in front of Edward, Bella and Alice with Brandon nestled in her arms.

"Maria, put him down!" Jasper roared as he raced over to them.

"Well I have finally found something you care about more than little Alice," Maria smirked at him.

"Give him back!" Alice whimpered behind Jasper.

"Maria!" Jasper snarled angrily.

"I'm just making friends, hey little guy," Maria crooned as she glanced down at Brandon but Jasper could see the malice in her eyes.

"Want Mommy," Brandon pouted and his green eyes suddenly filled with tears and he started to cry. The sound seemed to surprise Maria for a second and then she started laughing as she turned her eyes back to Alice and Jasper.

"Please, give him back," Alice sobbed as she held her arms out for him and even though Brandon held his little hands out to her Maria danced away from their grasp.

"Mommy!" Brandon screamed in terror and Jasper could feel how scared Brandon was getting and how Maria's refusal to hand Brandon back was tearing Alice apart.

"Maria!" a voice said firmly and they were all shocked when Carlisle walked out of the house and straight over to the group. "I realise you haven't had a lot to do with children but you cannot keep a young child like Brandon away from his parents like this. You need to give him back to Alice now." Maria looked between Carlisle and Alice for a moment and Jasper was surprised she had even acknowledged Carlisle's words. Her slight hesitation was all that was needed and suddenly a body hit hers and Brandon was pulled from her grip. She let out a cry of protest and turned, her anger turning to disbelief as she realised what had happened. Oliver stood with Brandon now in his arms, his body crouched as he let out a hiss at Maria.

"Mom?" Oliver growled, his eyes never leaving Maria. "Come get him." Alice rushed over to Oliver and he shoved Brandon into Alice's arms and pushed them both behind him. As Brandon clutched Alice around the neck and sobbed against her she tightened her arms around him in relief.

"Stay away from my mother and brother!" Oliver hissed as he stayed crouched, poised to attack Maria if he needed to.

"Interesting," Maria murmured.

"Don't even think about it Maria," Jasper growled as he stepped up beside Oliver. Maria seemed to analyse the two men for a moment and then she turned and looked at Carlisle.

"I just wanted a closer look," she shrugged. "I've never seen a half breed before. I'll go back to my troops now."

"Good idea," Carlisle nodded firmly and they all watched as Maria turned and disappeared back towards the huts.

**XXX**

Alice was sitting in the living room, Brandon snuggled firmly in her lap. Bella sat on one side of her with Renesmee, and Esme on the other side. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Oliver and Emmett all stood nearby and Rosalie watched them from the couch opposite.

"Scary lady," Brandon sobbed as he clung to Alice in fear.

"The scary lady is gone now," Alice soothed him gently.

"She won't come near you again," Oliver added as he knelt down in front of his mother and brother. Alice's eyes glazed over as she slipped into a vision and when she refocused she tightened her arms on Brandon and looked at Jasper.

"I wish you wouldn't Jazz," Alice murmured.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked but they all felt his guilt flood the room.

"Only that you will, not the outcome," Alice sighed.

"It won't take long," Jasper promised her. "You know I have to."

"Be careful," Alice whispered.

"I will," Jasper nodded and turned and walked out of the house.

"Where is he going?" Emmett frowned.

"To talk to Maria," Alice murmured.

"Should we go with him?" Emmett asked.

"No, leave it to Jazz," Alice decided and turned her attention back to Brandon.

**XXX**

Jasper strode across the yard angrily, straight to the hut he knew Maria was staying in. Just as he reached it the curtain over the entrance lifted and Claire stepped out. Her eyes locked with Jasper coming towards her and she stopped cold and Jasper's steps faltered a little as he reached her.

"Claire," Jasper murmured.

"Jazz," Claire nodded back.

"Is Maria around?" Jasper asked.

"She's inside," Claire answered. "Do you want me to get her for you?"

"Yes please," Jasper nodded firmly. Claire looked at him for a moment and Jasper could feel her sadness but without another word she turned and slipped back into the hut. As Jasper stood waiting he felt the approach of two more vampires and he turned and glanced behind him and realised Peter and Charlotte were rushing towards him.

"Jasper, bro, is everything okay?" Peter asked as they reached him.

"It will be," Jasper growled. "Why do you ask?"

"We could feel your angry from the other side of the yard," Charlotte pointed out and glanced at the hut in front of them. "This is Maria's hut isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Jasper nodded.

"What has she done now?" Peter asked, able to tell that whatever Maria had done had greatly angered Jasper.

"She picked Brandon up," Jasper whispered. "Refused to give him back to Alice and upset both of them. If it wasn't for Oliver's quick thinking who knows what she would have done to him."

"She what?" Charlotte gasped. "Oh, poor Alice."

"Jasper, you want to see me?" Maria's voice purred as she stepped from the hut and she grinned when she saw the others. "Well, Peter, Charlotte. Isn't this a lovely reunion."

"Not really," Charlotte murmured as she glared at Maria. Jasper could feel all the old fear welling in Charlotte as they faced their creator and he instinctively took a step to stand in front of her.

"Charlotte, you don't need to be here," Peter whispered as he moved up beside Jasper.

"Oh come on," Maria laughed. "Charlotte isn't a fragile little doll. She was once a fighter in my army. She doesn't need protecting like some innocent, frail little, well….. Alice." Jasper let out a low growl at Maria's insult of Alice and he turned his head to glance at Charlotte. He could still feel her fear and terror streaming from her and he knew he couldn't concentrate with her nearby.

"Charlotte, go into the house and stay with Alice," Jasper ordered.

"Jazz?" Charlotte frowned.

"Please?" Jasper added. Charlotte nodded her head and glanced at Maria again before turning and rushing off towards the house and Jasper and Peter turned their attention back to Maria.

"They still listen to your every command," Maria smirked. "You trained them well."

"It isn't training, its friendship," Jasper growled. "Something you have never had."

"You and I were friends once," Maria purred.

"No, we weren't," Jasper snapped harshly. "And we never will be. I just came out to warn you to stay away from Alice and Brandon."

"To warn me?" Maria smirked in amusement. "Jasper, my dear, you don't warn me."

"Well I am," Jasper said firmly. "Stay away from my son. You had no right to touch him."

"I was just intrigued," Maria murmured. "How the hell did you and the little frail vampire have a child together?"

"How Alice and I had Brandon is not your concern," Jasper snapped.

"This is why the Volturi are coming isn't it?" Maria smirked.

"It's part of the reason," Jasper admitted.

"I don't think they would like his existence very much," Maria murmured.

"Maria, if you want to stay and fight them that is up to you," Jasper sighed. "But if you cause any more trouble for our family we are going to have a problem, a big one."

"Really?" Maria smirked.

"Really," Jasper growled and Peter stepped up closer beside him as the two of them glared at their creator.

"Whatever," Maria shrugged. "I don't have time for this, I have an army to train."

"Then do it," Jasper snapped and turned and stormed off back towards the house. Peter glanced at Maria who only seemed amused and turned and hurried off after Jasper, not sure that Jasper's talk with Maria had really done any good.

**XXX**

Over the next few days Maria stayed away from the family and Jasper was able to turn his attention back to the training. As the Volturi's arrival got closer he was pleased that all the training leaders reported that their groups were ready. The entire group at the Cullens fell into an easy routine of training during the day and either hunting or just hanging out around the house in the evenings. One evening Jasper and Alice were sitting out of the front porch with Emmett and Rosalie, just relaxing as they watched as the last of the suns rays disappeared over the horizon. Rosalie was leaning back against Emmett and Alice glanced over and smiled when she noticed both their hands resting on Rosalie's swollen stomach.

"Has Carlisle given you any indication when the little one will make its entrance?" Alice asked softly.

"Soon," Rosalie grinned. "He said sometime this week if my pregnancy is the same as yours."

"This week," Jasper murmured and he realised why he had been detecting worry and concern from Emmett a lot lately. The timing of the baby's birth was getting very close to the Volturi's arrival.

"This morning he mentioned the possibility of taking the baby on Friday," Emmett added as he shared a pointed look with Jasper.

"Do you still see the Volturi coming on the weekend?" Jasper asked as he turned to look at Alice.

"Yes," Alice nodded surely. "They haven't finalised their plans yet so I can't be exact but some time over the weekend. And Rosalie will have had her baby by then."

"You've seen the birth?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"No," Alice admitted. "But I can see that Brandon will be safely taken to the Quileute line before the battle and Renesmee and a small baby will be with him. Obviously, I can't see them once they cross the line."

"Then Carlisle must have decided to do it Friday," Rosalie grinned. "You will be there won't you? Both of you?"

"Of course we will Rose," Alice assured her and Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Carlisle has already asked me to be there when he delivers your baby," Jasper added.

"That's right," Emmett smirked. "You're the anaesthetic."

"Something like that," Jasper laughed but his laughter died quickly as his eyes snapped towards the forest.

"Jazz, what is it?" Rosalie frowned.

"New vampires," Jasper hissed. "At least six of them."

"They aren't one of our visitors?" Emmett asked.

"No, I don't recognise their scents," Jasper replied and glanced at Alice. "Do you see anything?"

"I can see them arriving," Alice admitted. "But I don't recognise them."

"Strangers?" Emmett frowned.

"Apparently," Alice nodded. "To me anyway." Jasper got his feet and Emmett did the same beside him and Alice moved over to sit closer to Rosalie. The group of vampires appeared through the trees and Jasper narrowed his eyes as he looked at them, positive he had never seen them before.

"You got my message!" Emmett grinned beside him and suddenly raced over to the group. One of the women stepped forward and threw herself into his arms and he swung her around as he hugged her tightly.

"It is so good to see you," she giggled.

"You too," Emmett smirked as he set her back on her feet and glanced at the rest of them.

"Oh no," Rosalie whispered behind them and Alice turned to look at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked and Jasper stepped closer to them.

"Before you joined our family Emmett met some old friends who convinced him to drink human blood," Rosalie sighed. "They chased me away and I returned to the family alone. Luckily, Emmett came after me but I'm sure they weren't happy about it. And that is them. Darius, Claudia, Jarvis, Eliza, Conrad and Emmett's old girlfriend, Chrissie." Jasper and Alice turned their attention back to the group in horror and Jasper groaned as he watched how happily Emmett was greeting his old friends.


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you to Smiley Alice, Marshmellow, note4, ja4ever, Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, aurike, niamh89, Lindsabelle, jlmckinley3, Ninjababe09, Vampire Witch88 and xxtwilightx for your reviews._

**XXX**

Rosalie used Emmett's distraction with his friends' arrival to slip quietly into the house and Alice cast a glance at Jasper and quickly followed her. Once the greetings had died down a little Emmett turned to the others and a slight frown appeared on his face when he saw Jasper was now alone but he covered it quickly.

"Jazz, these are good friends of mine," Emmett introduced and pointed to each person as he said their name. "Darius, Claudia, Eliza, Jarvis, Conrad and Chrissie. Guys, this is my brother, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," Darius nodded.

"You too," Jasper replied politely.

"We can't wait to help you fight these other vampires," Jarvis added.

"Have any of you ever fought our kind before?" Jasper asked as he stepped closer to the group.

"Not seriously," Darius admitted. "We've wrestled amongst ourselves but that's about it."

"We can include them in the training group though right Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"We should," Jasper nodded. "But we only have four or five days. It doesn't give us a lot of time."

"We are quick learners," Claudia assured him.

"And maybe Jazz and I could do some extra sessions with you in the evenings?" Emmett suggested.

"I'm working with Oliver in the evenings," Jasper reminded him.

"Surely he is ready by now," Emmett sighed.

"I can work with you guys until midnight," Jasper offered. "But I'm not blowing off Oliver so after that you're on your own."

"Okay," Emmett agreed.

"Where did Rose get to?" Eliza asked as she realised for the first time that Rosalie and the woman that had been with her had disappeared.

"She went inside with my wife," Jasper said quietly.

"She isn't impressed we are here?" Claudia frowned.

"She's fine with it," Emmett assured her.

"We didn't exactly part on good terms last time," Claudia reminded him gently.

"I'm sure Rose is over that by now," Emmett smiled at her.

"Really?" Jasper murmured and raised his brow at Emmett.

"Well, she will get over it," Emmett shrugged, suddenly realising it might not have been the best thing for Rosalie for him to have invited his friends.

"Maybe I should talk to her," Chrissie whispered.

"You?" Emmett echoed. "That probably isn't a good idea Chrissie."

"I am the reason she hates us," Chrissie sighed.

"She doesn't hate you," Emmett argued.

"Come on Emmett," Chrissie laughed. "I tried to steal her husband, of course she hates me. But all that is in the past now. If I talk to her maybe we can clear the air."

"I agree," Emmett admitted. "Just not now Chrissie. Rose doesn't need the stress. The baby is due in two days. She needs to stay calm."

"I won't upset her," Chrissie promised.

"All right," Emmett agreed reluctantly. "But make sure you don't." Chrissie gave him a smile and turned and headed into the house to find Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett shared at worried look, hoping that Chrissie wouldn't upset Rosalie while she was in such a delicate state.

**XXX**

Chrissie found Rosalie sitting in the living room with Alice and she looked between the two women warily as she entered the room.

"Rosalie, I was wondering if I might have a word?" Chrissie asked softly. "In private?"

"You can talk to her," Alice replied before Rosalie even had the chance to say anything. "But I'm not leaving the room."

"I think its best if we speak alone," Chrissie murmured.

"I don't care what you think," Alice growled uncharacteristically. "I know who you are. I'm staying with my sister."

"Okay," Chrissie sighed. "I didn't realise you were Rosalie's sister. You don't look anything alike."

"Just say what you want to say," Alice snapped.

"Rosalie, I just wanted to apologise," Chrissie started as she took a step closer to them.

"For what?" Rosalie frowned. "Being rude to me? Luring Emmett into drinking human blood in some desperation attempt to turn him again me? Or trying to steal my husband?"

"All of it," Chrissie sighed. "It was wrong Rosalie, all of it. I'm not here now to try to do any of those things again."

"You better not be," Alice warned darkly.

"I'm not," Chrissie assured them. "Look Rosalie, when you were with us we had only been vampires for five years. We were still new to this life and trying to control ourselves. I didn't know where Emmett was and if he was okay until the day he appeared on our doorstep with you by his side. I reacted badly, I know that now. But in the last seventy years I've grown a lot and a lot of things have changed. I realised what Emmett and I had was over. He is with you now. And I've moved on too. I'm married to Conrad now and we are happy together. I'm not a threat to your marriage any more. I don't expect us to be good friends but I was hoping we can be civil, if only for Emmett's sake."

"I can do that," Rosalie nodded.

"Thank you," Chrissie smiled and turned and walked back out of the house and Alice turned to look at Rosalie.

"I don't know how you can forgive her like that," Alice admitted. "If someone tried to steal Jasper from me the way she tried to steal Emmett I don't think I could do it."

"I'm only doing it for Emmett," Rosalie murmured as she rested her hand on her swollen stomach and Alice offered her a soft smile as she put her arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

**XXX**

Jasper helped Emmett get his friends settled in the last two remaining huts at the back of the house and then the two men headed back towards the house together. When they reached the porch Jasper stopped and Emmett turned to look at him.

"Everything okay Jazz?" Emmett asked instantly.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "Do you really think it's a good idea having them around when Rose is so fragile right now?"

"There is nothing fragile about Rose," Emmett laughed.

"I'm being serious Emmett," Jasper sighed. "She is going through a lot right now. She doesn't need any more stress."

"Chrissie said she sorted everything out with Rose," Emmett pointed out.

"Okay," Jasper murmured. "Just be careful Em. Don't upset Rose."

"It really isn't your business Jazz," Emmett said firmly. "You weren't around back then, you don't know everything about what happened."

"I know enough," Jasper sighed. "Rose told me all about it."

"When?" Emmett frowned.

"Years ago," Jasper shrugged. "Rose tells me a lot. Until Jackson arrived I was the only brother she felt close to."

"Yeah I know," Emmett nodded. "Don't worry Jazz. Rose is my first priority."

"Good," Jasper smiled, his worry easing a little and the two of them headed inside to find their wives.

**XXX**

The next morning Jasper and Alice were the last to arrive at the clearing where their group was training. As soon as they got there Jasper could feel the slight uncomfortableness coming from Rosalie and he looked straight over to where she was standing with Emmett and his friends.

"Oh," Alice whispered beside him and his eyes snapped to her.

"What do you see sweetheart?" Jasper asked instantly.

"Rose," Alice murmured. "She's a little upset."

"I know," Jasper nodded with a smirk. Alice grinned at him, realising he would be feeling Rosalie's emotions, and she reached over and took Brandon from his arms.

"I'll go save her," Alice whispered and as Jasper moved over to join Jackson, Oliver, Stella, Angelina and Marcel, Alice raced over to the other group.

"Rose, Jazz wants to get started," Alice announced, ignoring the rest of the group. "Let's get you and Brandon settled."

Rosalie gave Alice a relieved smile and the two sisters headed over to the shade near the line of trees. Alice spread out a blanket and helped Rosalie sit down and then she left Brandon with Rosalie and walked over to where Jasper was calling the group together to get the training started. Rosalie watched as Jasper called the group to order and then her attention was taken when Edward and Bella arrived with Renesmee.

**XXX**

For the entire morning Rosalie sat playing with Brandon and Renesmee as the group in the clearing trained. She kept glancing at the others and it was obvious Jasper was focusing the session on Emmett's friends since they had so little experience and training. Rosalie was watching as Darius fought with Emmett and she had to admit they were picking everything up quickly. Suddenly her attention was taken as Brandon tugged at her arm and she turned and smiled at him.

"What's up my little man?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm hungry," Brandon announced.

"You've already eaten the snacks Mommy brought out here," Rosalie sighed. "And you have had two blood bottles. There isn't anything left now."

"But I'm hungry," Brandon pouted.

"It won't be long until they finish," Rosalie smiled at him. "And then we can go back to the house and you can have a sandwich."

"Eww," Brandon said as he crinkled his nose.

"I agree," Rosalie laughed. "How about a sandwich, and a bottle of blood."

"Yes!" Brandon squealed.

"I'm going hunting for lunch," Renesmee announced. "Mommy promised."

"That's nice," Rosalie grinned at her. "You are one very lucky girl. But Brandon can't hunt yet, he is too little."

"I'm a big boy!" Brandon frowned.

"Yes you are," Rosalie smiled at him. "But you don't know how to hunt yet. I'm sure Daddy or Mommy will teach you soon."

"I'll teach you to hunt!" Renesmee giggled. "Come on."

"Nessie…" Rosalie started.

"Only pretend Aunty Rose," Renesmee grinned and grabbed a large teddy bear and threw it a fair distance away from them. "Come on Brandon, we are going to hunt teddy."

"Yes!" Brandon giggled and Rosalie laughed as she watched Renesmee take Brandon's little hand and pull him over towards the teddy bear. She watched in amusement as Renesmee led Brandon to circle the bear and then showed him how to pounce on it quickly. Suddenly her senses picked up the approach of another vampire and her head snapped to that direction. She groaned when she saw Maria step from the trees, not far from where the children were.

"No!" she screamed out, as she jumped to her feet and lunged towards the two children now looking at her wide eyed. Maria was a little closer to the children but pure fear for their safety drove Rosalie and she reached them a fraction of a second before Maria.

"Stay away from them!" Rosalie hissed as she shoved Renesmee behind her and snatched Brandon into her arms possessively.

"Maria!" Jasper roared behind them and Rosalie could sense the entire training group rushing towards them. She turned to place Brandon on his feet behind her with Renesmee, her eyes staying locked on Maria. As she turned back to face the other woman again she felt something inside her give and a sudden bolt of pain shot through her. She stumbled back as her hands clutched at her stomach and she fell back on the ground near where the children were standing.

"Emmett!" she screamed in terror as a wave of pain washed over her and she curled up in a ball of agony.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thank you to taramisu100, Marshmellow, deltagirl74, Jalice Whitlock Hale, note4, jlmckinley3, Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, aurike, Smiley Alice, Ninjababe09 and ja4ever for your reviews._

_TeamStarkalltheWay - Thank you for your comment. Because this site is worldwide it is sometimes difficult to make sure all spelling and grammar is right for every person. While I am sure where you are the word "uncomfortableness" is not in the dictionary like you say, here where I am it is. I have used it before but decided to double check like you suggested and it is a word and is used as a noun. I try to stick to American spelling and grammar as much as I can because I have found with previous genres I have written fan fiction for over the last twelve years that most of my readers are from America but sometimes out of habit (and because my job involves writing research papers) I revert to Australian grammar and spelling. Sorry if this caused confusion for you._

**XXX**

Emmett and Jasper reached Rosalie and the children at the same time and as Jasper snatched Brandon into his arms Emmett dropped to Rosalie's side.

"Rose?" he gasped as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"The baby!" Rosalie hissed between clenched teeth.

"We need to get her back to the house," Jackson said as he joined them, his worried eyes locked on his sister.

"And get Carlisle," Edward added behind them. "Stella, can you go get Carlisle and tell him we need him home immediately?"

"Of course," Stella nodded and rushed off into the trees.

"Oliver, Bella, take the children and the others to our cottage and wait with the Denali coven until we come get you," Edward continued as he took control of the situation. "Alice, Jasper, Jackson, we need to get Rose and Emmett back to the house."

"I'll carry her," Emmett said quickly and shoved Jackson away slightly before jumping to his feet with Rosalie snuggled securely in his arms. She was still clutching at her stomach but her screams had dropped to mere whimpers.

"Don't push it now," Jasper warned as he felt Jackson's anger surge and he placed a warning hand on the other man's arm. "We might be her brothers, you by blood, but Emmett is her husband. Rose has said she wants us both there for this so we will be. Just let Emmett take control. It's his baby too."

"Yeah I know," Jackson sighed. Jasper reached over and took Alice's hand and they joined Edward as they all followed Emmett through the forest towards the house.

**XXX**

When they reached the house Emmett carried Rosalie straight to Carlisle's office and set her down as gently as he could on the table there. Rosalie was still tensed up in pain and she snatched at Emmett's hand and grabbed it to keep him by her side.

"Don't leave!" she hissed desperately.

"I'm not going anywhere babe," Emmett assured her and he glanced to the side where Edward was hurrying to get everything they would need ready.

"Jazz?" Rosalie moaned and Jasper dropped Alice's hand and raced over to stand the other side of Rosalie.

"I'm right here," Jasper assured her and leaned down and placed his hand on her forehead and began to send her as much peace and calmness as he could. It seemed to work a little and although Rosalie's eyes were still filled with pain she stopped struggling and whimpering.

"Shouldn't we get the baby out now?" Jackson asked in a panic.

"We need to wait for Carlisle," Alice murmured back. "Their group wasn't training far from us. I'm sure Stella has already relayed the message and he is on his way back."

"I hope so," Jackson sighed. "I don't know how much more of this she can take."

"Jasper will help her as much as he can," Alice assured him.

"And if Carlisle isn't here soon I can do the procedure," Edward added. "I have a medical degree and I witnessed how Carlisle delivered Brandon for Alice. I would rather Carlisle did it, he has more experience than me, but if he doesn't get here soon I'll do it."

"Okay," Jackson whispered and turned his eyes back to Rosalie, his own pain evident at watching his sister going through all this. A few moments later the door opened and Carlisle rushed into the room, his calm, authorative demeanour instantly calming the rest of them.

"Well Rose, it looks like this baby wants to be here a day early," he smiled as he walked quickly over to the table.

"Get it out!" Rosalie snarled and Carlisle merely offered her a smile and patted Emmett's arm, knowing how hard it must be for Emmett seeing Rosalie in that much pain.

"We will," Carlisle assured her and turned to where Edward had set up everything he would need.

"I think that is everything you needed for Alice," Edward murmured.

"Well done," Carlisle nodded. "Let's get this started. Jasper, keep Rose as calm as you can." Jasper nodded his head and intensified the waves he was sending to Rosalie and Carlisle quickly picked up the werewolf claw scalpel Edward had crafted and moved to stand beside Rosalie.

"I'll be as quick as I can," Carlisle promised and the lowered the scalpel to Rosalie's stomach. As he began to cut, Rosalie tensed and both Jasper and Emmett squeezed her hand on concentrated on calming her, Jasper with his gift and Emmett with his words.

"It's okay, babe," Emmett whispered. "It's nearly over." Carlisle worked quickly as Rosalie looked between Emmett and Jasper, her eyes pain-filled and worried. Suddenly a loud, throaty cry of a newborn filled the air and Jasper grinned when he realised Rosalie had completely forgotten her pain as she reached up and shoved Jasper away, eager to get a look at Carlisle.

"My baby?" she gasped.

"It's a girl," Edward announced happily as Carlisle concentrated on sealing Rosalie's wound.

"A girl, we have a girl," Rosalie whispered and turned to look at Emmett with wide eyes.

"We have a girl," Emmett repeated, a big, goofy smile on his face.

"I want to hold her," Rosalie said firmly as she looked back at Edward.

"In a second," Edward smiled at her. "Carlisle just needs to finish what he is doing and Alice and Jackson are cleaning her up." Rosalie turned her eyes to where she could see Alice and Jackson's backs but no matter how she moved her head she couldn't see the tiny baby they were tending to.

Alice had only just set the baby Carlisle had thrust at her onto the towel-covered table and when she peeled back to the towel Edward had wrapped her in she heard Jackson take in a deep breath he didn't need beside her.

"What?" Alice murmured.

"She's amazing," Jackson whispered and Alice looked up at him and grinned when she saw the look of love and adoration on the face of this brand new baby's uncle.

"She's perfect," Alice agreed and grabbed a wet washer and began to gently clean the tiny baby as she cried.

"Is she okay?" Jackson asked in alarm.

"She is fine," Alice assured him, expertly cleaning the baby, a smile on her lips as she remembered when Brandon had been that tiny.

"Why is she crying?" Jackson frowned. "She needs something or something is wrong."

"No, she is fine," Alice repeated, a look of amusement on her face. "Babies cry."

"She should never need to cry," Jackson murmured as he reached forward and carefully put his finger near the tiny baby's hand. She wrapped her fingers around his and he smiled proudly as her cries dropped to mere whimpers.

"She can tell you're her uncle," Alice grinned at him as she finished cleaning the baby and grabbed a blanket to wrap her in. Once she was wrapped Alice picked her up and turned to Jackson.

"How about you take her to meet Mom and Dad?" Alice smiled up at him. Jackson looked at her in disbelief for a moment and then his eyes dropped down to the little bundle in her arms.

"I don't know," he whispered unsurely.

"You won't hurt her," Alice assured him and thrust the baby at him, leaving him no choice but to take her. Once she was nestled safely in Jackson's arms he looked down at her and the look of love and adoration spread across his face again.

"Take her to Rose," Alice reminded him gently, knowing how eager Rosalie would be to meet her own baby. Jackson nodded his head and with his eyes locked on the baby he moved over to where Rosalie was now sitting up on the table, Emmett sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Rosie," Jackson murmured as he stepped up beside her. "Your daughter." Rosalie held her arms out eagerly and Jackson smiled at her as he carefully transferred the tiny baby into her mother's arms. Rosalie looked down at her and instantly fell in love and when she lifted her eyes to meet Emmett's his own eyes echoed that love.

"We did it Rosie," Emmett whispered.

"We did," Rosalie smiled.

"Let's give them some time alone," Carlisle murmured and quickly ushered the others from the room, giving Emmett and Rosalie space to get to know their brand new daughter.

**XXX**

When they reached the living room Jackson sank down on the couch, clearly in shock after the arrival of his niece and Alice sat down beside him and slid her hand into his.

"I'll go get the others," Edward murmured and slipped out of the house and Carlisle glanced at Jasper.

"I might go upstairs and get cleaned up before everyone gets back," Carlisle added and Jasper glanced at him and nodded his head as he realised Carlisle had blood splattered on his clothes.

"Of course," Jasper murmured, his eyes locked on Jackson and Alice and he could feel the raging emotions inside Jackson acutely. Once it was only the three of them Jasper stood silently, letting Alice soothe Jackson rather than intervening himself.

"I'll be back in a moment sweetheart," Jasper whispered finally and Alice nodded her head but didn't look up as Jasper also slipped out of the house.

Once he was away from the rest of the family Jasper let his guard down and if anyone had been nearby they would have felt the anger flowing from him. He moved quickly through the forest and didn't slow his pace at all until he stepped into the small clearing where Claire and Maria were busy training their army. Maria's eyes snapped instantly to him and she stepped away from the group and smiled as she walked over to him.

"Jasper, darling, have you come to train with us?" she purred as she reached him.

"You know why I am here," Jasper snapped at her. "What the hell were you doing Maria?"

"Training my army," Maria smirked innocently.

"I don't mean now," Jasper growled. "I mean back at the other clearing. I told you to stay away from my son. Rosalie and her baby could have been seriously harmed by your actions."

"I wasn't there for him," Maria answered haughtily. "It isn't my fault the blonde vampire overreacted. I was looking for you."

"Why?" Jasper demanded.

"I know you think I am an evil, maybe even psychotic, person," Maria smirked. "And perhaps you are right. But I am first and foremost a general. And sometime in the next few days my army is merging with yours to fight the biggest threat to our kind. I thought it was time we talked strategy and you let me in on exactly what your plan of attack is."

"I suppose we do need to talk," Jasper admitted reluctantly. "But not now. Meet me at the main clearing where I have been training my group at midnight tomorrow night."

"I would meet you anywhere you want me to," Maria purred seductively.

"Bring Claire too," Jasper snapped abruptly, ignoring the suggestion in Maria's tone and words. "Until then, stay away from my family."

"Anything you want Jasper, my dear," Maria smiled and without another word Jasper turned and stormed off, back towards the house.

**XXX**

When Jasper arrived back at the house the entire family had returned and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch with their baby, all of the family gathered around to meet her. Jasper stayed back a little, remembering how overwhelmed and surreal he had felt when Brandon had been born. Alice was standing with the group as Brandon and Renesmee met their new cousin when she glanced over at Jasper and she gave him a soft smile. She left Brandon with Esme and slipped away from the group and walked over to Jasper and snaked her arms around his waist.

"Have they named her yet?" Jasper asked as he moved his arms around her.

"Yes," Alice grinned at him. "Angelica Rosalie Cullen. Apparently Angelica was Emmett's grandmother's name."

"It's pretty," Jasper admitted.

"Brandon has already shortened it to Angel," Alice giggled.

"I hope Emmett and Rose don't mind," Jasper frowned.

"They like it," Alice assured him. "I saw what you just did."

"What?" Jasper asked and then he let out a sigh. "You mean going to speak with Maria?"

"Of course Jazz," Alice grinned. "You know I see everything you do."

"Yeah I know," Jasper sighed.

"She'll be at the meeting tomorrow night," Alice said surely. "She will bring Claire but I can see things will go better if you take the other group leaders and make it a formal leaders' meeting."

"Good idea sweetheart," Jasper grinned. "I'll talk to Sierra, Javier, Peter and Charlotte in the morning about it."

"Great," Alice smiled up at him. "And now, forget about the upcoming battle and the troops and come meet our niece."

She tugged on his hand and he laughed as he let her pull him over to where the rest of the family were gathered. When he finally got a look at the baby he had to admit she was absolutely gorgeous. Angelica had got her features and looks from Rosalie's side, except for the shock of dark hair she had inherited from Emmett. The family were all still gathered around fussing over the baby when Oliver's eyes suddenly snapped to Jasper.

"Mom!" Oliver yelled above the noise the family was making. Jasper turned quickly and grabbed Alice as a violent vision overwhelmed her and she slumped towards him.

"Volturi," Edward groaned as he invaded Alice's thoughts and rushed to her side.

"What about them?" Carlisle frowned.

"Jazz," Alice whimpered as she buried her face on his chest and then lifted her eyes to meet his, her vision gone and her eyes now clear again.

"What did you see sweetheart?" Jasper asked with concern.

"We have two days," Alice whispered.

"Until?" Emmett asked.

"The Volturi come," Edward groaned.

"They will arrive early Sunday morning," Alice added. "Aro has made the decision. They will arrive just after sunrise."

"How many?" Jasper asked.

"Lots," Alice whispered. "The entire family, their guard and as many vampires as they could get on their side. At the moment it is at least one hundred."

"And they will be here Sunday morning?" Jasper sighed.

"Yes," Alice nodded.

"Then we will be ready for them," Jasper said firmly and pulled her into his arms, sensing how upset she was from her vision.


	38. Chapter 38

_Thank you to taramisu100, Smiley Alice, Marshmellow, Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, Lindsabelle, Sarah, Ninjababe09, ja4ever, aurike, note4, and luce for your reviews._

_Sorry this chapter is so short and that it has taken me so long to update. I figured something was better than nothing at all. I will try to get the next update up quicker._

**XXX**

The family spent the rest of the night gathered together in the living room, fawning over Angelica and just spending time together. Their visitors discretely gave them a wide berth and despite the looming battle the entire family spent a happy, peaceful night together. As the sun began to rise Emmett and Rosalie disappeared upstairs with Angelica to get her settled in the nursery Esme had created for her and the rest of the family began to move away to their own pursuits too.

Alice had spent most of the night with Brandon sleeping in her arms once he had got his fill of his new cousin and she slipped upstairs and settled him in his crib, hoping he would sleep for a few more hours. When she walked back downstairs only Edward, Bella and Jasper remained there and she walked back to join them. As she reached the side of Jasper's chair he held his hand out to her and she slid her small hand into his larger one and let him pull her into his lap.

"Nessie still sleeping?" Alice asked softly, knowing Bella had slipped upstairs too to check on Renesmee.

"Yes," Bella smiled and looked like she was going to say something else but her cell phone toned in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out and answered it. Edward turned his attention to Bella but Alice zoned out of the conversation as she turned her face to Jasper.

"You're happy," Jasper smiled as he looked down at her.

"Of course I am," Alice grinned. "I am so glad Rose and Emmett got what they wanted. Angelica is so gorgeous."

"She is," Jasper agreed.

"Even with the threat of the Volturi hanging over our heads I feel like I could explode with happiness," Alice murmured.

"I can tell," Jasper smirked and Alice giggled as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

"Umm, guys, can you break it up?" Bella asked behind them and Alice reluctantly pulled her lips from Jasper's and they turned back to the other couple.

"What?" Alice asked, her voice a touch grumpy at getting interrupted.

"Settle Alice," Edward laughed and she poked her tongue playfully at him before turning her gaze back to Bella. "Who was that? I didn't see…"

"Jacob," Bella answered.

"That would explain that," Alice smirked.

"He wants to come speak with us," Bella added. "About the weekend. I guess he wants to offer the pack's help again. He called to see if it was all right to visit."

"He has never needed permission," Alice smiled.

"He didn't think it was wise to just come unannounced with all the extra vampires here," Bella pointed out.

"Ah, of course," Alice nodded.

"Bella promised some of us would meet them at the lines," Edward added. "I'll go meet them. Jazz, can you come too?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded.

"Maybe I should come as well," Bella murmured.

"No, you wait here," Edward smiled at her. "Nessie will wake soon, one of us should be here. Jazz and I won't be long."

"I'll let Carlisle and the others know we will be having visitors," Alice whispered and jumped from Jasper's lap and walked from the room and Jasper stood up and walked over to stand by the door as Edward said his goodbyes to Bella.

**XXX**

Half an hour later Carlisle, Esme, Oliver, Jackson and Alice had returned to wait with Bella. Emmett and Rosalie had just come downstairs to join them, Angelica sound asleep in her new room, when the front door opened and Edward walked inside quickly. Jacob stepped through the door behind him, followed by Seth and Leah, each of them huddled protectively either side of Sue Clearwater. Jasper followed behind them and he glanced out the door before shutting it firmly.

"Was there a problem?" Carlisle asked as he got to his feet.

"Nothing major," Edward assured him. "Some of our guests felt a little threatened by the Quileute's arrival. Jasper sorted it out."

"Sue," Esme smiled. "Welcome to our home. We didn't expect you to come."

"I wanted to issue my invitation personally," Sue smiled and Jasper could feel her nervousness settle with Esme's welcome.

"What invitation is this?" Alice asked, a small pout on her face and Jasper smiled as he moved over to her side, feeling her frustration at not being able to see anything now the wolves were there.

"The boys, um a mean the pack," Sue corrected as she glanced at Leah. "They have filled me on the situation you have here. I wanted to come and offer safety and a place to stay for your little ones during your fight. If you trust me enough, I would be happy to look after them for you at my home."

"That is a generous offer," Esme smiled.

"It is," Jasper nodded. "But they won't necessarily be any safer in La Push. The vampires that are coming will not honour the treaty our family has with you."

"We have our own protection," Sue assured him.

"Sam and I have discussed this," Jacob interrupted. "I will lead half the pack to come and help you fight. The other half will remain with Sam on the reservation to protect our people and your little ones. Sam said to assure you that they will stay close to Sue's place."

"I trust you with Nessie," Bella said instantly and glanced at Edward.

"Of course," Edward nodded in agreement.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper murmured and looked down at Alice.

"I don't like sending Brandon somewhere when I can't see the outcome," Alice admitted softly.

"I will keep him safe for you," Sue said softly.

"I know you will do your best," Alice murmured and looked up at Jasper.

"It would be safer for him than being here at the house or at the clearing during the fight," Jasper pointed out.

"You want him to go?" Alice asked.

"No, I don't," Jasper admitted. "But I can see it will be the safest place for him."

"You can see?" Alice teased.

"You know what I mean," Jasper laughed but then went serious again. "I think we should accept Sue's offer."

"Okay," Alice nodded and turned back to look at Sue. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sue smiled softly and turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "And Rosalie and your new baby are invited too."

"Thanks," Emmett grinned.

"Angelica should go," Rosalie murmured. "But I don't need to."

"Why not?" Emmet frowned and turned to look at her. "You need to be safe jus as much as Angelica does."

"Now she's born I don't need to hide away," Rosalie sighed. "I won't be hiding in La Push, I'll be fighting against the Volturi."

"No you will not!" Emmett growled.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said haughtily. "Why wouldn't I fight now?"

"You only had Angelica last night," Emmett reminded her.

"I am fine now," Rosalie shrugged. "I don't need to time to heal Em. I have. And I have just as much right to fight and protect Angelica, and the other children, as you do."

"I'm not saying you don't," Emmett argued. "But I don't want you in danger. We don't know that you have all your strength back yet, or if you will in time for the battle."

"I have," Rosalie snapped.

"I can check Rose over," Carlisle interrupted. "But I agree with her. Alice healed almost immediately. There is no reason Rose wouldn't too."

"But we don't know that for sure," Emmett pointed out.

"I'll check her over so we do," Carlisle offered.

"I am fine and I am ready to fight," Rosalie growled.

"I agree with her," Jackson said as he stepped up beside his sister. "If Rose says she is ready, then she is ready. We can't stop her defending her own baby."

"Stay out of it!" Emmett snapped.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

"Come on man," Jackson sighed. "You know Rosie can do this."

"Yeah I know," Emmett mumbled and Jasper could feel the conflicting emotions raging in his brother.

"Emmett," Jasper murmured as he stepped forward. "I know how you feel and I understand it. The thought of Alice being there scares me to death. The very idea that she could be harmed and not be there as Brandon grows up terrifies me. Like you, I don't want my child losing his mother. But it doesn't give me the right to forbid her to defend our son when I will be doing the same. Rose is in complete health, Carlisle has assured you of it. I understand your fear, your desire to protect your family, really I do, but you can't stop Rose from fighting for her daughter."

"I suppose," Emmett whispered as he glanced between Jasper and Rosalie.

"I'll be right by your side Em," Rosalie said softly. "But I have to fight for Angelica."

"Okay," Emmett sighed and although Jasper could still feel his fear and reticence Emmett slowly nodded his head. "I guess we just send Angelica with Sue then."

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered and turned back to look at Sue. "Are you sure it will be okay having such a young baby there. She might be more work than the others."

"If I raised these two," Sue grinned and indicated to Leah and Seth. "I can certainly handle one newborn baby."

"Ma," Seth groaned in protest.

"That's true I suppose," Rosalie grinned.

"Have you seen yet when they will arrive?" Jacob asked, and all eyes turned to Alice.

"I saw they will get here on Sunday morning," Alice explained. "So far they are sticking to that decision but it could change at any time."

"Maybe we should take the children to La Push tonight just to be safe," Carlisle suggested.

"Good idea," Jasper agreed.

"Can you meet us at the line at midnight tonight?" Edward asked as he turned to Jacob.

"We can," Jacob nodded.

"If that is all we should get you back across the line," Edward added. "Some of the visitors outside are getting a little agitated by your presence."

"Of course," Seth nodded quickly as he glanced at his mother.

"We will take you back to the line," Jasper offered and moved to the front door and Jackson, Oliver, Emmett and Edward all joined him.

"We'll see you all tonight," Sue smiled at the family and turned to where Alice, Bella and Rosalie were standing. "I will protect your little ones like it was these two of mine. I promise."

"Thank you," Alice whispered again as she looked at Sue and Sue just smiled at the three mothers gathered together before she turned and followed Jacob, Seth and Leah as Jasper, Emmett and Edward escorted them from the house.


	39. Chapter 39

_Thank you to Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, taramisu100, Smiley Alice, Lindsabelle, Marshmellow, ja4ever, aurike, Ninjababe09 and note4 for your reviews._

**XXX**

A little after eleven Alice was standing in Brandon's room as she packed the things he would need at Sue's into a bag when Jasper walked into the room behind her. She turned and smiled at him as she shoved another change of clothes into the bag and then she zipped it up before walking over to Jasper.

"Did you get everything?" Jasper asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I think so," Alice nodded. "I packed plenty of clothes and toys and bottles of blood. And I put my jewellery and your war medals in. Just in case."

"Good idea sweetheart," Jasper sighed.

"Where is Brandon?" Alice asked.

"Downstairs with Oliver," Jasper replied. "The others are ready and waiting."

"We should go then," Alice whispered softly and pulled from his grip and slipped from the room. Jasper frowned, feeling how sad and nervous she was, and he knew it was going to be hard for her to leave Brandon with Sue, even though it was the best thing for him.

He followed her downstairs and when he walked into the room Alice had taken Brandon from Oliver and walked over to join Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Bella. Bella was holding Renesmee in her arms and Rosalie stood with baby Angelica in her arms as Emmett stood beside them protectively.

"Everyone ready?" Jasper asked as he joined the group.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Alice murmured.

"We won't be long," Jasper said to the others and the three little families walked out of the house together and headed towards the line.

As they travelled they lapsed into silence but all three mothers were clinging to their children. Jacob, Seth and Sue were already waiting at the line and as soon as Renesmee saw Jacob she wriggled from Bella's grip, dropped to her feet and raced over to Jacob. Brandon's eyes went wide when he saw them and he turned and flung his little arms tightly around Alice's neck.

"I don't want to go again Mommy," he whispered and Jasper felt the fear coming from his son. He realised that Brandon remembered the last time he had been torn from Alice's arms and sent to Sue's for the night and he sighed as he stepped up to them.

"Sweetheart, we can't drag this out," Jasper said quickly and snatched Brandon from Alice.

"I have to say goodbye," Alice protested.

"It will be worse for him sweetheart," Jasper sighed but stopped so Alice could quickly kiss Brandon's soft cheek. He noticed Rosalie handing Angelica to Sue as Emmett stood behind them and he felt the pull of emotions coming from his brother as his brand new baby girl was placed in someone else's care.

"Jazz," Alice moaned.

"Alice, don't do this," Jasper snapped, his voice coming out a lot harsher than he had intended. Alice took a step back, her eyes showing the hurt that flowed from her and the expression on her face looked like he had physically slapped her. Jasper groaned but turned and quickly walked over to Sue, Seth and Jacob as Brandon started to scream and wriggle in his arms.

"He'll be okay," Sue assured him and Seth stepped up beside her and held his arms out for Brandon.

"I'll take the little guy," Seth offered and as Brandon struggled and screamed Jasper quickly handed him to Seth. Brandon struggled in the younger man's arms but Seth had a firm grip on him and stepped closer to Sue and Jacob.

"I'll calm him as soon as we get back to the house," Sue promised Jasper.

"Thank you," Jasper nodded. "Go, please." Seth nodded his head and turned and ran from the line with Brandon in his arms and Sue looked at the three sets of parents as she pulled Angelica closer to her chest.

"I'll take care of them all, I promise," she whispered solemnly and then her and Jacob turned and followed Seth with Renesmee and Angelica. Emmett and Rosalie immediately slipped away on their own and Jasper sighed as he turned and walked back to Alice, who was now snuggled in Edward's arms as she dry sobbed against his chest.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," Jasper murmured as he stepped up behind them.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Alice sobbed. "You didn't let me."

"I know, I'm sorry," Jasper repeated. "But Brandon was getting too upset. We needed to do it fast."

"I needed to say goodbye," Alice moaned. "What if something happens? What if I die? I'll never see him again. I needed to tell him I love him."

"He knows you love him," Jasper sighed, flinching as Alice spoke so candidly about her possible death during the battle.

"But I needed to tell him," Alice yelled at him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper whispered.

"That's the second time you have just torn my baby from me," Alice accused him and turned her face up to look at her brother. "Edward, I want to go home."

"Of course," Edward smiled sadly down at her and glanced at Jasper as he tightened his arms around Alice. "Jazz, you have your strategy meeting don't you? Why don't I take Alice home and calm her down and you can talk when you get back from the meeting."

"I guess so," Jasper murmured, his worried gaze on Alice now crumpled in Edward's arms.

"I'll take care of her," Edward promised.

"I know," Jasper whispered hoarsely, his eyes still locked on Alice. Without another word Edward turned and led Alice away and Jasper let out a weary sigh as he watched them go.

"Edward will look after her," Bella said softly.

"I know that," Jasper snapped. "You better hurry and catch up to them, I don't have time to escort you back to the house."

"Jazz?" Bella frowned.

"It's Jasper to you," Jasper growled. "Only the people I love call me Jazz. I haven't forgot the things you said and did when we learned the Volturi were coming for Brandon. You are the only person in history that has ever got away with hurting Alice the way you did that day. Out of respect for the family, for Edward, I won't do anything about it but just so we are clear Bella, you and I, we are not friends anymore."

Without another word he turned and stalked away from her, feeling her anguish and pain but he didn't have time to worry about her. As he moved through the forest he had to admit to himself he was kind of glad he had finally voiced how he felt toward Bella now. It wasn't long before he reached the clearing where he had arranged to meet the others and he was glad to see Peter, Charlotte, Javier and Sierra all waiting for him.

"Maria isn't here yet?" he asked as he walked over to join the others.

"Not yet," Sierra growled.

"See, don't make any more problems, please," Jasper sighed.

"He's right baby," Javier added. "Let's just sort out our battle plan and get back to the army."

"She's coming," Charlotte hissed suddenly and the group all turned to watch as Maria stepped through the trees, Claire by her side. The two women walked over to the group and stopped a few paces in front of them.

"Jasper," Maria purred and glanced at the others but didn't greet them by name.

"This won't take long," Jasper said darkly. "We need to cement our plans. We don't have time for your games Maria."

"Right now I am a general," Maria snapped. "You of all people know how I can turn off everything else for the battle."

"Yes I do," Jasper admitted. "We need to work out our plan, our strategy."

"That's easy," Maria shrugged. "We wait for them to arrive and we attack."

"Attack is our last resort," Jasper said firmly. "We want to talk to them first. There may be a way to avoid a confrontation."

"You want to avoid a confrontation?" Maria smirked.

"We don't want to risk lives needlessly," Jasper sighed.

"I agree," Javier stepped in. "This isn't like our wars Maria. Most of the people fighting with us weren't created for the fighting. These people have reasons to live. We must respect that and try other means before we go to battle."

"What an interesting concept," Maria murmured.

"I have an idea," Sierra offered and stepped closer to the others.

"What is it darling?" Javier encouraged her and Sierra glanced at Maria before she launched into a detailed explanation of the ideas that had been forming in her mind since Jasper had told her about this meeting.

"That is brilliant," Jasper smiled once she was finished.

"Do you think it will work?" Sierra asked.

"It should," Javier grinned proudly.

"I'm for it," Peter nodded.

"Me too," Charlotte smirked.

"Maria?" Jasper prodded.

"I guess it could work," Maria nodded reluctantly but Jasper could feel the awe coming from Maria at Sierra's ideas.

"Then we are in full agreement?" Jasper asked. "This is how we will face the Volturi?"

"Yes," the others all nodded, sealing the decision on how they would all stand against the Volturi.

**XXX**

When Edward and Alice returned to the house Alice slipped away from the rest of the family and headed upstairs to be alone. She was sitting on the floor in Brandon's room when she heard the door into the living room open and close and she sighed as she saw it was Bella approaching.

"I'm in here," Alice called out softly but made no effort to get up or move.

"Alice," Bella whispered as she stepped through the door of Brandon's room. "Can we talk?"

"I guess so," Alice sighed and waited as Bella sat down beside her. "I saw what Jasper said to you. He's worried and upset right now. I'm sure as a parent you understand."

"I do," Bella nodded. "But it made me realise I didn't apologise for the way I behaved that day."

"No, you didn't," Alice admitted.

"I am sorry Alice," Bella whispered. "My first instinct was to protect Nessie. I didn't mean to turn my back on you, or Jasper and Brandon."

"I guess as a mother I understand that," Alice nodded slowly.

"I feel like I have lost Jasper's friendship, yours too," Bella added.

"You have," Alice sighed. "Jasper won't forgive what you did easily."

"And you?" Bella whispered.

"I understand what you did," Alice murmured. "But it still hurt me Bella. I have done so much for you and Edward and when we asked for your help you said no. Jazz is very black and white. In his eyes you did wrong by us and that's it. He has cut you from his life. I live more in the grey areas. I'm hurt Bella and my trust in you has gone. But I still love you. Just give me some time."

"I can do that," Bella nodded. "And for what it is worth Alice, I am deeply sorry."

"I know," Alice sighed and she couldn't help hoping that one day she would be able to trust and love Bella like she used to.

**XXX**

The following day was spent doing last minute training with the groups but Jasper had warned the leaders not to be too vigorous since the battle was set to begin early the next morning. As the sun set the groups all moved towards the main clearing where Alice had seen the battle occurring and met up together. For the first time the entire group was together and seeing everyone gathered made Jasper realise exactly how many people they had fighting for their side.

Maria kept her army huddled together on one side of the clearing and Javier kept his army on the other side, both of them aware that it would be unwise to have the two newborn armies too close to one another. Between the two armies various groups stood together, many conversation turning to the impending battle as the night grew late.

The Cullens and their closer friends were gathered in the middle of the clearing as the night passed and the darkness was just starting to recede when Jasper felt Alice stumble by his side. He turned and noticed her eyes glazed over and quickly circled his arm around her waist.

"Alice?" he murmured in concern.

"They are coming," Alice whispered. "They are on their way."

"How long Alice?" Jackson asked quickly.

"Not long," Alice replied as her eyes refocused and she turned her face to look up at Jasper. "An hour. They will be here in one hour to the exact second."

"Okay," Jasper nodded and kept his arms firmly around her as he looked at the others. "Spread the word. We have an hour. Everyone should have the last minute conversations they need to have and gather together. The leaders know where each group needs to be positioned." The others moved away to let everyone else know and Jasper glanced down at Alice and sighed as he tightened his arms around her.

"Jazz, we don't have long left," Alice whispered. "If anything happens…"

"Sweetheart, don't," Jasper sighed. "Nothing will happen to you."

"You don't know that," Alice argued. "Jazz, I know you don't like entertaining the thought that we could lose each other and normally I would respect that. But we are facing the leaders of the vampire world and we may have to fight them and the others they bring with them. This time our lives are in very real danger. You didn't allow me to say goodbye to our son. Please, let me say goodbye to you, just in case."

"I won't say goodbye to you sweetheart, I can't," Jasper whispered. "But I will tell you I love you deeply, forever, and my life with you has been amazing and happy."

"I love you too Jazz," Alice smiled softly. "I have enjoyed our life together and being with you makes me complete. Thank you."

"Sweetheart," Jasper murmured and pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into him as he tightened his arms around her. As they stood pressed together Jasper let his love wash over her and they stood for the longest time in silence, others around them professing their love for one another and saying their goodbyes, but no more words needed to be exchanged between Jasper and Alice. The cocoon of love they were enveloped in together said it all.


	40. Chapter 40

_Thank you to Smiley Alice, alex, Marshmellow, taramisu100, deltagirl74, ja4ever, note4, Mrs. Whitlock Hale xxx, WondaGal, Jessie Alice, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy and aurike for your reviews._

_I had some problems writing this chapter, the battle scene was getting too chaotic and confusing. So I have written it as mainly Jasper's experience and the wider battle will become clearer in the next chapter or two. Hope you enjoy._

**XXX**

"How long now sweetheart?" Jasper whispered tersely, his arm tightening around Alice's waist as he glanced down at her.

"About five minutes," Alice murmured, her eyes locked on the tree line on the opposite side of the clearing.

Jasper heard her words repeated as the timing was passed down the line of vampires across the field and he turned his head to survey the scene. His group, consisting of his family, Marcel and Angelina and Stella, were gathered in the middle with Peter's group to his left and Charlotte's group to the right. The group Sierra had trained was gathered with Peter's group and thinking about his cousin made Jasper turn his head in the direction he knew she was in. Hidden in the tree cover to his left was Javier, Sierra and their army and on the right Maria, Claire and their army were also hidden. Jasper let a small smirk slip as he realised Sierra's plan had been pure genius. By keeping the newborn armies hidden from the Volturi they had an added advantage if the confrontation became physical.

"Two minutes,"Alice whispered beside him. "We should be careful now. They will be in hearing range very soon."

"We will sweetheart," Jasper nodded and leaned down and kissed her hair before pulling his arm from her and taking a step forward to stand at the front of the family. Carlisle took his position beside Jasper and Jackson stepped up on the other side of him.

It had been decided that it would be the three of them speaking for the group, Jasper because of his fighting experience and his personal stake in the outcome and Carlisle and Jackson because of their personal history with the Volturi. Behind them the rest of the family closed ranks and all eyes remained on the tree line until dark forms began to emerge.

"They are here," Edward whispered needlessly as Aro, Caius and Marcus stepped through the trees, their wives, their guard and many other vampires right behind them. Silence filled the air as they walked into the clearing and when they stopped about halfway to the other group Aro looked along the line of vampires facing them before turning his gaze to the three men at the front.

"My friends," he started in his usual silky voice. "I am assuming that since Alice and the children didn't come to Volterra and the children are missing from your group today that you are still in defiance of our orders."

"Did you really think we would come?" Jasper asked carefully. "Or just hand our children over when you arrived this morning?"

"We had hoped," Aro sighed.

"We must deal with this insolence," Caius said behind him. "We have been lenient with this group for too long."

"Yes I suppose we must," Aro murmured.

"You have been waiting for an opportunity to dispose of Carlisle's family," Jackson smirked. "Here is your chance."

"Oh Jackson," Aro sighed and glanced at Sulpicia. "Before this gets ugly I would like to offer you the opportunity to return to your family."

"I am with my family," Jackson said firmly. Aro turned and shrugged his shoulders slightly at Sulpicia and Jackson suspected that she had asked Aro to try and save Jackson, the man who was like a son to her.

"Very well," Aro continued. "I will ask a final , will your family hand over the children and Alice for us to examine?"

"No, we will not!" Jasper snapped.

"Carlisle?" Aro asked wearily, pointedly ignoring Jasper.

"My son is right," Carlisle said carefully. "We will not send our young members or Alice with you if Alice doesn't wish to go and the parents of the children don't want them going."

"Alice?" Aro murmured and turned his gaze to her. "Have you seen the outcome for today? Surely you know it will be grim if you take this road?"

"Maybe not," Alice smiled, not letting her frustration at being unable to see the outcome of the battle slip through.

"Really?" Aro smirked. "Maybe your sight isn't as good as we thought it was. You are drastically outnumbered. This is your last chance to submit to the authority of the Volturi. Any one of you that doesn't will be annihilated." The entire group facing the Volturi remained silent and Aro seemed a little perturbed that his offer wasn't being taken by the vampires gathered with the Cullens.

"Very well then," Aro sighed. "Caius, you, may do what you deem necessary."

"Finally," Caius smirked as he stepped forward and Aro drifted back to stand with Marcus and the wives. For a tense moment Caius locked his eyes with Carlisle and then a sadistic grin spread slowly across his face.

"Attack them," Caius murmured and the guard and the other vampires gathered with the Volturi began to move towards the group.

"Get ready!" Jasper called out to his own group. His eyes suddenly locked on Jane, who was walking slowly towards them with Demetri and Alec by her side and she grinned when she saw him watching her. She squinted and Jasper felt a bolt of pain rip through him.

"Ahh!" he screamed in agony as he fell to the ground.

"Jazz!" Alice screamed behind him.

"Bella, help him!" Edward yelled and Jasper felt something nudge at the pain that was tearing him apart and then suddenly it left him.

"Oh thank you Bella!" Alice gasped and Jasper realised Bella had used her shield to fend off Jane's attack.

"Give them everything we have!" Caius screamed angrily when he saw how easily Jane's gift had been counteracted.

The group of vampires accompanying the guard broke into a run towards the group and seconds later the two groups clashed. As the fighting began the scene became chaotic and it was impossible for Jasper to keep an eye on everyone and concentrate on his own fighting. He reluctantly turned his attention to his own attackers and silently hoped that everyone else would fare well. Jasper was just disposing of a German vampire that had come with the Volturi when he heard Caius' loud voice across the battlefield.

"What is this?" the older man growled. Jasper glanced over and couldn't help but grin when he saw both Maria and Javier's armies rushing into the clearing. They had clearly taken the Volturi unaware and as the two newborn armies joined the fray Jasper realised the groups were now had an even advantage.

Emmett and Rosalie had started a large fire on one side of the clearing and Tanya, Carmen and Kate began to follow the others, collecting up the remains and burning them rather than fighting themselves. As he continued fighting Jasper lost track of how many vampires he tore apart but with the pieces burning he knew his victims wouldn't be able to regenerate. He had just finished tearing apart a particularly large male vampire when he heard his name being called.

"Jazz? Jasper!" the voice screamed and his head snapped to where Oliver was fighting off a female vampire.

"Oliver?' Jasper frowned as he started towards them, wondering why Oliver would need help with the female.

"Not me, Mom!" Oliver screamed at him as he continued to fight.

"Alice?" Jasper frowned and glanced around the chaos surrounding him but he couldn't seeAliceanyway.

"A big vampire dragged her into the forest," Oliver yelled at him as he finished off the vampire he was fighting and pointed towards the trees. "That way."

"Alice!" Jasper roared and raced towards the direction Oliver had pointed, determined to helpAlice. He could sense her not far ahead and when he burst through the trees near her he nearly fell to his knees as he felt the pain streaming from her.

"Alice!" Jasper groaned as he stumbled towards her. She was on her knees, writhing in pain and he realised the man looming over her was none other than Demetri.

"Don't hurt my wife!" Jasper snarled as he crouched to attack Demetri.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Demetri smirked as he turned to Jasper. "Jane?"

"Jazz!" Alice screamed in absolute agony and Jasper realised Jane and Alec were standing behind Demetri and it was Jane that was hurting Alice.

"Stop it, please?" Jasper begged. "Hurt me, do what you want to me. Just please, stop hurting Alice."

"If you allow her to come freely with me her pain will stop," Demetri grinned.

"No," Jasper snarled.

"Jane?" Demetri smirked again. Jane grinned sadistically and obviously increased the pain she was sending to Alice because Alice's screams turned to shrieks and wails and she collapsed on the ground of the forest in a writhing mess.

"Stop it, please?" Jasper gasped, his voice betraying his own agony. "Please, stop hurting her. Please?"

"Will you willingly give her over to me?" Demetri asked in amusement.

"Yes," Jasper whispered in a broken voice. "Yes. Just stop hurting her. I'll do anything, sacrifice anything. Take her, just stop making her hurt."

"You may stop now Jane," Demetri grinned and instantlyAlicewas silent and still. "If you back down on your word the pain for her will start again."

"I won't," Jasper murmured resignedly. "If you don't hurt her again I won't do anything."

"Make sure you don't," Demetri warned as he bent down and grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to her feet beside him. Jasper felt the terror flowing from Alice and he looked between her and Jane hopelessly, knowing he couldn't rush to Alice's aid without Jane inflicting more pain.

**XXX**

Back in the clearing the battle was coming to an end and as Maria's army finished off the last few vampires that had accompanied the Volturi the rest of the Cullen family and their friends gathered near the fire where the bodies were burning fiercely.

"Are the Volturi all dead?" Esme whispered softly.

"It's hard to be sure," Carlisle sighed. "It was chaotic. One of them could have slipped off without us realising."

"That's easy to fix," Emmett grinned. "I know I killed Marcus and Athenodora. Did any of you kill the others or members of their guard?"

"I killed Aro," Carlisle said sadly and Esme placed her hand on his arm, knowing despite the threat to their family he was struggling with the fact he had killed his old friend.

"I killed Caius," Edward smirked.

"What about Sulpicia?" Carlisle murmured as he looked around the group.

"Sulpicia is… gone," Jackson struggled to say and Rosalie moved her arm around her brother, noticing the guilt he was feeling at killing his creator.

"The Volturi is dead then," Carlisle sighed. "What about the guard?"

"The first vampire I killed was Renata," Rosalie grinned.

"I got Afton," Garrett smirked proudly.

"Chelsea and Heidi are dead," Kachiri murmured.

"I got Felix," Peter announced.

"I destroyed Corin," Liam stepped in.

"And I got Santiago," Eleazar smirked.

"What about Demetri?" Carlisle asked as he looked around the large circle of their friends. "Jane and Alec? Did anyone destroy them?" The silence was deafening and Carlisle let out a long sigh when no one stepped forward.

"We have a problem then," Henry murmured. "If some of the guard escaped this isn't over. They could regroup and return."

"And Jane and Demetri are two of the more lethal members," Wyatt added.

"Wait!" Edward said quickly and turned his head and stared at the forest for a moment. "They are still nearby. This isn't over yet. Jasper and Alice are with them."

"Alice with Demetri?" Esme gasped.

"Jazz is there too," Rosalie reminded her gently.

"Jane is holding Alice hostage with pain to make Jasper behave," Edward groaned.

"Then we go help them!" Emmett yelled and started to move towards the trees.

"No, wait!" Edward hissed quickly, causing Emmett to stop in his tracks and turn back to them. "If we just rush in we could endanger Alice. Jane could seriously hurt her or in the confusion Demetri might get away with her. That's what he wants. He has been lusting after Alice for years."

"What do we do?" Esme gasped.

"I have an idea," Henry grinned and he stepped into the middle of the group as he explained his plan.

**XXX**

"We will be leaving you now," Demetri grinned at Jasper as he started to back away from him, his hand still firmly on Alice's arm. "Come after us and your pretty wife will experience the worst pain imaginable."

"I won't," Jasper promised, his grief already flowing from him as his eyes locked on Alice.

"Jazz," Alice whimpered as Demetri tightened his hold on her arm.

"What is going on here?" a voice asked and Jasper turned as Edward stepped through the trees and walked up beside him.

"Edward, stay out of this," Jasper whispered to him.

"Trust me Jazz," Edward murmured, his eyes locked on Demetri and Alice. Seconds later a large group of their family and friends stepped through the trees behind Edward and Demetri looked a little worried as they gathered behind Edward and Jasper.

"We'll hurt her," Demetri growled.

"So you keep saying," Edward shrugged. "I don't see any evidence that you will though."

"Edward," Jasper hissed. "Don't antagonise him!"

"They have no power anymore," Edward grinned, his eyes still locked on Demetri. "The rest of the Volturi, their guard and their troops are dead. The Denali coven are burning the bodies as we speak. It is over."

"It is not over!" Demetri roared angrily and shoved Alice towards where Jane and Alec were standing. "Jane, hit her with everything you have."

"No!" Jasper screamed as Alice fell to her knees in front of Jane and the tiny woman grinned sadistically before squinting her eyes on Alice.


	41. Chapter 41

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Lindsabelle, Smiley Alice, Jessie Alice, Ninjababe09, Jalice Whitlock Hale, Marshmellow, ja4ever, and aurike for your reviews._

**XXX**

Alice squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the next onslaught of pain from Jane but it didn't come. Tentatively, she opened her eyes and a small smile slipped onto her lips when she felt a warmth surrounding her and saw the look of confusion and anger on Jane's face.

"Jane!" Demetri snapped. "Do it!"

"I can't," Jane hissed back angrily.

"Why not?" Demetri demanded.

"Have you forgotten my wife's shield?" Edward smirked. "Alice, come join the rest of your family again." Alice quickly jumped to her feet and raced over to them but she bypassed Edward and threw herself straight into Jasper's waiting arms. He hugged her tightly and then turned so his body was protecting her in case Bella's shield failed.

"We should leave," Alec mumbled and tugged at Jane's arm.

"You aren't going anywhere," Emmett growled and Alec turned and for the first time realised Emmett and Rosalie were standing behind them. Jane's face scrunched in concentration but Emmett and Rosalie didn't move and Jane realised Bella had her shield covering the entire group. Rosalie laughed as she lunged for Jane and Emmett moved quickly to Alec and the family watched as they quickly overcame the twins and ripped them to pieces.

"Take the pieces back to the fire," Carlisle ordered sadly. "And make sure they are completely burned." Esme, Marcel, Angelina, Oliver and Jackson all hurried to help Emmett and Rosalie gather up the remains of Jane and Alec and it wasn't all they had all disappeared that everyone else's eyes went back to Demetri.

"I'll leave you in peace," Demetri murmured as he began to walk back slowly away from the group and Jasper could feel a strange surge of emotions fill the air.

"You don't have to do this," Edward whispered.

"Do what?" Jasper frowned as he looked at him.

"Before you run off Demetri," a voice murmured and everyone turned as Stella stepped through the group and out to the front. "You have mind locked with Alice. You plan on tracking her, I can tell."

"Are you a mind reader?" Demetri asked outright.

"No," Stella admitted. "But I can feel what you feel for Alice. It's intense. I feel and manipulate lust. You won't leave her alone until you get what you want from her. I can change that."

"Stella, no!" Henry said firmly.

"My dear, don't do this, it's dangerous," Wyatt added.

"I know what I'm doing," Stella whispered and took a step closer to Demetri as she focused her eyes on him. "This is for Jasper and Alice. To make up for what I did to them years ago." The group felt a sudden surge of lust fill the air but it was aimed straight at Demetri so it didn't actually affect any of the others.

"What have you done to me?" Demetri stammered as his eyes went wide and he stared at Stella.

"I took your lust for Alice away," Stella smirked.

"But Stella, you have to transfer it to someone else," Henry gasped.

"Or internalise it," Stella reminded him gently, her eyes never leaving Demetri.

"Stella, no!" Wyatt yelled but Stella ignored him and Jasper felt the lust circling in the air before it all seemed to rush towards Stella. Everyone stood still for a moment, not really sure what had happened and then suddenly Demetri's eyes snapped to Stella. They went wide with shock and then before anyone else could move he pounced on Stella. He began to claw and rip at her clothing and although she tried to fight him off he was much stronger than she was.

"No!' Jasper yelled, feeling Stella's fear and the lust and desire that was driving Demetri. He lunged towards them and grabbed Demetri and pulled him from Stella. Demetri was crazy with lust and could only focus on Stella and he was barely aware of it as Jasper attacked him and began to tear him to pieces. Everyone else stood frozen until Demetri's remains lay scattered around Jasper's feet and then they looked at Stella on the ground.

"See, told you it would work," Stella smirked with a shrug and jumped to her feet and moved back to Henry and Wyatt.

"Is that all of them?" Alice whispered.

"That's all of them," Edward grinned at her.

"Then it is over," Carlisle sighed. "The Volturi have been defeated. We are safe. The children are safe."

"It's over," Jasper nodded but he could feel grief and sadness all around him. "But we didn't get out of it without paying a price. Some of our friends have lost loved ones. I can feel the grief coming from the clearing."

"We should get back, do what we can," Carlisle sighed.

**XXX**

Renesmee sat on the floor of Sue's living room with Angelica in her lap and looked up at Brandon, who was standing on his tip toes and looking out the window.

"It's loud!" Brandon protested as he put his little hands up to his ears.

"I know," Renesmee sighed.

"I want to go back to Mommy and Daddy," Brandon whispered.

"Me too," Renesmee nodded. "But we don't know where they are."

"The bad people are coming," Brandon sighed. "They are going to get us and eat us."

"They won't eat us," Renesmee whispered.

"They will," Brandon pouted. "And they will eat bubby too." As if she had heard his words and understood them Angelica started to cry and Renesmee tried bouncing the baby in her lap but it did little to calm Angelica.

"Jacob will make them go away," Renesmee said firmly.

"The doggies are losing," Brandon announced as he glanced back out the window. "Soon the bad people will come and get us. They will get bubby."

"We won't let them," Renesmee decided.

"We can't stop them," Brandon frowned.

"Yes we can," Renesmee grinned. "We have powers, both of us. We can protect Angelica."

"We can?" Brandon asked unsurely.

"Yes," Renesmee nodded. "Come on, we have to run away."

"Where to?" Brandon asked.

"Far away," Renesmee told him. "Where there are no bad people. Quickly."

"Okay," Brandon agreed readily with his cousin and Renesmee got to her feet, being careful with Angelica as a loud thump filled the air.

"Quick, we got to go now!' Renesmee yelled and she turned and ran through the house to the bedroom, Brandon right behind her. "Out the window." Brandon looked at Renesmee and frowned, not sure his Mommy and Daddy would like him leaving the house without any big people, but another bang at the front of the house scared him and he quickly scampered out the window and dropped to the ground. He waited as Renesmee jumped out with Angelica and then she took Brandon's hand in hers and the two terrified toddlers raced away from the house and into the forest.

**XXX**

The family walked together back to the clearing and straight to where Emmett, Rosalie, Marcel, Angelina, Oliver and Jackson were standing with the Denali coven.

"How bad is it?" Carlisle whispered as the family gathered together.

"Our family, the Denali's and the Irish coven escaped unscathed," Emmett said carefully. "All their members are safe."

"Who did we lose?" Esme groaned.

"The Romanian coven is all gone," Rosalie said carefully. "Both Stefan and Vladimir died. And we lost Charles, Makenna, and Alistair."

"The Amazon coven lost Senna," Jackson added. "Kachiri and Zafrina have left. They said they will be in contact when they have dealt with their grief."

"And the Egyptian coven lost Tia and Benjamin," Emmett sighed. "Amun and Kebi have gone back to their hut to deal with their grief privately."

"Who else have we lost?" Carlisle asked wearily.

"I'm not sure," Emmet admitted.

"There are others," Jasper whispered. "I can feel grief around us still."

"Stella?" a voice murmured and they all turned as Julian walked up to the group. "You survived?"

"Yes," Stella nodded warily. "Lisette? Where is Lisette?"

"She is gone," Julian stammered. "One of their troops tore my beloved Lisette to pieces." Julian stumbled as he spoke and Stella gasped and rushed towards him.

"Julian, I am so sorry," Stella whispered as she threw her arms around the man who had like a father to her for so long. In their mutual grief for Lisette neither of them remembered that it had been fifty years since they had been a family.

"Come, we will take Julian back to the house," Henry murmured and together he and Wyatt helped Stella guide Julian away from the clearing. As they were leaving the group all noticed Claudia walking slowly across the field towards them and as her eyes locked with Emmett's, Jasper felt her grief flowing from her.

"Oh no," Rosalie gasped.

"Claudia?" Emmett groaned as Claudia reached him. "Who is it?"

"We lost Jarvis," Claudia whispered. "Eliza is distraught. Darius cannot calm her."

"Where are they?" Emmett asked urgently.

"Just through the trees," Claudia murmured. "Oh Em. He was her soul mate. How do we get her over this?'

"I don't know Claudia," Emmett sighed.

"Would you like me to help her?" Jasper offered.

"Can you take away her pain?" Claudia snapped. "Can you bring Jarvis back to her?"

"I can ease her suffering a little," Jasper sighed.

"No Jazz," Emmett murmured. "Let me deal with it. Rosie, let's go." He held his hand out to Rosalie as he put his arm around Claudia's shoulders and together they walked off to where Emmett's group of friends were grieving for Jarvis.

"Our friends have lost so much to help us," Esme whispered sadly.

"We will be here for whoever needs us sweetheart," Carlisle promised her.

"Jazz, brother," a voice murmured and they all turned as Peter walked towards the group.

"Peter?" Jasper gasped, feeling sadness coming from his friend.

"Oh no," Alice groaned.

"Charlotte?" Jasper almost yelled. "Where's Charlotte?"

"Charlotte survived," Peter assured him quickly. "But brother, you need to come with me." Jasper frowned at him but Peter turned and walked back towards the tree line without another word and Jasper took Alice's hand and quickly followed him. As they moved into the darkness of the trees they could smell a fire burning and the unmistakeable stench of burning flesh pierced the air.

"Who is it?" Jasper gasped but he got his answer as they reached the small fire. Charlotte knelt beside the fire, holding someone back and Jasper groaned when he realised it was Sierra.

"See?" Jasper whispered in horror.

"Her entire army is gone," Charlotte murmured as she struggled to keep the other woman out of the fire.

"I don't care about my army!" Sierra hissed, obviously mad with grief.

"Javier?" Jasper groaned.

"He was burnt in this fire brother," Peter sighed. "We came upon Sierra seconds after she found it. She has been trying to throw herself in after him."

"I can't live without him, I won't," Sierra screamed.

"Oh See," Jasper gasped and raced over and pulled his cousin from Charlotte's arms and dropped to his knees as he wrapped his own arms around her.

"Just let me die!" Sierra screeched. "I want to go where Javier is. I don't want to be here if he isn't here."

"I know See," Jasper whispered, knowing if it was Alice that had been destroyed he would follow her right into the flames. "But I cannot let you do that."

"I need Javier!" Sierra sobbed. "Please Jazz, I need him."

"It will be okay See," Jasper murmured, knowing it probably would never be okay for her again. "I'll look after you. You have a family here." Sierra collapsed into his lap, sobbing Javier's name, and Jasper just tightened his arms around her and rocked her as he sent her as much calmness and love as he could, knowing it would never be enough to completely wash away the pain of losing her soul mate.

**XXX**

When Sierra's screams and cries dropped to whimpers and soft sobs, Jasper stood up with her in his arms and silently led her back to the clearing. Peter, Charlotte and Alice followed them and without a word they walked back to join the rest of the group.

"Javier was destroyed," Peter explained softly, causing Sierra to whimper again in Jasper's arms.

"You poor child," Esme gasped, despite the fact Sierra was a century older than her. She rushed over to them and Jasper relinquished his hold on his cousin to let Esme comfort her.

"I'll take her back to the house," Esme whispered and carefully led Sierra out of the clearing. The only people that remained now were Oliver, Jackson, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Bella and Jasper looked at them all sadly.

"We lost a lot today," Jasper sighed.

"We did," Emmett agreed. "But we won our freedom too."

"The Volturi can't hurt any vampire again," Alice nodded.

"Did the wolves suffer any losses?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Not that we know of," Edward replied. "They were out of my range by the time we had dealt with Demetri, Alec and Jane."

"Why did they leave so quickly?" Alice frowned.

"Maybe to return to La Push?" Emmett suggested. "To make sure the people remained protected?"

"Possibly," Edward nodded. The mention of La Push made Alice's heart ache for Brandon and she turned to look at Jasper.

"I want my baby," she whispered. "Can we go get Brandon?"

"And Angelica?" Rosalie added, her own eyes turned to Emmett.

"I think we should go get all the children," Edward smiled and the group took a final glance at the simpering flames of the once roaring fire before heading off together towards the line. When they reached the line they all stopped and looked at Edward and Bella, knowing they knew the wolves better than any of them.

"How do we get them here?" Emmett demanded, suddenly eager to see his daughter.

"I texted Jacob on the way," Bella smirked. "He sent back a reply to say he would meet us here."

"Great," Rosalie smiled. "He'll probably bring the children with him." Moments later the stench of wolf filled all their nostrils and Jacob stepped through the trees in wolf form, Seth and Embry by his side.

"Why aren't they in human form?" Alice whispered.

"Jacob?" Edward hissed. "How could you allow this?"

"Allow what?" Rosalie gasped.

"What has happened?" Emmett growled.

"Where is Brandon?" Jasper snarled.

"Nessie?" Bella gasped.

"Brandon?" Oliver whispered.

"Where is Angelica?" Jackson growled angrily.

"Can we cross the line?" Edward demanded. "Out of respect for the treaty I am asking but in about five seconds you are going to have six very pissed off vampire parents on your land whether you agree or not." Jacob inclined his head in agreement and Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over the line.

"Quickly, we need to get to Sue's house," Edward yelled at the others as he broke into a run and the entire group raced after him.

"Edward, what happened?" Jasper growled as he ran as fast as he could, his hand firmly holding Alice's.

"The Volturi sent a group of troops to La Push," Edward explained quickly as they ran in the direction of Sue Clearwater's house.

"What?" Emmett snarled, racing alongside them with Rosalie.

"The wolves were ready for them but the vampires were winning," Edward explained as they ran. "That's why the members of the pack that were with us came back. Sam asked them to. The pack and Sue and a few of the other members of the tribe fought off the vampires. When they returned to Sue's house the children were gone."

"Gone?" Alice screamed. "What do you mean gone?"

"They aren't there," Edward sighed. "No one knows where they are. They are searching for them now."

"I'll kill the lot of them," Jasper hissed and the group sped up, eager to find their children and have them back in their arms.


	42. Chapter 42

_Thank you to aurike, deltagirl74, Marshmellow, T, Ninjababe09, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, musica1514, Mrs. Whitlock Hale xxx, Lindsabelle, ja4ever, Smiley Alice, niamh89 and EmilieBlock for your reviews._

**XXX**

When they reached Sue's house it was surrounded by the wolves and Sue stood by Seth's side, visibly upset.

"I am so sorry," she sobbed as soon as she saw the group approaching her.

"What happened Sue?" Bella demanded as she stepped in front of her before any of the others could do something they might regret.

"The vampires came here," Sue whispered. "I came out to help fight them off. When I got back the children were gone."

"How could you let someone get in and take them?" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"Wait, that isn't what happened," Seth said nervously. "There is no vampire scent inside. The kids must have got scared and they took off."

"On their own?" Jasper growled.

"Yeah," Seth shrugged. "We haven't worked out where they went though. The trail goes cold as soon as they hit the forest."

"Which way?" Edward demanded.

"This way," Seth sighed and glanced at Sue quickly before showing the group which way the children had gone. When the group reached the edge of the forest they rushed into the trees but like Seth had said for some reason the children's scents disappeared.

"How can they just disappear?" Jackson grumbled.

"Wait, they don't," Jasper murmured and his head suddenly snapped to one side. "Brandon!" He turned and raced off in the direction he had looked and the others glanced at each other.

"They're nearby, and scared," Edward gasped and the group raced off after Jasper.

"Brandon!" Jasper screamed, feeling the terror coming from his son.

"Daddy!" Brandon yelled. Jasper froze at his son's voice and he could tell by the wave of fear that the children were close. He moved to a nearby shrub and quickly pushed the branches aside and sitting huddled amongst the leaves were the two toddlers and the little baby.

"There you are," Jasper murmured in relief and leaned forward and grabbed Brandon and lifted him out of the shrub and straight into his arms.

"Brandon!" Alice gasped behind them and rushed over to them and Jasper turned quickly and thrust Brandon at Alice, knowing Alice needed to hold their son after such a scare. Emmett wasn't far behind Alice as he rushed over and snatched Angelica from Renesmee and then moved quickly to Rosalie and Jackson. Edward moved in to pick up Renesmee as Oliver moved over to Jasper and Alice's side and for a moment the children were just hugged and kissed and held as the relief from the group flooded Jasper.

"Oh my baby," Alice whispered as she held Brandon so tight he squirmed a little. "We thought you were lost."

"We had to run away," Brandon announced, his little arms tight around Alice's neck. "The bad people were coming to eat us."

"We wouldn't have let that happen son," Jasper sighed.

"But you weren't here Daddy," Brandon accused.

"Daddy was nearby," Alice whispered, feeling Jasper's hurt at Brandon's words slam into her. "He would never let anyone hurt you, we all wouldn't."

"Okay," Brandon murmured as he snuggled deeper into Alice. "I want to go home now."

"Me too," Alice smiled softly as she placed a light kiss on Brandon's hair and glanced at Jasper and Oliver. Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulders and Oliver stepped up on the other side of Alice as the group began to walk off through the forest and behind them Emmett, Rosalie, with Angelica, and Jackson followed.

**XXX**

When the group arrived back at the house Jasper could feel the grief surrounding their friends and family but he ignored it as he helped Alice take Brandon upstairs, give him a bath and put him to bed. Neither of them spoke a word until he was sound asleep and then Jasper glanced at Alice, feeling the fear still coming from her.

"He's okay sweetheart," Jasper assured her as he moved his arm around her shoulders. "He's home safe now and the Volturi can never come after him."

"I know," Alice whispered, but Jasper's words seemed to ease her fear. "We lost a lot today but I can't be sorry. Brandon, and the other children, are safe now. Some of our friends paid a high price for that safety."

"They did," Jasper murmured.

"We should go down and see if there is anything we can do for the ones who have lost people," Alice suggested and although Jasper didn't want to leave Brandon's side he knew it was least they could do when everyone had come to stand up for his son. They both stood up and Jasper watched as Alice leaned over and gently kissed Brandon's forehead and then she turned, offered Jasper a soft smile and slid her hand into his. Together, they walked out of the room and headed downstairs where they could sense some of their family and friends gathered.

When they walked into the living room they were slightly surprised how large the group was. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella were sitting with Marcel and Angelina and Henry, Wyatt and Stella as they all comforted Julian. On the other side of the room Emmett and Rosalie sat with Darius, Claudia, Conrad and Chrissie as they struggled to help Eliza. In the middle of the room the Denali and Irish covens, together with Peter, Charlotte, Oliver and Jackson, sat with Amun and Kebi as they grieved for Benjamin and Tia. Alice realised that except for the southern armies the room was filled with everyone that had helped them fight and survived and she glanced at Jasper sadly.

"I should check on Sierra," Jasper murmured. "I don't see her here."

"She isn't," Alice whispered. "She's out in the hut she shared with Javier."

"Will you come too?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I will," Alice nodded but she didn't seem to move.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as he frowned at her.

"You need to tell Carlisle where we are going," Alice murmured. "He will want to come with us."

"Okay," Jasper smiled and walked carefully over to the group huddled around Julian. He leaned down near Carlisle so he didn't disturb the grieving too much even though he knew everyone would hear him anyway.

"Alice and I are going to check on Sierra," Jasper whispered in Carlisle's ear.

"I'll come with you," Carlisle nodded and squeezed Esme's hand and glanced at Julian sadly before he got to his feet and followed Jasper back to join Alice and then out of the house. As they approached the hut where Javier and Sierra had been staying Jasper frowned, sensing Sierra's grief but someone else's concern and sadness mixed in with it. As the hut came into sight he saw Sierra sitting at the front, hunched over and sobbing on her knees, with Claire sitting beside her, her arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"See?" Jasper murmured as they approached the two women.

"Hi Jazz," Claire sighed as she looked up at them but Sierra never raised her head.

"How's she doing?" Jasper asked as he walked over and knelt down in front of Sierra.

"Not great," Claire admitted. Jasper reached out and carefully placed his hand on Sierra's hair and she lifted her head and her grief-stricken eyes locked with his.

"Jazz, he's gone," Sierra moaned softly. "He's really gone."

"I know See," Jasper nodded sadly.

"Help me?" Sierra begged. "I don't want to feel this pain anymore."

"I can help you," Jasper murmured and leaned his head down to rest on hers and began to send her as much calmness and serenity as he could, hoping it would ease her grief a little. They stayed locked in their little world for a while and Jasper could still feel Sierra's sorrow but it had eased a little.

"Now is not the time!" Alice said firmly behind him and he lifted his head and glanced at her and let out a groan when he saw Maria approaching the group.

"Maria, go away," Carlisle added.

"I was just looking for Claire," Maria smirked as she joined them. "Well, Sierra. I guess Torreon is mine for the taking. With Javier gone and your army decimated you will never stand against me."

"Take it," Sierra shrugged. "I don't want it without Javier."

"This is why I never allowed myself to fall in love," Maria grinned. "Love makes you weak. I am moving my army out in the morning. By the time you get back I will own Torreon."

"I'm not going back," Sierra whispered dejectedly.

"Where else would you go?" Maria asked.

"Anywhere but Torreon," Sierra shrugged. "I'm done with the fighting, the territory wars. It's all for nothing."

"You are welcome to stay here," Carlisle offered.

"Do you mean it?" Sierra whispered as she turned to look at him.

"I do," Carlisle smiled gently. "If you wish to join our family you are most welcome."

"And I can see that you would be happy here," Alice added softly.

"Jazz?" Sierra murmured. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is," Jasper assured her.

"Thank you," Sierra whispered.

"Oh, what a waste," Maria snapped. "Even though you were my enemy you were a good southern fighter. You'll end up soft like Jasper if you stay here in the north. Next thing you'll be saying you're going to feed on animals like them. How pathetic. What a waste. Come on Claire, we need to get out of here before we become soft like them."

"I'm spending time with my friend," Claire argued.

"Claire, now," Maria growled.

"I'll meet you back at the hut later," Claire said firmly. "I'm busy now." Maria glared at Claire and then let out a snort and turned on her heels and stormed off and Sierra let out a sigh and glanced at Claire.

"You shouldn't make her angry," Sierra warned.

"She'll get over it," Claire shrugged. "Right now being here for you is more important than her stupid games and our army. This is about you, not her."

"We should get you settled in a room in the house if you are going to stay," Jasper sighed and he carefully reached forward and helped Sierra to her feet. Alice moved up on the other side of the grieving woman and they escorted her into the house as Carlisle and Claire went into the hut to pack up the few belongings Javier and Sierra had brought with them.

**XXX**

The next morning Alice was feeding Brandon his breakfast in their private living room when the door opened and Jasper walked into the room with Sierra right behind him.

"Aunty See!" Brandon squealed and his breakfast was instantly forgotten as he raced over to Sierra and held his arms up.

"Leave Sierra be son," Jasper scolded lightly.

"He's okay Jazz," Sierra murmured as she leaned down and picked up Brandon. Jasper felt a wave of worry and he turned to Alice and noticed she was watching Sierra and Brandon carefully.

"She has her thirst under control," Jasper assured Alice, knowing that was what had Alice concerned.

"And I would never hurt the little one," Sierra added sadly as she walked over and sat down beside Alice with Brandon still snuggled in her arms.

"Aunty See sad," Brandon announced as a pout formed on his face.

"Yes, I am," Sierra nodded.

"I'll make you better," Brandon grinned and Sierra smiled as Brandon put his hands on her cheeks. Jasper could feel the little waves of happiness Brandon was sending to Sierra and even though it wasn't enough to do any good the fact that the little boy was trying was enough for Sierra to smile a little.

"Carlisle wants to see us," Alice murmured suddenly. "All of us if you are up to it Sierra."

"How do you know that?" Sierra frowned.

"Visions, remember?" Jasper grinned. "What does he want to see us for sweetheart?"

"Is it about me staying?" Sierra asked.

"No, he wants to speak to everyone," Alice smiled. "He won't change his mind about you staying." Moments later there was a knock on the door and then it opened and Edward stepped in with a grin on his face.

"I didn't need to bother coming up did I?" he laughed.

"Nope," Alice giggled. "We'll be right down."

"Everyone else is waiting," Edward added.

"Yeah, I know," Alice said pointedly. Edward slipped back out of the room and Jasper walked over and took Brandon from Sierra and they all hurried down after Edward. When they reached the living room everyone else was already gathered and Jasper led Alice and Sierra to a spare sofa and waited until they sat down before depositing Brandon onto Alice's lap. He noticed Maria and some of the other non-vegetarian vampires were gathered in the room and he perched on the arm of the sofa near Alice, ready in case any of them went for Brandon.

"Thank you all for coming," Carlisle announced to open the big meeting. "Henry, Wyatt and I were talking before and we realised that now the Volturi is gone we have a problem. We might have our freedom from their persecution but we now have no one in place to enforce the important rules."

"I thought that was the whole point of getting rid of the Volturi?" Maria asked.

"It was to protect the innocents they were going after," Carlisle corrected her. "But there needs to be someone who will make sure that other vampires don't do things to expose us."

"And you're saying that should be you?" Maria growled.

"No, I'm not," Carlisle replied and glanced at Henry.

"We had an idea about a way to ensure what happened with the Volturi doesn't happen again," Henry explained. "If the vampires of the world vote in a group to enforce the rules it would be more democratic and fair. Kind of like our own government."

"Where would it be based?" Garrett asked with interest.

"Probably Volterra," Wyatt replied. "The Volturi headquarters are perfect for it and it is now sitting there empty."

"How would we decide who would be a part of this group?" Amun asked. "And how would we get other vampires to recognise their authority?"

"I had an idea for that," Henry murmured. "We thought we should send the word out that the Volturi has been defeated and any one that would like to be voted into the group or vote for the group should meet in Volterra in one month's time."

"So the entire vampire world would have a chance to have their own say and put up candidates for this group?" Jasper asked.

"Exactly," Henry nodded.

"I like the sound of it," Jasper smiled.

"It would be fairer than the Volturi," Tanya murmured.

"And it would help maintain order," Maggie agreed.

"So is everyone in agreement that this is a good idea?" Carlisle asked. "That we should get the word out there and meet in Volterra in one month?" There were murmurs and agreements throughout the room and only one voice rose in disagreement.

"I don't think it will work," Maria announced.

"No one particularly cares what you think," Sierra snapped.

"There is no way you will get our kind to work together that way," Maria smirked.

"We did today," Carlisle pointed out.

"Yes, but most of you were already friends," Maria argued. "Every one of our kind in the world? It won't happen."

"You mean you won't be voted into power," Jasper smirked, seeing Maria's emotions and knowing that was what this was about. "You want the control of the vampire world and you know that you would never get it."

"I wouldn't even waste my time," Maria shrugged but Jasper could feel her embarrassment and knew he had caught her out. "Do what you want. I won't come to Volterra. And as long as you don't mess with me, my army or my territory you'll get no problems from me."

"Good," Carlisle smiled and glanced around the rest of the group. "Is everyone else in agreement with this plan?" There was a round of yeses and heads nodding in agreement and Carlisle turned and smiled at Henry.

"I guess this means we will see some of you in Volterra next month," Henry grinned. "Spread the word as you travel home that anyone is welcome to come." The meeting broke up and Jasper noticed that Maria was glaring at Sierra and Alice and as everyone else stood and talked about the new idea he hurried to rush Sierra, Alice and Brandon from the room and safely back upstairs.


	43. Chapter 43

_Thank you to Marshmellow, aurike, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, anonymous, Smiley Alice, ja4ever and Dominic66 for your reviews._

**XXX**

That afternoon Jasper and Alice were sitting in their private living room while Brandon had his nap when Alice suddenly straightened in Jasper's arms.

"What do you see sweetheart?" Jasper asked instantly.

"We should go downstairs," Alice murmured as she turned to look at him. "Our guests are starting to leave. We should go say goodbye and thank them for everything they did."

"Of course," Jasper agreed, knowing without their friends the outcome would have been very different. They stood up together and headed downstairs and they could sense the rest of the family was already gathered out in the front yard.

"How did you all…" Alice started as they walked out the front door and then she broke off and started laughing.

"Beat you this time," Edward grinned at her. "I read your mind and let them know first." Alice pretended to growl at him as the rest of the family laughed and Jasper and Alice walked down the front stairs and out onto the lawn to join the others. As they stepped up beside Emmett and Rosalie, Alice looked over and smiled when she saw Angelica snuggled in Emmett's arms asleep.

"You know you can put her down when she is sleeping right?" Alice teased him.

"I don't want to," Emmett grinned.

"He's worse than Jazz was," Rosalie added with a laugh.

"Not possible," Alice giggled.

"Very possible," Rosalie nodded.

"Has anyone left yet?" Jasper asked, turning their attention back to their friends.

"The Egyptian coven has gone," Emmett nodded.

"Oh, I was hoping to speak with them before they left," Jasper sighed.

"They need to deal with their grief first," Alice murmured, seeing that Amun and Kebi had a long road ahead of them before they would be able to talk about their grief for Benjamin and Tia.

"The Irish coven and Mary and Randall have gone too," Rosalie added.

"And it looks like the Denali coven is next," Alice whispered. "They are coming to say goodbye. They will be here in under a minute." The family all smiled at Alice and true to her word just under a minute later Tanya walked through the trees, Kate and Carmen behind her.

"I guess you know we are going home," Tanya smirked as she glanced at Alice.

"Yes, we do," Carlisle smiled. "Thank you Tanya, for all your help. You put your family on the line for ours."

"We are family," Tanya assured him. "It was the least we could do."

"We still appreciate everything you did," Jasper added.

"I know, thank you," Tanya nodded.

"Where are Garrett and Eleazar?" Esme frowned. "They haven't left without saying goodbye have they?"

"Not at all," Tanya smiled. "Our car is being stored in your garage. They have gone to put our bags in the trunk and bring it around." As she spoke the car rounded the corner and came to a stop just behind the group and Garrett and Eleazar quickly climbed from it and joined the group.

"Well, we should be going," Tanya announced. "Bella, Edward, thank you for giving up your home for us while we were here."

"You're welcome," Bella smiled.

"And I'm glad we were able to help save the little ones," Tanya added.

"Will you be coming to Volterra?" Carlisle asked.

"You should," Esme encouraged. "You would make a wonderful council member."

"I don't think so," Tanya murmured. "Our coven is happy living where we are. And I couldn't devote the time to my family I need to if I was part of something that big."

"We would go with you," Kate assured Tanya.

"I'll think about it and talk to my family about it," Tanya promised. "Maybe we will come to vote if any of you decide to join the council."

"Let us know," Carlisle nodded.

"I will," Tanya smiled and the group melted into one as they all hugged and said goodbye to each other and then all too quick the Denali coven had got into their cars waved their final farewells and driven off back towards Alaska. The family was still standing there when Julian walked out, with Wyatt by his side.

"I have decided it is time to leave," Julian murmured as he glanced at the group.

"I'll get Stella so you can say goodbye," Jackson offered instantly, his friendship with Stella having provided him with intimate details and he knew Julian and Stella had mended the bridges between them as they grieved for Lisette and that Stella would want to say goodbye.

"We have already said goodbye," Julian murmured. "She is upstairs with Henry. He will look after my girl."

"He will," Wyatt nodded beside him.

"Are you coming to Volterra my friend?' Carlisle asked gently, knowing Henry and Wyatt had been trying to encourage him to make the fresh start.

"Yes I will," Julian nodded. "Wyatt, Henry, Stella and I have been speaking about that. I will be joining them in Volterra."

"And I am going with Julian now," Wyatt added.

"I have to go pack up the house Lisette and I were living in," Julian sighed. "There are things I wouldn't want to lose. Things that were important to Lisette."

"Of course," Esme smiled sadly.

"But we will see you in Volterra," Wyatt promised. Esme nodded her head and stepped forward and hugged Julian.

"Thank you, for everything," Esme whispered softly.

"You too," Julian murmured. "We shall see you again." The rest of the family said soft goodbyes to Julian, knowing he wasn't really up to much fanfare and they watched as Wyatt led him to the garage and moments later they pulled out in Julian's car and disappeared down the driveway.

When the goodbyes were done the family drifted off in their own little groups and when it was only Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie left standing outside Emmett glanced down at Angelica, still asleep in his arms.

"Maybe we should get her inside," he suggested to Rosalie.

"Not yet," Alice murmured. "Darius and the others are ready to go. Eliza isn't up to a huge goodbye scene so they have been waiting for the rest of us to go. As soon as Jazz and I go inside they will be here."

"You've still got it little one," Emmett grinned.

"Of course," Alice smirked. "Tell them we said thank you and goodbye."

"I will," Emmett nodded and Alice winked at him and Jasper put his arm around her and they headed inside to check on Brandon. Like Alice had seen, as soon as they had gone Darius came around the corner of the house, Eliza tucked under one arm and Claudia under the other. Behind them Chrissie and Conrad carried their bags and as Darius led his girlfriend and sister to Emmett and Rosalie Conrad and Chrissie walked over to where their car was parked and stowed their luggage.

"We are going home," Darius announced unnecessarily.

"Thank you so much for coming," Rosalie smiled.

"Anything for Emmett, and you," Darius assured her. "You are like family to us, both of you and the little one."

Rosalie smiled and turned and took Angelica from Emmett so he could say goodbye to his friends properly and he hugged Darius, then Claudia and then Conrad and Chrissie once they had joined the group. Finally he got to Eliza and she offered him a sad smile as he stepped up in front of her.

"I am so sorry Eliza," Emmett murmured as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know," Eliza whispered. "Keep the little Angel safe. As long as she is safe Jarvis's death means something."

"We will," Emmett promised her. "Don't forget we love you. Rose, me and Angel. If you need anything we are always here for you."

"Thank you," Eliza murmured and stepped from his arms and back to Darius's side.

"We will see you again soon brother," Darius smiled and led his family to their car. They got inside and Emmett moved to stand next to Rosalie and put his arm around her shoulders as they watched their friends drive off.

**XXX**

Later that afternoon Alice and Jasper were sitting on the front stairs as Brandon ran around the front yard kicking a ball and chasing it when Marcel and Angelina walked out of the house behind them.

"There you are," Angelina smiled. "We wanted to say goodbye."

"I thought your flight didn't leave until the morning?" Jasper frowned.

"It doesn't," Marcel nodded. "But Angelina's eyes are dark. We need to hunt before we get on a plane full of humans."

"Don't do it in Forks," Alice reminded them gently.

"We know," Marcel smiled at her. "We thought we would head into Seattle tonight. Angelina and I can feed and then we can get straight on the plane and head back home."

"We are eager to get back to France," Angelina added. "We want to spread the word about the council. The French vampires will want representation on the council and we are the only ones that can let them know."

"Maybe you could represent them?" Alice grinned at her.

"Hardly," Angelina laughed. "I wouldn't make a very good politician. But I will go to Volterra for the voting. Will you?"

"We haven't decided yet," Alice murmured and glanced at Jasper.

"We will let you know," Jasper promised.

"Very well," Angelina smiled. "Well, we might see you in Volterra for the voting then. Until then, take care my friends."

"We will," Alice nodded as she stepped forward and hugged Angelina tightly. "Thank you so much for coming."

"You are welcome," Angelina murmured.

"We were glad to help," Marcel added and shook Jasper's hand before moving to Alice and hugging her. Jasper hugged Angelina goodbye and then the two couples smiled at each other for a moment.

"Until we meet again our young friends," Angelina smiled and then she slid her hand into Marcel's and they turned and raced into the forest and disappeared through the trees.

"I'm going to miss them," Alice sighed as she leaned over and laid her head on Jasper's shoulders. "Everything was so hectic and stressful we didn't really have time to enjoy their visit."

"I know," Jasper nodded. "Maybe when things settle down and Brandon is old enough we can go back to Paris and visit them."

"I'd love that," Alice grinned.

"Then we'll do it," Jasper promised.

"Jasper, Alice, there you are," a voice said and they turned and smiled when they saw Peter and Charlotte walking out of the house. Peter was carrying their bags and with the sadness Jasper felt from them he knew they had decided to head home too.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked softly and Jasper felt her disappointment mingle with his own.

"We should get home," Charlotte smiled. "But you must come and visit us soon."

"We'll try," Alice promised.

"Will you be coming to Volterra?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think so, brother," Peter sighed. "We agree with the idea and we support it but we don't really want to get involved with it. If your family needs the votes we'll be there to support you, just let us know. But otherwise, no, I don't think we'll go. I promised Charlotte a happy, quiet eternity and we wouldn't get that if we went to Volterra."

"True," Jasper nodded.

"Has everyone else left?" Charlotte asked as she glanced around the now deserted yard.

"Pretty much," Alice replied.

"Henry and Stella are staying here for the month," Jasper added. "They'll go to Volterra with the members of our family that go. Sierra is staying with us for now."

"She isn't going back to Torreon?" Charlotte gasped.

"No, she doesn't want that life any more," Jasper explained.

"Well, good for her," Charlotte grinned. "What about Maria? Has she gone?"

"Not yet," Jasper sighed. "I wouldn't think she will hang around much longer. She wants to claim Torreon before the word gets out that Javier is dead and Sierra isn't returning."

"Do you want us to stay until she is gone?" Peter asked.

"No," Jasper smiled. "She can't do anything to us with the family around. You two need to get back to your own lives."

"We'll miss you," Charlotte murmured and stepped forward and hugged first Jasper and then Alice.

"We'll miss you too," Alice whispered and once they had hugged Charlotte she moved over to where Brandon was playing to say a private goodbye to him while Peter hugged Jasper and Alice.

"We should go," Charlotte sighed as she carried Brandon back to the group and she kissed his cheek before handing him to Jasper. "You look after Mommy and Daddy my little man."

"I will," Brandon nodded solemnly.

"I know you will beautiful boy," Charlotte murmured and Jasper felt a touch of sadness coming from her.

"I'll get the car," Peter said and wandered off to the garage and Jasper turned to Alice and handed Brandon to her.

"Take him inside," Jasper whispered and Alice frowned but then she saw why and she nodded her head.

"Good bye Charlotte," she smiled and waited as Brandon waved goodbye to Charlotte before she turned and carried him into the house.

"Charlotte," Jasper murmured once they were alone. "I try not to interfere in others emotions, especially private ones, but I have picked up on your wistfulness and sadness when you are with Brandon."

"Don't say anything to Peter!" Charlotte begged as her eyes went wide.

"I won't," Jasper promised. "And I know you are nowhere near ready yet but should the day come when you decide you want your own child with Peter come see us. I will ask Carlisle to help you and I will do for you what I did for Alice and Rose."

"Thank you Jazz," Charlotte murmured and stepped forward and hugged him as Peter pulled up behind them. He wound down his window and said a final goodbye to Jasper as Charlotte raced to the passenger side and climbed in and then Jasper's old friends drove away from house too.


	44. Chapter 44

_Thank you to deltagirl74, Greenfairyrose, ja4ever, Marshmellow, Mrs Whitlock Halexxx, taramisu100, aurike, Ninjababe09, WritingIsAGroovyMutation, musica1514,Ashleyrheanna, Smiley Alice, note4, xxtwilightx, and Lindsabelle for your reviews._

_Musica1514- There is still a bit to go with my ideas before this story ends. I'll give you warning when we are down to the last few chapters, promise._

_I am so sorry I left you all hanging for so long. I was bedridden with the flu for a couple of weeks. Nothing serious and I'm absolutely fine but I didn't have energy for anything, even writing. Then I got crazy busy catching up with everything else in my life that got behind while I was sick. Now I'm completely back on track but once again, so sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter. I'll try get an update of Shadows of Midnight up by the end of the weekend for you all too and I'm back to writing this one again so you should have another chapter for this soon._

**XXX**

The following morning Jasper was sitting in the living room with Emmett as the two fathers spent time with their children. Brandon was sitting at Jasper's feet doing a complicated puzzle Edward had given him and Angelica was snuggled in Emmett's arms as Jasper and Emmett talked quietly.

"Are you Alice going to Volterra?" Emmett asked softly.

"I'm not sure yet," Jasper admitted. "We haven't spoken about it. I don't really think we should. I don't want to be a part of the new government or whatever it is going to be. But you know Alice. She may want to be in the thick of things. What about you and Rose?"

"No, we won't be going," Emmett said firmly. "We decided last night that it would be silly to risk Angelica's life by taking her into a group of traditional vampires after we all fought so hard to make her safe."

"I hadn't thought of that," Jasper murmured.

"If our votes are needed I may go," Emmett added. "But Rose and Angel will stay here."

"Alice may not be so easy to convince," Jasper smirked.

"I don't know about that," Edward commented as he walked into the room and over to sit with his brothers. "She just saw your conversation and her thoughts agree with Emmett."

"You two can be so annoying sometimes," Emmett grumbled playfully but the smirk on his face assured Edward he was only joking around.

"Is Nessie with you?" Brandon asked as he jumped to his feet and looked at Edward.

"No, she's at the cottage with her Mom," Edward smiled but glanced at Jasper. "Bella had some things she wanted to get done at home today but when she is finished we are taking Nessie for a picnic by the river. Nessie wanted to know if Brandon can come too."

"I don't know," Jasper murmured.

"Please Daddy?" Brandon begged, turning his eyes to Jasper pleadingly.

"You can't say no to that," Emmett laughed.

"No, I don't suppose I can," Jasper sighed and looked at his son. "I will have to check with Mommy first."

"Of course he can," Alice smiled as she walked into the room. "I trust Edward to look after him."

"Yay!" Brandon squealed and launched himself into Edward's lap. "Let's go."

"I guess we're out of here," Edward grinned and got to his feet with Brandon in his arms. "We won't be too late."

"As long as he's home by dark," Alice smiled as she walked over and settled in the seat beside Jasper. Brandon said goodbye to them all and then Edward carried him out of the house and Alice rested her head on Jasper's shoulder as Emmett and Jasper resumed their conversation.

**XXX**

A couple of hours had passed and Emmett, Jasper and Alice had been joined by Rosalie, Jackson, Oliver and Carlisle. Esme and Henry had taken Stella hunting and the only member of the family unaccounted for was Sierra. As the family joked around and laughed for the first time in ages, Alice flipped through her visions and saw that Sierra was spending the day sitting out by the pond in the backyard, her grief for Javier still so fresh and raw. Alice was sitting wondering if she should go speak to Sierra and try to help her and Jasper glanced at her and raised his brow, sensing her indecision and worry.

"Sierra," Alice murmured softly.

"A problem?" Jasper asked in a low voice.

"She's sad," Alice whispered.

"Of course she is," Jasper sighed. Alice was still trying to decide whether to go to Sierra or give her some privacy when there was a knock on the front door.

"Claire," Alice murmured as all eyes glanced at her.

"What does she want?" Jasper asked.

"They are leaving," Alice announced.

"It's about time," Rosalie growled. "I don't like Maria being around one bit."

"We should be nice," Carlisle chastised lightly as he got to his feet. "She did bring her army here to help us."

"For her own gains," Rosalie pointed out.

"Whatever her motives she did help us," Carlisle scolded as he walked to the door and pulled it open. Claire gingerly stepped through the doorway and she smiled at Carlisle nervously before looking at the rest of the family.

"Maria has decided it is time to return to the south," Claire announced.

"Yeah, I saw that," Alice nodded.

"I thought I should come say goodbye," Claire explained.

"Thank you for your help," Jasper nodded formally, remembering Carlisle's words a few moments earlier.

"I just wanted you to know I will stay away," Claire added, glancing between Jasper and Alice. "I won't cause any problems for you. And I shall do my best to ensure Maria doesn't either."

"Thank you," Alice smiled.

"Have you said goodbye to Sierra?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I just did," Claire nodded. "She is a dear friend and I would have liked to join her in Torreon but after losing Javier I know she is better here with you. Please look after her."

"Of course we will," Jasper replied, feeling the concern Claire had for Sierra.

"I should go," Claire murmured, obviously feeling a little out of place as she spoke with Jasper and Alice. Although she had been around for the past few weeks she hadn't spoken with them much and the entire family, not just the people with gifts, could see how hard it was for her to see them together.

"Thank you again for your help Claire," Alice smiled warmly, wanting to put her at ease.

"You're welcome," Claire whispered. "Both of you." The front door behind her opened and they all turned as Maria breezed into the house, three male newborns behind her.

"I thought you'd be in here," Maria smirked as her eyes landed on Claire. "Have you come to have an emotional goodbye scene? Or maybe a last ditch attempt at getting Jasper back?"

"I don't want that!" Claire snapped.

"Of course you do," Maria grinned and turned to look at Jasper. "Who wouldn't? You being with Alice is such a waste."

"Maria!" Jasper growled in warning. "Your business here is finished."

"I think its best if you just go," Carlisle added.

"I just have one more thing to take care of first," Maria smirked and stepped closer to Claire although her eyes remained locked on Jasper. "Jazz, you know me well. Do I take insubordination well? Do I allow my troops to disobey me?"

"No, you don't," Jasper sighed as his eyes flitted to Claire worriedly.

"Yet I have let Claire get away with it again and again since we got here," Maria pointed out. "Before the battle and in the aftermath. Haven't you wondered why?"

"Not really," Jasper lied although he had been confused about why Claire had got away with questioning Maria's orders so often.

"I was saving her, for a purpose," Maria grinned. "And now the time is here."

"For what?" Claire frowned.

"You still love her, don't you Jasper?" Maria asked, ignoring Claire.

"I love Alice," Jasper said firmly.

"Oh yes, we all know that," Maria said with a wave of her hand and her face crinkled in disgust. "But I know you, you still love Claire too."

"I care about her," Jasper admitted. "But I love Alice."

"She was your childhood sweetheart," Maria murmured. "She was woman you would have married, had children with and grown old with if you had remained human. I know deep down there is still some love there for her. And that is why I did what I did."

"What did you do?" Jasper frowned.

"Do you really think I took her in and gave her a place in my army out of the kindness of my heart?" Maria laughed. "She's expendable. They all are. Why keep her around for so long?"

"Because she was important to me," Jasper realised with a groan.

"Exactly," Maria smirked. "And I knew one day she would come face to face with you again. In fact, I planned on it."

"You planned on it?" Claire echoed as she looked at Maria with wide eyes.

"From the day I took you in," Maria grinned. "I never intended on helping you find Jasper. I just wanted to keep you close so one day I could use you to help make Jasper pay."

"Well, it didn't work Maria," Jasper snapped angrily, not liking to sorrow and hurt coming from Claire.

"Didn't it?" Maria smirked. "I haven't done it yet."

"Done what?" Claire frowned.

"Destroyed you," Maria laughed and stepped closer to her. "Look at him Claire. Look at the love of your life. The only man you have ever loved. You spent over a hundred years searching for him, planning your eternity with him. And look where you found him. In the arms of another woman. He barely even remembered you."

"That isn't true," Jasper snapped, his anger focused on Maria.

"Isn't it?" Maria growled. "You know I speak the truth Claire. Your entire life has revolved around him. Just like his entire life revolves around Alice." Jasper felt Claire's sorrow and anguish hit him harder and he turned to look at her. She was staring at him as tears she would never be able to shed filled her eyes and he instinctively took a step away from Alice and towards her.

"Claire, don't listen to her," Jasper murmured.

"You know I speak the truth Claire," Maria goaded. "You've lost him. It's over. You can feel it can't you? Deep down. Does it hurt Claire? Does it feel like you are being ripped apart?"

"Yes," Claire whispered with a sob.

"Maria, stop it," Jasper growled and moved protectively closer to Claire. "I won't let you hurt her. Your angry with me, not her, leave her alone."

"But she is much more fun than you are Jasper," Maria laughed. "Look at her, look how pathetic she is."

"She isn't pathetic," Jasper snapped. "You wouldn't understand love, the rest of us do."

"Claire certainly does," Maria smirked. "You love him, don't you Claire? Even after all these years you still love him."

"Yes," Claire whispered in an agonised voice, her eyes locked on Jasper.

"But he loves Alice," Maria added. "Jasper's entire heart belongs to Alice. Remember that Claire. He doesn't love you, he loves Alice."

"No, don't!" Alice suddenly screamed and lunged towards Maria.

Jasper turned in horror, his attention taken from Claire and he grabbed Alice and pulled her into his arms. His shift of focus gave Maria the window of opportunity she needed and she grabbed Claire, snapped her neck and shoved her now inert body towards the three newborns behind her.

"Tear her apart, burn the pieces," Maria ordered.

"No!" Jasper snarled as he shoved Alice towards Emmett and lunged at Maria.

"I wouldn't Jasper," Maria laughed as she danced easily away from him. The three newborns dragged Claire's body from the house and Jasper's eyes locked on them in horror.

"Try to stop me and Alice will be next," Maria smirked. "Claire already died because of her love for you. Do you want Alice to pay that price too?"

"No," Jasper murmured woodenly.

"Good boy," Maria grinned as the smell of smoke and burning vampire filled the air. "I think its time I left. I'll see you all again one day, you can count on that."

"So can you," a voice said behind them and they all turned and noticed Sierra standing there glaring at Maria.

Maria just gave her a wink and smirked at her and turned and fled the house. The air was filled with shocked silence for a moment and then a sniffling sob broke the silence. Rosalie glanced over and saw Sierra collapse down to sit in the nearest chair and she moved over to her instantly, knowing after the loss of her soul mate the loss of her friend would be particularly hard for the other woman.

"Jazz?" Alice murmured carefully as she took a step closer to him. "Jazz are you okay?"

"She killed her because of me," Jasper whispered in shock.

"Jazz, this isn't your fault," Alice gasped as she placed her hand on his arm. He shrugged her away and she frowned as she looked at him. "Jazz?"

"I need some time alone Alice," Jasper murmured and without another word her turned and walked up the stairs away from the rest of the family.


	45. Chapter 45

_Thank you to taramisu100, ja4ever, Ice Jazz, Ninjababe09, Dominic66, Jessie Alice, aurike, xxtwilightx, Ashleyrheanna, TeamStarkalltheWay, Marshmellow, Smiley Alice, note4, Xeron07, sarah and alisonchristina127 for your reviews._

**XXX**

Carlisle and Emmett decided it would be wise to check outside and make sure Maria and her newborn army had all left and as they slipped out the front door Rosalie left Angelica with Jackson and took Sierra upstairs. Alice stood woodenly by the foot of the stairs and it wasn't until Esme walked up beside her and placed her hand gently on her shoulder that she was shaken out of her shock at Jasper shrugging her off.

"He just needs some time Alice," Esme whispered softly.

"And I need to help him," Alice argued.

"And you will," Esme smiled surely. "Let him get his head around it and then he will need you. He always does."

"I guess," Alice murmured, although she was far from convinced. Her eyes glazed over quickly and when she refocused she let out a sigh as she turned to look at Esme. "Edward and Bella are on their way here with Nessie and Brandon. I don't want Brandon seeing his father like this."

"We'll keep him away Mom," Oliver promised as he stepped up beside them. "You go take care of Jasper, Esme and I will watch Brandon for however long you need us to."

"Thank you," Alice whispered and placed her hand gently on Oliver's cheek for a moment before she turned and hurried up the stairs in search of Jasper.

**XXX**

When Alice walked into the bedroom she noticed immediately that Jasper was sitting on the bed, his back facing the door. She stopped for a moment and stared at his back, aware that he would know she was there.

"Yes Alice?" Jasper sighed finally.

"I had to come make sure you were okay," Alice murmured. "Don't push me away Jazz."

"I'm sorry," Jasper whispered. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You're upset, I understand," Alice gasped as she raced towards him, her relief in her voice and eyes even though she knew he was still sad. "Let me help you Jazz."

"I don't know that you can," Jasper sighed. "Maria destroyed her because of me."

"No, she destroyed Claire because she's a bitch," Alice argued. "This is Maria's fault, not yours."

"I don't know about that," Jasper murmured.

"I do," Alice sighed. "Jazz, I'm here for you, always, you know that. But right now we have to get out of the house. We can go sit in the forest and talk or whatever you need to do. For as long as you need to. But we need to go now."

"Why?" Jasper frowned, sensing her urgency.

"Edward and Bella are on their way back with Brandon," Alice explained quickly. "You know him. He'll pick up on your emotions as soon as he gets in the house. It will upset him."

"Oh, of course," Jasper gasped and jumped to his feet and held his hand out to her. "Come on sweetheart."

Alice slipped her hand into his and they moved to the bedroom window and jumped out easily and headed into the forest. They could sense Edward, Bella and the children approaching and Alice knew that Edward would be close enough to read their thoughts.

"_Edward, don't bring Brandon near us right now_," Alice thought quickly. Almost instantly she saw a vision of Edward leading Bella, Nessie and Brandon away from them and she knew Edward had made a conscious decision to go that way so she would see it.

"_Thank you Edward_," Alice thought again and turned her attention back to Jasper by her side as they moved into the tree cover, Alice making sure they moved in the opposite direction to Edward, Bella and the children so Brandon wouldn't feel the pain his father was going through.

**XXX**

After quickly feeding on a herd of deer Jasper and Alice found a quiet spot overlooking a small stream and Jasper sat down on the soft grass. Alice moved to sit between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her as she settled back against his chest.

"It wasn't your fault Jazz," Alice murmured, still feeling the guilt coming from him.

"Maria wouldn't have destroyed her if it wasn't for me," Jasper sighed.

"Yes, she would have," Alice argued. "Maybe not the way she did but she still would have killed her. Probably that day she captured her when Claire was with Sierra's army. Or sometime in the years Claire was with Maria's army. But you know Maria. She doesn't have friends or care about people like we do. She wants you to feel guilty about this, she did it to make you suffer. You can't let her win."

"And I can't just forget Claire," Jasper pointed out. "I love you, I live for you but Claire was once important to me too."

"I know," Alice nodded and turned around so she was kneeling between his knees facing him. She lifted her hands and gently took his face in hers as she leaned closer to him. "I know you need to grieve for her and I'm here for you Jazz. You don't need to feel guilty for loving her too."

"Thank you," Jasper whispered and Alice realised that a lot of the guilt he was projecting was for that very reason.

"You're welcome, I love you," Alice murmured passionately and leaned forward and gently kissed his lips before settling back into his arms.

**XXX**

For the rest of the night Jasper and Alice remained entwined together, sometimes talking when Jasper needed to but basically remaining silent and just being together. As the sun rose they turned their attention to the sky and watched as the hues of yellows and reds spread along the horizon. Once the sun was beating down on them Jasper tightened his arms around Alice as he noticed she had slipped into a vision.

"What did you see sweetheart?" he asked as soon as her eyes focused.

"We should head back to the house," Alice murmured. "Carlisle wants a family meeting."

"Is something wrong?' Jasper asked with concern.

"No," Alice assured him. "He wants to talk to us all about Volterra."

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "Let's get back then." He jumped to his feet and held his hand out to her and she let him pull her easily to her feet. Their hands stayed linked as they moved back through the forest towards the house where the rest of the family was waiting for them.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice entered the house the rest of the family were already gathered in the living room. Esme sat on one couch with Angelica snuggled in her arms asleep, and Emmett sat protectively beside them. On the floor in front of them Rosalie leaned on Emmett's knees with Jackson on one side of her and Sierra on the other. On the couch opposite them Henry and Stella sat with Oliver and Bella and in front of them Edward sat on the floor supervising as Renesmee and Brandon played a board game together.

"I told you deciding to have a meeting would bring them home," Rosalie grinned as Jasper and Alice walked into the room.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Edward teased as he winked at Alice. Alice giggled and walked over to sit down beside Oliver and Jasper followed her and perched on the arm of the chair beside her.

"Good you are all here," Carlisle smiled as he walked into the room. He stopped for a moment and glanced at them all and then moved to sit on a chair near Esme. "I wanted to gather us all together to find out what the members of our family think about going to Volterra."

"I thought we were all going?" Bella frowned.

"Not necessarily," Carlisle murmured. "Some of us have other commitments, other priorities and I think it is unfair to assume that a trip to Volterra is right for everyone."

"Of course," Esme nodded as she glanced down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"If we go to Volterra and some of our family is elected to rule our kind does that mean we will have to move there?" Oliver asked.

"That's a good question," Carlisle smiled. "But its one we don't really know the answer to yet. For now the decision needs to be if we are going to the voting. After that our family will need to decide together if we are moving to Italy or not."

"Might I suggest we go around the room and find out who wants to go and who doesn't wish to go and take it from there," Henry suggested. "If some people are undecided we can discuss it further but it might be good to get an idea of everyone's thoughts."

"That's a good idea," Carlisle nodded and glanced at Esme for a moment. "Esme and I have decided to go."

"Obviously I will be going as well," Henry murmured.

"Bella and I are going too," Edward added.

"What about Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"We discussed leaving her with Jacob but I really don't like that idea when we will be so far away," Bella murmured. "We'll take her with us and keep her away from the traditional vampires."

"Rose and I have decided we really shouldn't go," Emmett admitted. "It's not that we don't agree with the idea, we just don't like the idea of putting Angelica in danger after we all fought so hard to make sure she and the other children are safe."

"No one judges you for that," Esme smiled softly. "It's important to keep the little ones safe."

"In that case I'm staying here," Jackson added. "I want to be wherever Rose and Angel are."

"I don't want to go," Sierra whispered. "I like your idea but I've had enough of leadership. I don't want anything to do with other vampires any more." She stopped and glanced around the room and a sheepish expression suddenly crossed her face.

"Present company excluded of course," she added with a small smile.

"Of course," Carlisle smiled back at her. "It will be good for Rose to have another woman here to help with the baby."

"It would be," Rosalie nodded as she reached over and took Sierra's hand and the entire family noticed how gentle she was with the grieving woman by her side.

"Oliver?" Carlisle prodded. "How about you?"

"I'll do whatever Mom is doing," Oliver murmured and glanced at Alice. Alice bit her lip and glanced at Brandon and then turned her eyes to Jasper.

"Jazz?" she deferred. Jasper was quiet for a moment as he looked around the family and his eyes settled on Brandon.

"I agree with Emmett," Jasper sighed finally. "It would be foolish to risk Brandon's life after so many people gave theirs to keep him safe. Alice, Brandon and I, and Oliver too from the sounds of it, will remain here with Emmett and the others."

"You must do what is best for your family," Carlisle nodded, the emotions coming from Jasper telling him how torn Jasper was with the decision.

"What about you Stella?" Esme asked. "You haven't given us your decision yet."

"She'll be coming with me," Henry spoke up.

"Actually, no, I won't," Stella murmured and glanced at Jackson. A strange, private look passed between them and no one missed it even though it only lasted a fraction of a second. "If its okay with everyone that is remaining behind I would like to stay here while Henry is in Italy."

"Of course it's okay," Jackson said quickly before anyone else could argue.

"I guess so," Rosalie admitted grudgingly.

"Jasper, Alice?" Stella prodded.

"Its fine Stella," Alice smiled at her.

"But you will move to Italy if Wyatt or I are voted onto the council?" Henry asked worriedly.

"Of course I will," Stella nodded. "I just don't want to be there for the voting."

"That's settled then," Carlisle spoke up to end the discussion. "We agreed to meet with the others at the end of the month for the voting. I'll arrange flights for those of us going. We'll leave in two weeks. You should all begin to prepare and start packing."

His words signalled the end of the meeting and when he held his hand out to Esme she handed Angelica to Emmett and got to her feet and they disappeared into his office together. The rest of the family started to get up and move off to their own pursuits and Jasper and Alice remained sitting together until only Brandon was left in the room with them. Alice sat watching him play for a moment and then she glanced at Jasper as she felt the warring emotions coming from him.

"Jazz, what is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I hope we aren't letting the family down," Jasper admitted.

"We aren't," Alice assured him. "Brandon and Oliver are the ones we have to think about."

"I know," Jasper nodded.

"You made the right decision for us Jazz," Alice smiled and snuggled into him as they turned their attention back to watching Brandon play.


	46. Chapter 46

_Thank you to taramisu100, Lindsabelle, Smiley Alice, Tilli Rox, alisonchristina127, note4, marshmellow, aurike and Ninjababe09 for your reviews._

_Alisonchristina127- To answer your question, my understanding from reading the books, and the way I have dealt with the subject in my stories, is an immortal child is a vampire that was turned when they were a child, so they never grow up. A half breed is born from a vampire and a human parent such as Nessie. In this story the children Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie had are half breeds because the procedure Carlisle did so they could have them released eggs Rosalie and Alice produced while human. Hope this answers your question about the difference between the two._

**XXX**

Three days after the decisions on who was going to Volterra and who was staying at Forks had been made, Stella was sitting in the forest alone, deep in thought. Since the meeting everyone had been busy helping Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Henry make their preparations for the trip. Stella was glad of the distractions so no one noticed that she was preoccupied. As she sat quietly she sensed the approach of another vampire and she turned quickly. Her eyes focused on the tree line behind her as Jackson stepped through the trees and he grinned at her as he walked over to her.

"Can I join you?" he asked politely.

"Of course," Stella smiled at him and watched as he sat down beside her. Since she had arrived in Forks they had become good friends and he knew things about her that no one else did.

"You've been quiet lately," Jackson commented.

"Yeah a little," Stella admitted.

"Since the meeting the other day," Jackson added. "You surprised me. I thought you were eager to get away from here."

"I was," Stella nodded. "Before."

"Before…" Jackson echoed and then let out a sigh. "Oh yeah, that."

"Yeah that," Stella sighed. "Maybe I'm being stupid."

"No, you aren't," Jackson assured her. "Though Rose thinks you are staying because of me."

"It kind of looked that way," Stella murmured. "It's sort of funny when you think about it. Everyone thinks there is something going on between you and me."

"Maybe you should come clean with everyone," Jackson suggested. "Or at least one person in particular."

"Oliver," Stella sighed.

"You should tell him how you feel Stell," Jackson urged her. "I have a feeling he feels the same way about you."

"Why would he love me?" Stella whispered.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jackson challenged.

"Not after everything I've done," Stella sighed. "I left him alone as a newborn. And look what I did to his parents. He knows all about that."

"So?" Jackson asked. "It's ancient history Stell. I've seen the way he looks at you. I think you should take the chance and talk to him."

"Maybe," Stella murmured.

"What have you got to lose?" Jackson pointed out. "If you tell him how you feel and he feels the same you could be happy forever. If he doesn't you can always go to Italy with Henry and the others."

"That's true," Stella nodded.

"Think about it," Jackson smiled as he got to his feet. "I'm going hunting, you want to come?"

"I just did," Stella replied as she looked up at him. "You go, I'm going to stay here for a while and then head back to the house."

"See you at home," Jackson said with a wink. "And think about it Stell." Stella just laughed as Jackson turned and disappeared into the forest. Her laughter died almost immediately as she sensed the presence of another vampire and she glanced over her shoulder quickly and jumped to her feet when she saw Jasper approaching her.

"Jasper," she murmured. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Jasper sighed as he stepped closer to her. "Was Jackson right? Do you have feelings for Oliver?"

"A little," Stella admitted.

"I don't agree with Jackson," Jasper said firmly. "You need to leave Oliver alone Stella."

"I wasn't going to do anything," Stella frowned.

"Keep it that way," Jasper snapped. "Alice and I have made our peace with you but we will never accept you into our family. Oliver deserves a lot better than you."

"I know," Stella murmured.

"Then remember it," Jasper growled. "Alice and I will never allow it to happen." He turned and stormed away from her and Stella let out a gasp as she sat back down in shock.

**XXX**

When Jasper walked back into the house most of the family was gathered in the living room but he could sense Alice and Brandon upstairs in their personal rooms. He gave the living room a wide berth and headed straight upstairs and as soon as he walked into their rooms Alice looked up at him from where she was sitting playing with Brandon.

"I really wish you hadn't done that Jazz," Alice sighed as she handed a block to Brandon before getting to her feet and walking over to Jasper.

"Done what?" Jasper frowned.

"Said what you just said to Stella," Alice murmured.

"You saw that?" Jasper asked.

"Of course," Alice smirked before going serious again. "I hadn't told you because I wanted to be sure but over the last few days I've had visions of Stella and Oliver. It was all starting to firm up. They could have been happy together, like us."

"Could have been?" Jasper groaned.

"Well not now," Alice snapped lightly. "Since your little conversation with Stella that future for Oliver has completely disappeared."

"And you would have been okay with him being with someone like Stella?" Jasper asked.

"The Stella we knew years ago, no," Alice admitted. "But she's changed. She has her gift under control and she has become a lovely woman. She would have been good to him. I saw it."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper sighed. "I didn't think you would want Oliver with her."

"If it made him happy I did," Alice whispered. "I only want him happy."

"Can you see if I can fix this?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I think you just need to stay out of it Jazz," Alice sighed. "I'll speak to Stella. You've done enough."

Before Jasper could respond the door behind them opened and Oliver stepped through. Jasper could immediately sense him anger and Alice let out a gasp as she saw why Oliver was there. Even Brandon picked up on his older brother's mood and he jumped to his feet and ran to stand behind Alice, his little arms wrapping around her legs.

"How could you do that?" Oliver growled as he stepped into the room and glared at Jasper. For a moment Jasper just stared at him and then as the realisation hit him his eyes went wide.

"You saw it too," Jasper sighed, more of a comment than a question.

"Yes I did," Oliver snapped. "You had no right."

"Oliver," Alice scolded as she picked up Brandon. "Jasper may have done the wrong thing but he had good intentions. He was only thinking about you. You can't fault him for that."

"Can't I?" Oliver growled and turned his glare back to Jasper. "Do me a favour. Don't ever interfere in my life again!" He turned and stormed out of the room and Alice let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Alice sighed and without another word carried Brandon into his room to settle him for his nap.

**XXX**

Carlisle was sitting at his desk in the office when there was a soft tap on the door. He smiled as he watched the door open and Esme slipped through it before closing it behind her. She offered him a smile of her own as she walked over to him and he slid his chair back so she could sit on his lap.

"Is this just a social call?" Carlisle asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him.

"Not completely," Esme admitted. "We've been so busy with everything lately some of our more personal plans have been put on hold, and forgotten I fear."

"Like what?" Carlisle asked with alarm.

"Us having a baby," Esme murmured. "I understood that we had to put it on hold while the other children were threatened by the Volturi. I am glad we didn't have a child in danger then, or that I wasn't pregnant and unable to help fight for them. And I know it still isn't a good time with us leaving for Italy in a couple of weeks. But I just needed to make sure we weren't forgetting our own plans."

"We aren't sweetheart," Carlisle assured her with a sigh. "Once the voting has taken place we can look into it more."

"Are you still willing to do it after what happened with Rose?" Esme asked fearfully.

"To be honest, it worries me," Carlisle admitted. "But Rose had damage you don't have. I don't see any reason why you would have those problems."

"Then you would do it on me?" Esme asked.

"If it's what you really want, then yes," Carlisle smiled. "How about we talk about it when we get back from Volterra?"

"That sounds like a plan," Esme grinned and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

**XXX**

Jackson moved back towards the house, completely sated now he had hunted. As he approached the clearing where he had left Stella he was surprised to see she was sitting where he had left her.

"I thought you would have gone home by now," he commented as he walked up to her.

"I've been sitting here thinking," Stella murmured and Jackson noticed a sadness in her eyes that hadn't been there earlier.

"About?" Jackson prodded as he sat back down beside her.

"I think I might go to Volterra with Henry after all," Stella whispered.

"Why?" Jackson frowned. "Only a few hours ago we discussed you talking to Oliver about how you feel. Oliver was the reason you were staying here."

"I know," Stella nodded.

"Did you go talk to him?" Jackson asked worriedly.

"No," Stella admitted. "But it's no use. We would never work."

"Why not?" Jackson asked.

"Jasper and Alice won't allow it," Stella said bluntly.

"You don't know that," Jackson argued.

"Actually, I do," Stella sighed. "Jasper overheard you and I talking earlier. After you left he made it pretty clear that they don't want me pursuing anything with Oliver."

"It isn't their decision to make," Jackson said angrily.

"They are Oliver's parents," Stella murmured. "Even if he does feel the same as me it would never work if they didn't support us. It would be better if I just left with Henry. For me, and for Oliver."

"You can't just give up!" Jackson growled.

"I'm not giving up," Stella argued. "I just don't want Oliver to have to choose between me and his family."

"That's just an excuse," Jackson snapped. "If you cared for Oliver as much as you say you do you wouldn't let anything come between you."

"You don't understand," Stella sighed.

"Maybe I don't," Jackson said angrily as he got to his feet. "But I didn't think you were a quitter Stella. If you go to Volterra that's exactly what you are doing."

"Jackson!" Stella cried but Jackson ignored her and stomped off in the direction of the house.

**XXX**

That evening the entire family gathered in the living room. Edward sat at the piano playing a soft tune and Esme sat beside him as she listened. Bella was curled up on the couch with Rosalie as they looked through a catalogue of baby clothes and at their feet Brandon and Renesmee were doing puzzles together. Emmett sat on a nearby couch with Angelica bouncing in his arms and Jasper beside him pulling faces at the baby. Alice sat by Jasper's feet as she read a magazine and occasionally pointed out items on the pages to Sierra, who sat next to her. Stella and Henry sat at the table, engrossed in a game of chess and at the other end of the table Oliver and Jackson were having a game of poker. It looked like a happy family scene on the surface but Carlisle could sense strange undercurrents that he had noticed since the group had got together.

From what he could tell Rosalie was angry with Jackson about something, Jackson wasn't speaking to Stella and Stella was avoiding the Whitlock family like the plague. Alice seemed sad about something, Jasper seemed angry at Stella and Oliver acted like he was angry with his parents as well. Even Brandon was acting strange, casting worried looks between his parents and his big brother as he played with his puzzle. On top of that Edward looked like the personal thoughts of everyone were driving him insane and Carlisle suspected there was a lot going on with his family that he didn't know. Only Bella, Esme, Emmett and Henry seemed unaffected by whatever was going on and Carlisle was wondering if he should voice his concerns.

"Carlisle, can I speak with you a moment?" Stella's voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Of course," Carlisle smiled. "Do you want to go into my office?"

"There's no need for that," Stella replied as she glanced at Jackson for a moment. "I've decided I want to come to Volterra with you all. Is it too late to book me on the flight?"

"I don't think so," Carlisle murmured. "I'll check it out in the morning."

"Thank you," Stella whispered.

"You're coming with us now?" Henry grinned affectionately. "That's wonderful." As he spoke Jasper and Alice shared a sad look and Jasper could feel the disappointment coming from Oliver. Across the room Jackson jumped to his feet and without a word stormed out of the house and Rosalie looked up worriedly.

"Jackson?" she called out after him and gave Stella a frown before jumping to her feet and following her brother.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked, his own voice still tinged with anger.

"Don't know," Stella shrugged and stood up and disappeared upstairs.


	47. Chapter 47

_Thank you to deltagirl74, whoever left the anonymous review, Ninjababe09, Marshmellow, ja4ever, aurike and xxtwilightx for your reviews._

_Xxtwilightxx- according to the timeline that I work with while writing this Renesmee is nearly 2 and would look about 6 now, Brandon is 6 months old and would look about 18 months old and Angelica is a month old and would be about the size of a 3 month old baby._

**XXX**

For over a week the tension Carlisle had picked up amongst the family continued and nearly everyone was angry with someone or avoiding someone. Carlisle often thought about intervening but they were all adults and he decided to let them sort out their problems on their own and focused on the upcoming trip to Volterra.

Oliver had barely said two words to Jasper since the day he had warned Stella off and Jasper and Alice had spent most of their time hidden away in their rooms with Brandon. Alice finally convinced Jasper that it wasn't healthy for Brandon and he agreed and grabbed Brandon's favourite ball and took his son outside. Alice stayed back in their rooms and tidied up a little and then she walked slowly downstairs to join them. As Alice stepped outside she noticed Emmett had joined Jasper and Brandon in their ball game and she stopped and watched them for a moment.

"Hey Aunty Alice," Rosalie called out and Alice smiled when she saw Rosalie sitting near the pond as Angelica leaned over to watch the fish swimming.

"Oh she is getting so big," Alice grinned as she walked over to join them.

"Isn't she?" Rosalie smiled. "I know human mothers gush about how quick their babies grow but in our case, it really is too quick."

"I know," Alice murmured as she glanced over at Brandon.

"Is everything okay Alice?" Rosalie asked softly. "We have barely seen you and Jazz in the last week."

"I'm not sure," Alice admitted.

"You want to talk about it?' Rosalie offered.

"You'll keep it to yourself?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Rosalie nodded.

"Jasper overheard Jackson and Stella talking last week," Alice started. "Stella has feelings for Oliver. I knew about it, I'd seen it, but Jazz didn't know that."

"Oliver?" Rosalie frowned. "I thought there was something going on between her and Jackson."

"No, they really are just friends," Alice smiled sadly.

"So Oliver and Stella?" Rosalie grinned. "Are you okay with that?"

"I would have been," Alice nodded.

"Would have?" Rosalie prodded.

"Jazz told Stella to stay away from Oliver," Alice sighed. "Now their future together has disappeared and Oliver is angry at Jazz and Stella is leaving."

"Can't you talk to Stella?" Rosalie asked.

"I want to," Alice admitted. "But every time I decide to do it I see that she wouldn't react well and it wouldn't change anything. I don't want to mess this up, my son's happiness relies on it."

"Then what are you going to do?" Rosalie murmured.

"For now just watch," Alice sighed. "Maybe something will change. One of them will make a decision that will bring that future back for them. Or something will happen and I'll see that me speaking with Stella may do some good."

"I hope so," Rosalie whispered. "It would be good to see Oliver happy with someone."

"Yes, it would," Alice agreed softly.

**XXX**

Rosalie and Alice had moved to sit on the front steps and Angelica slept in Rosalie's arms as they watched Brandon playing football with Jasper and Emmett. Just as Brandon was about to kick the ball Jasper's eyes darted to the driveway and he lunged towards Brandon.

"It's okay Jazz," Alice called out quickly as they all heard the sound of car tyres crunching on the gravel. "It's Tanya." Jasper's stance relaxed as the car came into view and moments later it pulled up near them and Tanya got out of the car.

"Hello again," Tanya smirked as she walked over to them.

"What brings you back so soon?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice didn't tell you?" Tanya laughed.

"I only just saw why you were coming," Alice smiled.

"Well, what is it?" Emmett asked with his usual impatience.

"My coven have convinced me we need a representative at the voting," Tanya explained. "I've come to see if I can travel to Volterra with you all."

"I'm sure that is fine," Jasper smiled. "But we aren't going."

"You're not?" Tanya frowned.

"Alice and I, and Emmett and Rosalie, I mean," Jasper added. "We decided it was more important to keep the children safe."

"Of course it is," Tanya murmured as she glanced at Angelica and Brandon. "Carlisle is going though?"

"And Edward, Bella, Esme and Henry," Alice nodded.

"I'll go talk to Carlisle then," Tanya grinned. "Is he inside?"

"He's in his study," Alice told her after quickly checking her visions.

"Great, I'll catch up with you all later," Tanya nodded and headed into the house to find Carlisle.

**XXX**

Carlisle was able to organise a ticket for Tanya on the same flight as the rest of the group and the house soon became busy with everyone that was going to Volterra getting ready to leave. The day before the flight was scheduled Carlisle spoke to each member of the family and arranged to have a get together that evening so they would all have a chance to say goodbye.

By late that afternoon all the preparations had been made and everyone's bags were packed and already stowed in the boots of Carlisle and Edward's cars. While all the activity was going on Alice slipped upstairs with Brandon to give him his bath and his dinner. She was just finishing dressing him when the door opened and Jasper walked into their rooms.

"Is he nearly ready?" Jasper smiled.

"All done," Alice grinned as she slipped a sock onto Brandon's foot and then handed him to his father.

"Everyone else is already gathered downstairs," Jasper told her.

"Yeah, I saw that," Alice grinned.

"Of course you did," Jasper laughed and he noticed Alice's eye lids flicker like they did when she had a quick vision.

"Take Brandon down," Alice smiled. "I just have something I need to do first."

"Something important?" Jasper asked.

"Very," Alice smirked. "I just want to go speak to Stella. She's still in her room, it won't take long."

"I thought you saw that it wouldn't do any good?" Jasper sighed.

"Something's changed," Alice murmured but didn't elaborate any further and she leaned over and kissed Jasper and Brandon's cheeks before slipping out of the room.

She walked down to the second floor and straight along the hall to the door of Stella's bedroom. She checked her visions again quickly to make sure nothing had changed and her conversation with Stella wouldn't cause any more heartache for Oliver and satisfied with what she saw she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately and Stella looked a little surprised to see Alice standing there.

"I was just coming down," Stella said quickly.

"That isn't why I'm here," Alice smiled. "Can I speak with you for a moment before we go downstairs?"

"I guess," Stella nodded and stepped back to let her in. Alice walked into the room and turned and watched as Stella closed the door before turning to face her.

"I wanted to speak to you about Oliver," Alice started.

"It's okay Alice," Stella murmured. "Jasper told me how you both feel and I'm leaving in the morning. I won't be a problem any longer."

"That is the problem," Alice sighed. "Stella, Jasper was wrong to say what he said to you. He was trying to protect Oliver. He is still trying to prove to me that he can be a good father to Oliver and I think you got mixed up in that. It isn't how I feel and really, I don't think it is how Jasper feels either. We can see you have changed."

"But I still wouldn't be good for Oliver," Stella added.

"I never said that," Alice chided gently. "Actually, I think you would be good for him. I have seen you would be good for him."

"You've seen us together?" Stella asked breathlessly.

"Well I did," Alice admitted. "Before Jasper said what he did. But a decision from you could bring that future back."

"You would be okay with that?" Stella asked.

"I would," Alice nodded. "If it is what you are waiting for you have my blessing. I only want Oliver happy. And I have noticed how much you have changed and grown and if he was with a woman like you I know he would be happy. Do with it what you will Stella, but if you still want Oliver you won't get any argument from Jasper and I."

"Thank you Alice," Stella whispered. Alice just gave her a smile and slipped out of the room without saying another word. As she headed down the stairs she grinned as she saw a new vision of Oliver and Stella and she knew everything was going to be okay.

**XXX**

For the family get together Esme had decorated the living room with candles and lights and Edward was sitting playing the piano. The rest of the family mingled around the room, chatting happily and enjoying their time together. Jackson was standing with Rosalie and Bella as they watched Renesmee holding Angelica when he glanced across the room and noticed Sierra standing by herself.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jackson leaned down and murmured to Rosalie and without waiting for a response he walked away and headed towards Sierra. As he approached her she looked up at him and smiled softly and he grinned at her as he reached her.

"You don't look like you are having much fun," he commented softly.

"I'm new to the family," Sierra smiled. "I still feel like I don't really belong here."

"I remember that," Jackson nodded. "Everyone is so welcoming though. It doesn't take long until you feel like a part of it."

"It may take me a little longer," Sierra whispered. "In case you haven't noticed I am the only traditional vampire left here."

"We don't judge you for that," Jackson said quickly. "Most of us weren't vegetarians until we joined the family. I've only been on that diet for a short time."

"And it isn't a prerequisite to remain in the family?" Sierra asked.

"Not at all," Jackson smiled at her. "When I join the Cullens they told me it was my choice. But I was intrigued and wanted to try it. It did take some getting used to though."

"I bet," Sierra laughed.

"Have you tried hunting animals yet?" Jackson asked.

"No," Sierra admitted.

"If you ever want to try it and want someone to go with just let me know," Jackson offered.

"Actually I was going to slip out and hunt tonight," Sierra murmured. "Instead of going to Seattle I might try your way. Would you be able to come? That is, if you don't mind slipping away from all this?"

"I don't mind," Jackson assured her. "When would you like to go?"

"Soon?" Sierra whispered and glanced at the happy group around her and Jackson realised the entire happy family scene was a bit much for her.

"I'll just tell Rose and we can get out of here," Jackson smiled. He left her standing there and walked back across the room just as Bella ushered Renesmee away from Rosalie and Angelica.

"Having a good time?" Rosalie asked as Jackson reached them.

"Yeah I am," Jackson nodded as he held his finger out for Angelica to play with. "Sierra wants to try hunting animals. I'm going to take her. We won't be too long."

"Sierra?" Rosalie asked with amusement.

"It isn't like that Rose," Jackson chided gently. "She's a grieving widow and just a friend. I remember what it was like being new to the family, that's all. I'm just being nice."

"Be as nice as you want," Rosalie smirked at him. "I like her."

"Rose," Jackson growled and rolled his eyes and Rosalie just giggled. Jackson headed back towards Sierra and he noticed the smile that spread across her face as he approached her again.

"You ready?" he asked softly and when she nodded her head he gently took her arm and guided her out of the house.

**XXX**

Across the room Oliver watched as Jackson and Sierra left the house and he smiled to himself, wondering if his friend might be interested in Sierra. Thinking about romantic attachments made him automatically think about Stella and before he could stop himself his eyes were searching her out amongst the group. He found her standing near the piano with Henry listening to Edward play and when their eyes locked he realised she had been looking for him too.

He inclined his head towards the kitchen door as his brow rose in a silent invitation and Stella nodded her head and turned and whispered something to Henry. As she stepped away from the older man Oliver moved towards the kitchen door and waited for her.

"Yes Oliver?" Stella asked and Oliver noticed the nervous tremble in her voice.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Oliver asked softly. "In private?'

"Yes," Stella nodded and Oliver smiled and glanced back at their family. He noticed his mother watching them with a knowing smile on her face but he ignored her as he slipped through the kitchen door with Stella by his side.


	48. Chapter 48

_Thank you to taramisu100, Marshmellow, note4, Smiley Alice, aurike and ja4ever for your reviews._

_Taramisu100- To answer your question it depends on a few things how long it takes me to write a chapter. I am a fast typer so if the ideas are flowing nicely an hour and a half to two hours. Sometimes longer if I need to think through ideas or go away and come back for some reason. I normally only have time to write on weekends and I talk to my beta on MSN while I write. When the chapter is finished she reads and edits it, often while I work on the next one. I usually get three or four chapters written this way on one weekend. Sometimes I work on a chapter in the evening on a weekday in this way as well. But if you get a chapter every day in a week it usually means I had a good writing weekend. Hope this gives you some insight into the time I spend on writing this and how I do it. _

**XXX**

Jackson and Sierra moved through the forest in silence until they were a long way from the house. Sierra stopped suddenly and turned to look at Jackson and he noticed a flicker of worry pass in her eyes.

"What is it?" Jackson asked worriedly.

"Are you going to show me?" Sierra asked. "Or do we just split up and I learn as I go. That's how I was taught to hunt humans."

"What?" Jackson frowned, forgetting for a moment that he had used the excuse of a hunting lesson to get her alone. "Oh, yeah. I'll show you. But it's like hunting humans. Don't get too close while I'm feeding."

"Okay," Sierra nodded. Jackson led her deeper into the forest and she noticed his senses seemed to be scanning the area. He stopped suddenly and turned and smiled at her and she crinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Smell that?" he asked in a low voice. She turned her senses to their surroundings and she could make out a light scent and hear a fast heartbeat.

"Animal?" Sierra guessed.

"Mountain lion," Jackson nodded and reached over and took her hand. He pulled her closer to the scent and then dropped her hand. "Stay here and watch this."

Without waiting for her response he moved stealthily towards the mountain lion. As he got closer he crouched low and then he suddenly sprang towards the lion, taking it by surprise. Sierra watched as he struggled with it for only a few seconds before overpowering it. Jackson lowered his mouth to it and although his back was to her she heard his teeth slash into its neck and he drank. When he was finished he tossed the carcass aside and stood up and turned to face her. He gave her a smile as he moved back to her side, his eyes locked on her the whole time.

"Now, it's your turn," he encouraged her gently.

Sierra nodded her head bravely and Jackson smiled at her and took her hand. He guided her through the forest until he picked up the scent of another mountain lion and he glanced at her. She nodded her head slightly to tell him she had picked up the scent too and then she dropped his hand and began to move towards the animal. She reached it and grabbed it before it even noticed her presence and she quickly overpowered it, lowered her mouth to its neck and drank deeply. When she was finished she dropped the dead animal to the ground and got to her feet and turned to Jackson.

"Well?" Jackson smiled at her.

"It will take a little getting used to," Sierra murmured.

"It's awful at first isn't it?" Jackson laughed.

"Well, yes," Sierra admitted with a smirk.

"You should try something else," Jackson suggested. "We all have our favourites. Mine is mountain lion, Emmett's is grizzly bears and Alice's is deer. If you can find your favourite it might be easier for you."

"I can't imagine anything tasting worse than that!" Sierra smirked.

"Drinking from animals will never taste as good as humans," Jackson warned her. "But it's an alternative."

"I want to try it again," Sierra smiled, not wanting him to think she was giving up.

"Good," Jackson grinned and took her hand in his and began to pull her back through the trees. "Let's find you a deer then."

**XXX**

Oliver led Stella out into the forest, seeing which way Jackson and Sierra had gone and purposely leading her in the other direction. They stayed silent as they moved through the trees until they reached the edge of a small stream. They walked to the water's edge and sat down on a large, flat rock and it wasn't until they were both settled that Oliver spoke.

"Are you sure about going to Volterra?" he asked quietly.

"I think it's for the best," Stella murmured. "Well, I thought it was anyway."

"Why do you want to leave here?" Oliver asked.

"Things are too complicated," Stella shrugged.

"Would you stay if you had a reason to?" Oliver asked.

"What reason would I have to stay?" Stella countered as she looked at him shyly.

"I want you to," Oliver smiled.

"Why?" Stella demanded.

"You don't know?" Oliver teased.

"Maybe," Stella murmured and she could feel lust slipping from him a little but she didn't dare drop her guard to gauge how strong his feelings were, knowing it would make her more susceptible to losing control of her gift.

"Stella, I've seen that you feel about me the way I feel about you," Oliver sighed. "And I saw what Jasper said to you the other day. And what my mother said to you earlier this evening. I haven't seen what she has seen but I trust her. She says we could have a future together. I want that, don't you?"

"Maybe," Stella admitted.

"Then don't go to Volterra!" Oliver gasped. "Please Stella? Stay here, with me?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Stella whispered.

"What if it does?" Oliver grinned back.

"I'm scared," Stella murmured. "I've done awful things in the past. I don't deserve to be happy."

"Yes, you do," Oliver argued and reached forward to take her hands in his. "Why don't we give it a try for a month. Stay here with me now. We'll take things slow and see what happens. If it isn't working when the others return from Volterra you can always go with them when they go back. Henry and Wyatt would take you with them."

"I know they would," Stella nodded and looked at him shyly.

"What do I have to do to convince you how much I care about you?" Oliver asked.

"It's easy for you," Stella sighed. "You can see everything. I'm walking into this blindly."

"Then trust my sight," Oliver whispered. "We can be happy together Stella, I know we can."

"I do trust you," Stella smiled.

"Then let us be happy," Oliver murmured and his eyes suddenly hazed over a little before clearing and Stella watched him in fascination. He saw exactly what he had to do to show her he loved her and without a word he lifted his hands to gently cup her face.

"I love you Stella," Oliver whispered and before she could respond he leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers. After a moment of shock she melted into the kiss and when they finally pulled apart they were both breathless.

"Well?" Oliver asked nervously.

"I guess I am staying," Stella grinned and took his face in her hands and pulled him back to her, both of them laughing as their lips met again.

**XXX**

When Jackson and Sierra had finished hunting they started walking slowly together back towards the house, neither of them in a hurry to rejoin the family. As they walked Jackson kept casting sly glances at Sierra, unsure why he felt so nervous. When he was human he had been what was referred to as a ladies man and even after his turning he had always been able to speak easily with women. But as his feelings for Sierra grew he was finding it harder and harder to talk to her.

He knew he was attracted to her and he wondered if she felt the same. If she hadn't been Jasper's cousin he might have asked the other man to tell him what Sierra's emotions and feelings towards him were but he wasn't sure what Jasper's reaction would be if Jackson confessed he was falling for Jasper's cousin. As he mulled all this over they were getting closer and closer to the house and he had just decided to take the chance and tell Sierra how he felt about her when she stopped and turned to face him.

"Jackson?" she murmured as she looked up at him.

"Yes?" Jackson whispered, his eyes locking with hers before he glanced down at her lips, wondering to himself what they would taste like.

"Thank you for today," Sierra smiled softly.

"Any time," Jackson said huskily as he stepped closer to her, their lips only inches apart.

"Not just the hunting," Sierra murmured. "But the fun too. I haven't laughed, I haven't been truly happy since Javier died until today."

"Oh," Jackson sighed, the mention of Javier's name like a bucket of cold water over him. He suddenly realised the woman he was lusting after was a grieving widow who had only wanted his friendship and he felt like his dead heart would shatter.

"You're welcome," he managed to mutter. "We should get back before everyone leaves."

"Yeah, I guess," Sierra nodded, giving him a confused look, noticing his change in mood. Without any further conversation they walked back to the house and when they reached the house Jackson stopped.

"You go in, I won't be long," Jackson murmured and before Sierra could say a word he had disappeared back into the forest.

**XXX**

Jasper was standing talking to Edward and Emmett when Alice slipped up beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He looked down at her and smiled as he moved his arm around her shoulders and he could feel her excitement and happiness.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Jasper asked as Emmett and Edward drifted off to find Rosalie and Bella.

"You'll see," Alice giggled and led him out into the kitchen. She didn't stop in the room but pulled him straight out the back door and onto the back patio.

"What are we doing out here?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"Ten seconds," Alice murmured.

"Until?" Jasper pressed but Alice just waved her hand at him as she focused on the tree line at the back of the house. Exactly ten seconds later Oliver and Stella stepped through the trees and Jasper noticed instantly their entwined hands and the happiness emanating from them.

"Mom, Jasper," Oliver smiled as they walked up the stairs and stopped in front of them. "You've seen it Mom?"

"Of course I have," Alice grinned and stepped forward and threw her arms around Stella and hugged her. "I am so happy for you both."

"We are taking it slowly Mom," Oliver murmured, and Jasper felt worry coming from Oliver and suspected his stepson was concerned Alice's enthusiasm would push Stella away.

"I know," Alice smiled. "But we can still be happy for you can't we?"

"Of course you can," Stella grinned.

"What exactly is it that we are happy for them about?" Jasper asked with amusement although he had a good idea what it was.

"Oliver and Stella are together," Alive laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Surely you picked up on that Jazz."

"Just checking," Jasper grinned.

"You are both okay with it?" Stella asked nervously.

"Of course we are," Alice smiled and all eyes turned to Jasper.

"You make Oliver happy," Jasper sighed. "That makes Alice and I happy."

"Thank you," Oliver nodded, knowing that Jasper and Alice's blessing went a long way with Stella.

"So I guess this means you won't be going to Volterra?" Jasper asked. "You'll be staying here instead?"

"If that's okay," Stella nodded.

"Of course it's okay," Alice assured her.

"Thank you," Stella smiled. "I should go let Carlisle know I won't be leaving with them tomorrow." She looked over at Oliver and Alice and Jasper both noticed the tenderness in their gaze and then Stella squeezed Oliver's hand before dropping it and heading inside.

"Oh Oliver, we are so happy for you," Alice gushed and threw her arms around her son.

"Thanks Mom," Oliver laughed as he hugged her back. "What do you see now?"

"I see you will both very happy together," Alice smiled. "For a very long time."

"Good," Oliver grinned. "I see that too."

**XXX**

Stella found Carlisle quickly and when she explained that she wouldn't be going to Volterra with them in the morning and why he was only happy for her and assured her the lost flight wasn't a problem. When she was finished speaking with him she started to move towards the kitchen, sensing that was where Oliver was, when she saw Jackson slip in through the front door.

He glanced at the people gathered in the living room but without stopping he moved to the stairs and disappeared upstairs. Stella noticed the frown on his face and she changed her direction, following him upstairs. She could tell he had gone straight to his room and she walked to his door and knocked on it lightly. A few moments later the door was opened and Jackson offered her a small smile when he saw her standing there.

"You look happy," he commented. "Did you sort things out with Oliver?"

"Yes I did," Stella grinned. "And I'm staying in Forks. I'm sorry I made you angry by deciding to go."

"I was never angry with you Stell," Jackson sighed. "I just knew you were making the wrong decision."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Stella murmured.

"It doesn't matter," Jackson shrugged. "At least it all worked out for you. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Stella smiled but her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, noticing he didn't seem very happy. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Everything's fine," Jackson nodded.

"Are you sure?" Stella pushed.

"Not really," Jackson sighed and walked over to sit down on the edge of the bed. "I took Sierra hunting tonight. We had a really good time."

"That's good," Stella said guardedly. "Why the down mood then?"

"I like her Stell," Jackson admitted. "And I was thinking she might like me. I was ready to kiss her and tell her how I felt, I was so close."

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"She mentioned Javier," Jackson sighed. "She's still grieving for her husband. The last thing on her mind is romance."

"It hasn't been long since Javier died," Stella murmured. "She will need time. But that doesn't mean you can't be her friend and maybe one day that friendship might grow to something more."

"I don't know if I can just be friends with her," Jackson whispered. "I love her Stell."

"Yeah I know," Stella sighed and walked over and put her arm around his shoulders. "And it's because you love her that you need to be there for her. One day she'll see you for what you are, a fantastic guy who she can be happy with. You two will be happy together, I'm sure of it. You just need to have patience."

"I guess," Jackson whispered and Stella felt bad that she was so happy now she was together with Oliver and her friend was so miserable.


	49. Chapter 49

_Thank you to Marshmellow, Smiley Alice, Ninjababe09 and note4 for your reviews._

_Marshmellow- sorry you aren't well. Hope you are feeling better soon._

**XXX**

As the sun rose the mood in the house changed and the people going to Volterra disappeared into their rooms to make their final preparations. Eventually Edward and Carlisle began to pack the luggage into their cars and Emmett and Jasper helped them. Once the cars were loaded Carlisle and Edward drove them out to the front of the house and the family gathered on the front porch. Edward got Renesmee settled in her seat in his car as Bella hugged the family they were leaving behind and she quickly joined them. Tanya said quick goodbyes as well and got into Edward's car with them and Henry hugged Stella, wished her well, and moved to Carlisle's car.

"I feel bad about leaving you all," Esme murmured as she looked at Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and the other family members that were staying with them. "I feel like I am abandoning my children."

"It's only for a month Esme," Rosalie laughed. "We'll be okay."

"Look after each other," Esme cautioned them.

"You know we will," Jasper assured her, feeling her worry.

"Yes, I know," Esme sighed.

"We need to go sweetheart if we want to make our flight," Carlisle murmured as he stepped up beside her. Esme nodded her head and quickly moved to hug each of the others as Carlisle waited impatiently.

"We'll see you in a month," she promised sadly and let Carlisle lead her to the car. The rest of the group stood and waved as the two cars pulled away from the house and it wasn't until the cars had disappeared that the group began to move back inside.

**XXX**

Alice and Rosalie were in the kitchen with Angelica and Brandon as they prepared their lunch when Jasper and Emmett walked into the room. The two men sat at the table where the children were waiting and immediately Alice turned and grinned at them.

"I love it!" she announced as she walked over and set a plate with a sandwich on it in front of Brandon.

"Love what?" Emmett smirked.

"You know what!" Alice giggled.

"Don't want this!" Brandon interrupted and shoved the plate away.

"You have to eat Brandon," Alice sighed.

"Want blood," Brandon frowned.

"After you have that," Alice argued.

"No, now!" Brandon growled menacingly.

"Excuse me?" Jasper interrupted. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

"Don't want yucky sandwich!" Brandon pouted although his tough stance disappeared as he addressed Jasper.

"Brandon Whitlock, eat it now," Jasper growled. Brandon let out a small whimper but he picked up a piece of the sandwich and started to nibble at the corners, his little head hung and Jasper could feel his sadness.

"Oh Jazz," Alice whispered and Jasper turned and saw the pain on her face and realised Brandon was projecting his sadness.

"He can't have everything his own way sweetheart," Jasper sighed and held his hand out to her, knowing Brandon's sadness was almost killing her, even though it was only over something silly like a sandwich.

"What was it you saw that you love?" Rosalie asked to cheer Alice up as she walked over and handed Angelica a sippy cup with blood in it.

"Jasper and I were talking," Emmett told her as she slipped into his lap. "Neither of us have had much time alone lately. So we thought if you girls were interested we might trade off babysitting favours."

"That sounds good," Rosalie grinned.

"It does, doesn't it," Alice smiled.

"Why don't you guys go spend tonight away from here?" Emmett added. "It looks like you could do with the break. We'll watch the little guy and then tomorrow night we'll leave Angelica with you."

"Sounds good," Jasper nodded and glanced at Alice. "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I guess," Alice agreed, glancing at Brandon for a moment but deep down she knew Emmett and Rosalie would look after him.

**XXX**

Jackson walked into the living room and was surprised to see that the only person sitting there was Sierra.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he walked over and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Your sister and Emmett are upstairs putting Angelica down," Sierra told him. "Jazz and Alice are settling Brandon for the night. And I think Oliver and Stella went hunting."

"Sure they did," Jackson smirked.

"They're together now aren't they?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah they are," Jackson nodded.

"Good for them," Sierra smiled. The conversation halted and the silence felt heavy to them both and it was over a minute later when Sierra finally spoke.

"Jackson, I think I did the wrong thing yesterday," she finally said.

"When?" Jackson frowned.

"When we were in the forest," Sierra whispered. "I just wanted to voice how much I enjoyed our time together but it was wrong of me to bring up Javier."

"Why wouldn't you?" Jackson murmured. "He was your husband."

"Yes, he was," Sierra sighed. "And I loved him dearly and I still miss him so much that it hurts. But I do care about you and I know how you feel about me."

"You do?" Jackson gasped.

"I do," Sierra nodded. "And I do feel the same way Jackson. It's early days though. Can we just take things slow? I didn't mean to push you away."

"You didn't," Jackson assured her, his heart leaping at her words. "We'll take everything as slow as you need to."

"Thank you," Sierra smiled and Jackson could see the relief on her face that she hadn't damaged their budding relationship.

**XXX**

After Brandon was sound asleep Jasper and Alice left him in his crib and headed downstairs together. Emmett and Rosalie had joined Sierra and Jackson in the living room and Jasper and Alice walked straight to that room.

"The little guy asleep?" Emmett asked as they walked into the room.

"Yes," Alice replied. "He is sleeping through the night now. You shouldn't have any problems with him."

"We can handle him Alice," Rosalie smiled. "You two get out of here and enjoy your time alone. You know Emmett and I will take care of him."

"We know," Alice nodded.

"And See is here too," Jasper added, feeling Alice's nervousness at leaving their son. "Oliver can't be far away either. He will be well looked after sweetheart."

"I'll help with him Alice," Sierra promised.

"I know," Alice smiled and slipped her hand into Jasper's. "I'm just being silly. I don't leave him much. We won't be too long."

"Take your time," Emmett grinned at them and Jasper whispered a final thank you before pulling Alice from the house before she could change her mind.

**XXX**

Oliver and Stella had spent the entire night sitting by a stream just talking and finally they decided to head back to the house. As soon as they got close they could hear loud crying and Oliver's stance immediately stiffened.

"What is it?" Stella asked worriedly.

"That's Brandon!" Oliver growled and dropped her hand and started running towards the house. She followed him quickly and moments later they both burst through the front door.

"What's going on?" Oliver demanded when he saw Brandon struggling in Rosalie's arms as he screamed and cried.

"Oh Oliver, thank God!" Rosalie gasped and rushed to him. Oliver snatched Brandon from her and as his little brother snuggled into him he looked at the others.

"What is going on?" Oliver repeated.

"Jasper and your mom have gone hunting together," Rosalie explained quickly. "Brandon woke up and discovered they have gone. He has been inconsolable."

"Oh, little guy," Oliver sighed and rubbed Brandon's back. "They won't be long."

"Gone away," Brandon hiccupped.

"They'll be home soon," Oliver promised.

"Gone on the plane," Brandon sobbed. "They left me!"

"No they haven't," Oliver sighed. "Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Bella went on the plane. Not Daddy and Mommy."

"They went too!" Brandon wailed. "They gone!"

"I promise, they haven't," Oliver said firmly.

"They have!" Brandon sobbed and flung his arms around Oliver's neck as he cried his little heart out.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were laying in the middle of the forest, still entwined together, the area around them strewn with their clothes. As Jasper hovered over Alice and smiled down at her, her eyes glazed over and when they refocused they were filled with panic.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper queried as he felt and saw her panic.

"Brandon!" Alice gasped as she sat up, shoving him from her as she did so.

"What about him?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"He thinks we have left him," Alice murmured as she reached for her clothes. "He doesn't believe Oliver and he is really upset."

"I'll go!" Jasper said quickly and jumped to his feet and grabbed his jeans. "You get yourself composed and come back as soon as you can. I'll go settle him until you get there." Alice nodded her head and Jasper finished pulling his jeans on, grabbed his shirt and raced off through the trees.

Once Jasper had disappeared Alice stood up and walked over to grab her bra from a nearby tree branch and pulled it on before gathering up her skirt and top. She dressed quickly and then put her shoes back on and smoothed her hair down. The few moments alone had helped settle the raging emotions Jasper had caused in her body and she felt more settled. Once she was fully dressed and a little calmer she started to move towards the house, suddenly desperate to get to her son.

As she ran through the trees she flicked through her visions to check on Brandon and she was relieved to see Jasper arriving and consoling their child. She was that focused on the visions she didn't sense the presence of other vampires around her until two sets of strong arms grabbed her. She was ripped from her visions and she struggled and struck out but four large, male vampires were holding her.

"Let me go!" she screamed fruitlessly.

"Is this her?" one of the men demanded.

"Yeah, it's her," a female voice responded and in that instance Alice knew she was in serious trouble.

**XXX**

Jasper burst into the house and ran straight to where Oliver was sitting, rocking Brandon in his arms.

"Brandon!" Jasper gasped as he reached for his son.

"Daddy!" Brandon screamed. Jasper took him in his arms and as Brandon snuggled into him he whispered soft reassurances to him.

"I'm sorry Jazz, he wouldn't believe us," Rosalie whispered.

"It's okay," Jasper murmured. "Alice saw it and I came straight home."

"Where is Alice?" Emmett asked, surprised Alice hadn't burst through the door with Jasper.

"She's coming," Jasper whispered.

"Ahh," Emmett smirked, suspecting why Alice was delayed.

"Emmett, little ears," Rosalie warned, moments before Emmett could make any lewd remarks.

"Oliver?" Stella gasped and all eyes turned to Oliver whose eyes had glazed over. He had an expression of terror on his face and gave a soft moan and Jasper quickly shoved Brandon into Sierra's arms.

"Oliver, what do you see?" Jasper asked as he dropped to his knees in front of his step son.

"Mom," Oliver moaned, still enveloped in the vision. "Something is wrong. There's a group of vampires, they have taken her and have her restrained."

"What?" Jasper gasped. "Where?"

"I don't know," Oliver groaned as his eyes refocused. "My visions aren't as clear as Mom's. I don't see like she does."

"Well, try!" Jasper snapped angrily.

"Jazz, getting angry isn't going to help," Rosalie murmured.

"Shut up Rose!" Jasper snarled.

"Rose, get me something of Alice's," Jackson interrupted and when Rosalie just stood staring at him he grabbed her arm. "Rose, quick. Get me a piece of Alice's jewellery."

"Oh, of course," Rosalie nodded and raced from the room. Moments later she returned with a gold bracelet from Alice's jewellery box and she shoved it into Jackson's hand. He closed his fingers around it and shut his eyes and everyone turned to watch him.

"She's in the forest but it's far from here," Jackson murmured as he linked with Alice through the jewellery. "There are four male vampires holding her. She can't get away from them. They are travelling quickly."

"Can you see where?" Jasper growled.

"Not exactly," Jackson sighed. "But there is a woman in front of them. They are all running." He stopped and opened his eyes and looked at Jasper sadly.

"I think I know where they are headed, or at least you will," Jackson said sadly. "I recognise the woman."

"Who?" Jasper demanded, his heart in his throat.

"Maria," Jackson whispered.


	50. Chapter 50

_Thank you to Tilli Roxs, taramisu100, Jessie Alice, Smiley Alice, Ice Jazz, note4, Marshmellow, ja4ever, aurike, Ninjababe09 and Xeron07 for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Rose, can you watch Brandon?" Jasper asked. "I have to go."

"Of course I will," Rosalie nodded quickly.

"I'll come with you bro," Emmett said as he jumped to his feet.

"Me too," Oliver added.

"That's not a good idea," Jasper sighed as he glanced at his step son.

"She's my mother!" Oliver growled.

"Let him come Jazz," Emmett stepped in. "If Maria has rebuilt her army we'll need all the help we can get."

"I suppose," Jasper murmured.

"I'll come too," Jackson offered and slipped the bracelet into his pocket. "I can help against them and also keep an eye on Alice so we can find them."

"Your gift will come in handy," Jasper admitted. "Thank you."

"She's family," Jackson shrugged.

"I could help too?" Sierra offered quietly. "I've had experience fighting Maria and I know some of her recent hideouts."

"No, stay here See," Jasper sighed. "Someone needs to stay and help Rose with the children."

"I'm a fighter not a babysitter!" Sierra argued.

"I can help Rose," Stella whispered and all eyes turned to her. Jasper stood silent for a moment as he glanced between Stella and Sierra and finally he nodded his head.

"Fine," he agreed. "But we need to get going before they make too much of a head start. Are you ready to leave now See?"

"I may be a woman but I am used to less creature comforts than you are," Sierra reminded him. "I can go right now." Jasper offered her a sad smile and bent down and picked Brandon up and kissed his cheek before giving him a tight hug.

"Be good for Aunty Rose and Stella," he murmured as he set his son back on his feet.

"Me come too?" Brandon frowned.

"No son," Jasper said firmly. "You have to stay here with Aunty Rose, Stella and Angelica."

"Where's Mommy?" Brandon whispered.

"I'm going to get her," Jasper murmured as he knelt down so he was eye level with his son. "I'll bring Mommy home, I promise."

"Okay," Brandon nodded and Jasper leant forward and hugged him again before getting back to his feet.

"Let's go!" he snapped lightly and turned and strode out the door and Sierra, Oliver and Jackson followed him.

"Bye babe," Emmett said as he quickly kissed Rosalie's cheek.

"Be careful," Rosalie whispered.

"We will," Emmett nodded and then he too disappeared out the door.

**XXX**

As Emmett's Jeep sped through the dark night the group inside were tense. Emmett was driving and Jasper was in the seat beside him and they could all feel the anger and despair flowing from Jasper. In the back Sierra sat between Oliver and Jackson, watching wordlessly as Jackson held Alice's bracelet, experiencing her nightmare with her although Alice wouldn't know he was with her.

"What are they doing?" Sierra whispered softly. For a while Jackson had told them everything but as Jasper's anger had increased Sierra had suggested that Jackson only tell them if something important happened.

"Still travelling," Jackson sighed. "All I can see is trees. I wish they would go near something that would tell us where they are."

"They have to eventually," Sierra murmured. Jackson nodded his head and they lapsed back into silence as Emmett continued to drive towards Monterrey, all of them hoping Maria would be stupid enough to take Alice to her base.

**XXX**

Nearly a full day had passed when the group finally reached the outskirts of Monterrey. Emmett glanced over at Jasper who was looking out the window, his jaw clenched firmly.

"Where to Jazz?" Emmett asked softly.

"It's in the forest outside the town," Jasper sighed and pulled himself from his thoughts of Alice and directed Emmett to the house where Maria based her operations.

As soon as they reached the house Emmett pulled the car to a stop and they could all sense that there was no one there. Desperately, Jasper got out of the car anyway and raced towards the house.

"I don't sense anyone," Sierra whispered.

"Me either," Emmett nodded. "I'll go after him. You guys wait here." Without waiting for a response Emmett jumped from the car and took off after Jasper. By the time he caught up with him Jasper was standing in the living room of the old, dark house and looking around sadly.

"They aren't here," Jasper sighed.

"It was a long shot Jazz," Emmett murmured. "Maria isn't silly enough to bring her to the first place she knows we would check."

"I have to find her Emmett," Jasper growled. "Maria will hurt her."

"I know Jazz," Emmett sighed. "We'll find her. I'll help you until the little one is safely back with you. It doesn't matter how long it takes."

"Maria had other houses," Jasper whispered. "But it was all so long ago. I don't know if she still has them."

"If she does she probably won't use one you know about anyway," Emmett pointed out. "But we have resources she won't have thought of. Sierra knows a lot about her recent activities and Jackson can see where Alice is. Once he gets a landmark we'll know where they are. We will find the little one Jazz."

Jasper nodded his head sadly and Emmett threw his arm loosely around his brother's shoulders and led him out of the house and back to the others. They were all standing beside the car waiting for them and Jasper instantly looked at Jackson.

"Anything yet?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Jackson shook his head but Jasper bit back an angry response when he saw that Jackson was clutching Alice's bracelet in his hand and he knew the other man was trying his best.

"I have a suggestion," Sierra murmured.

"You know somewhere Maria would take Alice?" Jasper asked.

"No," Sierra sighed. "It's more a strategic suggestion. Oliver and Emmett's eyes are black. Yours are getting darker too. I think we should stop to hunt."

"At a time like this?" Jasper snapped.

"Yes," Sierra growled back, standing up to her cousin in a way no one else would dare while Jasper was fretting for Alice. "Who knows what we will have to face to get Alice back. We all need to be as strong as possible."

"She has a point bro," Emmett added carefully.

"I guess," Jasper nodded. "But we do it quick."

"Of course," Sierra agreed.

**XXX**

Emmett drove them away from Monterrey and when he found a rest area surrounded by trees he decided that would be a good place to stop to hunt. He pulled up in the car park and they all climbed out of the car.

"I'll go with Jazz," Emmett said instantly, not wanting to leave his brother's side.

"Oliver can come with us too," Jasper added.

"I can go with Sierra and Jackson," Oliver offered.

"No," Jasper said firmly. "Alice is God knows where, I have left Brandon in Forks. I'm not risking losing another family member."

"It's only hunting Jazz," Sierra said quietly.

"I want to stay with Jasper too," Oliver whispered and moved to his stepfather's side.

"Hunt quickly," Emmett murmured as he glanced at Jackson. "In exactly one hour we are leaving. Be back here by then."

"We will," Jackson nodded and the two groups headed off in opposite directions to hunt.

**XXX**

Although neither Sierra nor Jackson needed to feed desperately they hunted quickly and were soon completely sated. Once they had fed they headed back towards the car and when they saw there was no sign of the others yet they sat down at a nearby picnic table.

"Do you think Maria will harm her?" Jackson asked quietly, knowing Sierra knew Maria well.

"I hope not," Sierra admitted. "But I wouldn't put it past her. Maria doesn't like not getting what she wants and for years she has wanted Jasper. She sees Alice as the reason she doesn't have him. She doesn't seem to realise Jasper would never return to that life, even if he didn't have Alice."

"It's a violent life isn't it?" Jackson asked, remembering until recently she had lived the same life.

"Yes, it is," Sierra nodded. "Everything is about killing and territory and armies. I didn't really think about the hopelessness of it all until I met the Cullens."

"Would you ever go back to it?" Jackson whispered.

"No," Sierra sighed. "With Javier it could be fun sometimes but now, what's the point? I don't want the territory or the army. I don't need the aggravation. This new life I'm building has more promise. I can be happy again."

"You can," Jackson nodded. Sierra looked up at him and smiled and he felt himself melt as he got lost in her eyes. He had to control himself not to push her, remembering that she needed time to grieve and he was just her friend for now. She surprised him when she lifted her hand and gently placed it on his cheek, never pulling away from their eye contact.

"One thing I have learned is we don't necessarily have eternity," Sierra whispered. "Javier and I should have, but we didn't. We have to live for the moment even though we can live forever."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jackson nodded. Sierra smiled softly at him and before he could register what was happening she had leant forward and gently pressed her lips to his. After a moment of shock Jackson began to kiss her back and he moved his arms around her to draw her closer to him.

**XXX**

When Emmett, Oliver and Jasper returned to the parking lot Jasper was relieved to see Jackson and Sierra had already arrived back. They were sitting together at a picnic table and Jasper didn't notice their entwined hands and the way they sat so close together. Oliver noticed but didn't comment as he followed Jasper back to the car and only Emmett stopped near the couple.

"Something you want to share?" Emmett grinned as he nodded at their hands.

"Not yet," Jackson smiled at him. "We need to find Alice first."

"Rose is going to love this," Emmett smirked.

"Emmett," Jackson groaned.

"Are the two of you together?" Emmett asked outright.

"Emmett!" Jackson groaned again.

"Yes, we are," Sierra smiled as she squeezed Jackson's hand.

"Fantastic," Emmett grinned.

"But right now we need to concentrate on finding Alice," Jackson reminded them again.

"Yeah I know," Emmett nodded. "Come on, we better get going." They walked back to the car together and climbed in to join Jasper and Oliver and Jasper immediately turned to look at Jackson.

"What is Alice doing now?" he asked instantly.

"I don't know, I'll check," Jackson replied and quickly pulled Alice's bracelet from his pocket. He wrapped his hands around it and closed his eyes in concentration but his brow slowly furrowed in frustration.

"What is it?" Jasper demanded, feeling Jackson's frustration and confusion.

"I don't get it," Jackson sighed as he opened his eyes. "All I can see is blackness."

"Could the bracelet's link to Alice have weakened?" Sierra suggested.

"I don't know," Jackson shrugged. "That's never happened before. Precious metals hold the essence of the wearer for years."

"So you can't see her?" Jasper growled.

"No," Jackson sighed. "I'm sorry Jazz. I don't understand this. It's never happened before."

"Maria would know about your powers from when we faced the Volturi," Emmett pointed out. "Maybe she has found a way to block you."

"Maybe," Jackson nodded.

"Great!" Jasper snapped. "So what do we do now?"

"We keep looking for Alice," Emmett sighed.

"How?" Jasper snarled and Emmett just shrugged his shoulders, none of them having an answer to that question.


	51. Chapter 51

_Thank you to Lindsabelle, Ninjababe09, Smiley Alice, note4, Marshmellow, aurike and ja4ever for your reviews._

_Marshmellow- I haven't ignored your question. I think this chapter answers it for you._

**XXX**

For over three weeks the group searched fruitlessly for Alice. They roamed all over the South, checking out every house Jasper and Sierra remembered Maria owning. Each one was a dead end and vacant and it was obvious none of them had been lived in for a very long time. They had exhausted the possibilities and were now checking each town and city in Texas for any sign of Maria and her army. Jackson continued to check his visions using Alice's bracelet but the blackness never let up. However Maria was blocking him was working and although he could sometimes feel Alice's fear and terror he could never see her or where she was. Oliver also watched his visions for any indication of where Maria was holding Alice but he too saw nothing.

Emmett's energy was concentrated on looking after Jasper and keeping him sane. The worry and concern coming from him was almost overwhelming and the entire group worried about what would happen to Jasper if they couldn't find Alice soon. Emmett had started calling Rosalie every evening to check on her, Stella and the children and although they were fine he had noticed over the last few days that Rosalie seemed to be losing hope of them ever finding Alice. They had decided not to worry Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella and so Rosalie had been avoiding their calls and lying when they did get hold of her. She was just grateful that Edward was unable to read minds over the phone lines or she knew it would have been fruitless trying to keep the fact Alice was missing from the family members in Italy.

The group were currently based in the forest just outside Austin and had just met back up after their second night of combing the area. Jackson and Sierra sat by a small fire talking quietly and Emmett and Oliver sat nearby while Jasper was sitting alone on a rock at the edge of a clearing.

"I just had a thought," Sierra gasped suddenly, cutting Jackson off mid-sentence.

"What's that?" Emmett asked tiredly.

"When Maria left Forks she said she would take my old territory," Sierra pointed out. "That's why she was in such a hurry to leave. She wanted to get there before any of the other generals found out Javier had died and I wasn't going back."

"So?" Oliver prodded.

"We haven't checked Torreon!" Sierra announced as she jumped to her feet excitedly and turned to look at Jasper. "What do you think Jazz? Could she have taken Alice to Torreon?"

"It's certainly possible," Jasper nodded, his eyes coming alive at the thought. "She would want the territory and she would think I wouldn't check there."

"We should," Sierra said impatiently.

"Yes, we should," Jasper agreed. The group all jumped to their feet and hurried to Emmett's Jeep and within a mere minute they were speeding away from Austin and heading back down south towards Torreon.

**XXX**

As the car approached the outskirts of Torreon Jackson noticed that Sierra had gone strangely quiet and he turned and glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as softly as he could although he knew the other three men would still hear him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sierra shrugged as she stared out the window.

"Where should we start looking?" Emmett asked as he drove towards the city.

"There is a small dirt trail just ahead on the right," Sierra replied. "Take that. It will lead to a small ranch house. She may be there."

"Why there?" Oliver frowned.

"Because it was my house," Sierra sighed. They lapsed into silence as Emmett found the road and followed it until the house came into view. He pulled to the side of the road and before anyone could stop her Sierra had jumped from the car and started to walk towards the house.

"Sierra, wait for us!" Jackson called out as the men scrambled from the car.

"I don't sense anyone here," Oliver murmured.

"Me either," Emmett murmured as they caught up with Sierra.

"I'm sorry Jazz," Sierra sighed. "I hoped this might be the lead we needed."

"We had to check," Jasper shrugged and glanced at his cousin. "Do you want to help me look inside? Make sure no one has been here since you left."

"No," Sierra whispered. "I can't go in there. The memories…."

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "You wait here with Jackson. Emmett, Oliver and I will check it out." As the three men walked into the house Jackson stepped up beside Sierra and put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. They stood together silently until Emmett, Jasper and Oliver reappeared and they immediately felt excitement coming from Jasper.

"Someone has been here, recently," Jasper announced. "Did you leave any of your army here?"

"No," Sierra replied.

"It has to have been Maria," Jasper said excitedly. "We should check the surrounding area. Some of her army could still be around." As soon as he made the decision to check the area Oliver's eyes glazed over and Emmett had to grab his arm as he stumbled.

"Mom's nearby," Oliver whispered. "If we search the area we'll find her."

"You can see us finding her?" Jasper gasped.

"Yes," Oliver nodded as he eyes cleared and he turned and looked at Jasper in horror. "Quick, we have to find her, now. I've seen where."

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked quickly. Oliver just glanced at Jasper and turned and raced into the trees beside the house and the group quickly followed him. As he ran through the trees, Oliver used his sight to determine where they needed to go and he finally burst into a clearing.

"Over here!" he yelled quickly and raced over to a cluster of rocks.

"There aren't any buildings here," Jasper frowned.

"They don't have her in a building," Oliver groaned, seeing exactly where his mother was.

"Then where?" Emmett asked and as he did Jasper felt a wave of terror from Alice unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"She's here!" he groaned as he stumbled from the force of her emotions and Jackson had to grab his arm to stop him from falling.

"Underground," Oliver gasped. "The bitch buried her alive." He raced to a mound of recently disturbed earth and dropped to his knees as he began to push the dirt aside.

"Help me!" he screamed and Jasper raced over and began to help him dig and Emmett, Sierra and Jackson quickly joined them. The hole quickly went deeper and deeper and the more they dug the stronger Jasper could feel the emotions coming from Alice.

"She's in here," Jasper murmured as he shoved dirt aside in a desperate attempt to get to Alice. Suddenly his fingers brush on something cold and hard and he glanced at the others. They moved more quickly and soon had the dirt dug away to reveal a strong metal box, barely big enough to hold Alice.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper gasped.

"Jazz!" Alice's muffled voice came from inside the box.

"I'm here sweetheart," Jasper yelled as he began to tug on the side of the box. "Help me!"

Oliver, Emmett, Jackson and Sierra moved to his side and all five of them lifted the box out of the hole and set it on the ground. They all moved as one and began to pull on the lid of the box. They felt it starting to give and with a grunt Jasper put everything he had into moving the lid. The metal screeched with protest as it gave way under their strength and finally the lock burst and the lid lifted.

"Jazz!" Alice screamed as she sat up and flung herself at him.

"I'm here sweetheart, you're safe," Jasper whispered as he pulled her into his arms tightly. Emmett, Oliver, Jackson and Sierra moved back to give the couple more room and for a moment Jasper and Alice just clung to one another.

"I'm so sorry Jazz, I didn't see her in time," Alice murmured as she pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"It isn't your fault," Jasper gasped. "I should have known she wouldn't stop at killing Claire. She has wanted to destroy you for years."

"I think she was going to eventually," Alice admitted. "Jazz? There is something else you need to know."

"What's that sweetheart?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't realise until after I was taken," Alice sighed. "Luckily Maria had put me in here before it became obvious or God knows what she would have done."

"You aren't making sense sweetheart," Jasper frowned. Alice let out a sigh and held her hand out to him and his frown deepened as he took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"I didn't know Jazz," Alice whispered as she stepped from the box. His eyes dropped to her swollen stomach and he felt a rush of emotions flood him.

"You're pregnant?" Jasper gasped in disbelief.

"Yes," Alice nodded as the others moved to get a better look at her. "I got pregnant in the forest, just before Maria took me. I've lost count of the days. I don't have any idea how long I have been here."

"Nearly a month," Emmett said behind them.

"Then this baby is nearly due," Alice whispered.

"We better get you home," Jasper sighed. "And let Carlisle know. He'll need to come back to deliver the baby."

Jasper wrapped his arm protectively around Alice and the group left the clearing and headed back to where the car was parked. As soon as they stepped out of the trees Emmett let out a low growl and Jackson and Oliver stiffened beside him.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, pulling Alice closer to him.

"The car is gone," Emmett snapped.

"Then someone knows we are here," Sierra groaned.

"Which means Maria probably knows we have Alice back," Jasper added.

"I don't sense anyone in the area now," Oliver frowned.

"Me either," Jackson agreed.

"The car is replaceable," Jasper pointed out. "We need to get out of here, now!"

"Good idea," Jackson nodded. The group turned and headed back the way they had come, all of them scanning the area around them for other vampires. There was no sign of anyone else and they quickly passed where Alice had been buried and headed north, breaking into a run as they moved through the trees.

**XXX**

The group crossed the Mexican border without incident and continued travelling through Arizona and Nevada. They bypassed cities and stayed in the forest and desert areas as they travelled and just after they crossed into Oregon Jasper pointed out that they should take a break. They travelled a little longer until they entered the Malheur National Forest and Jackson suggested it would a good place to stop. The others agreed and Jasper helped Alice sit down on a small rock and immediately sat by her feet.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" he asked worriedly.

"Honestly, I'm a little tired," Alice admitted.

"And your eyes are black," Jasper pointed out.

"I haven't hunted since Maria took me," Alice whispered.

"You need to feed!" Jasper gasped and Alice reluctantly nodded her head. She didn't want to be the weak one of the group but she also knew there was no way she could travel on to Forks without feeding first.

"Oliver, Emmett?" Jasper called out to where the others had gathered together a short distance away. "I need to find Alice some blood. Can you stay with her?"

"Of course," Oliver nodded and raced to his mother's side and Emmett also nodded his head.

"We'll watch her bro," he added and Jasper turned and disappeared into the forest.

Oliver sat down beside Alice and took her hand in his and she gave him a soft smile before laying her head on his shoulder. Emmett stayed standing beside them protectively, his senses scanning the area around them for any threat to Alice. Jackson and Sierra settled on a rock on the other side of the clearing and as Sierra glanced around, also checking the area with her senses, Jackson watched her silently.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Sierra smiled at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Being back in Torreon must have stirred up some memories for you," Jackson pointed out.

"It did," Sierra admitted. "But it also made me realise I have moved on. The life I had with Javier is over. I have a new life now, a happy one with you."

"Yes you do," Jackson smiled. He moved his arm around her and she snuggled into him before turning her face up to him and he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

**XXX**

When Jasper returned to the clearing he was holding a struggling deer and he noticed Jackson and Sierra snuggled together. He couldn't help but smile but he didn't comment as he quickly carried the deer over to Alice. She grinned when she saw what he had caught for her and Emmett and Oliver moved away so Jasper could help Alice feed. When Alice had finished the deer she dropped the carcass and Jasper grabbed it and tossed it away from them before checking her eyes.

"That's a little better," he admitted.

"I can wait until we get home for more," Alice smiled at him as she rubbed her hand lightly on her stomach. "This baby is a lot more sedate than Brandon was."

"Can I?" Jasper whispered and nodded towards her swollen stomach.

"Of course you can Jazz," Alice grinned. Jasper reached out and placed his hand lightly on her stomach and he immediately felt a rush of emotions.

"Is that…" he asked in wonder.

"The baby," Alice nodded. "It projects like you and Brandon. I guess our children are inheriting your gift not mine."

"Amazing," Jasper whispered in awe.

"We have company!" Sierra hissed suddenly behind them. Jasper's head snapped around and he noticed Sierra had jumped to her feet and the other three men were all standing rigidly beside her.

"It's Maria!" Jasper snarled as he inhaled the familiar scent and he jumped up and grabbed Alice and shoved her protectively behind him. Emmett, Oliver, Jackson and Sierra gathered near him and they formed a protective circle around Alice.

"She has an army with her," Sierra groaned.

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"At least half a dozen," Alice predicted as she saw clearly the army coming for them.

"We can take them," Sierra murmured. The group stood together, ready, and less than a minute later Maria stepped through the trees, six newborns by her side.

"Well, we meet again," Maria smirked. "You surprised me Jasper. I didn't expect you to find Alice this time."

"I will always find Alice," Jasper snarled at her.

"But can you always protect her?" Maria grinned and turned and nodded her head at the newborns by her side and they launched themselves at the smaller group.


	52. Chapter 52

_Thank you to deltagirl74, Jessie Alice, note4, Marshmellow, aurike, ja4ever and Lindsabelle for your reviews._

_Lindsabelle and Marshmellow- to answer your questions about the procedure Carlisle did and resulting pregnancies when he did the research on it at the beginning of this story he said he had to cut a hole in the ovaries to let eggs come out. When they had finished having children he would need to seal this hole so they didn't keep getting pregnant. Obviously, with all the stuff with the Volturi and Maria they got sidetracked which is why Alice didn't have the reversal and therefore got pregnant again._

**XXX**

Jasper, Oliver, Jackson, Emmett and Sierra met the six newborns viciously and Alice took a step back from the action as they began to fight. They were all moving quickly and it was hard to see who was winning. Suddenly a stray arm landed at Alice's feet and she glanced down at it, relief filling her when she didn't recognise the sleeve.

"Sweetheart, build a fire!" Jasper yelled at her quickly and she realised he was the one who had destroyed the first newborn.

Jasper thrust a lighter into her hand and Alice nodded her head and rushed to a pile of branches as Jasper turned to face another newborn. Once the flames took Alice was careful to avoid the fighting and grabbed the pieces of the destroyed newborn and threw them onto the fire. She finished quickly and stepped away from the flames and moments later she felt strong fingers grip her arm. She spun and her eyes locked with Maria's, the other woman's eyes filled with hate.

"I'll destroy you once and for all!" Maria snarled viciously.

Across the clearing Sierra jumped onto the back of the newborn she was fighting and twisted his head savagely, the neck cracking and popping as his body slumped to the ground. She was bent down starting to pull him to pieces when she heard Maria's words and her head snapped to the side.

"Alice!" Sierra gasped and she noticed Jasper and the other men were busy fighting.

As Maria grabbed Alice by the throat Sierra lunged towards them and she took Maria by surprise as her body flew into them and the three women tumbled to the ground. Maria let out an angry snarl and her deep red eyes narrowed as she glared at Sierra, Alice all but forgotten. Sierra hissed angrily as she jumped to her feet, keeping her body crouched and ready for attack. As Maria lunged towards Sierra, Alice felt strong arms grab her and pull her away from them and she turned and sighed with relief when she saw Jasper.

"Jazz," Alice whispered.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Jasper asked with concern.

"Yes, Sierra jumped in just in time," Alice nodded. Jasper glanced at his cousin and Maria but the two fighting women were just a blur. They moved near where Jackson was fighting one of the male newborns and for a moment the two fights seemed to merge.

Emmett and Oliver finished off the two newborns they had been facing and quickly dragged the dead vampires' body parts over to the fire and threw them in. Once they were done they walked over to join Jasper and Alice as the blur before them split once again. Now Jackson was fighting Maria and Sierra was facing the newborn. With her skill and experience Sierra made quick work of the newborn and tossed its inert carcass into the fire.

"Jazz!" she gasped breathlessly as she turned to the group. "We have to destroy her. You and Alice can never live peacefully until she is dead."

"I agree," Jasper nodded and took a step towards where Jackson and Maria were fighting.

"No Jazz," Sierra murmured and put her hand on his arm. "Let me, your place is with Alice and your children."

"See?" Jasper frowned.

"Please Jazz, let me do this," Sierra whispered. "For you and Alice, for Brandon and the new baby, for Claire, and for Javier."

"Okay See," Jasper sighed. Sierra gave him a sad smile, wanting to say so much to him but knowing she didn't have the time. Without another word to him she looked over at Emmett sadly.

"I need your help," she said quickly. "While I keep Maria busy you all need to get out of here. You have to get Jackson away. He won't leave me easily. Drag him if you have to, and when it's over tell him I love him."

"I will," Emmett promised. Sierra knew she didn't have time for long goodbyes and without another word she turned and raced over to where Maria and Jackson were fighting. She trained her senses on them and when she saw an opening she lunged in and tackled Maria.

"Emmett, now!" Sierra screamed as her and Maria tumbled to the ground. Jackson frowned for a moment and then he felt Emmett's strong hands grab his arms and pull him back.

"What's going on?" Jackson demanded.

"We have to go, now," Emmett said firmly and used all his strength to pull his brother in law back to where Jasper, Alice and Oliver were standing.

"Run!" Sierra screamed at the group as she fought viciously with Maria. Alice let out a dry sob and Jasper was shaken into action and grabbed her with one hand and Oliver with the other and pulled them into the forest. Beside him Emmett was fighting to bring Jackson with them and as they slipped into the trees they heard Maria give a roar.

"Sierra!" Jackson yelled as he struggled against Emmett's grip. Back in the clearing Sierra heard him clearly but she concentrated on fighting Maria. They had danced dangerously close to the fire and Sierra fought to position Maria with her back to the fire. She paused for a moment and Maria gave her a cocky smirk, sure she now had the upper hand.

"Javier would be…" Maria started but she was cut off as Sierra lunged for her with a roar of victory and grabbed Maria's arms.

The move took Maria by surprise and Sierra didn't let go as the two women's bodies flew back into the fire. As the hot flames licked at her body, Sierra felt unimaginable pain but the one consolation she had was that Maria writhed beside her, burning too.

"It's over bitch!" Sierra hissed in agony before crouching into the flames, allowing them to completely consume her.

**XXX**

As the silence filled the air Jackson stopped struggling against Emmett and Jasper and Alice shared a sad look.

"See!" Jackson suddenly yelled and broke from Emmett's grip and raced back towards the clearing. The others all followed him although Jasper kept close to Alice, not sure yet who had survived the fight.

When the group reached the fire the flames were starting to die away and the ashes of the dead vampires were piled together. Jackson reached his hand into the flames and although they licked his arm he didn't flinch. His fingers wrapped around a gold locket and he pulled it quickly from the fire.

"That was Sierra's," Jasper whispered sadly.

"Oh Jazz!" Alice gasped and turned and flung her arms around his neck. Jackson wrapped his fingers around it and closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened again he looked straight at Emmett, raw grief filling his eyes.

"I don't feel anything," Jackson whispered woodenly. "I can't see her. She's gone."

"I'm so sorry bro," Emmett sighed and stepped towards him.

"It took me nearly a century to find love and she's gone," Jackson murmured as he glanced at the flames. Jasper could feel his despair and grief and he looked at him quickly.

"Jackson, don't do it," Jasper warned. "You kill yourself and you won't be with Sierra. She's gone."

"Don't!" Emmett gasped and grabbed Jackson's arm in case Jasper's assumption was correct and Jackson was about to kill himself. "I know you loved Sierra, and I'm sure it hurts. But you have to go on. For Rose and Angel. I promised Rose I'd bring you home safely. And Angel needs her uncle. You have to go on Jackson."

"I want to go home to Rose and Angel," Jackson whispered sadly and Emmett nodded his head in relief.

"Let's go," Emmett murmured and put his arm around his brother in law's shoulders and led him away from the fire and the clearing.

"Sierra is gone but what about Maria?" Oliver asked softly. Jasper pushed Alice gently towards Oliver and then stepped closer to the dying fire as his eyes searched through the ashes. A spark of bright colour grabbed his eyes and he leaned forward and picked up a large beaded bracelet. His fingers closed on it as a rush of emotions filled him and he stood quietly for a moment before turning back to face Alice and Oliver.

"This was Maria's," he told them as he held up the bracelet before tossing it behind him back into the pile of ashes. "She's dead. It's over. She will never hurt us again."

Alice nodded her head sadly and without another word Jasper walked over and took her back from Oliver and the group turned and walked away from the ashes and hurried to catch up to Emmett and Jackson.

**XXX**

The grief stricken group moved slowly through the forest, determined to get back to the house where they could grieve properly for Sierra. They had just crossed into the familiar forest that bordered their home when Jasper felt a wave of fear and pain and moments later Alice let out a scream and gripped her stomach.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper gasped as he grabbed her and helped her down to the ground.

"The baby!" Alice groaned as she clutched her stomach and writhed against him.

"Is something wrong with it?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"It's time Jazz," Alice whispered. "It's ready to be born."

"It can't be," Jasper argued. "Carlisle isn't here to deliver it. And we have no way of delivering it here in the forest."

"Well you tell the baby that!" Alice snapped at him.

"But, we…" Jasper stammered, completely out of his element and unsure what he could do.

"You need to deliver the baby," Oliver said firmly behind him.

"How?" Jasper hissed. "Vampire women don't have their babies naturally. Even Bella had to be cut open and she technically wasn't a vampire when Nessie was born."

"Then cut Mom open," Oliver sighed impatiently.

"It isn't that easy Oliver," Emmett sighed as he and Jackson stepped up closer to the group. "Vampire skin is tough. Not much will cut it open."

"Well, what will then?" Oliver demanded. "You've obviously cut Mom and Rose open before. How did Carlisle do it?"

"He has a werewolf claw shaped into a scalpel," Emmett explained. "It's been treated and sterilised."

"I'll run to the house and get it," Oliver suggested. "Mom can't travel like this but I can."

"Good idea," Emmett agreed.

"Jazz?" Oliver asked as he turned to where Jasper was consoling Alice.

"Yes, hurry," Jasper nodded quickly. Oliver turned and raced into the trees and Jackson glanced at Emmett.

"I'll go with him," Jackson murmured and turned and followed Oliver.

"I hope they're quick," Jasper sighed as he cuddled Alice's writhing body in his lap and Emmett just knelt beside them and placed his hand on Alice's back, agreeing with Jasper's sentiments.

**XXX**

Alice continued to writhe and moan in pain as she lay in Jasper's arms and although he was concentrating his gift on trying to ease her suffering it didn't seem to be doing any good. Emmett stood behind him watching on helplessly when suddenly an overwhelming stench filled his nostrils.

"Wolves," he growled in a low voice and turned to look at the trees behind them but his stance relaxed as a wolf stepped through the trees and Emmett recognised him as Seth. Seth frowned as he took a step closer to Alice and then looked questioningly at Emmett.

"She's pregnant," Emmett explained. "The baby is coming and we have no way of getting it out." Seth nodded his head and then turned and disappeared back into the trees and moments later he reappeared in his human form.

"Can I help?" he asked softly as he glanced at Alice and Emmett remembered that Seth had a special bond with Alice and loved her as much as the Cullens did.

"Oliver has gone back to the house to get the wolf claw Carlisle uses," Emmett told him.

"That's all you need?" Seth frowned.

"Yes, to cut her open," Emmett nodded and then suddenly his eyes went wide. "If you phase back you could do it."

"Are you serious?" Seth growled as he recoiled in horror. "I cannot do that to Alice."

"It could save her life," Emmett pointed out. "And the baby's life."

"Jasper?" Seth whispered, knowing Jasper would never agree if it would be harmful to Alice or their child.

"It's a good idea," Jasper nodded.

"Please Seth," Alice begged, having overheard the entire exchange.

"Okay," Seth sighed. "But you will need to talk me through it."

Jasper nodded his head again and Seth turned and raced back into the tree cover. Moments later he reappeared, once again in wolf form and he walked gingerly towards Alice. Jasper lowered Alice to the ground so she was lying on the dirt and knelt beside her and took her hand in his and Emmett moved to her other side to help.

"Okay Seth," Jasper murmured as he reached down and lifted Alice's shirt to expose her swollen stomach. "See the scar across her lower stomach. That's where Carlisle cut to deliver Brandon. Just run your claw along it. Push down so you break the skin but don't push down too hard." Seth lowered his head to show he understood Jasper's directions but Jasper could feel how nervous and scared Seth was.

"You can do this," Jasper urged him. "You will save her life."

Seth lowered his head again and as Jasper and Emmett held Alice down and Jasper sent her as much calmness as he could Seth lifted his paw and placed it on Alice's stomach. One of his claws rested at the end of the silvery scar on her abdomen and he drew in a sharp breath and then pressed down. Alice let out a scream and Seth started to pull back but Jasper's hand wrapped around his paw.

"Keep going," Jasper hissed. Reluctantly Seth drew the claw across Alice's stomach, and a gaping, bloody wound appeared as Alice continued to screech. Once he reached the other end of the scar Seth snatched his paw away and Jasper reached towards the scar.

"Thank you," Emmett murmured as Seth lowered his head and then turned and rushed off into the tree cover.

Emmett kept a grip on Alice's hand as Jasper reached inside her and gently lifted the tiny baby from her womb. He placed the baby on Alice's chest and she moved her arms around it protectively, the fire and pain in her belly forgotten.

"It's a girl," Jasper whispered in awe.

"She's perfect," Alice gasped as she lifted her finger to stroke their new daughter's cheek. Behind them Emmett could sense vampires approaching and he turned and grinned as Oliver stepped through the trees, Rosalie by his side.

"Jackson stayed with Stella and the children," Rosalie said as she rushed to them. "We thought I might be needed here."

"It's over," Emmett smiled at her and Rosalie grinned when she saw the brand new baby Alice was holding.

"A girl?" Oliver gasped.

"Yes," Alice grinned happily.

"We need to fix Alice and get them home," Rosalie reminded the others gently. She held her hand out to Oliver and he handed her a small bag she had taken from Carlisle's study. She pulled a stainless steel bowl from it and spat venom into it before holding it out to Emmett.

"Spit," she ordered and he did and then she collected venom from Jasper and Oliver as well.

"What is that for?" Oliver frowned.

"To help your Mom heal," Rosalie explained realising he was the only one who hadn't been present at a vampire birth before. Emmett moved back and Oliver watched with interest as Rosalie moved to Alice's side and smeared the venom on the wound on her stomach. The skin started to stitch together straight away and once Rosalie was finished she tossed the bowl back into the bag.

"We can move you whenever you are ready Alice," Rosalie smiled.

"I'm ready," Alice grinned. Jasper got to his feet and then bent down and scooped Alice easily into his arms and she kept her arms firmly around their baby as he started to carry them home, Emmett, Rosalie and Oliver following them silently.


	53. Chapter 53

_Thank you to deltagirl74, Tilli Roxs, note4, Smiley Alice, Marshmellow, Ninjababe09, aurike, Dominic66, Lindsabelle, thekytikat, ja4ever and xxtwilightx for your reviews._

_Thekytikat- I am not ignoring your question, it will be answered in the next couple of chapters_

**XXX**

When the group arrived home Jackson and Stella were sitting in the living room playing with Brandon and Angelica. As soon as they got inside Jasper carried Alice over and set her down on the couch and Brandon jumped to his feet and raced towards them.

"Mommy!" he squealed but skidded to a stop when he noticed the baby snuggled in Alice's arms. "What is that?"

"This is your little sister," Jasper told him.

"I don't want a little sister," Brandon pouted.

"Sure you do," Alice smiled. "When she gets bigger you will be able to play with her and teach her things. Won't that be fun?"

"Maybe," Brandon admitted and glanced back to where Jackson was holding Angelica. "But I got Angel for that. Angel is big now. We don't need a sister too."

"I think she'll be fun when she's old enough," Alice sighed. "It's not like we can send her back."

"Why not?" Brandon frowned, not understanding why they couldn't.

"Because we can't," Jasper laughed. "And we love her."

"But you still love me?" Brandon asked and his worry flooded the room.

"Of course we do," Alice assured him and looked at Jasper. "Take the baby?" Jasper moved quickly and scooped the baby girl from Alice's arms and as soon as her arms were empty she held them out to Brandon. He grinned and raced over and threw himself into her lap and Alice hugged him tightly.

"I missed you," Alice murmured softly.

"Missed you too Mommy," Brandon whispered as he cuddled into her. Jasper sat down carefully next to Alice and after a moment Brandon lifted his head and peeked at the baby snuggled in Jasper's arms.

"I suppose we can keep her," he announced finally. "But only if she doesn't take my toys or Angel's stuff."

"It's a deal," Jasper grinned. Brandon took a last glance at the baby and then slid off Alice's lap and ran back over to Angelica. While Jackson settled the children playing again the other adults all gathered around Jasper and Alice to meet the newest edition to the family. Jasper handed the baby to Oliver first and she snuggled into him instantly.

"Well I think its great having a little sister," Oliver smirked as he winked at Alice.

"Good," Alice smiled and watched as Oliver looked at the baby lovingly before passing her to Emmett.

"She looks just like you little one," Emmett commented. "Except for the blonde hair." Stella and Jackson both had a hold of the baby after him and once Jackson had passed her to Rosalie the baby gave a little hiccup and her eyes started to droop.

"Its tiring work meeting us all isn't it," Rosalie whispered to her as she rocked her gently. Alice was touched at how gentle Rosalie was with the baby and she realised that motherhood had softened Rosalie a little.

"So does she have a name yet?" Emmett asked.

"It's not like this was all planned and expected," Jasper laughed as he glanced at Alice.

"I have an idea though," Alice murmured. "After what Sierra did for us today I would like to name the baby after her. What do you think Jazz?"

"I like it," Jasper nodded. "Sierra Whitlock it is." Alice grinned and held her arms out for her baby and Rosalie walked over and returned Sierra back to her mother.

"While you were all gone Carlisle called," Rosalie suddenly remembered.

"How are things going over there?" Emmett asked.

"He didn't say too much," Rosalie admitted. "Just that things went well and they will be home tomorrow."

"Do they need picking up at the airport?" Jasper asked.

"No, they left Carlisle and Edward's cars there remember?" Rosalie smiled. "He said they should be home by midday."

"It will be good to see them again," Alice whispered.

"Can you see what happened at the voting?" Emmett asked as he looked at Alice.

"To be honest Emmett I am too tired to even look," Alice sighed.

"Tired?" Jasper frowned worriedly.

"It's nothing to be concerned about Jazz," Alice assured him. "I just need some quiet time. I think we should take the children upstairs anyway. Sierra will need a bottle and Brandon should get to bed." Jasper agreed and they said goodnight to the rest of the family and Jasper went over and picked Brandon up as Alice got to her feet with Sierra in her arms and the small family headed up to their private rooms for the evening.

**XXX**

As soon as Jasper and Alice had disappeared Oliver and Stella made excuses that they needed to hunt and slipped out of the house together, leaving Emmett, Rosalie and Jackson alone with Angelica. They sat for a little while as Jackson helped Angelica build a castle with her blocks and when her little eyes started to shut involuntarily Rosalie decided it was time for bed for her daughter.

She let Angelica hug her uncle goodnight and then walked over so Emmett could kiss her before she carried her upstairs. Once alone Emmett glanced at his brother in law but Jackson pointedly ignored him as he packed up Angelica's blocks and then sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and switched on the tv and Emmett got to his feet with a sigh.

"I'm just going up to help Rose," Emmett murmured.

"Yeah okay," Jackson nodded absently, looking like he was concentrating on the game that had appeared on the tv screen but as soon as Emmett disappeared up the stairs he switched the tv back off and flopped back against the couch with a loud sigh.

**XXX**

When Emmett walked into Angelica's room Rosalie had already settled her into the crib and was standing folding her clothes as she waited for her daughter to drift off.

"Rose, come in our room for a second?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded and glanced at Angelica before following Emmett out of the room. They were silent until they reached their own room and once the door was shut behind them Emmett turned to face Rosalie.

"How much did Jackson and Oliver tell you about what happened while we were away?" Emmett asked softly.

"Not much," Rosalie admitted. "When they got to the house they were in a hurry. All they said was you had found Alice and she was pregnant and the baby was coming. While Oliver and I were coming back to where you all were he said that Sierra wasn't with you guys and it was only you and Jazz looking after Alice. That's it really. With the birth and everything I haven't really had the chance to ask what happened while you were gone."

"Maria had Alice locked in a box," Emmett sighed.

"She what?" Rosalie growled angrily.

"Underground," Emmett nodded. "We found her and freed her and managed to get away. But Maria and her newborns followed us. When they caught up with us we had to fight. We made short work of the newborns but you know Maria. None of us really have the skill to go toe to toe with her and win. She had to die Rose."

"Did she?" Rosalie hissed.

"She did," Emmett sighed. "It was why Alice said before that Sierra did so much for them. Why they named the baby after her. Sierra sacrificed herself to kill Maria so she couldn't hurt anyone ever again."

"What do you mean sacrificed herself?" Rosalie frowned.

"She pulled Maria into the fire," Emmett whispered. "And burnt to death herself. Sierra's gone Rose."

"Oh," Rosalie murmured, not sure how she felt about the loss of the newest edition to the Cullen family.

"Rosie, there's more," Emmett sighed. "While we were away Jackson and Sierra got closer. I think they fell in love. After Sierra died Jackson tried to throw himself in after her."

"He what?" Rosalie gasped in horror.

"I pulled him to safety and knew I had to get him home to you," Emmett added. "I used you and Angel to coax him home. But he is grieving Rose. He needs his sister right now."

"Of course he does," Rosalie whispered sadly.

"Go take care of him Rose," Emmett murmured. "I'll stay up here and keep an eye on Angel."

"Thanks Em," Rosalie nodded and leaned over and kissed him softly before turning and hurrying downstairs to find Jackson.

**XXX**

When Rosalie rushed into the living room Jackson was still sitting on the couch and she noticed he was clutching a gold locket in his hands.

"Jackson, Emmett told me," Rosalie gasped as she raced over to her brother. "About Sierra. I am so sorry."

"I loved her Rose," Jackson sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Rosalie nodded and threw her arms around him. He melted into her and buried his face against her neck and she held him tightly, knowing there was nothing she could do or say to ease his pain.

**XXX**

Carlisle pulled his car to a stop outside the house and glanced through the mirror to look at Henry and Tanya in the back seat before he turned and smiled at Esme.

"Happy to home my dear?" he asked her.

"I will be once I see the rest of our family," Esme grinned.

"Let's get inside then," Carlisle grinned. "We have so much to catch up on and tell them." They all got out of the car as Edward pulled in behind them and Edward got Renesmee out of her seat as Bella climbed out of the passenger seat.

"It's great to be home isn't it?" Bella grinned.

"It is," Esme agreed. The group walked into the house and were slightly surprised when the only people in the living room to greet them were Oliver and Stella.

"Where is everyone?" Esme frowned.

"Around," Oliver answered vaguely.

"It seems we aren't the only ones with news," Edward groaned as he read their minds.

"Is everyone okay?" Esme gasped.

"Everyone is fine now Esme," Stella assured her.

"Now?" Carlisle frowned. "What has happened?"

"A lot," Oliver replied. "And I think the others would be better explaining it all." Behind him Alice skipped down the stairs, having seen their arrival, and she let out a squeal as she jumped off the last step and raced over to hug Esme. Jasper was walking down behind her and as Esme and Alice parted Esme let out a gasp.

"Who is that?" she asked as her eyes locked on the baby snuggled in Jasper's arms.

"That's our baby!" Brandon announced from beside Jasper.

"You have been busy while we have been away," Esme grinned.

"We have," Alice agreed and looked at Oliver. "Can you go upstairs and tell Emmett, Rose and Jackson they are home." Oliver nodded his head and raced up the stairs and Jasper walked over and handed Sierra to Esme.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"We don't need to explain the how to you," Alice laughed. "But she was born yesterday. We named her Sierra."

"After your cousin," Esme smiled at Jasper.

"Yes," Jasper nodded solemnly and they all felt a flood of grief from him.

Before anyone could question them further the others came racing down the stairs. A round of hugs and greetings followed and finally Carlisle suggested they all settle in the living room and exchange their news. Once they were all seated Carlisle looked around the room and his eyes settled on where Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting with Brandon, Renesmee and Angelica playing at their feet and Sierra sleeping in Jasper's arms. On the couch next to them Jackson, Oliver and Stella sat quietly and it was obvious something was wrong with Jackson.

"I think before we share what happened in Italy you should tell us what happened here while we were gone," Carlisle started.

"A lot did happen," Alice admitted. "Not long after you left Maria found me alone in the forest and kidnapped me."

"Maria?" Carlisle frowned.

"Yes," Emmett nodded. "Oliver saw it and Jackson was able to see a little more with help from Alice's jewellery. Jazz, Oliver, Jackson, Sierra and I went after them."

"It took them a month to find them," Rosalie added. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you called. We didn't want you to worry."

"We should have come home," Esme gasped.

"They found me eventually," Alice smiled, glossing over the details of her imprisonment although she knew eventually she would have to tell them and Edward would already know anyway. "I had got pregnant, although I didn't realise until after Maria had taken me. We got away but Maria came after us. The guys fought off the newborns and Sierra went after Maria. Maria wasn't going to stop causing trouble for us until she was dead and we all knew that, especially Sierra. She sacrificed herself and dragged Maria into the fire. Maria is gone, but so is Sierra."

"Oh Jasper, I am so sorry," Esme whispered and reached over to put her hand on Jasper's shoulder. Across the room Jackson jumped to his feet and stormed out of the house and Rosalie gasped and started to get to her feet.

"Rose, I'll go," Oliver said quickly and when Rosalie nodded her head Oliver jumped up and followed his friend.

"Are we missing something?" Bella asked.

"While you were gone Jackson and Sierra got together," Jasper said sadly. "Jackson is grieving harder than the rest of us."

"Of course he is," Carlisle murmured. "So that is why you named the baby after her."

"She gave up her life for us," Alice nodded. "We wanted to honour that and her memory."

"It sounds like you all went through a lot," Esme sighed sadly. "I am so sorry we weren't here for you."

"Italy was important too," Jasper argued.

"Speaking of which, how did it go?" Emmett asked.


	54. Chapter 54

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, Smiley Alice, deltagirl74, alisonchristina124, Lindsabelle, note4, ja4ever and Marshmellow for your reviews._

_Xxtwilightx- I'm not ignoring your question, it will be answered in the next few chapters._

_Alisonchristina124- I'm not sure exactly how much more of this story is left until it's completely finished but at a guess (and just a very vague one) I would say about five to ten chapters. As soon as I get a better idea I'll let you all know. And I am thinking of doing another one after this one._

_Note4- No, I don't think the wolves will imprint on the Cullen/Whitlock children_

**XXX**

"It was interesting," Carlisle smirked. "The word spread rapidly throughout our world. Nearly a thousand vampires turned up from all across the world."

"That would have been chaos," Rosalie gasped.

"It was reasonably civil actually," Edward commented. "Everyone was sick of the Volturi and pleased they had been overthrown. The concept of a more democratic leadership for our kind had its appeal too."

"It was wonderful," Esme added. "Nearly everyone there was in full agreement about how our new government should work."

"What was decided?" Jasper asked with interest.

"A council of elected vampires will oversee things," Carlisle explained. "Make decisions that will affect our kind, decide on rules, that kind of thing. And where needed, provide discipline and punishments."

"Won't that kind of government run the risk of being like the Volturi?" Emmett asked.

"That was addressed," Carlisle nodded. "Many agreed that the main problem with the Volturi was that they were in power too long. They thought they were invincible. To stop that happening again votes will be held every twenty years for a new council. The voting system we used this time seemed to work. Anyone could nominate another person and if that person got another two nominations they were eligible for the final vote."

"So what happened with the voting?" Alice asked.

"Nearly fifty vampires were nominated," Carlisle explained. "It was decided we needed eight leaders on the council so it went to the vote. It all went quite smoothly considering. The eight people with the highest votes were elected to the council."

"Are any of you on the council?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Esme grinned. "Our family did exceedingly well in the votes."

"How well?" Emmett pushed.

"Edward, Henry, Tanya and I have been voted onto the Council," Carlisle smirked. "And we have other friends there too. Marcel, Jasper and Alice's friend, was voted in."

"You said eight members," Jasper pointed out. "Who are the other three?"

"A four hundred year old Italian vampire named Marco," Edward answered. "And two female vampires from Romania, Elena and Nadia. They are around six hundred years old."

"We all get on exceptionally well," Carlisle smiled. "In fact, Nadia, Elena, Marco and Marcel agreed to stay in Volterra so we could all come home and finalise things here in the States."

"So does this mean we are moving to Italy?" Rosalie frowned.

"Well, that is something we all need to talk about," Carlisle sighed and glanced around the group. "This house will be available should anyone not want to come to Volterra but yes, the family will need to move to Italy."

"How long do we have to decide?" Stella asked softly.

"Two months," Carlisle replied. "We told the others we would return to Italy then. Think about it and I will call a family meeting the week before we need to leave to find out what your decisions are."

"That's fair," Jasper nodded.

"There is something else," Carlisle added and reached over and took Esme's hand in his before he looked around at the other members of the family. "One of the reasons we wanted to stay here for two months before we move to Italy is that Esme and I have made a decision which may affect some of you and we hope that some of you will support and help us with."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"We have decided we want to try for a baby," Carlisle told them. "Esme would like me to do the procedure on her."

"That's great," Rosalie grinned.

"You won't be sorry," Alice smiled softly.

"I am a little nervous," Esme admitted. "But it is what we really want and we want to do it here in Forks before we go to Italy."

"I can understand that," Alice nodded.

"We may need some help," Carlisle added. "Edward, I would like you to help with the procedure. It will be different for me doing it on Esme than it was with the others."

"I can do that," Edward agreed.

"And Jasper?" Esme murmured. "Will you be there with us? Carlisle has told me how much you help Alice and Rose with the pain. Will you help me too?"

"Of course I will Esme," Jasper smiled. "You don't even need to ask."

"Thank you," Esme grinned.

**XXX**

For the rest of the day the family just spent time together, glad to be united again. As the night fell, Tanya said her goodbyes and headed back to Denali with a promise to return with her coven before they left for Italy. Once she was gone the rest of the family drifted off into smaller groups. Edward and Bella headed back to their cottage with Renesmee while Carlisle and Esme went hunting with Oliver, Jackson and Stella. Emmett and Rosalie took Angelica up to her room and once she was settled they sat together as they watched her sleep.

Jasper and Alice took Brandon and Sierra up to their rooms and while Jasper fed Sierra a bottle of blood Alice bathed Brandon and put him to bed. When Alice walked back into the living room after settling Brandon for the night she grinned when she saw Jasper sitting on the couch, Sierra laying on his legs and looking up at him.

"Is she still awake?" Alice smiled, having already noticed her daughter normally slept after a bottle.

"Well, we kind of got playing," Jasper said sheepishly. Alice laughed as she walked over to sit beside them and she noticed Sierra's little fists were wrapped tightly around Jasper's fingers.

"She is definitely going to be a Daddy's girl," Alice commented as she watched them together.

"Of course she is," Jasper murmured although his eyes were already locked back on Sierra and the little baby gave a giggle and then a hiccup. Her little eyes started to droop but before Alice could say a word Jasper had gently scooped Sierra into his arms and snuggled her against his body.

"You're a pro," Alice teased. Jasper laughed and winked at her before turning his attention back to his daughter and Alice could feel the little waves of calmness he was sending to Sierra. The baby gave a soft yawn and snuggled closer to her father and then her little eyes closed and she slipped off to sleep.

"I'll just go put her down," Jasper whispered and Alice nodded her head and watched as he carried the baby carefully into their room.

Because of the suddenness of her arrival, nothing had been prepared for Sierra but luckily they had kept Brandon's bassinette. Jasper had set it up in their bedroom and as she thought about it Alice decided to enlist Rosalie's help to turn the spare bedroom into a nursery for Sierra the next day. When Jasper returned to the room he hurried back to sit down beside Alice and she snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Jazz," Alice whispered softly.

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he placed a light kiss on her hair and sent her a wave of his love as well. Alice gave a contented sigh and rested her head on his chest as they sat together quietly while their two children slept in the nearby rooms.

**XXX**

The next morning the house was a hive of activity as everyone got prepared for Esme's procedure. Alice and Rosalie decided to get the children out of the house so they didn't witness anything they shouldn't and packed up everything they would need for the day. Stella decided to join them and once they were all ready they headed to the cottage to spend the day with Bella and Renesmee.

Once the women and children had left Emmett and Jasper helped Edward set up Carlisle's study for the procedure while Esme and Carlisle spent some time alone in their room. Jackson and Oliver decided to head out into the forest to give Esme the privacy she would need and when Carlisle and Esme finally walked downstairs the house was deserted. They walked into Carlisle's study hand in hand and Esme glanced nervously at the table and instruments Edward had set up.

"Everything is ready," Edward smiled. "We'll give you a moment to get ready."

Edward, Emmett and Jasper slipped out of the room and once they were alone Carlisle turned to look at Esme.

"Are you sure about this sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Esme smiled. "I won't pretend the procedure doesn't scare me but the end result will be worth it."

"It will," Carlisle agreed.

He led her over to the table and with a tenderness he hadn't shown with the others he helped her get undressed and climb up on the table. He grabbed a sheet Edward had left nearby and covered Esme with it and once she was settled and ready he took her hand and smiled down at her.

"How's everything going in here?" Edward asked as he stuck his head through the door.

"We're ready," Esme replied as she squeezed Carlisle's hand and smiled up at him. Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked back into the room and Carlisle leaned down and kissed Esme's cheek before joining Edward near her feet.

"So what happens now?" Esme asked nervously.

"I need to cut through your stomach muscles to get to your ovary," Carlisle told her. "I'll then cut away the skin of the ovary and it will need to be a big cut so the skin doesn't heal again. When I'm finished we'll seal the incision with venom."

"That sounds a little painful," Esme whispered.

"I won't lie to you sweetheart," Carlisle sighed. "It is going to hurt. You don't have a blood system so sedatives won't do any good. I'll be as quick as I can but you have to remain still. Emmett and Edward will hold you down because it is imperative that you do not move once I begin cutting. Jasper will help by keeping you as calm as he can. I am ready to begin when you are."

"I'm ready," Esme nodded.

Carlisle gave her a soft smile and turned and picked up the werewolf claw scalpel as Jasper moved to her side and took her hand and she looked up at him as he leaned over her. Emmett moved to her other side to hold her body down and Edward pinned her legs down at the end of the bed while Carlisle carefully parted the sheets over her stomach.

"You ready sweetheart?" he murmured.

"Yes," Esme whispered.

"Jasper?" Carlisle added.

Jasper nodded his head wordlessly and moments later they all felt the calm Jasper was sending in huge waves towards Esme. Carlisle placed the scalpel against Esme's skin and began to cut and although her body tensed at the sensation Jasper increased his waves to help her. Esme concentrated on Jasper's face, trying to ignore the burning, stabbing pain from where Carlisle was working and after ten minutes she felt like it would never stop.

"Carlisle…." she moaned softly.

"Not much longer sweetheart," Carlisle whispered, his voice tense with concentration. "Stay still." Jasper increased his waves to her and Emmett and Edward held her tighter but it was only a few moments later when Carlisle pulled the scalpel from Esme and smiled at her.

"All done," he announced. "We'll just seal up your incision and it's all over darling."

Esme nodded her head, in too much pain to speak, and Jasper continued to send waves of calmness to her as Carlisle grabbed a bowl for the others to spit into and then applied the venom to Esme's wound. Once the wound was sealed Emmett and Edward let go of Esme and even Jasper stepped back so Carlisle could move to Esme's side.

"Do you still need us?" Edward asked softly as Carlisle pulled Esme into his arms.

"No, we're done," Carlisle murmured. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," Jasper smiled and the three men slipped from the room to give the older couple some privacy.


	55. Chapter 55

_Thank you to aurike, Marshmellow, vampyre1901, note4, ja4ever, Smiley Alice and alisonchristina124 for your reviews._

_Vampyre1901- I don't like to divulge too much of my story ideas but at this stage, no I am not planning on Edward and Bella having another child._

_Marshmellow- I have plans and ideas for at least one more story after this one_

_Ja4ever- I would think they probably do have to burp the babies but to be honest hadn't put any thought into it until you brought it up lol_

**XXX**

Jasper decided to accompany Edward back to the cottage, knowing Alice had the two children there with her. When they stepped into the clearing surrounding the cottage they saw the four women sitting on the grass, Angelica asleep in Rosalie's arms and Sierra asleep in Alice's arms, as Brandon and Renesmee played with a ball nearby.

"Daddy!" Brandon squealed when he saw the two men and dropped the ball and raced over to Jasper. Jasper swung him into his arms and gave him a hug before setting him back on his feet. He watched as his son raced back to join Renesmee again and then he walked over to where the others were sitting.

"How did it go?" Bella asked as he settled down beside Alice.

"Good," Jasper nodded.

"It was the easiest of the lot," Edward added as he joined them too.

"Hopefully it won't be too long until Esme will be sitting here with us with a baby of her own," Rosalie smiled as she got to her feet. "If it's all over I might take Angel back to the house."

Stella decided to go with her and the two women left the group and disappeared into the forest. Edward jumped up and went over to play with Renesmee and Brandon and Bella said she was going to organise snacks for the children and disappeared inside. Once they were alone Jasper noticed Alice's eyes had glazed over as she slipped into a vision and he reached over and took Sierra from Alice. When her eyes cleared, she turned and looked at Jasper excitedly.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, telling from her emotions it was something good.

"The procedure will work," Alice grinned.

"I thought you couldn't see the children well?" Jasper frowned.

"I can't," Alice nodded. "Well not other people's children anyway. I see Brandon and Sierra all right but I guess that because they are so linked to me. Angel and Nessie are kind of fuzzy."

"Then how do you know the procedure on Esme worked?" Jasper asked.

"Because I just saw her sitting in the living room holding her baby," Alice grinned. "I couldn't see the baby clearly so I don't know what she is having but she will have her baby."

"That's great news," Jasper smirked.

"It is," Alice agreed. "But let's keep it between us."

"Of course," Jasper nodded but his attention was taken as he picked up the scent of wolves. He jumped to his feet instantly, his body going rigid as he glanced at Alice and then at Brandon, knowing the ones he had to protect were too scattered.

"It's okay Jazz," Edward called out quickly. "It's only Jacob and Seth." Jasper's stance relaxed and moments later Jacob and Seth stepped through the trees in human form.

"Jacob!" Renesmee squealed and raced over to him and Jasper almost cringed when Brandon followed her. He knew the wolves had done a lot for the family in the past couple of years but he was still wary of his son being so close to them.

"Jacob, Seth, hello," Bella grinned as she walked out of the house. "What brings you here?"

"It's been a while since I've seen Nessie," Jacob replied as Renesmee snuggled in his arms. "And Seth wanted to come see Alice." Seth's cheeks flushed a little but he walked over to where Jasper and Alice were standing and peeked at the baby asleep in Jasper's arms.

"I'm glad you came," Alice smiled. "We didn't really get a chance to thank you the day you helped deliver Sierra."

"That's okay," Seth shrugged.

"No, it isn't," Alice argued. "If it wasn't for you Sierra would have died. I might have too. Jasper and I are extremely grateful for what you did."

"We are," Jasper nodded.

"You're welcome," Seth murmured, his eyes still locked on Sierra. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Alice smiled at him. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Seth gasped, noticing the way Jasper's grip tightened on the baby at Alice's words.

"We know you won't hurt her," Alice said surely and turned and took the baby from Jasper.

"Alice," Jasper warned quickly.

"She'll be okay with Seth Jazz," Alice grinned. "He won't hurt her." Before either of the men could protest further Alice pushed the baby towards Seth and he didn't have a choice but to grab her. As he took her she woke up and her deep green eyes locked on him for a moment. A tiny frown creased her brow and then her face broke into a huge grin as she reached her tiny hand out to place it on Seth's face.

"I reckon she knows who you are," Jacob commented from behind. Jasper's worry and fear were flooding the others and as he glanced at Jacob holding Renesmee the emotions coming from him suddenly increased.

"Jazz, he won't," Edward said and started laughing.

"You didn't find it funny with Nessie," Jasper growled as he held his arms out for his daughter. Seth handed the baby to him quickly and looked between Edward, Jasper and Jacob in confusion.

"What's this?" Jacob asked in amusement.

"Jazz is worried Seth will imprint on Sierra," Edward laughed.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't do that!" Seth gasped.

"According to what we've been told you can't help it," Jasper snapped.

"It would have happened by now if it was going to happen," Jacob grinned, finding Jasper's accusations and Seth's nervousness amusing.

"Seth only came to visit us Jazz," Alice sighed. "He isn't going to imprint on Sierra. Jacob is right and I would have seen it if he was going to."

"You don't see the wolves," Jasper pointed out.

"Well no," Alice admitted. "But you are overreacting Jazz. Edward, tell him."

"Alice is right," Edward nodded. "She might not see the wolves but I hear their thoughts. Seth's only feelings towards Sierra are making sure she was okay. He is Alice's friend, that's all."

"Okay," Jasper mumbled although he didn't loosen his hold on Sierra.

"Maybe we should go," Seth suggested.

"No, you stay," Alice smiled at him. "Jacob came to visit Nessie. We need to get our children back to the house anyway. Seth, thanks again for what you did for Sierra and I." As Jasper glared at him Alice threw her arms around Seth and hugged him before holding her hand out to Brandon.

"Well see you all later," Alice added as she picked Brandon up and then she put a hand on Jasper's arm and pushed him gently into the forest.

**XXX**

When they got back to the house Alice and Jasper took Brandon and Sierra up to their rooms and settled them for their naps and once they were alone Alice turned to face Jasper.

"You know you overreacted back at the cottage don't you?" she frowned.

"Yeah I know," Jasper nodded. "I couldn't help it."

"It took me sixty years to stop you overreacting about me," Alice sighed. "I certainly hope it isn't going to take me another sixty years with Sierra."

"She's our daughter Alice," Jasper pointed out.

"I know," Alice smiled. "But the Volturi are gone, Maria is gone and the wolves are not a threat to us. Our children are safe now Jazz."

"I guess you're right," Jasper admitted and Alice smiled at him as she stepped closer to him and leaned up to kiss his lips.

**XXX**

Over the next week the family stayed close to home, wanting to spend as much time together as they could and glad for the quietness after all the drama they had been through recently. Jasper and Alice spent most of their time with their children, although they didn't lock themselves away like they had when Brandon had been tiny. Instead, they had learnt from their mistakes and within the week Sierra had formed bonds with Edward, Bella and Renesmee, Emmett, Rosalie and Angelica, Jackson and Carlisle and Esme. She seemed to have a particularly strong bond with Oliver and Stella too but the one person who made her giggle just by his mere presence was Brandon.

Alice had finally got around to speaking to Rosalie about helping with turning the spare room into a nursery for Sierra and the two women had spent their days sketching up ideas and ordering supplies. Most of the orders had been delivered and the boxes were stacked in the nursery waiting for them to begin. Jasper and Alice had once again traded off babysitting favours with Emmett and Rosalie and after an uneventful night they were sitting in their rooms with Brandon, Angelica and Sierra. Jasper was sitting on the couch feeding Sierra her first blood bottle for the day while Alice sat at the coffee table coaxing Brandon and Angelica to eat their cereal.

"How come bubby gets blood and we don't?" Brandon whinged.

"Me want blood too," Angelica pouted.

"When you've had your cereal," Alice assured them.

"Now?" Brandon frowned.

"Cereal first," Alice said with a shake of her head.

"You're mean!" Brandon sighed.

"Brandon!" Jasper chastised quickly. "Say sorry to your mother."

"Sorry," Brandon mumbled, not looking the least bit sorry at all.

"That's okay," Alice sighed but Jasper could feel how much Brandon's words had hurt her. Before he could comment the door to their rooms opened and Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"Daddy!" Angelica squealed and raced over to Emmett and he leaned down and swung her up into his arms.

"Did you miss us?" Emmett asked as he tickled her.

"Yes!" Angelica screamed in delight as she wriggled in his arms.

"You spoil her," Rosalie chided gently but she couldn't help but laugh with them. Once Emmett set Angelica back on her feet she went back to eat her cereal and Rosalie moved over to sit with Alice.

"Did you want to work on the nursery today?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I do," Alice nodded. "All the stuff has arrived. I think we can get it done in a day."

"Of course we can," Rosalie agreed. They left the children with Jasper and Emmett and headed into the spare room and two hours later when Jasper stuck his head through the door they had made a lot of progress.

"It's looking good," he commented.

"Thanks Jazz," Alice grinned.

"Emmett and I are going to take the kids outside to play," Jasper added.

"Okay," Alice nodded. "We'll come get you when we're finished." Jasper smiled and left the room again and Alice and Rosalie turned their attention back to their work.

**XXX**

Esme had spent the morning at the cottage with Edward, Bella and Renesmee and Carlisle used the time alone as a chance to start sorting through the papers in his office in preparation for the move to Volterra. He was sitting at his desk reading through some old research he had done when there was a light tape on the door. He looked up and smiled as Esme slipped into the room and she walked over to lean against the desk.

"How are Edward, Bella and Nessie?" Carlisle asked as he settled back to watch her.

"Good," Esme smiled. "Nessie is learning to speak Italian. Edward started teaching her while we were in Volterra but she is picking it up really well. They spent the morning showing me what she had learnt."

"She is very intelligent," Carlisle murmured.

"She is," Esme agreed. "She takes after her father. Edward is extremely gifted too. He noticed something about me this morning that he said I should tell you."

"What's that?" Carlisle frowned.

"He said he can see a version of Nessie's mind when he reads me today," Esme told him. "I didn't know what he meant but he said you would know."

"Yes I do," Carlisle grinned as he realised what Edward meant. "I think you better hop up on the examination table sweetheart."

**XXX**

Alice and Rosalie were adding the finishing touches to the nursery when Alice realised that Rosalie hadn't said anything for the last couple of hours.

"Are you okay Rose?" Alice asked softly. "You've gone very quiet."

"I'm just thinking," Rosalie murmured.

"About?" Alice prodded.

"If I tell you then you must promise not to tell anyone else," Rosalie pleaded. "At least not until I talk to Emmett."

"Of course I won't," Alice promised and as Rosalie made the decision to tell her the secret she had been harbouring Alice saw it clearly and a smile spread on her face.

"Oh Rose," she gasped and raced over and flung her arms around her sister's neck and hugged her tightly.

**XXX**

Alice stepped out of the house and smiled when she saw Angelica and Brandon playing chase with Oliver and Jackson while Jasper, Emmett and Stella sat nearby watching.

"Hi sweetheart," Jasper greeted her as she walked over to join them.

"Hi Jazz," Alice smiled and then looked at Emmett. "Rose wants you upstairs for a minute. And tell her to hurry. I've just seen that Carlisle is going to call a family meeting in eight minutes."

"Okay," Emmett nodded and jumped his feet and headed inside just as Edward, Bella and Renesmee stepped out of the forest. Renesmee raced straight over to join the game of chase while Edward and Bella walked over to Jasper, Alice and Stella.

"What brings you guys here?" Jasper asked.

"Thoughts I have seen today indicated we would be needed around here this afternoon," Edward answered cryptically.

"Yes, you will," Alice smiled. "Carlisle is calling a meeting shortly."

"You two are so annoying sometimes," Bella teased lovingly. "What is the meeting going to be about Alice? Edward won't tell me anything."

"You'll see," Alice giggled and jumped to her feet. "We should get inside." As Bella growled playfully Jasper rolled his eyes at Alice and Edward and they ushered the rest of the family inside to the living room to wait for Carlisle and the others.


	56. Chapter 56

_Thank you to ja4ever, aurike, Marshmellow, Jalice Whitlock Hale, note4 and Smiley Alice for your reviews._

**XXX**

Just as the family got settled Carlisle and Esme walked into the living room and as soon as they saw the family gathered Carlisle started laughing.

"Let me guess, Alice?" he teased lightly.

"Of course," Alice giggled.

"Not everyone is here," Esme murmured as she glanced around the room.

"Rose and Emmett are upstairs," Alice told them. "But they are coming down now." A few seconds later Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room and Jasper noticed that Alice winked at Rosalie but he didn't have time to question her as Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Esme and I wanted to call you all together to share some wonderful news," Carlisle smiled as he reached over and took Esme's hand in his. "We have just determined that Esme is pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations!" Bella gasped.

"This is great news," Alice grinned.

"Wonderful news," Jasper nodded.

"We are all so happy for you," Edward smiled. Across the room both Rosalie and Emmett started laughing and everyone turned to look at them.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked and Jasper felt a sliver of hurt slip from her.

"Oh Esme, we aren't laughing at you," Rosalie said quickly. "Your news is great, fantastic. Emmett and I are so happy for you both."

"We are," Emmett nodded.

"It's just we have our own news to share," Rosalie added. "I just worked out this afternoon that I am pregnant again. We are having a baby too."

Once Rosalie explained it Esme also saw the funny side of it and she started laughing as the two expectant mothers got to their feet and rushed to hug each other. As the rest of the family gathered around to offer their congratulations Jasper glanced over to where Alice was sitting and he saw the cheeky smile on her face.

"You knew about both of them didn't you?" he whispered.

"Of course I did Jazz," Alice giggled and Jasper just shook his head as he laughed with her.

**XXX**

Later that evening Jasper and Alice had settled Brandon and Sierra for the night and were sitting in their private living room together when Alice suddenly looked up at Jasper.

"Jazz, since this afternoon I've been thinking," she started.

"What about sweetheart?" Jasper frowned, sensing the seriousness of whatever was on her mind.

"Babies," Alice admitted. "We are so blessed to have Brandon and Sierra, and Oliver too. Sierra's birth and Rosalie's new pregnancy have got me thinking. Our family seems complete now. Are you happy with the children we have?"

"Of course I am sweetheart," Jasper gasped. "Why on earth would you think I'm not?"

"I don't think you aren't," Alice explained quickly. "I mean, do you want more children?"

"No, I don't think I do," Jasper sighed. "We have our son and our daughter and your son too. We have been more blessed than I had ever dreamed."

"Me either," Alice smiled. "I don't want more children either. We forgot after Brandon was born because of everything that had happened but if we are both sure we don't want any more children I think we should get Carlisle to reverse the procedure. I want to be able to be intimate with you without worrying if we will accidentally get pregnant."

"True," Jasper nodded. "Let's go speak with him now." Alice nodded her head in agreement and they got up and walked downstairs in search of Carlisle. They found him sitting with Esme in his office as she showed him some plans she had for their baby's nursery and when the younger couple stepped into the room Esme and Carlisle both looked up at them.

"We were wondering if we might have a word?" Alice asked as they stepped into the room and Jasper closed the door behind them.

"Do you need privacy?" Esme asked.

"No, you can stay," Alice smiled at her. "Carlisle, Jasper and I have decided we don't want any more children. Have you worked out how you would reverse the procedure?"

"Yes I have," Carlisle nodded. "I don't think the first idea I had would have worked but I have come up with a way that should work."

"We'd like you to try it on me," Alice replied.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. "I know you have two children and if you want me to I will. But you must both be certain. I don't think it will be possible to do the procedure again if you change your mind."

"We're certain," Alice said surely. "We have our two miracles."

"I shall do it tomorrow then," Carlisle promised them.

"Thank you," Jasper nodded and pulled Alice back out of the room again.

**XXX**

The next morning Jasper arranged for Rosalie and Emmett to take Brandon and Sierra to the cottage to visit with Bella and Renesmee and then he and Alice headed down to Carlisle's office. When they walked into the room Carlisle and Edward were already there and Carlisle turned and smiled at them.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Edward to assist me," Carlisle explained quickly.

"That's fine," Alice smiled before Jasper could protest. "Where do you need me?"

"On the table like last time," Carlisle told her. "Edward and I will give you some privacy." They slipped out of the office and Jasper helped Alice get undressed and climb onto the table. Like when she had the procedure he made sure she was covered by a sheet and by the time Carlisle and Edward returned she was ready.

"Any questions?" Carlisle asked as he stepped up beside her.

"A heap," Alice nodded. "I suppose the biggest one is what are you going to do?"

"I'll cut you open on the scar where we opened you before," Carlisle explained. "Then we will use venom to seal the hole I made in your ovary. If that doesn't work I may have to graft some skin there from somewhere else on your body but we shall try the venom first."

"Whose venom are you using?" Jasper demanded.

"Mine and Edward's," Carlisle replied. "And yours too."

"Will it hurt?" Alice asked softly.

"Probably," Carlisle admitted. "Jasper should be able to counteract most of the pain but the venom will sting."

"I'll help you sweetheart," Jasper added.

"I know you will," Alice sighed and reached for his hand before looking at Carlisle. "Okay, let's get this done." Carlisle nodded his head and moved down to where Edward was waiting with his trolley of instruments and he picked up the scalpel before pulling back the sheet covering Alice.

"I'm starting now," Carlisle murmured and Jasper leaned over Alice and began to send her as much calmness and serenity as he could.

Alice felt the cut Carlisle made but she knew now what to expect from the previous procedure and her babies' deliveries. Once Carlisle had cut her open he turned and picked up a sterile silver bowl and spat into it before holding it out to Edward and Jasper. Once the bowl was full he turned and picked up a large syringe and loaded it with the venom the three men had produced. Alice felt Carlisle part the skin of her wound and she felt the syringe move inside her. A sudden cold shot of venom hit her insides and she let out a scream as the venom coated her ovary.

"It's all right sweetheart," Jasper soothed her as he increased his waves and Alice let out a dry sob as she felt Carlisle's fingers inside her, massaging the venom into her damaged ovary.

"It's working," Carlisle whispered and a few moments later Alice felt a little relief as the burning, searing pain started to ease off. Carlisle stepped back to give her a moment and then he handed the bowl to Edward. As Carlisle pushed the sides of her stomach wound together, Edward leaned over and tipped the remaining venom over it. Carlisle rubbed the venom into her wound as Jasper sent her more calmness and then finally Carlisle moved away from her.

"It's done," Carlisle announced. "We'll give you some privacy and when you are ready Alice you can get up. Take it easy for the rest of today though."

"I will," Alice whispered and waited until Edward and Carlisle had left the room before looking up at Jasper. "Jazz, hold me?"

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper gasped and quickly, but carefully, pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

**XXX**

When Alice felt a little better Jasper helped her off the table and out into the living room. As soon as Alice saw the rest of the family gathered there she insisted on staying downstairs and although Jasper wanted to argue with her that she should go upstairs to rest he decided to let her do what she wanted. He helped her get settled on the couch and when he stepped back he felt Brandon's little arms wrap around his legs.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Brandon asked solemnly.

"Nothing baby," Alice assured him before Jasper could speak. "I just feel a little unwell but I'm okay. You go back to your game." Brandon looked at her for a moment with a frown on his little forehead and then he turned and walked back to join Renesmee and Angelica playing again, although he kept tossing concerned glances at Alice.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Not too bad," Alice smiled at her.

Rosalie nodded her head and took a sip from a cup of blood in her hand and Alice realised Carlisle had already put Rosalie back on a human blood diet. The front door opened and Oliver and Stella walked into the room and Jasper looked straight up at them.

"You two are extremely happy about something," Jasper commented.

"That's wonderful," Edward grinned.

"What is?" Alice frowned.

"You haven't seen it?" Oliver asked is disbelief.

"I've been a little preoccupied this morning," Alice admitted.

"I can't believe we got this past you," Oliver grinned.

"Well what is this?" Alice snapped in annoyance.

"I ask Stella to marry me," Oliver announced as he glanced around at the family. "And she said yes."

"That's fantastic!" Alice smiled.

"It is," Jasper nodded in agreement. The rest of the family offered similar sentiments and rushed to hug Oliver and Stella. Alice didn't join them but when Oliver walked over and bent down to her she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart," she murmured as she held him close.

"Thanks Mom," Oliver grinned and hugged her back before going back to join Stella.

"Have you decided what kind of wedding you will have and when?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"We only just got engaged," Oliver laughed.

"It is never too early to plan these things," Rosalie smirked and handed Angelica to Emmett. "I have some books and magazines upstairs. I'll get them for you Stella." Rosalie rushed from the room and Edward started laughing as he stepped up nearer the newly engaged couple.

"I have one bit of advice for you," Edward whispered with a cheeky glint in his eye. "Do not encourage Rose in the slightest if you don't want the full fanfare."

"Alice is just as bad," Bella added with a laugh.

"I am not!" Alice pouted from the couch. "It is my son's wedding. It has to be special."

"You are in trouble now," Edward teased Oliver.

"Whatever Alice wants to do for us will be fine," Stella interrupted. "We will accept it graciously, won't we Oliver?"

"Yeah, of course we will," Oliver nodded.

"When do you want to have the ceremony?" Alice asked.

"Soon," Oliver admitted. "We want to get married here in Forks with all the family here. So I guess before the move to Italy."

"Great!" Alice grinned as Rosalie rushed back into the room. "Rose and I will begin the preparations at once." Rosalie smiled at her words and walked over to sit down beside her on the couch and they began to look through the magazines as Stella walked over to join them.

**XXX**

After spending hours with Rosalie and Alice making some basic preparations for the wedding, Stella slipped out of the house to get some fresh air and she was surprised when she saw Henry standing by the pond in the backyard.

"Henry, can I join you?" Stella asked as she walked towards him.

"Of course you can my child," Henry smiled.

"Are you happy for me?" Stella asked softly. "You didn't say anything when Oliver and I broke our news this afternoon."

"Of course I am happy for you little one," Henry assured her. "It is wonderful news. Wyatt and I always knew that one day we would lose you when you found your soul mate."

"You won't lose me," Stella frowned. "I still love you both. You are my family. You took me in when no one else would and you have both taught me so much."

"Thank you," Henry smiled. "But it will be different now. I have to return to Italy and Wyatt and Julian are packing up to join me. Will you and Oliver be moving there too?"

"I'm not sure," Stella admitted. "Oliver is waiting to see what Jasper and Alice decide. We will be wherever they are."

"As you should," Henry nodded. "Oliver is a wonderful man. I know he will look after you well."

"He will," Stella agreed.

"I was going to speak with you this evening myself," Henry added. "I have decided to go join Julian and Wyatt. Help them finish packing up before we head over to Italy. I am guessing you will not be accompanying me."

"No," Stella sighed. "But will you return for my wedding?"

"Of course we will," Henry nodded and moved forward to hug her. "You are the closest thing to a daughter I have. We will be here."

"And will you give me away?" Stella asked.

"I would be honoured," Henry murmured and kissed her cheek before stepping back. "Julian, Wyatt and I will return before your wedding. I promise you."

"I'll miss you," Stella whispered.

"I'll miss you too little one," Henry smiled kindly and he kissed her cheek again before turning and heading inside to say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme.


	57. Chapter 57

_Thank you to Jade SprattMaryJAlice, alisonchristina127, Marshmellow, ja4ever, Smiley Alice, usagiharuka, note4, Ninjababe09, and aurike for your reviews._

**XXX**

Alice was sitting in the living room with Rosalie as Sierra slept in her arms and Brandon and Angelica played at their feet when Esme walked into the room. She smiled and walked over and sat down with the other two mothers and she leaned over to look at Sierra.

"She seems a lot more serene that Brandon and Angel were," Esme commented.

"Jazz and I have noticed the same thing," Alice nodded. "She hardly ever cries or fusses. And Jazz says her moods are a lot calmer than Brandon's felt at the same age."

"Just her personality I guess," Esme smiled.

"Probably," Alice agreed as Carlisle walked into the room. He smiled when he saw the women and children gathered and he walked over to sit on the edge of Esme's chair and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Where's your cup of blood?" he asked when he noticed Rosalie was cradling her cup of human blood in her hands but Esme's was missing.

"I didn't need it," Esme shrugged.

"Esme, you must keep the blood up," Carlisle warned lightly. "We don't want you to suffer."

"You said we need to drink it to quell the baby's cravings," Esme pointed out. "The baby isn't craving it so I don't see the need."

"Have you had any today?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"No," Esme admitted.

"Esme!" Carlisle scolded. "When was the last time you had blood?"

"We hunted yesterday," Esme reminded him.

"I meant human blood," Carlisle replied.

"Well, I haven't needed it yet," Esme shrugged.

"You haven't consumed any human blood yet?" Rosalie asked in disbelief as she glanced down at the cup in her hands.

"I am not craving it so why drink it?" Esme asked.

"Esme, you are being silly!" Carlisle chastised.

"Maybe not," Alice defended her quickly. "Isn't it possible, Carlisle, that some of the babies don't crave human blood like we thought? We assumed they all do because Nessie needed it and then Brandon and Angelica. But I didn't have any human blood when I was pregnant with Sierra and she's fine."

"That could explain why she is calmer than the other babies too," Rosalie added.

"It could," Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "Alice, you didn't have any human blood for the entire pregnancy with Sierra?"

"No, only animal blood," Alice replied. "I haven't had human blood since my pregnancy with Brandon."

"Interesting," Carlisle mused.

"Why would some babies crave human blood and not others?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted. "But I shall look into it. Until I do, Esme my dear? If you have even an inkling of a craving for human blood you must get some from Rose straight away."

"I will," Esme promised and Carlisle smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her before getting up and wandering off towards his office, his brow furrowed deep with thought.

**XXX**

Late that afternoon Carlisle finally emerged from his office. The rest of the family had barely seen him all day expect when he stuck his head out the door to confirm a point with one of the women or call one of them into the office. The word of what he was trying to work out spread through the family and when he finally emerged from the office the entire family was gathered in the living room.

"Have you come up with anything?" Rosalie asked as soon as he stepped into the room.

"Not really," Carlisle admitted as he sat down on the couch beside Esme. "All I have been able to surmise is that some of these babies clearly don't need human blood. Whether it is genetic makeup or just luck I have not been able to work out. Alice let me take a sample from both Brandon and Sierra but there is no significant difference between their blood that would explain this."

"But since Sierra was born she has been drinking human blood," Jasper pointed out. "Might that have affected your tests?"

"It could have," Carlisle nodded.

"So, we still don't know why Alice didn't crave human blood with Sierra and I don't seem to need it either?" Esme asked softly.

"No we don't," Carlisle sighed. "If you really feel you don't need it, don't have it. But you must be careful not to ignore any cravings."

"I will," Esme promised.

"So that's your answer?" Rosalie asked angrily. "You don't know? That isn't good enough!"

"Rose!" Emmett groaned.

"What?" Rosalie snapped. "I just want to know why I have to drink human blood every time we have a baby but Alice and Esme don't."

"I'm sorry I don't have any answers for you Rose," Carlisle sighed.

"This sucks!" Rosalie snarled and jumped to her feet, scooped Angelica into her arms and stormed upstairs.

"I'm sorry," Emmett mumbled and jumped to his feet and quickly followed her.

"I wish I had the answers for her," Carlisle whispered.

"You tried Carlisle," Edward murmured softly.

**XXX**

Rosalie remained angry for quite a while about the human blood issue and she gave most of the family a wide berth. For almost a week the only people that saw her were Jackson, Emmett and Angelica and even they had to be careful what they did and said. The rest of the family understood that Rosalie was upset and gave her the space she needed and it was late on a sunny afternoon when Alice finally saw her.

She was sitting outside watching Brandon play with his ball when Rosalie stepped out of the house behind her. She set Angelica to her feet and watched as her daughter raced off to join Brandon before she walked over to Alice.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Of course I don't," Alice smiled at her. As Rosalie sat down Alice noticed how rounded Rosalie's belly had got and she smiled as she reached over and placed her hand there gently.

"How is the baby?" Alice asked.

"Doing well," Rosalie smiled. "I'm sorry I've been so nasty lately."

"You're pregnant, you're allowed to be," Alice grinned.

"Not this bad," Rosalie sighed.

"We all understand," Alice assured her. "Honestly Rose."

"Thanks," Rosalie answered simply as her eyes moved to the tree line and she smiled when she saw Jackson step out through the trees and walked straight over to Angelica. "He's a fantastic uncle."

"He is," Alice nodded.

"I think spending time with Angel is helping his deal with his grief over Sierra," Rosalie added thoughtfully.

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Alice whispered.

"About what?" Rosalie asked.

"When he isn't spending time with Angel he is helping me with Sierra or playing with Brandon," Alice told her. "I didn't think about the fact the children might take his mind off Sierra."

"Especially her namesake," Rosalie pointed out.

"He is more attentive to Sierra than Brandon," Alice nodded.

"He isn't in the way is he?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Not at all," Alice assured her. "I welcome the help and he is so gentle with them both. Now I know why he is clinging to the children I shall encourage it."

"Thanks," Rosalie smiled. "Angel and your children may just be what gets him through his grief." Alice nodded in agreement and the two women looked over to where Jackson was lying on the ground with Brandon and Angelica jumping all over him as they squealed in delight.

**XXX**

That evening Alice was just settling Sierra in her crib when she heard Jasper come out of Brandon's room. She walked out into their private living room and smiled when she saw Jasper already settling on the couch and Oliver and Stella sitting on the couch opposite him.

"Is he asleep?" Alice asked as she walked over and crawled into Jasper's lap.

"Out cold," Jasper nodded. "Sierra?"

"Yeah, sound asleep," Alice smiled.

"Then we have a whole night of peace," Jasper grinned as he tightened his arms around her. Alice giggled as she snuggled into him and they were quiet for a moment until Alice suddenly sat upright.

"No Jazz!" she said quickly.

"You've seen what I wanted to say," Jasper groaned.

"I have," Alice nodded. "And no, absolutely not!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"I forbid it Jazz!" Alice growled.

"He has to learn sometime Alice," Jasper sighed. "He's old enough."

"He's my baby!" Alice cried.

"Fill me in?" Oliver interrupted.

"Brandon has been asking questions," Jasper sighed, hoping his stepson might help him convince Alice. "He's getting older and he's noticing things."

"Like?" Stella asked softly.

"That we all hunt but the babies drink from bottles and cups," Jasper explained. "He has been asking questions about hunting and when he can try it. I think it is time for me to teach him how to hunt."

"He is too little!" Alice said firmly.

"Nessie was younger than him when she started hunting," Jasper pointed out.

"I know," Alice mumbled miserably.

"Jazz wouldn't let anything happen to Brandon," Oliver added. "You know that Mom."

"I know," Alice mumbled again.

"Oliver could come too," Jasper offered. "With both of us there he would be perfectly safe sweetheart."

"If you have to," Alice pouted. "But I'm not happy about it."

"I can feel that," Jasper sighed.

**XXX**

Despite Alice's reticence, when Brandon woke the next morning Jasper and Oliver were waiting for him.

"Breakfast time now?" Brandon asked after Alice had dressed him in warm clothes and led him out into the living room.

"We thought us men would go out for breakfast," Jasper smiled at him. "How would you like Oliver and I to show you how to hunt?"

"I can hunt too?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"You can," Jasper nodded. "Would you like to?"

"Yes!" Brandon squealed. Jasper laughed at him and got up and walked over to Alice and handed Sierra to her.

"We won't be too long sweetheart," he promised and leaned down and gently kissed her cheek before looking back at their son. "Say goodbye to Mommy."

"Bye Mommy!" Brandon said offhandedly and grabbed Oliver's hand and started tugging him towards the door.

"Bye Mom," Oliver sighed and let his brother drag him from the room.

"He'll be okay sweetheart," Jasper whispered and he hurried from the room to catch up with the boys.

"Alice, are you okay?" Stella whispered softly once the two women were alone.

"No," Alice sighed. "My baby boy is growing up and I don't know if I'm ready for this." Stella didn't know what to say so she remained silent but she decided to stay with her future mother-in-law until the men had returned safely.

**XXX**

The entire time Jasper, Oliver and Brandon were gone was agony for Alice and it was compounded when the men returned and Brandon burst into their rooms excitedly.

"Mommy, I hunted!" he announced and raced across the room to throw himself into her arms.

"Did you have fun?" Alice asked softly.

"I did," Brandon nodded. "I caught a deer and then I got another one and I caught a….." He stopped and frowned and then turned to look at Jasper. "What was the other one?"

"A mountain lion," Jasper laughed and the others could all feel his pride flowing from him. "Alice, you would have been so proud of him. He did really well."

"He didn't falter at all?" Alice asked softly.

"Not at all, he's a natural," Jasper assured her.

"And it was much yummier than stupid baby cups!" Brandon grinned.

"It is," Alice agreed and despite her fear and worry she couldn't help but laugh at her son's exuberance.


	58. Chapter 58

_Thank you to alisonchristian127, aurike, Tilli Roxs, Ninjababe09, Jade SprattmaryJAlice, ja4ever, Marshmellow and Smiley Alice for your reviews._

_Since a couple of you asked about the children's ages I thought I would do a quick age recap here-_

_Renesmee is just over 2 (born in July so I kind of missed doing her birthday, oops). She would now look about 6._

_Brandon is now eight months old so he would look nearly 2._

_Angelica is now 3 months old so she would look about ten months old._

_Sierra would now be 6 weeks old so she would be about the size of a 5 month old baby._

**XXX**

The next couple of weeks passed quietly for the family. Rosalie and Esme's pregnancies were trouble free and the women of the household threw themselves into the preparations for Oliver and Stella's wedding. The morning of the wedding soon arrived and the house was a hive of activity. With Rosalie and Esme now both heavily pregnant, Alice and Bella had to do the bulk of the decorating but they managed to have the house looking amazing within two hours. Once they were done Bella went upstairs to helped Edward and Emmett get the children ready and Alice went up to Stella's room.

When she walked into the room Stella was standing in the middle of the room in her dress, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Alice didn't need Jasper's gift to tell her Stella was nervous and she flashed her a huge smile.

"You look amazing!" Alice gushed as she raced over to her.

"Thank you," Stella whispered.

"Sit on the bed," Alice told her. "I'll do your hair for you." Stella moved to the bed without a word and Alice settled behind her and began to work on her hair, curling it and twisting it before pinning it up.

"Do you think Oliver is as nervous as I am?" Stella whispered.

"Probably worse," Alice laughed. "But don't worry about him. Jazz is at the cottage with him and he will make sure they get here on time." Stella managed a nervous giggle at Alice's joke and they slipped into a companionable silence as Alice helped Stella finish getting ready. Just after Alice had declared she was ready there was a knock on the door and Alice grinned at Stella, knowing who was on the other side. She walked over to the door and pulled it open and stepped back to let Henry into the room.

"You look breathtaking sweetheart," Henry gasped when he saw Stella.

"Thank you," Stella smiled.

"I'll see you down there," Alice murmured and slipped out of the room and Henry walked over to Stella.

"Are you ready?" Henry asked softly.

"I'm ready," Stella nodded and slid her hand around his arm. He patted her hand gently and then carefully guided her out of the room and down the hall to the top of the stairs. Emmett stood there waiting with Brandon and Angelica and he grinned when he saw Stella and Henry.

"Looking good Stell," Emmett smirked as he winked at her.

"Thanks Emmett," Stella laughed. Emmett winked at her again and then disappeared down the stairs and moments later music began to play.

"Okay children, you can go," Henry murmured and Brandon and Angelica linked hands and slowly climbed down the stairs.

In the living room Carlisle stood near the fireplace with Oliver and Jasper by his side, Edward was at the piano playing and the rest of the family sat nearby. When Brandon and Angelica walked into the room they walked straight to where Carlisle and Oliver were standing like they had been told to. Oliver guided them over to stand by Jasper and then he turned his attention back to the staircase.

When Stella appeared on Henry's arm, Jasper heard Oliver draw in a deep breath he didn't need and Jasper remembered the feeling when he had seen Alice come down the stairs on their own wedding day. He glanced over at Alice and smiled at her softly when he felt nostalgia and love coming from her and he knew she was also remembering their own wedding day. She returned his smile and winked at him and then they both turned their attention to the ceremony as Carlisle began to lead Oliver and Stella through their vows.

**XXX**

When the ceremony concluded Edward started playing more upbeat music and the rest of the family gathered around Oliver and Stella to offer them their congratulations. After they had hugged everyone Alice announced it was time to do the cake and the other vampires all laughed at her.

"It's a wedding tradition," Alice shrugged.

"And who is going to eat it?" Emmett teased her. "You?"

"Eww, no!" Alice squealed and they all laughed. Still, Oliver and Stella made their way over to the table and Oliver picked up the knife.

They cut the cake and then kissed as their family applauded them and then Bella busied herself preparing plates of cake for the children. None of the adults were interested in the slightest and drifted away into small groups around the room and Jasper and Alice walked over to Oliver and Stella.

"Thanks for organising everything today," Oliver murmured when he saw his mother and he leaned forward and hugged Alice.

"You are both more than welcome," Alice smiled.

"We wanted to give you something else too," Jasper added and held out a large envelope.

"What is it?" Oliver asked as he took it.

"A little wedding present from your mother and I," Jasper told him. "We know you were planning on slipping off by yourself for a couple of weeks and we thought we'd treat you to a honeymoon."

"Your flight leaves in two hours," Alice added.

"Where are we going?" Stella asked as she leaned over Oliver's shoulder to peek at the contents of the envelope.

"Isle Esme," Alice announced.

"Isle Esme?" Stella repeated as she glanced across the room to where Esme was sitting.

"Yes, it's named after Esme," Jasper laughed. "Carlisle bought it for her as a present for their own wedding. Alice and I, and Edward and Bella, both honeymooned there. It's a lovely place."

"And totally private," Alice added with a twinkle in her eye.

"It sounds wonderful," Stella gasped.

"It is," Alice nodded.

"We will need to get packed and get to the airport," Oliver pointed out.

"All taken care of," Jasper smirked. "Your luggage has been packed for two weeks. It is already in the trunk of Edward's car. All you need to do is say your goodbyes and Edward will drive you to the airport."

"Thank you," Oliver grinned and hugged first Alice and then Jasper. He waited while Stella hugged them both too and then they moved off to say goodbye to the rest of the family before following Edward out to his car.

**XXX**

Once Oliver and Stella had left the family dispersed and Alice busied herself tidying up. While she did the clean up Jasper took Sierra and Brandon upstairs and settled them for naps and he noticed Emmett had done the same with Angelica and Bella had disappeared back to the cottage with Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme remained in the living room with Jackson and Rosalie and they talked quietly about the wedding as Alice worked around them.

"Alice, would you like us to help?" Esme offered.

"No way," Alice said quickly. "You need to be resting. It won't take me very long." She quickly cleared the cake table and carried the cake into the kitchen and started to cut it up and pack it into containers to freeze.

Upstairs, Jasper had settled both the children and once they were sound asleep he slipped out of the rooms and headed downstairs. On the first floor he saw Emmett coming out of Angelica's room and softly closing the door behind him.

"All asleep?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she's tired herself out with all the excitement today," Emmett grinned. "How about yours?"

"Down for the count," Jasper laughed.

"Great," Emmett smirked. "In that case, do you want to go hunting? We could make it a competition like we used to. We haven't done that in ages."

"No, we haven't," Jasper agreed. "I'll check with Alice but it should be fine."

"Excellent," Emmett grinned, looking excited at the prospect. As they spoke they heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and Jackson appeared quickly.

"Emmett, you need to come downstairs," Jackson gasped. "Rose is having the baby."

"What?" Emmett frowned and before anyone else could say a word he had shoved past Jackson and run down the stairs. In the living room Rosalie was bent over in pain and Carlisle was knelt in front of her, trying to calm her.

"The baby is coming," Esme explained needlessly as Emmett rushed into the room.

"Rose!" Emmett gasped and raced to her side and she turned and flung herself into his arms.

"Bring her into my office, quickly," Carlisle told him and jumped to his feet. Emmett followed Carlisle with Rosalie safely in his arms and as Jasper came down the stairs Carlisle looked at him.

"Jasper, we need you too," Carlisle said urgently. Jasper followed them into the office and Jackson followed too and shut the door behind them and he watched as Emmett laid Rosalie on the table.

"Everyone remember what they need to be doing from last time?" Carlisle asked as he began to set up the instruments he needed. Jasper nodded his head and moved up beside Rosalie and immediately started to send her waves of calmness.

"Can I help?" Jackson asked nervously.

"Yes, help Emmett hold her down," Carlisle nodded. Jackson stepped up beside Jasper and placed his hands on Rosalie's legs and he could feel the vibes Jasper was sending to Rosalie.

"Almost ready," Carlisle announced. "Now Rose, Emmett? Am I reversing the procedure while I am doing this today?"

"I'm not sure," Emmett murmured and glanced at Rosalie.

"Yes, please," Rosalie begged, her pain obvious in her voice.

"All right," Carlisle smiled softly. "Let's get this baby out." He bent over Rosalie and nodded at Jasper and Jasper increased the waves he was sending Rosalie as Carlisle started to make the incision. As Carlisle worked as quickly as he could Jasper, Jackson and Emmett all focused on getting Rosalie through the pain. The office door behind them opened and closed and Alice appeared by their side.

"Can I help?" Alice asked softly.

"Yes, come around here and get ready to take the baby," Carlisle nodded. "There is a clean wrap on the table over there." Alice grabbed the wrap and stepped up beside Carlisle and moments later he lifted the newborn baby from Rosalie's womb and turned and thrust it at Alice. As the baby's cry filled the room Alice wrapped it in the blanket and Carlisle turned his attention back to Rosalie.

"I want my baby!" Rosalie moaned.

"Soon Rose," Carlisle soothed her. "I just need to fix your ovary and seal your wound. It won't be long now."

As Carlisle worked on her the men held her down and Alice tended to the baby on the other side of the room. By the time Alice had cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a clean blanket Carlisle had finished with Rosalie and she was sitting up leaning against Emmett.

"Are you ready to meet your new daughter?" Alice asked as she carefully carried the baby over to them.

"A girl?" Rosalie whispered.

"Yes, a girl," Alice nodded. Rosalie smiled and Alice carefully transferred the tiny baby to her mother's arms and the rest of the family watched on as Emmett and Rosalie met their newest daughter.

"Jazz?" Rosalie whispered after a few moments.

"Yeah Rose?" Jasper smiled.

"Can you go ask Esme to join us?" Rosalie asked. "I think she'll want to meet her."

"She will," Carlisle nodded. Jasper slipped from the room and found Esme in the living room and he helped her to her feet and into the office. As she joined the others gathered around the table she grinned when she saw the new baby.

"Congratulations," she whispered softly.

"Thank you Esme," Rosalie smiled.

"Does she have a name?" Jackson asked as he tried to get a closer look at his niece.

"I've come up with one but I haven't run it past Emmett yet," Rosalie whispered, her eyes locked on her daughter.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Jackalette," Rosalie murmured. "Jack for Jackson, the al from my name and the ette from your name. Named for the three people that love her more than anything. What do you think?" As she spoke her eyes lifted to look at Jackson and she could see the emotion in his eyes.

"I like it," Emmett nodded as he also glanced at his brother in law.

"Jackalette Cullen it is then," Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you," Jackson whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"It's a beautiful name," Alice commented.

"It is," Esme agreed and stepped closer to Rosalie. "And how are you feeling my dear? Are you well enough to get up yet?"

"I think I am," Rosalie nodded.

"Good," Esme murmured and an uncharacteristic grimace passed across her face. "In that case, I will have to ask you to move because I don't think little Jackalette is the only baby that wants out today." The others frowned at her in shock and Jasper was the first to snap from his shock and gently took Esme's arm.

"You better move Rose," Jasper said quickly and as he did Esme let out a moan and doubled over as she leaned into Jasper. He held her easily as Carlisle raced to Esme's side and Emmett quickly helped Rosalie, with the baby still in her arms, off the table.

As soon as Rosalie was off the table Carlisle and Jasper helped Esme up onto it and Emmett and Jackson helped Rosalie out of the room with the baby so they wouldn't be in the way. Esme started to sob quietly as the pain filled her and Jasper leaned over and sent her as much calmness as he could.

"Carlisle, you need to help her," Alice said quickly as Carlisle stood by Esme's side, clutching her hand in his and watching her worriedly.

"Oh, right," Carlisle murmured and glanced at the instrument table. "I, umm, I need…."

"You need me to do it," Edward said as he strode through the door.

"I can do it," Carlisle mumbled.

"In the mess you are in?" Edward teased lightly as he stepped up to the foot of the bed. "Carlisle, right now you are the expectant father, not the doctor. You stay with Esme and help her. Alice, give me a hand."

Alice giggled at Edward's words but Carlisle was obviously completely out of his element because without argument he turned his attention back to Esme.

"You got back just in time," Alice murmured as she stepped up beside Edward.

"Luckily," Edward smiled and quickly picked up a clean werewolf claw scalpel. "Esme, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Esme dry sobbed as she clung to Carlisle and Jasper.

"All right," Edward nodded. "Carlisle, Jazz, hold her down. Alice, get ready."


	59. Chapter 59

_Thank you to taramisu100, Jade SprattMaryJAlice, aurike, Tilli Roxs, Marshmellow, note4, ja4ever and Smiley Alice for your reviews._

_Taramisu100- thanks for the suggestion but I had already decided how Jackalette would be shortened (as you will see in this chapter)._

_Marshmellow- thanks for the date fix up but I am working on a timeline I've been creating while I've written all this and some of those dates are different. When they differ to the guide I go with mine so the story flows. Thanks for pointing that out though._

_Note4- thanks for the name suggestions but I had already picked the names._

_I just wanted to warn you all this is the second last chapter for this story. I have it all finished and will post the last chapter in a day or two. Hope you all enjoy. _

**XXX**

As Carlisle held Esme down, Jasper helped him and sent Esme as much calmness as he could and Edward leaned over her.

"Get ready Alice," Edward whispered and then his brow furrowed in concentration as pressed the scalpel against Esme's skin. Esme let out a gasp and Carlisle and Jasper tightened their hold on her as Edward began to cut.

"Carlisle," Esme sobbed as she clutched at him.

"Stay still sweetheart," Carlisle soothed her. "It won't be long." Edward worked as quickly as he could and the incision was soon done and he reached in carefully to grasp the baby. He gently lifted it from Esme's womb and he turned and thrust it towards Alice. Once again, she wrapped the baby gently and hurried over to a table at the other side of the room to clean it up as Edward turned back to Esme.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Edward smiled.

"A boy?" Esme gasped. "We have a son." She looked up at Carlisle and he looked down at her lovingly and Jasper could feel the happiness and love between them.

"Carlisle?" Edward added. "I need to fix Esme up now. Am I closing the ovary like you did with Rose and Alice?"

"I don't know," Carlisle murmured and looked back at Esme. "What do you want sweetheart?"

"Close it," Esme whispered softly. "We have our son, and our other children. I'm even a grandmother. We don't need any more children."

"If that's what you want," Carlisle smiled and glanced back at Edward. "Fix it. Do you need me to assist?"

"No, your job is to look after your wife," Edward said sternly, although they all knew his tone was just a joke. He nodded his head at Jasper, who immediately started sending waves to Esme again as Edward picked up a stainless steel bowl. He spat into it and then carried it over to Alice. After she had spat her venom into it he went back to the table and held it out for Jasper and Carlisle.

Once he had the venom he moved back to Esme's side and as Jasper and Carlisle soothed Esme, Edward began to work on healing her. By the time Edward announced he was done Alice was standing beside him with the new baby snuggled in her arms. Esme's eyes locked on the baby and the pain she had just experienced seemed to disappear from her memory as she struggled to sit up. Carlisle helped her up and then Alice stepped forward and quickly handed the baby to her.

"He's perfect!" Esme gasped as her new son snuggled against her.

"He is," Carlisle agreed, his voice thick with emotion.

"Does he have a name?" Edward asked softly.

"Carlisle? You're his father," Esme whispered. "What would you like to name him?" Carlisle stood staring at the baby for a moment and all heads turned to him, all of them wondering if he had even heard Esme.

"Lucas," Carlisle murmured after a moment of thought. "Lucas Carlisle Cullen."

"I like it," Esme nodded and leaned down to kiss her son's head. "Lucas." Both Carlisle and Esme's attention reverted back to their son and the others watched them quietly for a moment.

"How about we all give Carlisle and Esme some space to get to know their son," Alice suggested softly and she slipped from the room, Jasper and Edward right behind her.

**XXX**

Edward slipped from the house to go to the cottage to get Bella and Renesmee so they could meet the newest additions to the family and Jasper and Alice headed into the living room, sensing that was where Jackson, Emmett and Rosalie had settled. When they walked into the room they were surprised to see that Angelica and Brandon had joined the group. Angelica was sitting on Jackson's lap and Brandon stood near them, both the children's eyes locked on the baby girl nestled in Emmett's arms.

"Did they wake up?" Alice asked as she nodded at Brandon and Angelica.

"Not exactly," Emmett smiled. "I went up to get Angelica so she could meet her new sister. Brandon came out of the room to see what all the noise was about."

"I should go make sure we didn't wake Sierra too," Alice murmured.

"I looked in on her too little one," Emmett said quickly. "She was sound asleep."

"She still is," Jasper nodded, sensing his daughter's emotions and he could tell she was asleep.

"Have you met Letty Mommy?" Brandon asked as he walked over and slid his hand into Alice's.

"Letty?" Alice smirked.

"Yes, Letty," Rosalie laughed. "Your son seems to have the need to shorten our daughters' names."

"That's right, he's the one that came up with Angel wasn't he?" Jasper smiled.

"We can insist he uses her full name if you want?" Alice offered.

"Not at all," Rosalie assured her. "Jackalette is a long name. I like Letty." The front door opened and Edward and Bella rushed into the house, Renesmee snuggled sleepily in Edward's arms.

"Oh Rose, you had your baby!" Bella gasped and moved quickly to look at the baby in Emmett's arms. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Bella," Rosalie smiled. After a few minutes Rosalie suggested that she and Emmett should take Letty upstairs and feed her and get her settled.

"Good idea," Emmett nodded and got carefully to his feet.

"I'll watch Angel for you," Jackson offered.

"Thanks Jack," Rosalie grinned and she walked over and leaned down and hugged him before planting a kiss on Angelica's cheek. After Emmett and Rosalie left the room with Letty, Alice got Renesmee, Angelica and Brandon settled on the floor playing with puzzles and the rest of the adults got comfortable around the living room as they passed the rest of the night away.

**XXX**

The following morning Alice had slipped upstairs to wake Sierra and as soon as she walked into the room the little girl's eyes opened and she struggled to sit up.

"Mama!" Sierra murmured sleepily and Alice let out a gasp. She swooped down and gathered her daughter into her arms and cuddled her close as she kissed her head. Jasper walked into the room behind them and he smiled when he saw them together.

"Oh Jazz, she just said her first word!" Alice giggled excitedly.

"What was it?" Jasper grinned.

"She said Mama!" Alice squealed.

"Mama!" Sierra echoed and then burst into little giggles. Jasper smiled broadly as he felt the happiness flowing from Alice but when his smile faltered a little Alice noticed straight away.

"What is it Jazz?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad," Jasper assured her and stepped a little closer as his eyes narrowed at their daughter. "I think she's mood projecting. I can feel her pride and happiness a lot stronger than yours."

"I think your right," Alice nodded. "I've suspected for a few days. She seems to have a similar gift to you and Brandon." Sierra laid her head against Alice's shoulders and Alice felt a strong wave of love wash over her.

"Was that you?" Alice frowned as she glanced at Jasper.

"No," Jasper smiled. "It was Sierra."

"She does have your gift then," Alice grinned and cuddled her daughter closer as she got lost in the waves the baby was sending her.

**XXX**

Over the next week the family adjusted well to the many changes the babies' births had brought. Carlisle and Esme spent a lot of time tucked away in their room with Lucas as they bonded with their new son. Emmett and Rosalie had their hands full with Letty but luckily Jackson was able to help them with Angelica and spent most of his time with his niece. When possible, he spelled Emmett and Rosalie with the baby too, so that Angelica didn't miss too much time with her parents.

Jasper and Alice spent a lot of time with Edward and Bella as Renesmee and Brandon played together and when he wasn't playing with Renesmee Brandon would sit with Sierra for hours and trade emotions. Jasper loved sitting nearby when the children played their own little game and he would try to explain to Alice what each of their children was projecting as they played.

With the moving date to Volterra looming closer they all tried to spend as much time together as they could and the various couples discussed their options for moving and staying. Two days before the departure date the family members were all gathered in the living room, the children playing on the floor, the babies nestled in their mothers' arms and the adults chatting lightly. Jasper noticed Alice's eyes had glazed over and he moved his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you see sweetheart?" he asked quickly.

"Oliver and Stella are coming home," Alice grinned excitedly. "They'll be here in a few minutes." True to Alice's word a few moments later the front door opened and Oliver and Stella walked in, hand in hand.

"We're back!" Oliver called out needlessly. Brandon jumped to his feet and raced over to his big brother and Oliver swept him up into his arms and hugged him. Oliver set the little boy back on his feet and he and Stella spent the next few minutes accepting hugs and greetings from the rest of the family before they all settled back to sit in the living room.

Once the family had asked about their trip away and Oliver and Stella had met Jackalette and Lucas and been filled in on all the family's other news, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Now we are all back together again we need to have a family discussion," Carlisle announced.

"Oh," Alice pouted softly, seeing what he wanted to talk about.

"We all knew it was coming," Carlisle sighed.

"What was?" Jasper frowned.

"We need to discuss who is coming to Volterra and who is staying," Carlisle murmured. "Obviously, Esme and I will be taking Lucas and going to Volterra."

"As will Bella, Nessie and I," Edward nodded.

"Rose and I have decided to stay in America," Emmett announced quickly. "It's home, Italy will never feel like home."

"Alice and I feel the same way," Jasper nodded.

"Our coven has grown so much these last couple of years," Carlisle added as he looked around the group fondly. "But even when it was only the seven of us it was an unusually large coven. I think the time has come for us to break up into smaller covens."

"Split the family up?" Alice gasped.

"We will always be a family," Carlisle sighed. "But right now, if you include children and babies, our coven has seventeen members. Edward and I have discussed this and we feel that the coven needs to break into three covens to bring the numbers down to a more manageable level. It doesn't mean that we aren't family any more. The Denali coven is family and still separate. That is what we are proposing."

"How would we split?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"I would suggest that I still lead the coven that goes to Volterra," Carlisle answered. "Those who remain should form two other covens. Both Jasper and Emmett would be suitable leaders for those."

"So we have three covens, yours, Jazz's and Emmett's?" Alice asked. "And the rest of us just pick one to join?"

"Exactly," Carlisle nodded.

"Well obviously I'm staying with Jazz," Alice said quickly. "And so are our children."

"The girls and I would stay with Emmett," Rosalie added.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "And Edward, Bella and Nessie would still be a part of my coven. The only question that remains is who Oliver, Stella and Jackson wish to join?"

"I want to stay with Jazz and Mom," Oliver murmured and glanced at Stella.

"Of course," Stella nodded. "I agree."

"And I will be wherever Rose and the girls are," Jackson added. "So I'm with Emmett's group."

"So we are all agreed on the three covens then?" Carlisle asked. "Alice, Sierra, Oliver, Stella and Brandon in Jasper's coven, Rose, Letty, Angel and Jackson in Emmett's and Esme, Lucas, Bella, Edward and Nessie in mine?"

"We're agreed," Edward answered and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Where will we all live?" Rosalie asked.

"I think each new coven needs to work that out on their own," Carlisle suggested. "We still own quite a few of the houses we have lived in over the years and, of course, this house in Forks is available. Essentially, it will be Jasper and Emmett's decisions where the covens live."

"We have visitors," Alice broke in suddenly.

"It's the Denali coven," Edward added with a smile.

"We'll leave our discussion there for now then," Carlisle decided. "We'll meet again tomorrow to finalise the details." As he spoke they heard the crunch of car tyres pulling up at the front of the house and moments later there was a knock on the door.

Edward walked over and opened the door to let Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett and Kate in. Edward led them into the living room and Tanya smiled when she saw the family all gathered.

"We decided to call past on our way to Volterra," Tanya told them. "I hope that is okay."

"Of course it is," Esme smiled. "You are always welcome here."

"Tanya mentioned you might not all be coming to Italy," Kate added. "We wanted to come say goodbye to those who aren't."

"It will be good for us all to spend some time together," Carlisle agreed. Edward moved back to sit with Bella and the Denali coven members also got settled around the room and they spent the afternoon happily together, not focusing on the splitting of the covens in two days time.

**XXX**

As the night fell, Edward and Bella took Renesmee back to the cottage for the night and Emmett and Rosalie took the girls upstairs. Jackson decided to go hunting with Garrett and Kate, and Oliver and Stella joined them as well. Eleazar and Carmen retired to the room Esme had given them for some time alone and Carlisle and Esme disappeared into their room with Lucas. When Sierra started crying Alice decided it was time to get their children to bed too and she picked up Sierra while Jasper bent down and lifted Oliver into her arms. Only Tanya remained sitting in the living room and when she saw them getting ready to leave the room too she spoke up quickly.

"Jasper, Alice?" she said before they could leave. "I was wondering if I might have a word?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded and turned back to her.

"I'll leave you to it," Alice smiled. "I need to get the children to bed but Jasper can speak for both of us."

"You've seen what I want to say?" Tanya asked with amusement.

"Of course," Alice grinned. "And either way, it's fine with me. It's Jazz's decision. Speak to him about it." Jasper frowned as he looked between them two of them but Alice just smiled at him as she took Oliver from him and she disappeared upstairs with the children.

"So what is on your mind?" Jasper asked as he walked back to sit down with Tanya.

"I have a proposition for you," Tanya smirked and leaned closer to him as she explained her idea.

**XXX**

The following morning Alice was busy feeding Brandon his morning cereal, while Jasper sat nearby feeding Sierra a bottle when he noticed a sliver of sadness coming from Alice.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm just sad to see our family going different ways," Alice sighed. "I can see we will all be happy but it will be so strange not to be with Edward and Rose and Esme and Carlisle. I'll even miss Emmett."

"Of course we will," Jasper nodded. "But it's a new chapter with our family Alice. We can still visit them all and have them visit us."

"It won't be the same though, will it Jazz?" Alice whispered.

"No, it won't," Jasper admitted. Alice's eyes glazed over quickly and when they refocused Jasper was staring intently at her.

"What did you see?" he asked softly.

"Carlisle wants to bring the family together to finish our discussion yesterday," Alice sighed. "He's starting to round everyone up now."

"We better get downstairs then," Jasper smiled. Alice nodded her head and quickly cleaned Brandon's face and then they walked downstairs to join the rest of the family. Once everyone had gathered in the living room Carlisle stood and looked around the group, which included the members of the Denali coven.

"We decided to split our coven and who would lead the new covens yesterday," Carlisle said sadly. "The only thing left to discuss is where the new covens will live. Obviously, mine will move to Volterra. Emmett, Jasper? Have you had a chance to decide where your covens will live?"


	60. Chapter 60

_Thank you to all of you for your reviews, support and suggestions while I wrote this (and the others too). It has really been appreciated and I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_I am kind of sad to see it come to an end but I will make good my promise of a sequel to this. I have already started writing it and it will be called Daylight's Promise. I am going away for four weeks next week so I won't start posting the new story until I get back (Probably early October). _

_Until then, I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and again thank you for reading this and sharing the journey with me._

**XXX**

"Rose, Jackson and I discussed it last night," Emmett started. "We assumed Alice would want to stay here. And Rose has always loved one of the houses we lived in many years ago. Does the house in Fort Nelson still belong to our family?"

"Yes it does," Esme nodded.

"Then we would like to move into that house," Emmett told the others.

"It's perfect for us," Rosalie added. "I love the house, it's in the forest and big so the girls can play. And the town is only small so Jackson won't have his new diet tested too much."

"I'll get the keys and deeds from the safe for you as soon as we are finished here," Carlisle smiled. "Consider it yours."

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked and all eyes turned to where Jasper and Alice were sitting. "Have you decided where your coven will live?"

"Yes I have," Jasper nodded. "I haven't actually spoken to anyone but Alice about it but we are both in agreement it would be for the best."

"Here?" Stella asked.

"Actually no," Jasper admitted.

"This house has too many memories," Alice explained further. "Without the others it would be too big and lonely. I think we should keep this house for family reunions and such."

"That's a good idea," Esme nodded.

"Where would we live then?" Oliver asked.

"Tanya has offered us her home while her coven is in Italy," Jasper told the others. "And Alice and I have accepted."

"It will be perfect for us," Alice added. "It is away from humans and we can relax for the first time in years. Our family needs some quiet, happy times."

"That is exactly why I offered it to you," Tanya nodded with a smile.

"And there is limited human contact," Jasper pointed out. "For everyone but Alice that will be a bonus. Alice has good control but I do not and Oliver and Stella are still new to our ways. Plus we don't know what struggles the children will have."

"It sounds perfect," Esme smiled. "You should be happy there."

"We will be," Alice grinned knowingly.

**XXX**

For the rest of the day and evening the house was a hive of activity as everyone started to pack for their various relocations. Cars were loaded, boxes were sealed and stored and valuables were carefully packed. The house was soon empty except for the furniture, and Esme enlisted Bella, Rosalie and Alice into helping her cover everything with dust sheets.

The children were settled in their beds for their last night's sleep in the house in Forks and the adults moved through the house spending time with the people they wouldn't see for a while. As the sun rose the following morning Emmett and Rosalie went to the nursery and got Angelica and Jackalette dressed for the trip to Canada. When they walked downstairs the family was gathered on the front porch and Rosalie glanced around the living room for the last time before following Emmett out the front door. As Emmett settled Jackalette in her seat in the back of his Jeep, Rosalie handed Angelica to Jackson and started to move through the group, hugging the Denali coven, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella. As Emmett rejoined her she hugged Oliver and Stella and then moved to Jasper and Alice.

"I am going to miss you so much," Rosalie gasped and flung her arms around Alice.

"We'll come and visit," Alice promised as she clung to Rosalie. "And you have to come see us."

"We will," Rosalie nodded. "You are still my sister, no matter where we all live."

"Forever," Alice whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Rosalie gave Alice another hug and turned to Jasper and again flung her arms around him. As Jasper hugged her tightly Emmett stepped up in front of Alice and gathered her in his arms.

"We'll see you real soon little one," Emmett promised and Alice didn't say a word as she hugged him tightly. When they broke apart Emmett stepped in front of Jasper and the two men grinned at each other.

"See you soon bro," Emmett smirked.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded and Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the men's unemotional goodbye.

"Would the two of you just hug and admit you will miss each other?" Alice teased.

"I'll miss having someone to beat wrestling," Emmett smirked.

"Why would you? You don't win anyway," Jasper grinned.

"Boys, stop it!" Esme chided and they all laughed with the memories of all the fights Esme had broken up that way.

"See you around bro," Emmett sighed and stepped forward and shared a manly hug with Jasper. "Don't be a stranger."

"We'll stay in contact," Jasper nodded and hugged Emmett back and then the two men parted quickly.

"We should get going," Rosalie murmured as she heard Jackalette starting to fuss in the car.

Jackson had been saying his own goodbyes to Oliver and Stella and he moved to Rosalie's car, which he would be driving to Fort Nelson. Emmett headed to his Jeep and Rosalie took Angelica's hand and started to lead her to the car. As she opened the door Angelica pulled her hand from Rosalie's and turned and raced back to where Brandon was standing. She flung her arms around him and the adults watched with amusement as the two young children hugged.

"Lub you," Angelica whispered.

"Love you too," Brandon grinned as he hugged her tightly. Angelica pulled back and tottered on her feet as she placed a kiss on Brandon's cheek.

"Bye bye," she chanted as she giggled and then turned and raced back to where Rosalie was waiting for her. The family stood watching as Rosalie helped Angelica into her seat and then climbed into the front seat. Emmett started to car and as Rosalie and Angelica waved he pulled out of the driveway, Jackson behind him in the BMW. The family stood waving until the cars were out of sight and then without a word they started to drift inside.

"Oh Jazz, that was so sad," Alice whispered softly.

"I know sweetheart," Jasper nodded as he moved his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Gonna miss Angel," Brandon whispered softly and Alice looked down and sighed when she saw the tears welling in her son's eyes.

"We know," Alice murmured as she leaned down and scooped him into her arms. "But you will see her again soon."

"I hope so," Brandon pouted and snuggled into Alice in a way he hadn't done since he was a young baby.

**XXX**

Later that afternoon Jasper and Alice and their family had another round of sad goodbyes as the Denali coven left for the airport, wanting to get there early and also wanting to give the Cullen family some privacy for their final goodbyes. Once they had left Jasper, Oliver, Carlisle and Edward busied themselves loading the last of the luggage into Edward, Carlisle and Alice's cars and the SUV that Oliver had purchased the day before.

Meanwhile, inside Stella watched Renesmee, Brandon, Sierra and Lucas while Alice, Bella and Esme finalised everything inside the house. Before too long everything was ready and the women gathered back where the children were. Esme picked up Lucas, Bella took Renesmee's hand, Stella carried Sierra for Alice and Alice took Brandon's hand and the group of women and children walked out to join the men near the cars.

"Is everything packed?" Carlisle asked quietly as the two groups met.

"I think so," Esme nodded.

"It feels so strange leaving this place," Edward murmured.

"We were here for so long," Jasper nodded.

"And so much happened here," Alice added. "Good and bad. It is our home in more ways than any of the other houses were."

"It was," Esme agreed. Beside her Carlisle glanced at his watch and then let out a soft sigh.

"We need to get going if we are going to make our flight," he murmured. Esme nodded her head and handed Lucas to Carlisle and he hurried to put the baby in the car.

Edward did the same with Nessie and Jasper and Alice settled Brandon and Sierra in Oliver's SUV. Jasper had given his bike to Seth, knowing he wouldn't have much need for it in the Denali forest, and Alice had switched cars with Oliver until the children were older because there wasn't enough room for both their seats in the back of the Porsche.

Once the children were all strapped into their seats Oliver and Stella quickly said their goodbyes to the others and walked over to the Porsche. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella rejoined Jasper and Alice and for a moment there was silence as they all looked at one another.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Carlisle murmured. "Please stay in contact. We may not get back often but you are always welcome in Volterra."

"Thanks Carlisle," Alice smiled. "And thank you for being a great father to us, both of us." Her words clearly touched Carlisle and he stepped forward and hugged her and then moved to hug Jasper. Esme followed Carlisle's lead and hugged Alice but she kept her arms around the smaller woman much longer.

"You are everything I ever wanted in a daughter," Esme whispered as she held her. "I am so proud of you and so happy you have what you want now. Enjoy the happiness you have now sweetheart."

"I will," Alice nodded. Esme let her go and turned and hugged Jasper before kissing his cheek lightly.

"I'm proud of you too," Esme added emotionally. "I can remember the shy, reserved man you were when you joined us. It has been an honour for me to be your mother all these years."

"I have been glad to have a mother like you," Jasper smiled. "We love you Esme."

"I love you all too," Esme whispered and stepped over to Carlisle, who put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Alice?" Bella murmured as she stepped up to the other couple. "I know we've had our problems but thank you for always being a great friend to me, even when I didn't deserve it."

"You're welcome," Alice smiled and reached forward and hugged her. "It's all water under the bridge." Bella grinned and stepped back and she looked at Jasper carefully. Since the day she had refused to defend Brandon, Jasper had barely spoken two words to her and she wasn't sure now what to say to him.

"Good luck with everything Bella," Jasper said formally and held his hand out to her and she reached forward and shook it. "You are always welcome to visit us."

"Thank you," Bella smiled and she knew it was the best way for Jasper to say he had forgiven her.

"We may do that if we have the time," Edward grinned and stepped up beside Bella. "Either way, we'll stay in contact Jazz." Jasper nodded his head and the two men shared an embrace, and although the brotherly love between them wasn't as obvious as between Jasper and Emmett everyone could see they still cared for each other. After Edward stepped away from Jasper he turned to look at Alice and the others drifted off, all of them aware that this was perhaps the most difficult goodbye of them all.

"_Oh Edward, what will I do without you around_," Alice thought sadly.

"You'll be okay little one," Edward smiled softly.

"_I'm going to miss you so much_," Alice thought.

"_I'll miss you too_," Edward decided to tell her and he didn't need to speak his answer as her eyes brightened. "_We are the only ones who completely get what the other goes through with their gifts_."

"_I know, I shall phone you every day_," Alice promised in her thoughts.

"Every day?" Edward smirked.

"Well, almost every day," Alice giggled but her giggle stopped almost as soon as it started and her thoughts turned dark. "_I can barely remember a time when I didn't have you as my brother. I thought you would always be here. What am I going to do without you_?"

"You'll be okay without me Alice," Edward smiled.

""I'm not so sure," Alice admitted.

"Yes you are," Edward grinned. "You have seen it. You will be happy in Denali with your family. This isn't the end Alice, it's only the beginning. We have eternity, remember? Maybe one day we will live together again."

"Maybe," Alice smiled.

"And you shall be the first to know if it happens," Edward winked at her and reached forward and pulled her into his arms. "I love you Alice."

"_I love you too Edward_," Alice thought as she snuggled into him. Edward held her for a long time and then he kept his arm around her shoulders and guided her to where Jasper was sitting in the car waiting for her. Edward helped her into the car and then he waved at Jasper and the children and walked back to his car.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked softly as Edward got into the car.

"Yeah, she will be," Edward smiled and he waited until Carlisle pulled out of the driveway before pulling out behind him.

**XXX**

Jasper carefully guided the car through the winding roads that snaked deep into the Denali forest, being careful not to lose control of the car while Alice and the children were in it. He kept glancing in the mirror to make sure Oliver was keeping up, and although the Porsche seemed to handle the corners better, Jasper knew Oliver would be finding the gruelling roads more difficult in the small sports car. Finally the forest gave way to a larger paved road and Jasper followed it up to the front of the Denali house. He stopped the car and glanced at Alice who had spent the last few hours just staring out the window.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"Yes I'm okay," Alice smiled at him. "I miss them all already but we have our family. I am happy Jazz."

"Good," Jasper smiled but he still checked her emotions to make sure. Satisfied with what he found, he got out of the car and hurried to help Alice get the children out.

Stella helped Alice get Sierra and Brandon inside and Jasper and Oliver busied themselves getting all the luggage into the house. By the time the suitcases and bags were all out of the car, Alice and Stella had stripped the house of dust covers and opened the curtains and it was beginning to look like home. For the remainder of the day Alice and Stella unpacked and added little touches to make the place more like home while Jasper and Oliver kept Sierra and Brandon occupied.

As the darkness fell, Alice prepared dinner for Sierra and Brandon and the adults gathered around the table with them while the children ate. When dinner was finished Jasper and Alice took Brandon and Sierra upstairs and bathed them and settled them into their rooms. After both the children were sound asleep they headed back downstairs and Oliver and Stella met them at the foot of the stairs.

"Why don't we watch the little ones and you two can go hunting together?" Oliver suggested.

"We only fed last night," Alice argued.

"Some time alone then," Oliver smirked and Alice's eyes quickly glazed over.

"Oh," she gasped.

"What is it?" Jasper asked instantly.

"More information than any son should ever see," Oliver groaned. "Could the two of you please just go so these awful visions stop?"

"We'll watch the children," Stella added with a giggle.

"Okay, we won't be long," Alice smirked and grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him from the house.

"What did Oliver see?" Jasper asked as they walked into the forest together.

"You don't want to know," Alice giggled and Jasper's eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"Come on Jazz, let's go somewhere private," Alice smiled and she slid her hand into his before they raced off into the forest alone.

**XXX**

Hours later Jasper was leaning up against a tree, Alice sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and they were both naked, but neither of them felt the cold from the snow falling around them.

"It seems like so long ago that we just sat in the forest after we made love and talked," Alice whispered. "Oh Jazz, we have been through so much. It sometimes seems like a dream, good and bad."

"Do you realise that it is past midnight?" Jasper murmured. "Do you know what today is sweetheart?"

"Today?" Alice echoed and then her eyes went wide as she saw what he meant. "Oh Jazz."

"Exactly sixty five years ago today I was feeling so hopeless," Jasper whispered. "I slipped into a diner to get away from the rain so the humans didn't notice I was different."

"And I sat there, just waiting for you to come," Alice nodded softly. "I knew you would. You kept me waiting a long time."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jasper smiled and dipped his head like he had all those years ago.

"Oh Jazz," Alice gasped and turned her head to look up at him with love filled eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper murmured and leaned down to kiss her lips gently, the feelings of their love swirling between them as their lips met.

_***~* THE END *~***_


End file.
